Konoha no Dokugan
by Sarhtorian
Summary: Dans un monde qui n'a connu que la guerre, dans un monde où il n'existe nul endroit où se cacher de la mort et des champs de batailles, Uzumaki Naruto est un jeune shinobi qui devra gérer au mieux les plus terribles épreuves du soldat en campagne, au risque d'en perdre la vue, au risque d'en perdre la vie.
1. Prologue

Salut à tous et à toutes

Cela fait très longtemps que je ne suis pas venu sur ce site, et encore plus longtemps que je n'avais pas publié. Et je ne vais pas mentir, ça m'avait manqué. Alors, il est temps de commencer une nouvelle fiction.

L'idée est simple: le système shinobi est imparfait. Il ne destine ses membres qu'à la guerre et aux conflits, et c'est dans cet univers de violence que va évoluer Naruto. Il ne sera pas seul, loin de là, il sera entouré d'alliés que vous n'auriez pas imaginé à la place où je les ai placé. Car j'aime à croire qu'il suffit parfois d'un rien pour que l'Histoire prenne une toute autre direction que celle qu'Elle aurait dû suivre.

Quels sont ces riens auxquels je fais allusion? Ma foi, vous les découvrirez bien assez tôt et si vous avez lu le résumé, vous connaissez déjà le premier.  
Quant au titre, il est encore un peu tôt pour que je vous le traduise, mais cela viendra bien assez vite.

Je préviens tout de même que je compte décrire une guerre brutale, violente et qu'en conséquence, des passages pourront parfois être assez dur à lire. Je me suis contenté d'un rating R pour le moment. Mais il sera susceptible d'évoluer vers un 18+ plus tard... D'autant plus, si Naruto arrive à l'âge des conquêtes...Non militaires, dirons-nous.

Avant de vous laisser lire, je tiens à remercier chaleureusement deux de mes plus chers amis qui m'ont soutenu dans l'écriture de cette fiction, Etsukazu et Lexias. Dont la réputation en tant qu'auteur n'est certes plus à faire et que vous n'avez sans doute pas besoin de moi pour connaître.

Sur ce, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture à toutes et à tous

* * *

« ALORS C'EST LA GUERRE QUE VOUS AUREZ »

La voix résonna dans la pièce et en réponse, tous se murèrent dans un silence glacial. Les bouches restèrent muettes face à l'embardée mais les regards, lourds de mots qu'ils valaient mieux ne pas dire, convergèrent vers celui qui venait de tonner cette phrase. Des cinq hommes qui siégeaient-là, il semblait le moins à même de produire le ton féroce qu'il venait d'employer. Sa très petite taille et son visage encore vierge de ride lui donnaient l'air d'un gamin, et même la cicatrice barrant sa joue gauche, de l'œil au menton, ou ses cheveux gris ne le vieillissaient guère. La seule chose qui trahissait véritablement sa trentaine se résumait à une lueur inquiétante luisant dans ses prunelles d'héliotrope.

Son poing avait accompagné ses mots d'un formidable coup sur la tablée, à côté de l'endroit où il avait posé son couvre-chef qui, bien que son caractère colérique, provocateur et proche de la bipolarité le fît encore mieux, révélait son identité : Yagura, Yondaime Mizukage de Kirigakure no sato. S'il était conscient d'être la cible de tous les regards, il ne s'en souciait guère et centrait son attention sur la personne qui lui faisait face. La salle avait beau être, dans sa grande majorité, plongée dans la pénombre, la table où les cinq demeuraient se trouvait éclairée par un halo de lumière qui lui permettait de contempler à loisir celui qui avait osé le défier.

Sexagénaire encore alerte quoique son visage cédât de plus en plus de terrain face à la vieillesse, Hiruzen Sarutobi, le Sandaime Hokage soutenait sans peine et sans fléchir le regard inquiétant délivré par les deux pupilles indigo. S'il l'avait fait, personne n'en aurait été étonné pourtant. Il était de notoriété publique que la dernière décennie lui avait été éprouvante. Veuf depuis trois ans, en froid avec son plus jeune fils qui avait préféré quitté son village pour servir de garde du corps au Daimyo de Hi no Kuni, et de retour à une charge épuisante qu'il avait pourtant quitté à l'issue de la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi, Hiruzen, supposaient les autres Kages, n'était plus en mesure de soutenir la colère d'un homme de la même trempe que lui et qui avait en sus l'avantage d'être deux fois plus jeune. Même son physique semblait confirmer ces suppositions. Ces dernières années, son front s'était clairsemé, et les cheveux, ainsi que les poils de sa barbe, viraient de plus en plus au blanc. Son visage ridait et une tâche de vieillesse obscurcissait une partie de sa joue.

Pourtant, quand, enfin, il se décida à répondre, ce ne fut pas d'une voix fatiguée comme celle d'un vieillard. Non, c'était bien le timbre de celui qu'on avait surnommé le Professeur de Konoha, et le simple fait de l'entendre dissuadèrent les autres Kages de le considérer comme un vieux fossile décrépi.

« -Criez tant que vous le souhaitez, Mizukage, mais si vous vous imaginez m'intimider, vous vous trompez lourdement. Si vous prétendez remettre en question la paix que nous avons eu tant de mal à établir, je…

-Rien n'est remis en question, répliqua l'ombre de l'eau en l'interrompant, prouvant une fois de plus que malgré leur différence d'âge, il ne comptait pas faire preuve d'un quelconque respect envers son interlocuteur. Je vous ai fait simplement fait part du souhait que j'ai de récupérer la mainmise sur les mers qui séparent votre pays du mien.

-Un souhait aux allures de chantage.

-Du chantage ? Permettez-moi de vous rappeler que Konoha ne doit sa prépondérance que parce qu'il n'existait personne capable de s'opposer à Madara Uchiha et Hashirama Senju à leur époque. Alors, oui, vous aviez toutes les cartes en main pour dessiner les frontières comme bon vous semblait. Mais aujourd'hui, ils sont morts et j'exige donc de récupérer la souveraineté de ce qui revient de droit à Mizu no Kuni. »

Hiruzen se leva lentement et étendit ses bras autour de lui pour prendre les cinq personnes présentes à partie.

« -En tant que Kage, nous sommes les maréchaux de nos pays et avons le devoir d'en protéger ses concitoyens. Je déclare sur mon titre que je ne peux, en aucun cas et d'aucune façon, en livrer aux exactions de la Brume Sanglante. «

Il se rassit tout aussi lentement sous le regard maintenant empli de fureur du Mizukage dont le poing serré tremblait sous l'effet de sa rage.

« -La Brume Sanglante ? Vous pensez peut-être remettre en cause ma position en affublant de ce sobriquet mon village ? Sachez que je m'enorgueillis de ce titre. Il prouve autant que nous seuls avons vraiment œuvré dans le désarmement exigé par la fin de la Troisième Guerre en supprimant nos porteurs de Kekkai, et que nous seuls sommes dignes d'être nommé shinobis. »

Le dernier mot avait été craché avec une telle verve et une telle haine qu'il fut reçut comme une insulte aux oreilles de ses pairs. Et ce fut A, le Yondaime Raikage qui réagit le premier, son exaspération qu'il avait tenté de contenir et qui venait de se changer en une sourde colère prête à se déverser sur Yagura. A peine plus âgé que ce dernier, son physique à lui le rendait nettement plus impressionnant. Avec plus de deux mètres, là où la moyenne tablait à trente centimètres de moins, et sa silhouette toute en muscles, ce géant basané qui dirigeait Kumogakure no Sato d'une poigne de fer et qui ne détestait rien de plus qu'on lui dictât sa conduite se leva de toute sa hauteur et frappa à son tour la table de son poing. Là encore, le contraste entre les deux hommes s'accentua encore car le bois céda sous sa force et des éclats de bois volèrent dans la pièce.

« -De quel droit, Mizukage, proférez-vous de telles paroles ? »

Lentement, le cou de Yagura pivota pour affronter les pupilles noirs de jais du titan, tandis que les lèvres de l'ombre de l'eau se mouvaient pour répondre sans la moindre hésitation :

« -Du même droit que vous prenez à soustraire les Kekkai Genkai à leur village d'origine, Raikage, répliqua-t-il d'un ton acide.

-Ces accusations…

-Quelles accusations ? le coupa Yagura. Personne ici n'ignore que vous n'avez envoyé des émissaires à Konoha que pour en rapporter le Byakugan. »

Et personne ne manqua de remarquer la veine qui grossissait sur le front de l'ombre de la foudre. D'ordinaire, il n'aurait pas manqué de nier vigoureusement, mais le Mizukage disait vrai. La tentative de s'emparer du dôjutsu des Hyuuga, non content de s'être soldé par un véritable fiasco en la perte d'un des jōnins les plus accomplis du village, n'avait pas manqué de s'ébruiter et d'arriver aux oreilles, encore sur le qui-vive, des espions des trois autres grands villages. Quoique le monde se trouvât en période de paix relative, la fin de la Troisième Grande Guerre ne datait que de cinq ans et les tensions entre les pays demeuraient solides. C'était là la raison de ce conseil du Gokage. Si l'affaire avait pu être réglée à l'amiable, terme excessif quand on en connaissait le détail, entre Kumo et Konoha, les trois autres avaient été pour le moins outré qu'en cette période de désarmement, Kumo continue d'accroitre sa puissance sans se soucier des conséquences, et avaient décidé qu'une réunion au sommet s'imposait.

Mais si la réunion avait lieu, personne n'y était venu pour vraiment parler de paix. La seule chose qui empêchait actuellement un conflit de recommencer se limitait à une absence de troupes disponibles. Les trous béants laissés par le dernier conflit dans les effectifs de chaque village se comblaient peu à peu, mais de manière si lente qu'il faudrait encore quelques années de paix pour que l'un d'entre eux ait réussi à se créer une force de frappe décente.

« -Pensez-vous vraiment faire croire à quelqu'un que vous désirez cette mainmise pour votre pays et non pas pour autre chose? demanda Rasa, le Yondaime Kazekage. Si j'en crois cette carte, et la portion de territoire que vous avez… « demandée », ce que vous désirez n'est rien d'autre que les ruines d'Uzushio. Kiri a eu un rôle prépondérant dans la destruction du pays du Tourbillon et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que vous y cherchez quelque chose. Quelque chose qui à terme, menacerait la stabilité de Suna. »

Des cinq, Rasa était le plus jeune. Nommé un an après l'éclatement de la Troisième Guerre, quand il était désormais apparu évident que le Sandaime Kazekage ne reparaitrait pas, ce même pas trentenaire se trouvait dans la position d'être également le plus récent en titre, et de recevoir l'inévitable mépris qui échait à celui qui occupait cette place. Pourtant, le taxer d'inexpérience aurait été se leurrer, car sa réputation, forgée dans la guerre, n'avait rien d'usurpé. Il faisait partie de ces shinobis dont la simple vue sur un champ de bataille causait l'effroi. Ses cheveux auburn qui ressortaient d'autant plus en comparaison du noir profond de ses yeux, son calme olympien en toute circonstance et sa capacité à maitriser le Jiton l'avait rendu célèbre. Il semblait d'autant plus fort, qu'il n'avait connu dans sa génération que trois rivaux. Deux se trouvaient à la même table en ce moment même, et le dernier reposait éternellement dans un mausolée de Konoha.

« -Peuh ! Je n'ai rien à dire à un Kage si peu sûr de ses subordonnés qu'il préfère les livrer aux autres villages, rétorqua Yagura décidé à se faire des ennemis de toutes les personnes présentes à table. »

Rasa ne releva pas la pique. Certes, Pakura avait été une prétendante au titre de Yondaime Kazekage, mais c'était avant tout pour répondre aux exigences de Kiri et pour la Paix, avec un grand P, qu'il l'avait sacrifiée… et il jugeait d'ailleurs qu'il avait bien chèrement payé. Une de ses quatre ninjas de rang S, et la plus puissante utilisatrice du Shakuton, ça lui restait encore en travers de la gorge malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé.

« -Et vous, vous ne dites rien ? demanda Yagura à l'unique personne qui avait gardé le silence jusque-là. Tant qu'à me faire des ennemis de tous les Kages, autant que je ne vous oublie pas. »

Un rire guttural lui répondit. Mais il ne venait pas de la personne interpellée. Il venait de derrière elle, de l'ombre où se tapissaient les gardes du corps, et le rire appartenait au plus massif d'entre tous, un géant si imposant que même le Raikage semblait frêle en comparaison. Pourtant, le géant, dont l'armure rouge sang brillait dans la pénombre, se tut aussitôt que le Tsuchikage lui jeta un regard mauvais.

Ryūtenbin no Onōki pouvait se targuer d'être le plus ancien des Kages et le doyen de l'assemblée. Il n'avait cependant rien de bien impressionnant de prime abord. Sa barbe, sa moustache, ses cheveux coiffés en un chignon très élaboré et ses sourcils épais, tous aussi blancs que neige, faisaient ressortir son gros nez rouge, qui paraissait en outre d'autant plus gros que le Tsuchikage était petit. Même le Yondaime Mizukage le dépassait en taille, et ce dernier ne dépassait même pas les cent quarante-cinq centimètres. Pourtant, il aurait fallu être un sombre idiot, ou un formidable ignorant pour se moquer d'Onōki, car ce dernier possédait la non moins formidable capacité de réduire purement et simplement en poussière tous ceux qui osaient se moquer de lui.

« -Que voulez-vous que je dise, Mizukage ? Que vous n'aurez pas les mers que vous réclamez ? Vous ne les aurez pas de toute façon, alors pourquoi me fatiguerais-je à le répéter ? Que vous avez plus soutenu la paix que le Raikage ? C'est vrai, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous sommes là, non ? »

Yagura plissa les yeux. Un vieux renard que cet Onōki. Il n'y avait pas à douter qu'il trouvait autant que les autres son attitude scandaleuse, mais pourtant, il faisait mine de l'approuver, dans le but, pas explicite, mais tout de même très clair, de calmer les esprits. Plus encore, il ramenait l'attention sur le problème de départ, et passait outre les provocations du Mizukage.

« -Cela fait cinq ans que la guerre s'est achevée, continua Onōki. Pourtant, le Raikage ici présent ne fait pas le moindre effort pour maintenir la paix.

-COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS… commença le susnommé.

-J'observe et je constate. Shimo no kuni s'est vu dépossédé de plusieurs techniques qui appartenaient à ses clans. Shimo no kuni dont vous avez ravagé le territoire durant la guerre et qui a pour seul tort d'être un de vos pays limitrophes.

-JE N'AI PAS A JUSTIFIER MA POLITIQUE A UN VIEUX CROULANT, aboya A férocement. »

Le Tsuchikage fronça les sourcils et serra les dents. S'il mesurait bien toute l'importance de garder son calme dans un lieu comme celui-ci où les disputes finissaient en conflit, il supportait de moins en moins ce jeune coq prétentieux qui prétendait décider seul du devenir de la péninsule shinobi par ses actions insensées.

« -Nous sommes ici pour dialoguer, rappela Hiruzen pour tenter de ramener le calme. »

Pour peu que sa tentative fût louable, elle échoua lamentablement, la patience du Raikage ayant atteint définitivement ses limites.

« -Un lieu de dialogue ? Tout ce que j'entends ici est contre moi et mon village. »

Il ne criait plus, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il suffirait d'une phrase déplacée pour lui faire perdre définitivement son calme.

« -Dire que je croyais que c'était contre ma demande que l'on s'insurgeait, railla Yagura. Je me serais trompé. »

La phrase de trop !

« -Si quelqu'un doit s'emparer des techniques de sceau du clan Uzumaki, ce ne sera certainement pas Kiri, intervint Rasa d'un ton rapide pour tenter d'éviter l'explosion. Un tel pouvoir entre vos mains menacerait tous nos jinchūrikis. »

Car le problème se posait là. Les démons à queues étaient une arme de guerre qui avait constitué l'enjeu de décennies de batailles, et s'en emparer était l'ambition non avoué de la majorité des Kages. Les techniques du clan Uzumaki permettaient de rompre les sceaux qui ra »ttachaient les démons à queues à leurs hôtes, et cela expliquait en partie leur élimination par les efforts conjugués des nations qui tenaient à conserver autant que possible cette précieuse force de frappe. Le Raikage frappa alors sur la table.

« -Elles reviendront à Kumo. ET LA PREMIERE CHOSE QUE JE FERAIS QUAND JE LES AURAI, CE SERA D'EXTIRPER SANBI DE TA MINABLE PETITE CARCASSE. PUTAIN DE GOSSE! »

Tout se passa en un éclair. Yagura sauta de son siège, et atterrit sur la table. Il tendit son bras à sa gauche, et jaillissant de l'ombre, son arme, gardée jusque-là par l'un de ses gardes du corps, lui tomba dans la main. Son bâton aux extrémités crochues et inégales, dont une fleur de lotus ornait la plus grosse, fendit l'air et aurait dû en toute logique s'abattre sur le crâne du Raikage si celui-ci, plus vif que l'éclair ne s'était reculé. L'arme s'écrasa là où il se trouvait une seconde plus tôt et fit voler sa chaise en éclat.

Ce fut le signal qui déclencha les festivités. Aux côtés de Yagura, surgirent un homme à la peau et aux cheveux bleus, dont le faciès rappelait celui d'un requin ainsi qu'un autre dont une vilaine cicatrice en forme de croix barrait la joue et dont le bas de visage, du nez au menton était strié, peints par ses soins et avec le sang des ennemis vaincus, de traits rouge. Tous deux avaient les dents taillés en pointe et brandissaient deux énormes épées, l'une enrubannée de bandages, et l'autre à nue, et presque aussi grande que son porteur. Si l'homme au faciès de requin gardait un air neutre, attendant les ordres de son Kage, l'autre souriait déjà de plaisir à l'idée de trancher quelques têtes. Des sept shinobis experts en kenjutsu qui constituaient son ordre, il avait la réputation d'être le plus féroce et le plus meurtrier de tous.

« -Jūzō, Kisame, attendez mon signal, souffla Yagura derrière eux. »

Une scène similaire se produisit du côté du Raikage. Des ténèbres jaillirent ses estafiers et l'un d'eux se plaça juste à ses côtés. Son œil noir, l'autre étant dissimulé sous un cache-œil, se posa successivement sur le Mizukage et ses deux subordonnés. Contrairement à ces derniers, l'homme n'exhiba aucune arme, et n'adopta pas une posture martiale aussi agressive que ses homologues de Kiri, mais ses mains se trouvaient déjà figées en un mudra, prêtes à enchainer les autres si besoin était. A l'inverse, l'autre garde se dressa face aux épéistes de Kiri, faisant rempart de son corps pour protéger son chef. Un léger cliquetis métallique se fit entendre quand jaillit de sa manche gauche une corde brillante, tressée dans l'acier, qui passait au centre d'une vingtaine de Senban-shuriken. Sa main droite tenait un parchemin à peine ouvert sur lequel, en observant précisément, on apercevait des traces de dents.

Sa barbe encadrait tout son visage, mais disparaissait sous sa longue écharpe. Ses yeux ternes, plus gris encore que ne l'étaient ses cheveux, fixaient pesamment, non pas ses ennemis, mais les armes qu'ils tenaient. Une seule seconde, il détacha son regard de ses ennemis pour croiser celui de Rasa, l'un des autres très rares utilisateurs de Jiton en ce monde. Tous deux n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de s'affronter et n'avait entendu parler des dons de l'autre qu'en récit faits par des survivants, et ils avaient cultivé une curiosité réciproque l'un pour l'autre. Mais on ne pouvait choisir plus mauvais moment pour l'étancher.

« -Dodaï, Toroï, tonna la voix du Raikage. Tenez-vous prêt. »

Alors même qu'il beuglait cet ordre, les Tsuchikage, Kazekage et Hokage se le tinrent aussi pour dit. Dans l'ombre, leurs estafiers respectifs commencèrent à s'agiter silencieusement, et ce rappel de la présence ne fit qu'intensifier la pression qui planait sur le lieu. Ce qu'il allait se passer dans les quelques secondes qui allaient suivre pourraient décider de la destinée de milliers de personnes. Car il se trouvait là la fine fleur des ninjas de chaque village. Jinchūrikis, utilisateurs de Jiton, de Yoton, de Jinton, des experts en ninjutsu, en taijutsu, en genjutsu ou encore en kenjutsu. En somme, des individus si puissants que la mort d'un seul d'entre eux suffirait à faire trembler l'équilibre des puissances. Et chacun savait que si les hostilités dépassaient l'actuel stade de l'intimidation, l'énergie déployée serait telle que la totalité des personnes présentes pourraient bien perdre la vie. Les conséquences seraient alors dramatiques car tous les grands villages se verraient privés de leur têtes dirigeantes et même s'ils étaient remplaçables, chacun se rejetterait la faute. En songeant à cela, Onōki se félicita d'avoir laissé à Iwa son fils et héritier Kitsuchi et son subordonné le plus brillant, Gari. Rasa, lui, pensa à ses enfants, encore si jeunes, et au cruel manque de grands ninjas pour le remplacer. Quant à Hiruzen, sa première pensée, et cela l'étonna lui-même, n'alla pas à ses enfants ou à son peuple, mais à un déserteur : Orochimaru. Il savait que ce dernier attendait l'occasion de revenir à Konoha et la vacance du trône de Hokage suffirait largement à le convaincre de prendre sa revanche.

Quant à A, si sûr de sa victoire et de sa survie, et surtout trop en colère pour prendre le recul nécessaire pour réfléchir, il ne songeait tout simplement qu'au bénéfice que constituerait la mort du Mizukage pour son village. Mais Yagura ne lui donna pas le plaisir d'un affrontement. Il éclata de rire et reprit son arme. Un rire innocent aurait pu rendre son visage plus enfantin encore, mais cette hilarité malsaine transfigurait sa face, lui donnant l'air d'un parfait détraqué.

« -Non, pas encore, Raikage. Je ne vous tuerai pas aujourd'hui. Soyez un peu patient, et nous aurons bientôt tout le soûl de nous affronter.

-Vous n'entendez pas par-là que vous allez entrer en guerre ? demanda Hiruzen. »

Le sourire grandissant du Mizukage et son absence de réponse ne le rassura pas et il se renfrogna. S'il ne désirait pas tant la paix, et si la vieillesse ne l'avait pas assagi, il n'aurait sans doute pas eu le calme nécessaire pour ne pas céder lui aussi aux incessantes provocations de l'ombre de l'eau. Ce dernier sauta de la table et sans un regard pour le Raikage, il se tourna vers le Tsuchikage, sans s'attarder sur lui pour autant. Non, il scrutait plutôt l'ombre pour apercevoir ses gardes du corps dont il connaissait bien l'identité.

« -Les bijūs sont précieux, camarades. Faites attention à ne pas les perdre. »

Il eut pour seul réponse le même rire guttural qui s'était déjà fait entendre un peu plus tôt et qui n'émanait que d'un être, mais il ne put obtenir nul son de l'autre. Yagura fit un signe à ses gardes qui rengainèrent leurs armes aussitôt, non sans un hochement de tête un peu déçu de la part de Jūzō, avant de se tourner vers Rasa.

« -Je vous donne le même conseil.

-Soyez remercié de votre sollicitude, répondit d'un ton presque atone le Kazekage. Et sachez que Suna sait préserver ses intérêts.

-Je sais qu'il préserve mieux ses intérêts que ses démons à queues, railla Yagura, et je sais que même les sphères dirigeantes de votre pays ne sont pas à l'abri. »

Rasa se tint coi. Il n'allait pas réagir à ce rappel de la perte de Nanabi, qui s'était déroulé bien avant lui, et à La disparition du Sandaime. C'aurait été trop faire plaisir à Yagura dont il sentait bien qu'il avait encore quelque chose à dire. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, et suivit son regard qui se posa sur Onōki.

« -Notre ami commun m'a fait part que votre plus jeune fils partageait ma condition, déclara Yagura. Faîtes attention à ne pas le perdre non plus. »

Cette fois-ci, le regard du Kazekage se durcit. Son fils Gaara, qui marchait sur ses trois ans, se trouvait effectivement être le nouvel hôte de Shukaku, le bijū à une queue. Mais ce genre d'information demeurait généralement secrète et ne dépassait pas, ne devait pas dépasser aurait été plus juste, l'enceinte du village. Que le chef d'un village… Non ! D'Iwa, de ce village qui avait toujours menacé les siens, connaisse son existence le faisait enrager. Dès qu'il rentrerait à Suna, Rasa savait qu'il commencerait par faire une purge au sein du village, et à multiplier par deux l'escorte de son fils. Pour un peu, il s'en serait presque voulu d'avoir détaché l'un de ses très rares shinobis de rang S de la protection de Gaara et de l'avoir affecté à sa protection à lui, pour ce sommet. Dans le même temps, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mourir, surtout pas maintenant et encore moins ici, et les dons de son beau-frère pouvaient bien lui sauver la vie si la situation l'exigeait.

Onōki restait pensif. Il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à réussir à convaincre Kiri de forger une alliance secrète, et voilà que le chef de ce dernier, qui n'avait pas usurpé sa réputation de fou furieux, se mettait à révéler des informations aussi précieuses que confidentielles. Et au vu du regard sans équivoque du Kazekage, nul doute qu'il allait perdre quelques-uns de ses espions.

Pendant ce temps, Hiruzen se taisait et tirait les conclusions de ce conseil qui cheminait inévitablement vers sa fin. Quand il avait reçu une demande d'un Gokage, il avait naïvement cru l'espace de quelques instants que les autres Kages cherchaient autant que lui la paix, mais la vérité était définitivement tout autre. Le Raikage cherchait à accentuer la puissance de son pays sans s'en cacher, comme en témoignait l'affaire Hyuuga. Le Mizukage voulait étendre son territoire et y répandre la philosophie meurtrière dont il était l'élément le plus représentatif. Le Tsuchikage et le Kazekage n'exigeaient rien mais agissaient dans l'ombre. Et le village du premier n'avait sans doute pas oublié l'empreinte sanglante que leur avait laissée Minato Namikaze au crépuscule de la Troisième Guerre.

Le seul réconfort dans toute cette tourmente résidait dans le fait que personne ne semblait au courant de l'existence de l'héritage du Yondaime Hokage et de son épouse : leur fils, Naruto, et jinchūriki de Kyuubi. Plus que tout, il souhaitait le préserver, mais si la guerre éclatait, alors tôt ou tard, Naruto serait amené à prendre les armes. Pire, Danzô risquait bien de monter au créneau chaque fois qu'il en aurait l'occasion pour en obtenir le tutorat et le former au sein de la Racine. Un destin que Hiruzen refuserait pour Naruto. Un jour, certes, il faudrait le former, mais jamais, au grand jamais, ce ne serait dans des conditions aussi inhumaines, bien que nécessaires, que celles de la Racine. Konoha disposait encore de suffisamment de ninjas d'exceptions pour former le rejeton d'un Kage sans en faire une machine de guerre dépourvue d'états d'âme et de sentiments.

La première chose à faire serait, dans tous les cas, de rappeler les deux sannins qui prêtaient encore allégeance à Konoha : Tsunade, et Jiraiya. Il savait que l'une errait au nord de Hi no Kuni, accompagnée par la nièce de son ancien amant, et jouait son argent pour mieux le perdre par la suite. Quant à l'autre, et pour des raisons inconnues même de lui, il avait pris la route pour Ame, dès que la rumeur, relayé par ses espions, d'une alliance entre Danzô et Hanzō de la Salamandre était parvenue à ses oreilles. Non content d'être des ninjas de rang S, l'une était la plus grande Eiseinin qui fût, et l'autre possédait le réseau d'informateur le plus développé du monde. Ne pas les rapatrier revenait à les mettre à la merci d'une chasse à l'homme sans pitié, et quand bien même, ils étaient ce qu'ils étaient, ils ne se trouvaient pas à l'abri d'un sort funeste qui n'irait pas sans affaiblir Konoha.

« -Mizukage, fit Hiruzen dans une tentative qu'il savait être la dernière, allez-vous donc réellement piétiner l'offre de dialogue que nous vous offrons. Nous sommes tous prêt à oublier vos menaces, et vos provocations.

-ASSEZ ! cria Yagura. Ce que vous n'avez visiblement pas compris, pauvre vieillard sénile, c'est que je ne suis pas un de ses minables petits seigneurs que vous pouvez intimider. Vous n'avez aucun contrôle sur moi. PERSONNE N'A DE CONTROLE SUR MOI. «

Il brandit son bâton au-dessus de lui, et cracha d'un ton féroce :

« -Du dialogue ! Quelle connerie ! Voici ce que je fais de votre dialogue ! »

Et de toutes ses forces, il abattit son arme sur la table, qui vola en éclat. Les gardes du corps jaillirent de l'ombre pour protéger leurs Kages, faisant barrage pour qu'un éclat de bois n'atteignit pas leur visage.

« -Ecartez-vous, ordonna Hiruzen d'un ton sec en poussant presque ses subordonnés. »

Il ne put cependant constater que des cinq couvre-chefs entreposés sur ce qui avait été une élégante table de bois, quatre gisaient à terre, et le cinquième avait disparu. A l'image de son propriétaire.

Et avec eux, tout espoir de paix future.

* * *

Ah, les Kage, et leurs tempéraments bien trempés.

J'espère que ça vous a plus, et à la prochaine pour la suite.


	2. Un maître récalcitrant

Salut à tous,

Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas venu sur ce site, et du reste, j'ai oublié de continuer cette fanfic.

Voici donc le premier chapitre que je vous sers aujourd'hui, mais d'abord, il est temps de répondre au commentaire.

 **Lexias the Sevrian** : Al, mon vieux Al, toujours à poster tes commentaires sur plusieurs sites x). La réponse à ton com se trouve bien sûr sur ^^.

 **Daemon Caelestis** : Navré de t'avoir autant fait attendre pour cette réponse. Je suis content que le début t'ait plu et j'espère que la suite te plaira pareillement. Pour ce qui est des "Possesseurs", disons que c'est une fic ancienne et très brouillonne à la base. J'y trouve aujourd'hui énormément de défauts, et avec la maturité acquise au fur et à mesure que les années ont passées, j'ai du mal aujourd'hui à bien écrire dessus. Peut-être que je posterais occasionnellement la suite, mais pour le moment, je me concentre sur Konoha no Dokugan qui est un projet plus aboutie sur ce que je ressens à propos de l'univers de Naruto.

Voilà, voilà.

J'en ai assez dit.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

* * *

NEUF ANS PLUS TARD

…

…

Les bras croisés, à demi affalé sur la table, le tapotement de ses doigts, seul, trahissait sa folle impatience. S'il ne faisait pas aussi chaud dans cette pièce, si les autres n'étaient pas aussi bruyants et s'il en avait eu l'envie, Naruto n'aurait pas manqué de marcher de long en large de la salle pour passer le temps. Après tout, il avait attendu très longtemps cet instant, et pour cause, il se trouvait sur les bancs de l'académie pour la dernière fois de sa vie. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait vécu en suivant exactement les étapes de la vie d'un ninja telles qu'elles étaient définies à Konoha. On entrait à l'académie à sept ans. On y apprenait l'histoire et les bases du ninjutsu durant les trois premières années, avant d'obtenir le grade de « shitappa-genin ». Puis, deux autres années s'ensuivaient où les shitappas devaient partager leur temps entre l'apprentissage de certaines techniques de bases, les cours de géopolitiques obligatoires et des travaux d'intérêt généraux qui leur permettait d'obtenir un peu d'argent et de se familiariser avec le système shinobi.

Cette année, celle de ses douze ans, il avait pu, comme l'ensemble de sa promotion, passer l'examen pour devenir genin, et il l'avait réussi. Il allait donc être placé sous la tutelle d'un jōnin du village pour continuer son apprentissage et devenir un shinobi accompli. Naruto passait donc en revue tous les jōnins qu'il connaissait et se demandait lequel il aimerait avoir, quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Le professeur entra dans la salle… Naruto rabattit le bandeau ninja qu'on lui avait confié après qu'il ait réussi son examen sur ses yeux, de telle sorte qu'on croyait à tort qu'il les lui recouvrait, alors qu'à la vérité, il voyait très bien, et il regarda son professeur se mettre à son pupitre et réclamer l'ordre dans la salle. Peu à peu, les conversations cessèrent et le calme revint, tandis que le professeur s'éclaircissait la gorge.

« Comme vous le savez tous, vous êtes maintenant officiellement des genins, c'est-à-dire des aspirants-ninjas de Konoha. Vous faites désormais véritablement partie de la chaine hiérarchique au sein du village, et chacun d'entre vous peut se retrouver réquisitionné à tout moment par l'un de vos supérieurs qu'ils soient chūnins ou jōnins. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes en guerre »

Naruto soupira. Comme si une chose aussi importante pouvait être oubliée. C'était aussi pour cette raison que Naruto et les membres de sa promotion ne resteraient pas plus d'un an ou deux sous l'égide de leur jōnin instructeur avant d'être répartis, à la faveur du rapport laissé par leur maître, dans les différents corps que proposait l'armée. Certains intégreraient les services spéciaux, d'autres l'ordre des Eiseinin à la tête duquel régnait sans partage la sannin Tsunade Senju, l'un des plus précieux éléments de Konoha, d'autres encore ne vivraient pas assez longtemps pour être répartis ainsi. Quant à lui, il se demandait encore ce qu'il pourrait faire, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il était ce qu'il était et on ne lui laisserait sans doute pas beaucoup de choix. Et pourtant… Pourtant, il voulait avoir un grand rôle à jouer pour faire cesser cette guerre.

Cela faisait six ans que Konoha était officiellement en guerre, et le village ne risquait pas d'en sortir de sitôt. Officieusement, certains dataient le conflit du conseil du Gokage qui avait eu lieu près de dix ans auparavant, mais on retenait généralement comme véritable déclencheur l'affaire du port de Teikori, qui avait eu lieu près de quatre ans plus tard.

Teikori était un comptoir de commerce. Petit par la taille, important, cependant, pour le rôle qu'il tenait dans le monde shinobi puisqu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de la frontière entre Kaminari no Kuni et Mizu no Kuni. Il accueillait des shinobis de toutes les nations et le pacte de non-agression tacite qui prévalait sur toutes les autres règles en vigueur, devait bien être la dernière chose qui maintenait l'illusion de paix dans laquelle se trouvait la péninsule shinobi. Puis, un jour, sans le moindre coup de semonce, l'ensemble du Shinobigatana Nananin Shū avait assailli l'île. Ces sept shinobis qui constituaient l'élite du Kenjutsu de Kirigakure n'avait pas manqué à sa sanglante réputation et avaient éliminé purement, simplement et méthodiquement l'ensemble des ninjas de Kumo présents sur Teikori, tout en ne faisant pas le moindre mal à ceux des autres pays.

Deux versions existaient quant à l'origine de cette attaque. D'un côté, on murmurait qu'il s'agissait de représailles du Mizukage face à une tentative de Kumo d'enlever le jinchūriki de Rokubi. De l'autre, en revanche, on sous-entendait que Yagura voulait simplement acquérir plus de territoires comme il l'avait lui-même annoncé par le biais de ses propositions inacceptables au dernier conseil du Gokage. Le Raikage s'insurgea bien évidemment de cette agression et déclara aussitôt la guerre à Kirigakure, qui répondit en lui renvoyant la tête de tous ceux qui avaient péri à Teikori. Les maîtres Hokage, Tsuchikage, et Kazekage dont les espions laissaient entendre que les torts revenaient au chef de Kumogakure, choisirent de ne pas s'impliquer dans une guerre dont aucun ne voulait, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'elle pouvait se répandre à tout moment. Ce dernier point les enjoignit à renforcer leurs frontières, causant par-là même plus de tensions encore.

Pendant quelques mois, Kumo et Kiri s'affrontèrent dans une guerre psychologique qui se résumait à quelques escarmouches dont le but se limitait à déterminer le potentiel de l'armée adverse, et les autres nations ne s'en mêlèrent pas avant que l'engrenage terrible se déclenchât. Kiri décida alors soudainement, profitant de l'immobilisme du conflit, de s'attirer les foudres de Konoha, comme si celles de Kumo ne lui suffisaient pas, et Yagura envoya des troupes prendre possession des ruines de Uzushiogakure no sato, pourtant sur le territoire, et sous la protection, de Konoha, vraisemblablement dans le but d'acquérir un moyen de se débarrasser facilement des jinchūrikis de Kumogakure, parmi lesquels l'un pouvait se targuer d'être, à l'instar du Yondaime Mizukage, une des très rares personnes à avoir obtenu le contrôle parfait d'un bijū.

Hiruzen n'hésita pas une seconde, et, soutenu par tous ses conseillers dans sa démarche, envoya en même temps un bataillon de shinobis et un message, disant que si les ninjas de Kiri quittaient Uzushiogakure no sato avant l'arrivée de ceux de Konoha, alors le village de la feuille serait éventuellement prêt à oublier l'affront qu'on venait de lui faire. Mais quand le bataillon arriva à destination, il eut la détestable surprise d'être accueilli, non seulement par les troupes du Mizukage, mais également par celles du Tsuchikage, qui avait scellé en secret une alliance avec son homologue de la Brume Sanglante.

Depuis ce jour et la bataille qui s'en était ensuivie, Konoha se trouvait en état de guerre ouverte à la fois contre Kirigakure et Iwagakure. L'ironie mordante de l'Histoire voulut que cette situation rapprochât les villages de la feuille et des nuages, alors même que tout avait commencé entre un conflit entre les deux potentats. Au fil des ans, ce qui débutait comme une simple alliance de circonstance et qui se limitait à un pacte de non-agression, entre les bastions militaire de Hi et Kaminari no kuni, avait laissé peu à peu la place à un véritable partenariat entre les deux pays, dépassant la simple sphère militaire pour s'étendre à celle commerciale.

« Je vais maintenant énumérer les équipes. Vous vous lèverez à l'appel de votre nom et sortirez de la salle par groupe de trois. Vos maîtres vous attendent à l'extérieur »

Naruto releva la tête. Enfin, le professeur en avait fini avec son interminable et mille fois seriné laïus. Il se redressa et s'étira en baillant sans discrétion aucune, attirant sur lui l'attention du professeur. Les yeux gris, dont la couleur se trouvait soulignée par ses cheveux d'argent, se mirent à briller d'un éclat haineux en voyant de qui venait le bruit, ce qui arracha un sourire moqueur à Naruto, habitué à ce regard et qui n'y portait plus guère d'importance depuis longtemps. Ce dernier se rejeta en arrière sur sa chaise, et posa ses pieds sur la table, les bras derrière croisés la tête. Il s'attendait à ce que ce crétin de Mizuki le punisse, une fois de plus, mais ce jour différait grandement de tous les autres, et le chūnin préféra garder son calme, conscient que s'il ne s'énervait pas maintenant, il serait débarrassé d'ici une dizaine de minutes de ce fichu gamin qui lui en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres au long de toute sa scolarité ici.

Au lieu de cela, Mizuki commença donc à annoncer la constitution des équipes toujours selon le même rituel. Il annonçait d'abord le numéro de l'équipe avant d'en énumérer les membres. Puis, il les laissait sortir, attendait quelques minutes puis recommençait. Au bout d'un temps qui sembla interminable à Naruto, son tour sonna enfin.

« Pour l'équipe Sept, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke et Uzumaki Naruto »

Les deux premiers se levèrent aussitôt et commencèrent à descendre. Naruto, pour sa part, resta assis, et jeta un coup d'œil à ceux qui allaient désormais être ses coéquipiers.

Grand pour son âge, vêtu dans le ton bleu nuit qu'il affectionnait, les yeux noirs comme ses cheveux en bon descendant du clan Uchiha qu'il était, Sasuke, pour peu que son grand frère Itachi disparaisse plus tôt que prévu, ce qui, malgré la puissance de l'héritier des Uchiha, risquait toujours d'advenir en temps de guerre, d'autant qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'il bataillait dure contre une maladie particulièrement féroce, pouvait même prétendre un jour en devenir le chef, en qualité de fils de son meneur actuel, Fugaku. Ce dernier avait pris la tête du clan peu avant le début de la guerre, quand son propre père- le grand-père de Sasuke- avait décidé de lui céder le titre, estimant qu'au vu de la période troublée que traversait le village, il valait mieux que les Uchiha soient dirigé par un homme plus jeune, qui pourrait toujours bénéficier de ses conseils en temps voulu.

Pour en revenir à Sasuke lui-même, Naruto l'aimait bien. Contrairement à la plupart de ses camarades, qui suivaient en cela l'exemple de leur parent, Sasuke ne lui avait jamais manifesté le moindre dédain, comme ses parents d'ailleurs, qui, pour une raison que Naruto ne comprenait pas, faisaient partie des rares adultes qui lui avait témoigné un peu d'affection, notamment au temps de l'enfance quand l'heure venait de rentrer du parc et que Fugaku ou Mikoto n'hésitait pas à le ramener chez lui. Par ailleurs, ils se portaient une sorte de respect tacite, puisqu'ils rivalisaient toujours tous les deux quand il s'agissait d'exceller en classe. Ils auraient pu être amis, Naruto n'avait absolument aucun doute là-dessus, s'ils avaient vraiment essayé à se connaître, mais ils passaient tous les deux trop de temps à s'entrainer, et, la rivalité aidant, jamais ensemble, pour pouvoir dire qu'ils se connaissaient vraiment.

Sakura, quant à elle, ne bénéficiait pas d'autant d'indulgence à ses yeux. Plus jeune, il l'avait trouvé belle, mais son attitude à son égard l'avait bien refroidi. Méprisante à son égard-comme les autres- il la trouvait, en toute logique, aussi affligeante de bêtise que tous les autres, car il s'agissait bien de ça. Comme tous les membres de sa génération-presque, en fait, il y avait Sasuke, après tout, et Hinata, qui elle non plus ne lui témoignait aucune haine- elle le haïssait par effet de mimétisme de ses parents, visiblement sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi on le haïssait-même si elle l'aurait probablement haï de toute manière si elle connaissait la vérité.

Puis, pour être tout à fait franc, il la trouvait un brin ridicule avec sa tunique… rose. Pas bien discret le rose, pour un shinobi.

''Quoique le orange, ça l'est pas non plus'' songea-t-il ''Mais, moi, au moins, j'ai pas les cheveux orange''

Tout à sa réflexion, il remarqua que tout le monde le regardait et que ses deux coéquipiers l'attendaient, Sakura les bras croisés en fronçant les sourcils, Sasuke, les mains dans les poches, l'air suprêmement indifférent. Il se leva à son tour, et, enfonçant ses poings dans ses poches, descendit lentement les marches de la salle de classe jusqu'à la porte, le plus lentement possible, pour profiter au mieux de la face de plus en plus rubiconde de Mizuki, qui, pourtant, ne disait toujours rien. Naruto ne cacha pas son étonnement. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait aujourd'hui ? D'ordinaire, il n'aurait pas agi ainsi.

Mais en sortant de la salle, il obtint la réponse. Il fallait dire que d'ordinaire, le tuteur de Naruto ne se trouvait pas là pour l'attendre, et contrarier ledit tuteur se trouvait bien être la dernière chose qu'il serait venu à l'esprit d'un ninja de Konoha.

A l'origine, Naruto vivait chez le Sandaime Hokage. Ses premiers souvenirs dataient d'une époque où le vieil homme se trouvait toujours proche de lui, la pipe à la bouche et un air rassurant peint perpétuellement sur son visage. Puis, les choses avaient changé. Alors qu'il avait trois ans, Hiruzen était un jour parti pour un voyage, pour rencontrer ses homologues des autres villages. Il y avait laissé son air rassurant car, depuis lors, Naruto ne l'avait plus vu sans qu'il soit préoccupé par quelque chose. A l'époque, il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre mais le Sandaime craignait alors qu'une guerre éclate… Ce qui avait d'ailleurs fini par se produire aux alentours de son sixième anniversaire.

Le Sandaime, en prévision de ce conflit qu'il craignait et qu'il prévoyait, avait fait battre le rappel de certains de ses ninjas qui vagabondaient çà et là à Hi no Kuni, et parmi eux, son tuteur actuel : Jiraiya des Sannins. Un grand homme, en tout cas, le plus grand que Naruto avait jamais vu, à l'imposante chevelure blanche et, de ce qu'il en savait, passait son temps à écrire et à épier les femmes. Il avait quatre ans quand Jiraiya était officiellement devenu son tuteur, mais il avait fallu une année pour qu'il prenne vraiment ce rôle à cœur. Jusque-là, à chaque fois qu'il voyait Naruto, il semblait plongé dans une nostalgie rêveuse dont il ne sortait que lorsque le blondinet se rendait compte de sa présence.

Puis s'était déroulé un évènement que Naruto pensait déclencheur de très bonnes choses même si à la base, il aurait pu avoir des conséquences désastreuses. A chaque fois qu'il allait dans la rue, il entendait des murmures sur son passage, et sentaient des regards de reproche peser sur lui sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Les autres enfants se moquaient de lui, et les adultes les encourageaient, sinon en actes, du moins en parole. Si Naruto se défendait, ils intervenaient en faveur des autres. S'il se récriait, ils criaient encore plus fort, l'insultant au passage. Mais alors qu'il avait à peine cinq ans, ces ignobles adultes ne se contentèrent plus de mots et ils en vinrent à le frapper, le laissant seul, le visage en sang, les joues trempées de larmes, hurlant de douleur dans la rue, sans que personne ne vint l'aider. Naruto ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté ainsi mais si un homme masqué n'était pas venu pour le ramener chez lui, il aurait pu y rester encore longtemps.

Ce qui avait suivi ensuite n'était pas près de s'en aller de son esprit. L'homme masqué avait déposé Naruto sur le seuil de la maison de Jiraiya, ou plutôt l'avait laissé tomber comme s'il maniait un simple objet sans grande valeur, et s'était détourné de lui. Le garçonnet l'avait alors vu, à travers ses yeux encore embués de larme, tomber nez à nez avec le sannin. Ce dernier avait alors saisi l'homme masqué à la gorge et l'avait soulevé de terre en hurlant d'une voix que Naruto ne lui connaissait pas ces deux mots, gravés depuis dans sa mémoire.

« QUI ? OÙ ? »

L'homme masqué avait murmuré autant qu'il lui était possible ce que voulait savoir Jiraiya qui l'avait alors lâché en lui hurlant de déguerpir, puis ce dernier avait soulevé délicatement Naruto pour l'installer dans son lit, et le panser, avant de le laisser dormir en fermant la porte derrière lui. A partir de ce moment, Jiraiya changea d'attitude vis-à-vis de Naruto. De simple tuteur, il devint bien plus que ça. Il lui expliqua d'abord patiemment, au mépris du secret demandé par le Sandaime, le pourquoi de l'animosité des autres gens à son égard. Ses mots et sa voix puissantes d'alors résonnaient encore dans son esprit.

« Ne te préoccupe jamais de ce que disent les autres de toi, Naruto. Ce ne sont que pauvres êtres qui craignent un fantôme, et tu vaux beaucoup plus que chacun d'entre eux »

Depuis ce jour, Jiraiya avait décidé que Naruto serait beaucoup plus en sécurité s'il savait se défendre et s'était mis à l'entrainer, ce qui expliquait en partie pourquoi seul Sasuke, qui recevait également un entrainement particulier de la part de son clan, pouvait rivaliser en classe. Et depuis ce jour, Naruto avait appris à ne plus attacher la moindre importance à ce que murmuraient les gens dans son dos. Cela expliquait aussi l'impertinence qui le caractérisait à l'égard de la grande majorité des habitants de Konoha, et le mépris qu'il ressentait à l'égard de sa génération.

En tout cas, tomber sur lui maintenant ne signifiait qu'une chose.

« Ero-Ji ? C'est toi qui vas être notre maître ?

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, têtard !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Ero-Ji ! »

Naruto et Jiraiya semblèrent se défier du regard avant d'éclater de rire sous l'œil pour le moins circonspect de Sakura et de Sasuke. Quand bien même il était de notoriété publique que le sannin avait pris Naruto sous sa protection, une telle familiarité entre les deux étonnait toujours les gens, et souvent parce que personne ne comprenait pourquoi le sannin acceptait de s'occuper de cet être au sein duquel reposait le meurtrier de son élève, le Yondaime Hokage.

« Jiraiya-sama, commença Sasuke d'un ton aussi flegmatique qu'à l'habituel. Si vous n'êtes pas notre maître… Où est-il ? »

Naruto jeta un regard dans le couloir et remarqua qu'en effet, et à l'exception de son père spirituel, il ne s'y trouvait personne d'autre.

« On doit l'attendre ?

-Si vous l'attendez, vous pouvez bien rester toute la journée ici… Non, comme je savais qu'il serait en retard, je suis venu pour vous amener à lui »

* * *

Planté comme d'habitude à ce même endroit, Kakashi, les mains dans les poches, vêtu du gilet des jōnins de Konoha, tenue qu'il n'avait pas porté depuis très longtemps maintenant, regardait pensivement la stèle commémorative du village, avalait les lignes, butait sur un nom familier, restait quelques secondes dessus, recommençait jusqu'à buter sur un autre, et encore et encore pour finalement tomber sur celui qui lui causait le plus de remord. Cela faisait près de quinze ans que chaque semaine, il s'astreignait à ce rituel, et cela faisait près de quinze ans que la dizaine de minutes qu'il comptait y consacrer se prolongeait pour atteindre une heure, voire deux, pour ne pas dire toute une journée. Ces derniers temps, néanmoins, il n'avait plus eu le temps de venir ici, le conflit s'intensifiant et sa présence étant requise pour les missions périlleuses. Pour ces mêmes raisons, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait été temporairement relevé de ses fonctions de capitaine de l'ANBU. Pour se cantonner au rôle de simple professeur, qui plus est. Il y avait des dizaines d'autres jōnins disponibles pour cette tâche, et plus… « conformistes » que lui. Quelle folie avait habité le Sandaime quand lui était venu cette idée ?

« Ne devriez-vous pas être à l'académie pour vous occuper de vos élèves ? »

Kakashi ne tourna même pas la tête pour faire face à l'homme qui venait de parler. Ce dernier, adossé à l'un des arbres, protégé du soleil par l'ombre du feuillage, portait la tenue caractéristique des forces spéciales de Konoha, en passant par le tatouage à l'épaule gauche, par le ninjatō qui dépassait de l'épaule droite, et par le masque en forme de chat qui dissimulait son visage.

« Tu es venu pour me railler, Tenzō ? La situation nous est-elle à ce point favorable pour que tu t'accordes ce luxe ? J'ai pourtant entendu dire que trois de nos unités avait disparu hier.

-Ah, vous cassez sec aujourd'hui, senpaï. Et ne m'appelez pas comme ça.

-Alors, ne m'appelle plus senpaï.

-Vous restez mon senpaï au sein des unités spéciales ou non. Mais pour en revenir au point que vous évoquiez, nos unités n'ont pas disparu à proprement parler. Elles ont été taillées en pièces pour être précis.

-Par qui ? Iwa ou Kiri ? A moins que Suna ne se soit finalement décidé à entrer dans le conflit ?

-Elles ont été taillées en pièce, répéta Tenzō. Littéralement.

-Ah, le Shinobigatana, alors. Etonnant »

Longtemps, le Shinobigatana avait causé des ravages. On estimait d'ailleurs que près la moitié des ninjas de Konoha qui avait péri sur le front de Kiri y avait été fortement aidé par eux. En toute logique, les hautes sphères du village les avait déclaré ennemis à abattre en priorité, mais en dépit de tous les efforts déployés par les généraux successifs mandatés par Konoha ils étaient restés aussi insaisissables que la brume. Cela faisait pourtant deux ans qu'ils se faisaient beaucoup moins entreprenants à l'encontre du village de la feuille, depuis la nomination de l'actuel commandant du front est qui les avait traqués et presque acculés plusieurs fois, si bien qu'aucun ninja de Kirigakure ne devait plus ignorer son nom à l'heure actuelle, ou s'il l'ignorait, au moins devaient-ils connaître son surnom : « Le Fléau de Kiri ».

On avait longtemps espéré que le Shinobigatana n'oserait plus rien tenter tant qu'il commanderait, mais Kakashi savait que les ninjas, et à plus forte raison, les ninjas de la Brume Sanglante ne s'embarrassait de sentiment comme la peur. Le Yondaime Mizukage n'avait pas la réputation de ménager ses hommes, mais s'il avait éloigné les Sept du front de Konoha, nul doute que c'était pour éviter de les perdre face au Fléau. Et s'il les renvoyait maintenant en première ligne, il avait dû trouver un moyen de limiter sérieusement les capacités du commandant des troupes de Konoha.

« Et pendant qu'ils sévissent, moi, je reste ici à devoir éduquer quelques mômes, lâcha Kakashi avec amertume.

-Allons, senpaï, voyez le bon côté de la chose...

-Le seul bon côté de la chose réside dans le fait que maître Hokage m'a fait savoir que si je ne validais pas cette équipe, je pourrais reprendre les missions sérieuses.

-Ne les donnez pas perdants. Il me semble que vos élèves sont plutôt intéressants. »

Kakashi se détourna de la stèle et ferma l'œil pour mieux humer l'air du matin, à moins que ce ne fut celui de midi, il ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là. Puis, il releva son bandeau frontal et révéla sa pupille gauche : un sharingan, un dôjutsu héréditaire inhérent au clan Uchiha qui lui avait échu lors de la Troisième grande Guerre. La pupille rougeoyante n'était dangereuse que si son propriétaire le voulait bien et telle n'était pas l'intention de Kakashi, pourtant Tenzō ne put s'empêcher de se raidir, glacé par l'éclat de l'œil de son senpaï.

« Cette pupille… On me l'a léguée pour m'inculquer une valeur, et si ces trois gamins n'en disposent pas, quel que soit l'intérêt qu'ils pourraient présenter outre-mesure, ils ne deviendront pas genins, ou du moins pas sous ma tutelle.

-Je n'ai rien à répondre à ça. Ce précepte m'a sauvé la vie.

-Il n'en a pas sauvé assez, reprit Kakashi en rabattant son bandeau sur son œil. Bon ! Pour quelle raison es-tu venu ? Je doute que ce soit uniquement pour me rappeler que j'ai été promu garde d'enfant.

-Non, en effet. J'ai un message de la part de Jiraiya-sama. Il voulait que je vous prévienne afin que vous n'alliez pas inutilement à l'académie pour y trouver vos élèves. Il a aussi rajouté qu'il comptait les emmener au terrain d'entrainement numéro trois. »

Kakashi hocha pensivement la tête et sortit son poing droit de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit et un tintement caractéristique résonna alors que l'homme au sharingan exhibait deux clochettes, retenues par un fil rouge.

« Le terrain numéro trois » répéta-t-il d'un air songeur.

* * *

« Tu peux pas arrêter de bouger cinq minutes ?»

Naruto n'accorda pas la moindre attention à Sakura et continua à faire les cent pas. Ils se trouvaient sur un terrain où les avait laissé Jiraiya en prétendant que leur maître viendrait tôt ou tard les y retrouver. Sasuke et Sakura s'étaient assis au pied de trois poteaux plantés dans le sol, tandis que Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de trépigner d'impatience. Le terrain, que le milieu forestier propre au pays du feu entourait, s'étendait sur une cinquantaine de mètres, et mis à part un cours d'eau qui le traversait dans sa largeur, était parfaitement dégagé. Si quelqu'un devait arriver, il devrait le voir venir de loin.

S'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, Naruto n'en était pourtant pas moins content, car son tuteur avait laissé échapper à demi-mot l'identité de son futur maître, et le fait d'avoir le ninja copieur pour instructeur lui plaisait bien. Au moins pourrait-il compter sur un peu de compétence, et puis, il s'agissait bien de l'un des rares personnes à Konoha de qui il avait entendu dire du bien de la bouche de Jiraiya. Non pas que ce dernier haïssait particulièrement les shinobis de la Feuille, mais il restait sévère dans son jugement et bien peu d'entre eux trouvait grâce à sa bouche, si ce n'était les plus exceptionnels. De ce qu'avait compris Naruto, Kakashi, non content d'être un porteur de sharingan qui ne dépendait pas de l'autorité du clan Uchiha, avait suivi l'apprentissage du Yondaime Hokage, l'un des premiers élèves de Jiraiya.

''Mon premier maître est donc le maitre du maître de mon second maître. La boucle est bouclée'' songea Naruto.

« Naruto, reprit Sakura…

-Mais quoi ? rétorqua-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Tu ne peux pas me laisser un peu tranquille ? Si j'ai envie de bouger, je bouge. Si ça ne te plait pas, va te plaindre aux villageois, ils seront ravis de te donner raison.

-Ce n'est pas bien élevé de parler à quelqu'un comme ça, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

-Ce n'est pas très bien élevé non plus de cracher à la figure d'un gosse pendant toute son enfance, mais c'est ce qu'on fait tes parents, et tu as bien suivi le mouvement.

-Au museau d'un sale renard, tu veux dire. »

Naruto stoppa net son mouvement, et chercha le regard de Sakura qui, de son côté, décroisa les bras. Le regard froid plein de mépris qu'elle lui lança, couplé au fait qu'elle savait alors qu'elle ne devrait pas savoir, renforça la colère qu'il avait commencé à ressentir à son encontre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Qu'il avait choisi d'abriter ce démon ? Il se rapprocha d'elle, et se pila juste devant elle sans qu'elle n'esquisse qu'un mouvement de recul. Elle était un peu plus grande que lui mais il savait qu'elle ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville en termes de compétence ninja. Il se savait supérieur à elle en tout point alors il aurait tout aussi bien pu se limiter à la mépriser, mais s'il avait appris à ne prêter attention à ce qu'on murmurait dans son dos, il ne supportait pas les provocations manifestes.

Il n'allait pas la frapper. Il se contenterait de la frôler, histoire de lui faire peur. Si Ero-Ji était là, il lui dirait que la violence était l'arme des faibles, mais paradoxalement, Naruto n'avait plus eu à craindre les autres depuis qu'il était assez fort pour leur mettre une bonne correction. Il eut un sourire féroce, mais son bras fut arrêté dans son mouvement par Sasuke.

Ce dernier, s'il n'avait pas paru intéressé par l'échange entre ses deux coéquipiers et n'avait pas témoigné le moindre intérêt pour le sous-entendu de la fille, s'était soudainement levé, et avait intercepté Naruto… Ainsi que Sakura dont l'intention ne différait en rien de celle de Naruto. Si Sasuke n'avait pas saisi son poignet à elle aussi, le plat de sa main se serait probablement écrasé sur la joue du blond.

« Arrêtez tout de suite, vous deux, ordonna-t-il.

-Mais, Sasuke, répondirent en cœur Naruto et Sakura avant qu'il les interrompe.

-Je vous ai dit d'arrêter. »

Car Sasuke avait lui aussi compris qui allait être leur maître. Les quelques bribes de description dues à Jiraiya lui suffisaient largement pour faire le lien dans son esprit. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il connaissait un peu le ninja copieur, pour l'avoir vu parler à son frère ainé. S'il ne se trompait pas, Itachi avait été l'un des subordonnés de Kakashi Hatake au sein de l'ANBU avant de prendre la tête du service et de tomber malade. Un jour, d'ailleurs, il l'avait interrogé sur cet étrange homme aux cheveux gris, et lui avait été alors dressé le portrait d'un homme loyal à lui-même, et mettant au-dessus de tout, même des lois, la dévotion à ses camarades.

Alors, quand il avait senti qu'on les observait et que ses coéquipiers commençaient à se disputer, il était intervenu, mais peut-être avait-il été trop lent. Entre l'arrivée de l'observateur et le moment où il l'avait remarqué, combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Aurait-il pu le dire, lui, peut-être héritier d'un grand clan, mais encore ninja si inexpérimenté ? Non, et le seul mérite auquel il pouvait prétendre se limitait à avoir réussi à atténuer la mauvaise image que Naruto et Sakura renvoyaient. Ces derniers le regardaient avec la même incompréhension dans les yeux, et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de ne serait-ce qu'amorcer un début d'explication, une brusque bourrasque de vent souleva les feuilles, les obligeant tous trois à se protéger le visage de leurs mains.

Le vent retomba aussi soudainement qu'il s'était levé, et les feuilles firent de même sur le sol. Les trois genins rouvrirent les yeux et eurent en même temps un mouvement de recul. Debout devant eux, les mains dans les poches, se tenait Kakashi et pendant quelques instants, maître et élèves se contemplèrent sans rien dire. Les trois enfants auraient bien voulu dire quelque chose, simplement par politesse, mais ils restaient abasourdis par la force qui émanait du Jōnin, et, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'eusse avoué, terrifiés par l'amertume et l'acerbité qui se côtoyaient en un mélange terrible dans son œil unique et qui démentaient la nonchalance apparente de l'homme.

« On m'a désigné pour être votre maitre, déclara-t-il en guise de préambule. Je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake. »

Les trois se jetèrent des regards à la dérobée. Le ton de leur maître laissait peu de mystère quant à son envie de se trouver là, mais ils se gardèrent bien de faire la moindre remarque et restèrent muets. Kakashi, ne sachant pas s'il devait ce silence au fait qu'il les intimidait ou parce qu'ils attendaient une hypothétique suite, referma son poing sur les clochettes qui se trouvaient dans sa poche, et posa successivement son regard sur Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura.

« Bien, puisqu'il ne semble manquer personne, nous allons pouvoir commencer le test »

Disant ces mots, il guetta une réaction qui ne vint pas. Chacun de ses trois élèves ne pipait mot, même s'ils paraissaient tous plus tendus. Aucun des trois n'y avait consciemment songé, mais le fait que l'épreuve de clonage qu'ils avaient passée ne leur accordait pas directement le grade de genin ne les étonnait pas et à plus forte raison quand il s'agissait d'une simple illusion et non pas d'un double fait d'eau, de terre, ou d'ombre. En temps de paix, peut-être mais pas aujourd'hui où s'ils obtenaient ce grade si convoité, leur envoi sur le champ de bataille relèverait du domaine du probable, pour ne pas dire de l'inévitable. Oui, les trois genins s'étaient attendus à l'éventualité d'une autre épreuve.

''De là à dire qu'ils sont prêts…'' songea Kakashi en sortant les clochettes de sa poche.

« L'épreuve est simple, reprit-il à haute voix. Ceux qui seront en possession d'une clochette d'ici trois heures deviendront genins. Quant aux autres, ils auront le choix entre retourner sur les bancs de l'académie ou bien d'abandonner l'idée de devenir ninja.

-Il n'y a que deux clochettes, remarqua Sakura, et nous sommes trois.

-Judicieuse remarque. Au mieux, deux d'entre vous réussiront… Mais uniquement au mieux ! »

Les trois genins se mirent aussitôt en garde. Deux arboraient un air où se mêlait appréhension de l'échec et stress face à la difficulté. Mais sur le visage du troisième, Kakashi ne vit qu'une excitation et une formidable énergie qui ne demandait qu'à jaillir sans retenue.

« Commençons, ordonna le jōnin en accrochant les clochettes au niveau de sa taille. »

A peine eut-il donné ce signal que, comme il s'y attendait, Sasuke et Sakura sautaient en arrière pour se réfugier dans les bois afin de se trouver hors de sa vue, tandis qu'à l'inverse, Naruto, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, bondissait en avant, le poing déjà fermé. Le blond tenta d'assener un coup au visage de son maître, qui se contenta d'un simple pas de côté en guise d'esquive. Emporté par son élan, l'enfant ne put se réceptionner et s'aplatit par terre sous le regard froid, et un peu déçu, de son instructeur.

« Tu n'as vraiment rien trouvé de mieux ? M'attaquer seul, et de front, qui plus est ? On m'avait pourtant dit le plus grand bien de toi »

Naruto ne répondit pas, et après s'être relevé aussi prestement que possible, sauta de nouveau pour frapper. Cette fois-ci, Kakashi ne se contenta pas d'éviter l'assaut, et d'un geste trop rapide pour que le genin puisse l'anticiper, intercepta littéralement ce dernier en plein vol à l'aide d'un uppercut. Une seconde après l'impact, Naruto disparaissait dans un nuage de fumée, tandis que le ninja copieur remettait nonchalamment les mains dans ses poches.

Il fronça cependant les sourcils quand la fumée acheva de se dissiper. Pas d'éclat de bois comme il l'escomptait… Naruto n'avait donc pas utilisé la technique de permutation.

''Aurait-il...''

Kakashi entendit des bruits de pas derrière-lui et se retourna pour faire face à trois autres Naruto.

''Qu'il maîtrise le Kage Bunshin no Jutsu [1] à son âge… Il est bien le fils de son père. Je l'ai peut-être jugé un peu vite''

* * *

Sasuke, accroupi sur la branche d'un arbre, dissimulé par le feuillage de celui-ci, assistait à l'affrontement entre son maître et les clones de son coéquipier d'un œil attentif. Les trois doubles ne faisaient pas plus le poids que le premier, mais dès qu'ils disparurent, dissipés sous les coups de Kakashi, cinq autres émergèrent des bois pour les remplacer. L'Uchiha ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné par Naruto, et sa maîtrise du clonage d'ombre, technique créée par le Nidaime Hokage et qui était originellement uniquement accessible aux ninjas de rang supérieur, et en même temps, il sentait la frustration poindre en lui. Naruto s'était bien gardé de dévoiler qu'il savait faire ça quand il s'affrontait au temps de l'académie, et lui avait cru que s'ils n'avaient jamais pu se départager jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'était en raison de leur niveau similaire.

Mais la frustration laissa rapidement à la réflexion. L'utilisation des clones se révélait inutile, et Naruto devait bien le remarquer. Mais s'il continuait à user de sa technique, il devait bien y avoir une raison, et Sasuke la devina bien vite. L'Uzumaki faisait juste en sorte de retenir Kakashi pour que ce dernier ne prenne pas l'initiative d'une attaque, qui, compte tenu de la différence de niveau, les mettrait, à n'en pas douter, hors d'état de nuire. Mais simplement gagner du temps ne servait pas à grand-chose.

''Tu cherches à me dire quelque chose, Naruto ?'' supposa Sasuke avant de se relever sur la branche. ''Oui, je comprends. Si même toi, tu n'arrives à rien, alors ni Sakura ni moi ne pourront faire mieux.''

Et si aucun des trois n'avait le niveau pour y arriver individuellement, la seule chose qu'il restait à faire pour entrevoir une chance de succès était d'agir en équipe. Sasuke esquissa un sourire. Quelle meilleure occasion que celle qui se présentait à lui pour tester ce nouveau pouvoir, inhérente à ceux de son clan, qu'il avait éveillé récemment. Ses pupilles, à l'origine noir comme l'ébène, se contractèrent et changèrent brusquement de couleur pour devenir rougeoyante. Toute sa perception de la nature changea alors. Ils ne voyaient plus des êtres vivants que le flux de chakra qui circulait en chacun d'eux, et ce fut ainsi qu'il repéra en quelques secondes ses deux coéquipiers, qui se trouvaient, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître au vu de la façon dont ils se supportaient, au même endroit. Il ne distinguait d'eux que des silhouettes, l'une en tailleur et l'autre adossée à l'arbre, mais il les avait localisés et cela lui suffisait largement.

Sa pupille redevint normale et il sauta de sa branche sur une autre. En une dizaine de seconde, il atteignit l'arbre au pied duquel il avait repéré Sakura et Naruto, et sautant une nouvelle fois, il atterrit devant eux, sous le regard amusé de Naruto, et, ce qu'il jugea étrange, presque réprobateur de Sakura.

« Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit que je n'aurai pas besoin d'envoyer un clone pour aller le chercher, lui, fit le blond en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

-Si tu m'as fait sortir de ma cachette uniquement pour me provoquer, je peux y retourner, répliqua la jeune fille en se détachant de l'arbre.

-Pour faire quoi ? Continuer à observer tout en sachant que tu n'as aucune chance de récupérer une clochette seule ?

-Si j'ai bien entendu tout ce qu'a dit le maître, si tu réussis ton coup tout seul, tu ne seras pas plus avancé.

-Stop, intervint Sasuke. D'abord, arrêtez de vous disputer. Ensuite, mettons-nous d'accord : vous avez compris ce qu'attends le prof de nous ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Naruto. Nous devons subtiliser deux clochettes à Kakashi-senseï. Seulement, aucun de nous n'est assez fort pour le faire tout seul. Donc, on doit agir en équipe. D'ailleurs, quand mon clone l'a attaqué, le prof m'a fait remarquer que l'attaquer seul était une mauvaise idée. Et…

-Et il m'a fait venir ici, le coupa Sakura. Seulement, comme je l'ai fait remarquer tout à l'heure, il n'y a que deux clochettes et nous sommes trois. Donc, bonne chance pour atteindre un terrain d'entente.

-Surtout qu'aucun de vous deux n'est visiblement capable de se montrer sympa avec l'autre, souligna Sasuke. Faites une trêve le temps de l'épreuve, ou sinon, nous n'avons aucune chance»

Naruto et Sakura se regardèrent quelques secondes en silence, avant de finalement hocher la tête d'un même mouvement. S'ils ne s'appréciaient pas, au moins étaient-ils tous les deux animés du même désir de réussir et de devenir genin à part entière. Ce simple objectif valait largement le fait de ne pas se crêper le chignon pendant quelques heures.

Le regard de Sasuke alla de l'un à l'autre et il eut un petit sourire satisfait. Bien, les choses avançaient tout de même un chouïa. A ce rythme, ils allaient même pouvoir réussir à mettre un plan, et mener à bien l'épreuve qui leur avait été soumise. Pour cela, d'ailleurs, il ne se faisait même absolument aucun souci puisque l'équipe qu'ils composaient à eux trois se trouvait probablement être la meilleure, et de loin, de toute leur promotion.

« Bon, puisqu'on est tous d'accord, comment fait-on ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Sakura. »

Des trois, si elle était la moins au point en terme de ninjutsu et de taijutsu, en partie parce qu'elle n'avait, contrairement à eux, jamais suivi l'enseignement de ninjas d'élites, elle les dépassait très largement en terme de mémoire, de réflexion et de stratégie. D'ailleurs, même si Naruto prétendait ne pas l'apprécier, il avait pleinement conscience des capacités cognitives de sa partenaire, et ce n'était pas non plus un hasard s'il avait d'abord envoyé un clone pour aller la chercher, elle plutôt que Sasuke, quoiqu'il ait pu évoquer comme raison pour ne pas l'envoyer chercher. Sakura, elle, n'avait pas attendu la question pour commencer à réfléchir, et, même si elle paraissait un peu absente, les yeux mi-clos, et un doigt jouant avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux, Naruto et Sasuke savaient tous deux que ses méninges devait fonctionner aussi vites qu'ils le pouvaient.

Il fallut approximativement trois minutes à Sakura pour sortir de son état second et pour répondre à la question de Sasuke.

« J'ai bien un plan, mais il nécessite trois choses.

-Lesquelles ? demandèrent d'une même voix les deux garçons

-Que Naruto aille affronter seul le maître, que Sasuke attire son attention au moment propice et que vous risquiez de me tuer »

L'héritier des Uchiha ne cacha pas sa surprise et leva un sourcil pour exprimer son étonnement, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Le blond en revanche, eut un large sourire, et bondit sur ses pieds.

« Ça m'a l'air fun. Explique-nous ça, Sakura »

Kakashi commençait à s'ennuyer. Après avoir vaincu les cinq clones de Naruto, d'autres étaient apparus de la même manière… deux fois de suite, et après cela, plus rien n'était venu, à croire que le gamin au renard avait enfin compris que ça ne risquait pas de marcher et avait finalement décidé de laisser tomber pour changer de stratégie. Seulement, il n'avait jusqu'alors rien fait, pas plus que ses deux camarades d'ailleurs, et les trois se cachaient toujours dans la forêt. Le jōnin avait donc décidé de faire ce qu'il devait pour les motiver à sortir de leur trou : se détendre un bon coup en allant s'adosser à l'un des trois piliers de bois qui se trouvaient là, sortir son livre, le paradis du batifolage, et commencer à le feuilleter jusqu'à retrouver la page à laquelle il s'était arrêté. Si les trois genins dont il était en charge n'avaient pas l'intention de tenter quoi que ce soit pour lui subtiliser les clochettes, il n'avait aucune raison de faire le moindre effort pour qu'ils se manifestent.

Mais alors qu'il lisait sa cinquième page, il sentit comme un mouvement venir du bois, et il oscilla légèrement la tête sur le côté. Un shuriken, qui aurait tout aussi bien pu lui rentrer dans la nuque s'il n'avait pas bougé, passa à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Kakashi rangea son livre, et se retourna pour voir une dizaine d'autres shurikens lui foncer dessus. Du moins, le croyait-il, car ils se plantèrent dans le pilier à sa droite. Il patienta quelques secondes, attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose, quand l'attaque vint finalement, mais pas des shurikens. Ou plutôt si, d'un shuriken, le premier qu'il avait évité, et qui se révélait être en vérité Naruto. Kakashi se retourna alors comme l'éclair et son poing alla frapper son élève en pleine joue, le repoussant jusqu'au bord du ruisseau qui coulait par-là.

« Ah, tu es le vrai, cette fois-ci, remarqua le ninja d'un ton laconique en voyant l'enfant se relever. J'imagine que tu as demandé à un de tes clones de t'envoyer sur moi, métamorphosé en shuriken. Pas idiot, mais tu aurais dû plutôt te cacher parmi les autres qui sont venus ensuite, ou les envoyer sur moi, pour mieux me frapper tandis que je les évitais, plutôt que de me laisser le temps de prévoir ton arrivée par derrière.

-En fait, je voulais vous parler, et on m'a appris que ce n'était pas très poli de se présenter à ses ainés avec un coup de poing dans la gueule, répondit Naruto en relevant et en se massant la joue. Je vois que l'inverse n'est pas vrai dans le cas des cadets.

-Nous nous sommes déjà présentés tout à l'heure.

-Vous, peut-être, moi pas.

-Mais je sais déjà qui tu es, Naruto Uzumaki.

-Ah oui, vraiment ? Dans ce cas, vous allez pouvoir répondre à cette question. Est-ce que vous me détestez ? »

Kakashi plissa l'œil, tout en laissant ses autres sens en éveil au cas où ses deux autres disciples en devenir viendraient l'attaquer par-derrière.

« Te détester ? Pourquoi te détesterais-je ?

-Vous étiez bien l'élève du Yondaime Hokage, non ? C'est Ero-ji qui me l'a dit.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Tout le monde me déteste pour la simple raison que je LE possède en moi. Alors, moi, je me disais que vous, qui avez perdu quelqu'un que vous respectiez contre LUI, vous deviez vraiment avoir la haine contre moi »

Cette fois-ci, Kakashi écarquilla l'œil. Du chakra émanait de Naruto, ou plutôt jaillissait de lui en une telle quantité qu'il en devenait visible à l'œil nu. Et ce chakra, le ninja copieur l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Il s'agissait de celui de Kyūbi, le démon renard à neuf queues. Il se mit en garde et attendit l'assaut, perplexe. Comment Naruto avait-il pu apprendre à contrôler le chakra du bijū suffisamment bien pour pouvoir faire appel à lui à loisir ? La réponse vint d'elle-même tant elle était évidente. Ce devait être Jiraiya qui le lui avait appris, mais cela voulait aussi dire que le sannin lui avait révélé qu'il était un jinchūriki ce qui voulait également dire qu'il avait bravé l'interdit du Sandaime Hokage.

Kakashi n'allait pas lui faire la morale, là-dessus, loin de là. Non seulement, Jiraiya constituait l'une des pièces maitresses de Konoha et lui reprocher cela ne servirait à rien, mais en plus, il n'avait sans doute fait cela que pour permettre à Naruto de se protéger contre des civils qui ignoraient tous des tenants et des aboutissants au sujet des bijūs et contre des ninjas qui eux ne méconnaissaient rien de la vérité mais se révélaient trop stupides et trop lâches pour parvenir à voir l'humain avant le démon.

''Tout le paradoxe du ninja résumé dans ce gamin'' songea Kakashi ''Nous sommes en guerre pour préserver nos familles et nos intérêts, et pourtant nous méprisons un enfant, le fils d'un héros et l'unique réceptacle dont dispose Konoha, qui n'a jamais été coupable de rien.''

Le chakra tourbillonnait et se muait en une véritable tornade au milieu de laquelle trônait Naruto. Puis, brusquement, tout cessa. Le vent dégagé par le déploiement d'énergie de l'Uzumaki tomba soudainement, et le chakra disparut, laissant voir un Naruto métamorphosé. Ses pupilles étaient maintenant d'un rouge sang prononcé et les marques qu'il possédait sur les joues semblaient plus grosses que d'habitude.

« Alors ? Vous me haïssez ? Ou pas ? »

Naruto bondit de nouveau en avant, mais le pouvoir du démon à queue décuplait tellement sa vitesse que Kakashi ne put amorcer aucun mouvement d'esquive, et reçut le poing de son élève en plein dans le ventre. Il disparut aussitôt dans un nuage de fumée, laissant le porteur de démon déboussolé et un peu éperdu. L'état d'excitation dans lequel le plongeait l'utilisation du chakra de Kyūbi laissait peu de place à la réflexion et il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que la personne qui se trouvait face à lui pendant son dialogue puisse être… Un simple clone.

A ses pieds, il sentit le sol légèrement trembler, alors qu'une main en sortait et qu'il entendait la voix de son maître résonner à ses oreilles.

« Doton, shinjū zanshu no jutsu ! [2] »

Naruto se sentit soudainement tiré vers le bas, et une seconde plus tard, il se trouvait dans la terre jusqu'au cou, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, à part tourner la tête. Essayant vainement de se dégager, il remarqua bien vite qu'il pouvait y mettre toute l'énergie qu'il désirait, il n'arrivait à rien. Alors, il se concentra et ferma les yeux alors qu'il réprimait en lui le chakra de son bijū. Inutile de s'épuiser inutilement avec l'énergie de ce fichu renard. Quand ses pupilles d'azur se rouvrirent, il vit Kakashi, le vrai cette fois-ci, apparaitre devant lui. Ce dernier s'accroupit devant lui, et hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur.

« Je te félicite pour le contrôle que tu as sur Kyūbi. Mais à ta place, j'aurais plutôt tenté d'aller sur le terrain du ninjutsu, plutôt que sur celui du taijutsu.

-Bien sûr, comme si j'avais la moindre chance de vous surpasser dans ce domaine… »

Kakashi ne sut s'il y avait plus de dépit que de cynisme dans le ton de son élève. En revanche, il lut clairement de la curiosité dans son regard, qui lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

« Non, je n'ai pas la moindre raison de te détester. Accuser un gosse d'un mètre et demi des actes d'un renard grand comme une montagne me semble plutôt ridicule… Mais ça reste un avis personnel.

-Vous devriez le partager aux autres villageois, alors, railla Naruto. Eux ne se privent pas pour me traiter de monstre, ou d'autres trucs du genre.

-Parler à des sourds n'amène pas à grand-chose, répondit Kakashi d'un ton docte. Tu sais, il y avait un homme autrefois à Konoha qui a préféré sauver ses compagnons plutôt que réussir sa mission. Les gens l'ont haï et mené au suicide pour ça. Navré de te l'apprendre, mais la grande majorité des gens de Konoha sont des imbéciles qu'en tant que shinobi, nous avons le devoir de protéger. Si tu prétends devenir genin, tu dois…

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux être ninja. Pas pour les protéger. Je veux juste m'élever au-dessus d'eux, devenir Hokage, mettre fin à cette guerre, et voir tous ces enfoirés se mettre à minauder devant moi.

-Tu me sembles mal parti pour arriver à tes fins.

-Et pourquoi ça ? »

Kakashi se redressa de toute sa taille, et pointa le doigt sur le crâne du blondinet qui sortait du sol.

« Parce que tu es plus bas que terre.

-Ca, c'est vous qui le dites, répondit Naruto d'un ton féroce et en explosant encore une fois dans un nuage de fumée, et en étant toujours-là après qu'elle se fut dissipée. »

Kakashi se raidit. Que venait-il de faire ? Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher car un autre Naruto, kunaï au poing, jaillit de la terre sur sa gauche pour lui donner un coup au niveau de la tête. Le jōnin avait laissé sa vigilance s'endormir une seconde de trop en dialoguant, et, s'il vit venir l'attaque, ne put que l'esquiver de justesse. Le couteau l'effleura, faisant juste tomber son bandeau, tandis que le Naruto au kunaï ainsi que celui planté dans le sol disparaissaient en fumée.

''Il s'est permuté avec un de ses propres clones'' remarqua le ninja copieur en voyant au loin deux autres Naruto. ''Non, dites-moi que je rêve. Jiraiya-sama, vous ne lui avez pas appris ça, quand même ?''

Ce qu'il appelait « ça » n'était rien d'autre que la concentration de chakra qui tourbillonnait qu'un des deux Naruto accumulait dans sa paume droite et que l'autre cherchait à maintenir sous contrôle. Si cela était bien ce à quoi il pensait, et ce ne pouvait qu'être cela, il devait intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il concentra du chakra dans son poing et l'abattit sur le sol.

« Raiton, denki enjin ! [3]»

Les deux Naruto se virent entourés d'un cercle de chakra bleuté qui se concentra une seconde avant que des éclairs en jaillissent annihilant le clone et frappa de plein fouet Naruto, le vrai, qui laissa échapper tout le chakra qu'il avait accumulé dans sa main, et s'écroula à terre, couvert de brulure. Il tenta de se relever, mais une soudaine pression l'en empêcha. Il ne put que jeter un regard vers le haut, et voir Kakashi le contempler. Le jōnin n'avait pas remis son bandeau et ses cheveux gris lui tombaient en cascade sur ses yeux, mais Naruto pouvait voir sans peine celui qui était d'ordinaire caché par le ninja copieur. Une pupille aussi rouge que les siennes quand il faisait appel au chakra de son bijū mais avec quelque chose de différent. Une pupille dont Naruto avait déjà entendu parler. Mais il ne pouvait pas croire que seule cette pupille le paralysait. Non, ça allait au-delà de ça. Le ninja copieur avait déployé tout son chakra pour lui montrer la différence de niveau qui les séparait et cette dernière se trouvait être écrasante. Et puis, ce regard pesant qu'il lui lançait.

''Il va… me tuer'' songea Naruto, le front en sueur, terrifié qu'il était à cette perspective.

''Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'ai vu'' pensa Kakashi'' Comment peut-il à son âge connaître…''

Une fois encore, il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un coup de pied venant de sa gauche. En temps normal, il n'aurait pu que le sentir arriver, puisqu'il venait de son angle mort habituel, mais cette fois-ci, son œil gauche était découvert, et il n'y avait pas de situation où il voyait mieux. Le coup lui sembla donc arriver à une vitesse si lente, qu'il saisit la jambe comme si elle se trouvait immobile devant lui, et lança celui à qui elle appartenait, en l'occurrence Sasuke, sur Naruto.

Le jōnin ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire approbateur, bien qu'il fût dissimulé par son masque, et bondit en arrière, derrière le cours d'eau. Sasuke n'avait absolument pas visé les clochettes, Kakashi pouvait en être sûr car son œil gauche n'aurait pas manqué de remarquer un mouvement vers elle, non, son intervention ne rimait qu'à sortir Naruto de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, ce qui revenait à dire que pour une fois depuis le signal qu'il avait lancé, il observait une once de travail d'équipe, et cela le réjouissait. Il remit son bandeau, en prenant bien soin de le rabattre sur son œil gauche, et en attendant que ses deux disciples en devenir se lancent à l'assaut.

« Naruto, ça va ? demanda Sasuke.

-Comme un charme, répondit ce dernier en se relevant. Tout est prêt ?

-Sakura s'est mise en place. En tout cas, belle performance face au maître.

-Mouais, j't'avoue que si notre plan échoue, on pourra dire adieu à toutes nos chances de devenir genin. Il est beaucoup trop fort pour nous.

-Oui, mais ça, on le savait déjà.

-T'as pas tort. Mais bref, le seul problème pour l'instant est qu'il est de l'autre côté du ruisseau. Il faudrait réussir à le ramener vers nous. »

Une fois sa phrase terminée, Naruto posa le genou à terre. Les multiples clones qu'il avait utilisés, l'appel au chakra de Kyubi, la permutation, plus les coups qu'il avait encaissés, notamment la technique raiton de Kakashi, avait pas mal entamé ses réserves et mis à rude épreuve son endurance. Mais il se connaissait assez bien pour comprendre que son état de fatigue n'aurait pas dû être aussi avancé. L'insupportable pression que lui avait fait subir Kakashi pesait encore sur lui, et cela, plus que le reste, l'avait laissé presque exsangue d'énergie et le peu qu'il lui restait, il en avait besoin pour déclencher le plan que Sakura avait concocté. Plus question, donc, de repartir à l'attaque juste là. D'impuissance, il serra le poing et frappa le sol. Sasuke le regarda peiner à se relever, et lui jeta un regard compatissant.

« Repose-toi un peu. Je m'occupe du maître.

-Me reposer ? Quelle blague… J'vais plutôt préparer mon clone. »

Sasuke ne l'écoutait déjà plus, et avançait vers Kakashi en réfléchissant déjà à la façon dont il procéderait pour le ramener de ce côté du ruisseau, sans que le ninja copieur se rende compte de son but. L'Uchiha décida d'éviter le recours au katon. D'abord, parce qu'il l'utiliserait tout à l'heure pour leur plan, ensuite parce que Kakashi s'attendait forcément que lui, membre du clan à l'éventail, maîtrisât cet élément.

De son côté, le jōnin se faisait la même réflexion, et il attendait impatiemment de voir quel challenge le frère d'Itachi pouvait lui proposer. Et ce qui suivit ne le déçut pas. Il vit au loin l'Uchiha faire un mudra de la main, et un crépitement très léger parvint à ses oreilles. Le sol sur lequel il se trouvait, accessoirement tapissé de parchemins explosifs, vola en éclat. Kakashi, dès qu'il avait vu son élève, exécuter le signe, avait concentré son chakra dans ses jambes, pour mieux éviter l'assaut, et pour surpris qu'il fût, il esquiva l'explosion et se mit hors de portée de son souffle en un saut vers l'avant. Il tomba littéralement sur Sasuke. Ce dernier, tout sharingan dehors, tenta de lui donner un coup de pied au visage, mais ne rencontra que le vide. Le poing qui visait son ventre atteignit en revanche son but sans peine.

Sasuke retint deux choses. Un gémissement de douleur et un sourire de satisfaction. Parce qu'il avait réussi sa part du plan. Il recula en deux grands bonds pendant que l'attention de Kakashi se focalisait sur Naruto qui, après s'être éloigné de nouveau, avait déjà recommencé à produire des clones. Trois doubles se tenaient, en effet, à ses côtés, et deux d'entre eux sortirent un kunaï pour s'en retourner à l'assaut.

Le ninja copieur les vit arriver sur lui. L'un sauta dans les airs pour passer au-dessus de lui pour mieux l'attaquer par la gauche, tandis que l'autre venait de droite. Leurs efforts se révélèrent aussi inutiles que ceux de leurs prédécesseurs puisque Kakashi les désarma chacun en frappant leurs poignets respectifs. Les clones, loin de se démonter, et encore plus de disparaître, s'agrippèrent aux bras du jōnin avec l'évidente intention de l'empêcher de bouger. Ce dernier crut comprendre la manœuvre et reporta son attention sur l'original et l'autre clone, restés en arrière, supposant qu'ils préparaient déjà le Rasengan [4] comme tout à l'heure. Mais contrairement à ses attentes, Naruto attendait les bras croisés, alors que Kakashi dut reporter son attention sur une brusque augmentation de lumière et de chaleur. Il se tourna vers l'endroit où il avait laissé Sasuke pour voir une boule de feu gigantesque se diriger vers lui.

Malgré lui, l'ancien ANBU ne put s'empêcher d'adopter un rictus de mépris. Ces deux gosses pensaient-ils vraiment que deux misérables clones d'ombre allaient le paralyser suffisamment pour l'empêcher d'esquiver ? Il leva les bras, emportant les clones dans son élan, et abattit ces derniers à terre, les faisant disparaître. Il se prépara alors à esquiver à l'aide d'un Doton quand il se passa quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas pu prévoir. Il ressentit une présence dans son dos, arrivant à une vitesse folle derrière lui. Du seul endroit où il pensait qu'on ne l'attaquerait pas puisque cela signifiait risquer d'être blessé, ou pire, par la technique du jeune Uchiha.

Pourtant, Sakura était là et bien là. A ses cheveux dégoulinants d'eau, Kakashi comprit qu'elle se cachait jusque-là dans le cours d'eau, et il fut si surpris de se faire attaquer ainsi dans une telle situation qu'il hésita une seconde. Seconde qu'il suffit largement à Sakura pour attraper les deux clochettes, sans pour autant arrêter sa course, de peur d'être rattrapé par le ninja supérieur. Le ninja copieur, lui, remarque à peine qu'on lui avait pris les grelots. Il voyait juste une de ses élèves courir droit vers un brasier dont elle n'aurait aucune chance de réchapper, quand bien même ses habits étaient trempés.

Il s'élança à sa suite pour la récupérer et la jeter hors d'atteinte du Katon, mais la jeune kunoichi pila net, et disparut soudainement, laissant à place un Naruto un peu perdu qui explosa en fumée quand la boule de feu l'atteignit. Kakashi jeta un regard en coin en direction du blondinet original et vit Sakura, assise à ses côtés, tenant fièrement les clochettes, ainsi que Sasuke qui les avait rejoints dès qu'il avait jeté son sort, et qui, s'il ne souriait pas aussi franchement que ses deux compères, arborait tout de même un petit rictus satisfait.

''Prometteurs, ces gosses'' songea Kakashi avant de plonger littéralement dans le sol à l'aide d'un Doton, échappant ainsi aux flammes.

* * *

« Sakura, ton plan était complètement dingue, mais il a réussi, fit Naruto. J'aurai jamais cru dire ça, mais t'es vraiment géniale.

-Eh bien… Merci, répondit la jeune fille en souriant. Mais sans toi ou Sasuke, ça n'aurait pas fonctionné.

-Un très bon travail d'équipe, conclut l'Uchiha en croisant les bras »

Les trois pré pubères, tout à leur joie d'avoir réussi, et tous trempés qu'ils étaient, deux par la sueur, la troisième par son passage par le cours d'eau, se contentaient de regarder les deux clochettes que tenait fermement Sakura dans sa main droite, comme s'il s'agissait du bien le plus précieux du monde. Et tout à leur contemplation, ils remarquèrent à peine Kakashi sortir de terre et s'avancer vers eux, les mains dans les poches, d'un air tout à fait tranquille. Ce petit affrontement l'avait diverti, et lui avait même donné l'envie de voir comment allait évoluer ces trois enfants qui, il se devait de le reconnaître, avait réussi avec brio à lui subtiliser les clochettes. Toutefois, il lui restait un dernier tour à jouer.

Il se planta devant eux, et sortit les mains de ses poches pour les croiser. Il reprit un air sévère, et prononça d'une voix qui ne l'était pas moins.

« Alors ? Avez-vous fait votre choix ? »

Aux trois mines étonnées qui lui firent face, il fronça les sourcils, et soupira exagérément en les fixant d'un air un peu mécontent.

« Seuls ceux qui ont une clochette deviendront genins. Vous les avez récupérés, alors, dites-moi ceux d'entre vous qui ont réussi. »

A l'étonnement firent place d'abord la stupéfaction puis l'indignation pure et simple de la part de Sakura et Sasuke. Ils avaient tous trois eu un rôle essentiel dans la réussite du plan. A seulement deux, ils n'auraient eu aucune chance, et ce peu importe la paire constituée. Qu'il n'y ait que deux vainqueurs était par trop injuste. Seul Naruto resta silencieux, avant de foncer sur Sakura, et de profiter de sa surprise pour lui arracher une clochette des mains. Il s'attira alors tous les regards tandis que le sien se concentrait sur le grelot qu'il soupesa un instant avant de l'envoyer à Sasuke, qui n'eut aucun mal à l'attraper au vol.

Le porteur de Kyūbi se tourna alors vers Kakashi et lui sourit d'un air provocateur en croisant à son tour les bras.

« Voilà, affaire conclue, ils ont passé le test.

-Je vois ça, répondit le Jōnin. Tu renonces donc à devenir genin ?

-A vous de me le dire. Vous êtes assez gradé pour ça ?

-Que veux-tu dire, exactement, gamin ?

-Je vous demande si vous avez assez d'autorité sur le Hokage pour le convaincre que le seul jinchūriki dont dispose Konoha, et qui, Ero-ji peut le prouver et vous l'avez vu, a largement le niveau d'aller combattre sur un champ de bataille, ne doit pas devenir genin parce qu'il a préféré que ses deux camarades le soient à sa place. La situation de Konoha est-elle à ce point favorable pour que vous vous fassiez le luxe de me mettre de côté ? »

Kakashi resta muet autant à cause de l'aplomb, pour ne pas dire l'insolence, de Naruto, que parce que sa dernière phrase faisait écho à celle qu'il avait lui-même formulée un peu plus tôt dans la journée. L'audace aurait pu le vexer, ou le mettre en colère, mais il se contenta d'éclater de rire, sous l'œil circonspect des trois enfants.

« Ha ha ha. Très bien, gamin. Je reconnais que sur ce coup, tu m'as eu. Effectivement, dans notre situation actuelle, notre village ne peut pas se passer d'un jinchūriki pour des raisons aussi triviales. De toute façon, le but de l'épreuve consiste à juger de la capacité des shinobis à agir en équipe alors même qu'ils ne sont pas sûrs d'obtenir une récompense à la fin. Vous avez répondu à toutes mes attentes et je vous en félicite. Aussi, je considère que vous avez tous les trois réussi le test. »

Sakura poussa un cri de joie et profita de l'instant pour se jeter dans les bras de Sasuke, qui perdit l'équilibre sous le poids de la fille et s'écroula au sol. Loin de s'en formaliser cependant, il eut un grand sourire d'avoir réussi l'épreuve. L'occasion de dépasser les exploits de son frère et de son cousin allait enfin lui être donnée, et il comptait bien la saisir.

Naruto voulut sauter de joie, mais il sentit une main se poser sur sa tête. Kakashi passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'agenouilla pour arriver à son niveau.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Naruto. Tu es très fort pour ton âge, mais tu es loin de l'être assez pour briller sur les champs de bataille comme tu l'as dit. Il y a d'autres jinchūrikis, et la majorité d'entre eux sont bien plus redoutables que tu ne l'es actuellement. Aussi, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je n'accepterai plus ton insolence. Nos missions nous emmèneront loin au-delà de Konoha, et je te demanderai de m'obéir. Suis-je clair ? »

Son ton avait abandonné toute la bonhommie qui s'y trouvait juste avant, et Naruto comprit que ce n'était plus l'homme mais bel et bien le vétéran de guerre qui lui parlait maintenant. Par contre Kakashi n'aurait su dire s'il avait compris qu'un autre jōnin à sa place n'aurait sans doute pas accepté sa petite mise en scène et l'aurait renvoyé sur les bancs, atout militaire ou pas. Toujours fut-il que Naruto se mit donc au garde à vous, posant son poing à l'emplacement de son cœur, et répondit d'une voix claire, alors que des flammes brillaient dans ses yeux céruléens.

« A vos ordres, Maître »

Kakashi se releva en retournant un sourire, et le laissa se joindre à la liesse de ses deux camarades d'un signe de main. Une image fugitive lui revint en tête. Celle de l'un de ses anciens compagnons d'armes, celui à qui il devait son sharingan, et dont le destin avait été violemment brisé par la dernière guerre.

''Maître Minato, je vous le promets. Rien n'arrivera à votre fils tant que je serai en vie''

Il leva les yeux aux cieux comme pour les prendre à témoin. Mais rien ne lui répondit si ce n'est que l'air lui sembla soudain plus froid qu'à l'habitude.

Après tout, la dernière fois qu'il avait fait une telle promesse, il s'était révélé incapable de la tenir.

Note :

[1] : Technique du clonage d'ombre (ou Multiclonage dans notre chère VF)

[2] : Doton, technique de la décapitation fatale

[3] : Raiton, l'anneau foudroyant.

[4] : Orbe tourbillonnant.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, voilà... L'équipe est réunie. La situation globale est posée. Il fallait bien ça pour pouvoir nous lancer dans l'intrigue.  
Les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer, car être genin est une chose. L'être dans un monde en guerre où la moindre des missions peut dégénérer, c'en est une autre. Surtout quand on a un caractère comme celui de Naruto

J'espère que ça vous a plu et à la prochaine. Le prochain chapitre sera posté dans le courant de la semaine prochaine au plus tard.


	3. La réalité des missions

Salut à tous et à toutes.

Comme promis, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Cela dit, ne nous emballons pas. Ce chapitre que vous allez lire, je ne l'ai pas fait en une semaine (et pourtant, j'aimerais avoir le temps, le talent, et la capacité d'écrire autant en si peu de temps), mais en quatre mois. Aussi, ne vous attendez pas à recevoir un chapitre de cette taille chaque semaine. J'essaierai de publier autant que possible, mais je pense qu'il y aura un délai incompressible (sauf cas exceptionnel) d'un mois entre chaque chapitre à partir de maintenant.

Les délais de publications étant révélés, passons à la réponse aux commentaires.

 **AngelBk:** Content que cela t'ait faire rire. Il y aura peut-être dans ce chapitre un surnom ou deux qui pourraient avoir ce mérite, mais tu verras par toi-même. Merci d'avoir commenté.

 **Jay-Werdraght:** Je suis content que ça t'ait plu et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

Pour les sept épéistes, j'ai effectivement peu tendance à les nommer en français (notamment, je l'admets, pour éviter la redondance du mot épéiste trop de fois), néanmoins, dans ce chapitre et ceux à venir, je serai plus explicite pour les nommer. Par ailleurs, je ferai à chaque début de chapitre un résumé et un rappel sur certaines notions qui apparaissent dans la fic afin de permettre au lecteur de s'y retrouver facilement sans avoir besoin de chercher exactement le passage où ces notions apparaissent.

Pour ce qui est du "Fléau", Ibiki est une proposition intéressante. Tu découvriras en temps voulu l'identité de ce cauchemar sur patte pour les ninjas de Kiri qu'on appelle le "Fléau".

En tout cas, merci d'avoir commenté.

 **Neos2:** Au risque de me répéter, j'espère sincèrement que la suite va tenir les promesses que tu y a décelées.

Je n'ai pas non plus été convaincu par la logique de la guerre dans Naruto Shippuden, et c'est assez dommage qu'elle ait, comme tu l'as si bien dit, tourné au manichéisme. Cette fiction va pouvoir me permettre de rectifier un peu ce trait là. Ici, il n'y a pas une guerre pour sauver le monde. Ici, la guerre est une vraie guerre, générée par les ambitions des chefs de villages ou de pays, et dont le but est l'obtention d'une prépondérance géopolitique. Et pour beaucoup de ninjas, tout comportement, aussi répugnant soit-il, qui peut aider à briser l'adversaire, vaut le coup d'être adopté.

Et comment va se retrouver Naruto dans un tel univers? Comment va-t-il composer avec son statut? Son vécu? Eh bien, ce chapitre te montrera comment il s'en accommode. L'avantage est qu'avec Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto, sans oublier Kakashi, il y a largement assez de différences entre tous ces persos pour que chacun présente une réaction particulière à la guerre.

Voilà, voilà.

Bon, avant de vous permettre de lire ce chapitre, voici un petit résumé des précédents:

"La guerre est déclarée au sein de la péninsule shinobi depuis près de dix ans. Kiri et Iwa, alliés secrètement, ont déclenché les hostilités par l'assaut du port de Teikori et l'attaque sur Uzushiogakure, forçant les villages de Konoha, et de Kumo à s'allier. Seul le village de Suna reste neutre jusqu'à maintenant dans le conflit.  
A Konoha, un jeune garçon de Naruto, jinchūriki de Kyūbi, est finalement devenu un genin, aux côtés de Sasuke Uchiha et de Sakura Haruno. Ils ont réussi l'épreuve de Kakashi Hatake, leur jonin instructeur, et forment officiellement une équipe.

Mais il leur reste à découvrir la véritable vie d'un ninja en mission. "

 **Pour rappel:** tous les termes en japonais que vous n'êtes pas censés connaître sont annotés par un [numéro]. Un petit contrôle f vous permettra de faire l'aller retour entre le terme et sa traduction.

Parmi les termes qui sont déjà apparus et qu'il est utile de connaître:

 _Shinobigatana Nananin Shū:_ Les sept épéistes de Kiri: une unité de ninjas experts en kenjutsu, l'art du sabre, appartenant au village des brumes. Seuls deux de ses membres sont pour le moment connus (voir prologue): Kisame Hoshigaki et Jūzō Biwa

Bien sûr, les informations seront actualisées de chapitre en chapitre pour ceux qui n'auraient pas envie de tout relire d'un chapitre à l'autre.

Bon, après ce long préambule, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

* * *

« MAITRE MIZUKAGE »

Le cri avait à peine percé le silence que la porte du bureau qu'occupait le dirigeant de Kiri s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, laissant voir un chūnin qui semblait tout faire pour garder son calme mais que son ton avait d'ores et déjà trahi auprès des occupants de la pièce. L'agencement de cette dernière permettait au shinobi d'en capter l'ensemble d'un seul regard. Le long du mur de droite, sur une étagère, les bustes des Mizukage successifs toisaient la pièce, tandis qu'un long divan, sur lequel une femme se prélassait lascivement, longeait le mur de gauche. Au centre, à quelques mètres devant lui, se tenait un bureau, auquel était attablé celui que le ninja cherchait.

Depuis le conseil des Kage qui avait eu lieu près de dix ans auparavant, Yagura n'avait guère changé. Les années ne semblaient avoir aucune prise sur lui, et il conservait, à quarante ans passés, toujours ce visage presque enfantin que ces actes avaient largement contribué à démentir. Ses yeux quittèrent momentanément la femme qu'ils dévoraient jusque-là pour se fixer sur l'importun, qui frémit et recula d'un pas. Ce regard indigo possédait la faculté de liquéfier sur place tous les individus sur lequel il se posait. En le croisant, le chūnin déglutit en maudissant le sort qui avait fait que c'était lui et non pas un autre qui venait apporter cette nouvelle au Mizukage. Il s'apprêta à révéler ce qui l'amenait ici, mais sa gorge trop sèche ne laissa pas sortir un seul mot, et il resta là, bouche bée, pendant un laps de temps qui suffit à impatienter le Kage.

« Que se passe-t-il ? fit ce dernier d'une voix glaciale.

-Euh… Eh bien… Oui ! Mizukage-sama, Ganryū-sama est revenu au village.

-Il est déjà de retour ? demanda la femme qui se redressa pour se rapprocher du Mizukage »

La lumière qui passait par les fenêtres permit au chūnin de mieux voir son visage, et il eut le souffle coupé par sa beauté. Elle avait les yeux d'un vert profond qui semblait d'une douceur infinie en comparaison des prunelles d'héliotropes du Mizukage, et ses cheveux, si longs qu'ils descendaient bien en dessous de ses hanches, auburn encadrait son doux visage où ses lèvres semblaient être une invitation au désir. Son corps ne laissait pas non plus indifférent, ses courbes généreuses attirèrent l'œil du ninja, qui, l'espace d'une seconde, oublia la raison de sa présence. Mais il se rectifia bien vite, et s'inclinant en courbant la tête vers le sol pour ne plus croiser le regard de Yagura, il déclara très vite ce qu'il avait à dire :

« Maître, Ganryū-sama est dans un état critique. Les membres de son équipe ont été décimés, et... »

Il hésita une seconde. Comment allait réagir le Mizukage ? Allait-il faire les frais d'être l'annonciateur d'une si mauvaise nouvelle ? Il releva timidement la tête, et le sourire encourageant de la femme l'encouragea à continuer. Cependant, il n'eut pas le courage de faire plus que murmurer

« Il a perdu les rouleaux.

-Pardon ? fit Yagura du même ton glacial.

-En fait, c'est plus compliqué. Il ne les a pas simplement perdus. En fait, on pourrait dire que…

-Viens-en au fait !

-I… Iwa nous a trahis. Ils ont profité de l'échange initialement prévu au col de Yosuga pour dérober les rouleaux. »

Yagura sembla d'abord ne pas réagir à cette annonce, lourde de sens. Le désavantage de la guerre d'usure qui opposait Kiri à Kumo et Konoha consistait en un fait : peu à peu les techniques du village de la brume sanglante étaient de plus en plus connues et les shinobis qu'ils affrontaient ne s'en trouvaient que mieux rôdés à y parer. Pour pallier ce problème, et pour prendre l'ascendant sur ses ennemis qui faisaient face au même problème, Kiri et Iwa avait décidé de se transmettre réciproquement certains hidden no jutsus propres à leurs villages afin de renouveler le panel de techniques des ninjas qui se trouvaient sur le front.

Les techniques n'étaient, bien sûr, pas perdues stricto sensu, puisqu'ils en existaient des parchemins originaux dans les archives du village, mais l'évènement augurait plutôt de la perte d'un allié que Kiri aurait préféré garder. Un Kage plus faible aurait peut-être laissé faire cette trahison dans l'espoir de conserver cette alliance. Mais pour un homme comme Yagura, cette simple pensée de s'inféoder indirectement donnait la nausée. Il serra les poings et libéra son chakra qui fit trembler tout ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce, des meubles jusqu'au chūnin qui ne pouvait supporter une telle pression. Seule la femme restait de marbre, sans frémir devant le déferlement de violence du dirigeant de Kiri, mais sans tenter de l'apaiser pour autant. Ses yeux s'étaient vidés de toute douceur et son sourire s'était fait tranchant. Elle ne manifestait aucune colère mais cela frappait qu'elle bouillait intérieurement.

« Il est peut-être temps, Yagura-sama, chuchota-elle à l'oreille de son supérieur.

-N'y pense même pas ! répondit vertement le susnommé. Quand on vient de perdre des cartes, il convient de les récupérer, pas d'en dévoiler d'autres. »

Le chakra qu'il dégageait se calma alors que sa voix résonnait de nouveau :

« KISAME ».

Le chūnin sentit brusquement une présence derrière-lui et se retourna pour faire face à l'un des hommes les plus effrayants de Kiri. Intimidé comme jamais, le jeune shinobi s'écarta en s'inclinant docilement, mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas le faire car l'homme ne remarqua même pas sa présence. Haut de près de deux mètres, portant sans le moindre effort dans son dos une épée presque aussi grande que lui, et entourée de bandages, Kisame Hoshigaki cumulait les titres de gloire : possédant à la fois la casquette de bras droit de Yagura, et celle de chef du Shinobigatana Nananin Shū, il se révélait en plus être l'un des rares ninjas de rang S du village.

Son apparence suggérait une folle sauvagerie, puisque son faciès ressemblait à celui d'un requin, que ce fut par les marques en formes de branchies qu'il arborait sur les joues, son teint bleuté semblable à nul autre, ou encore ses dents pointues, propre à l'unité d'élite qu'il commandait. Pourtant, et contrairement à la plupart de ses pairs ou même à son Kage, il n'explosait jamais de colère, se contentant le plus souvent d'afficher un air cynique, désabusé ou encore bien neutre comme c'était le cas en ce moment même. Par ailleurs, il n'usait jamais de son immense puissance en vaines cruautés et se contentait de s'en servir dans l'unique but d'accomplir méthodiquement et avec un sang-froid glaçant absolument toutes les directives du Mizukage.

Fidèle à ses habitudes, et pas impressionné pour deux sous par l'air furieux du Mizukage, il avança d'un pas calme jusqu'à son bureau, avant de poser le genou à terre, et de s'incliner devant son supérieur.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous désiriez me voir, Yagura-sama. »

Le chūnin écarquilla les yeux de surprise tandis que la femme arborait un air désapprobateur. Seul le Mizukage eut un sourire, bien qu'il fût carnassier, à la remarque un peu moqueuse de son subordonné. Son ton, néanmoins, demeura sec et froid quand il prit la parole.

« Réunis le Shinobigatana, et partez tous les sept sur l'heure en direction du col de Yosuga, lui ordonna l'Ombre de l'eau. De là, pistez les ninjas d'Iwa, rattrapez ces misérables, récupérez ce qui nous est dû et éliminez-les.

-Si nous sommes si pressés, je pense qu'il vaut mieux laisser de côté le nouveau porteur de Hiramekarei. Il n'a pas encore ce qu'il faut dans le ventre pour une telle mission. Dois-je demander à l'ancien de…

-Non ! Les autres nations le croient mort, et c'est pour le mieux. Partez à six.

-A vos ordres, Yagura-sama. »

Il se releva prestement et disparut aussitôt tandis que le chūnin profitait de l'occasion pour prendre la poudre d'escampette, préférant éviter toutes occasions de se voir faire des remontrances. Yagura entendit à peine la porte se fermer et se rassit, en posant pensivement son menton sur ses mains jointes. La femme, elle, se rapprocha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou, pour mieux lui susurrer à l'oreille :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Yagura-sama. Je suis convaincu que le Shinobigatana remplira sa mission.

-M'inquiéter ? »

L'homme se tourna vers elle, et rapprocha son visage du sien en la fixant droit dans les yeux, avant de se dégager de son étreinte et de se lever. La femme, quoique bien plus grande que lui, semblait subjuguer par cet être presque surnaturel qui lui faisait face, et qu'elle avait appris à adorer au fil des années. Elle n'eut même pas un mouvement de recul quand il sentit la main du Mizukage lui enserrer la gorge.

« L'inquiétude est un sentiment de faible. Oserais-tu prétendre que je le suis ? déclara Yagura en commençant à serrer le cou de plus en plus fort.

-Comment oserais-je ? murmura la femme que la douleur ne semblait pas atteindre.

-Le fossile sénile qui règne sur ce tas de cailloux qu'est Iwa paiera bien assez tôt pour sa traitrise. Je m'occuperai de lui personnellement.

-Vous pourriez… vous occuper de quelqu'un d'autre d'abord »

Yagura eut un sourire et sembla réfléchir à la proposition, ne se lassant pas des suppliques de la jeune femme à son égard. Ces phrases… Ces gestes qu'elle avait envers lui… Il n'avait connu qu'une seule fois l'amitié, mais jamais davantage. Cette femme éveillait en lui des sentiments nouveaux qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir. Des sentiments qu'il aurait aimé avoir pendant les années sombres, pendant cette longue période où il n'avait pas encore l'autorité nécessaire pour se faire craindre. Bien que l'envie ne lui en manquât pas, il renonça pour l'instant à aller plus loin avec la jeune femme qu'il lâcha, avant de se détacher complètement d'elle pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il ne fit pas attention à son gémissement frustré et contempla son village d'un air pensif.

« Qu'importe Iwa. Il n'y aura qu'une seule nation qui sortira vainqueur de la guerre. Si un outil me lâche, je peux toujours en trouver d'autres » souffla-t-il, davantage pour lui-même que pour sa compagne.

Il se terra une seconde dans le silence. Iwa pouvait bien n'être qu'un outil à ses yeux, sous-estimer ce village constituerait une erreur stratégique qu'il ne commettrait pas. Le vieil Ōnoki et ses ruses ne devaient en aucun cas être pris à la légère. L'âge n'avait certainement pas émoussé ses talents de leader, et de stratège hors pair, et le simple fait de croire qu'il n'ait pas prévu la réaction du Mizukage aurait été la preuve d'une belle naïveté. Le Shinobigatana avait beau être constitué de ninjas d'élite, il avait envoyé une unité incomplète, et cela lui déplaisait profondément. Par ailleurs, il valait mieux éviter que personne ne puisse leur venir en aide en cas d'embuscade. Yagura se retourna donc vers la femme qui se massait doucement le cou.

« Va prévenir le Chigiri no Kijin Ninin Shū*. Qu'ils suivent le Shinobigatana à distance sans se faire remarquer de quiconque.

-A vos ordres, Yagura-sama »

La femme sortit du bureau, sans que le Mizukage ne lui accorde la moindre attention supplémentaire, préférant contempler son village, en réfléchissant aux différentes manières de tirer le meilleur profit de la trahison dont il avait été victime.

Et alors que son regard s'attardait sur six petites silhouettes qui couraient sur les bâtiments à toute vitesse, un éclair rouge remplaça une seconde les prunelles d'améthystes.

* * *

UNE SEMAINE PLUS TARD

Naruto essayait de modérer son allure, se retenant de courir sur le chemin qui le menait au lieu de rendez-vous. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi excité, et ce, tout simplement parce qu'aujourd'hui, il allait accomplir sa première véritable mission avec son maître et ses deux camarades. Une fois le test achevé, il avait, en effet, dû attendre un mois pour que la création de l'équipe soit officialisé et qu'elle puisse être autorisée à agir en tant que telle. Pendant ce petit laps de temps, il avait rongé son frein comme jamais encore il ne l'avait fait, car pour la première fois, la mission allait le conduire hors du village.

La création de l'équipe lui avait donné l'occasion de s'intéresser un peu aux fonctionnements des missions à Konoha. Ces dernières se subdivisaient en six catégories distinctes : la première, D, était dévolue aux shitappa-genins et durant ses années d'académie, il avait eu l'occasion d'en accomplir un certain nombre, et il s'agissait dans la plupart des cas d'apporter de l'aide aux villageois qui payaient pour. Une sorte de service à la personne qui apprenait aux étudiants que tout travail mérite salaire, en quelque sorte. La deuxième, C, était réservée aux genins qui demeuraient sous le giron d'un professeur, donc à des ninjas comme lui. En temps normal, il s'agissait soit d'escorte de personnes hors du village, soit de missions de repérages près des frontières. La guerre impliquait que les missions d'escorte se limitassent aux frontières du pays du feu, car les ninjas de Konoha ne pouvaient pas circuler librement sur l'ensemble de la péninsule, devant se contenter des pays de l'alliance. Quant aux quatre autres, Naruto ne savait pas vraiment en quoi elles consistaient précisément, et ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir demandé à Jiraiya, mais se l'imaginait sans peine, se basant sur le niveau requis pour pouvoir les accomplir.

A Konoha, les choses se passaient ainsi pour les personnes normales : dès que le maître jugeait ses élèves prêts à intégrer un corps d'armée spécifique, il envoyait un rapport au Hokage qui l'étudiait lors de sessions périodiques avec l'ensemble du conseil de guerre du village. Pendant quelques mois, les élèves étaient éprouvés au sein de l'unité qu'ils avaient rejoint pour vérifier que leurs compétences correspondaient bien à ce qu'on attendait d'eux, et ensuite, ils pouvaient demander à obtenir le grade de chūnin. Pour l'obtenir, ils devaient faire preuve de qualité de leadership, de stratège et de réactivité, sans pour autant devoir justifier d'une capacité guerrière particulière. Le chūnin ne servait pas de force de frappe mais constituait un grade qui prouvait les capacités de commandement de son détenteur. S'il ne l'obtenait pas, ils pouvaient demander à repasser les épreuves tous les six mois.

Il y avait néanmoins des ninjas qui n'étaient pas faits du tout pour diriger des hommes mais qui se révélaient très puissants dans des domaines particuliers. On enjoignait ceux-là à rejoindre les forces spéciales, le très redouté ANBU, où, même si le travail d'équipe importait grandement, les capacités individuelles se voyaient davantage prisés. En plus de qualités guerrière, le shinobi se devait de maîtriser au moins un élément, ou bien de disposer d'un arcane clanique, héréditaire ou non.

S'ils refusaient de rejoindre l'ANBU, en particulier car cela signifiait rester toujours dans l'ombre et accomplir des missions très souvent éprouvantes pour le mental, notamment en terme de meurtre, on leur attribuait alors le rang de Tokubetsu Jōnin, et ils servaient d'experts au sein de leur domaine, permettant de compléter plus facilement les équipes.

Naruto s'était arrêté là de son investigation, se rendant compte que ce schéma ne lui correspondrait jamais, puisqu'il n'avait rien de normal. Cela l'avait quand même aidé à comprendre qu'il ne passerait jamais par le grade de chūnin car il ne se voyait pas en chef d'équipe. Sans oublier qu'en tant que jinchūriki, il inspirait si peu de confiance aux autres shinobis de la feuille que personne ne voudrait se mettre sous ses ordres. En revanche, il viendrait bien vite le temps où sa force serait suffisante pour qu'il participe à des missions extrêmement dangereuses, et ce quel que soit son grade aux moments où elles se dérouleraient, et s'il ne pouvait pas devenir Hokage, car cela restait son but principal après tout, par la confiance que les gens lui portaient, au moins pourrait-il prétendre au titre en devenant une pièce maitresse du village.

Mais pour devenir une pièce maitresse, il fallait commencer par faire ses preuves, et la mission d'aujourd'hui serait le premier pas vers son objectif final. La nuit dernière, il s'était plu à s'imaginer l'avenir. Il s'était vu, fort vieux, à raconter à ses petits-enfants que son histoire, celle du ninja le plus puissant de la terre qui avais mis fin à la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja, et qui avait mené Konoha à la victoire absolue, avait commencé par une simple mission de rang C, pour finalement conclure que peu importait le départ, rien ne présageait de l'arrivée.

En repensant à cela, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se rengorger et d'accélérer le pas, profitant d'un des intérêts majeurs du fait que personne ne l'appréciait dans le village, c'est-à-dire que tous s'écartaient sur son chemin pour éviter de le mettre en colère, et-Qui sait ?- de faire face à Kyūbi. Après tout, la majeure partie de la population se constituait de civils, peu informés sur les modalités du sceau qui retenait le bijū en lui. Naruto avait fait en sorte de laisser filtrer un peu du chakra du démon à chaque fois qu'un des rares villageois qui ne craignaient pas la colère de Jiraiya, le mettait en colère. Les rumeurs et le bouche à oreilles avaient fait le reste, et désormais, on le laissait complètement tranquille.

Les rues du village ne laissaient pas supposer qu'au dehors, la guerre faisait rage. Les gens n'hésitaient à pas à sortir pour faire marcher les commerces, que ce soit en tant que vendeurs ou qu'acheteurs. Certains se soûlaient, d'autres mangeaient à s'en exploser la panse… Tous profitaient de la vie. Quand on savait qu'elle pouvait subitement s'arrêter si Konoha venait à se faire assaillir par surprise, cela pouvait paraître logique, mais aux yeux du porteur de Kyūbi, il s'agissait à la fois d'un profond manque de respect envers les ninjas qui mourraient en mission pour protéger le village, et d'une idiotie crasse. Vivre normalement, pourquoi pas. Mais festoyer jusqu'à en être ivre, donc à jusqu'à être un poids s'il fallait que les civils rejoignent les abris prévus en cas d'attaque ? Cela relevait plus de la sombre inconséquence que de la volonté de montrer que la guerre n'émoussait pas les fastes du village de la feuille.

 _« Navré de te l'apprendre, mais la grande majorité des gens de Konoha sont des imbéciles qu'en tant que shinobi, nous avons le devoir de protéger »_

Les mots que Kakashi lui avait dit lors du test pour devenir genin surgirent subitement et s'imposèrent dans son esprit. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas être d'accord ? La majorité des gens de Konoha étaient des civils, et en tant de guerre, les civils ne servaient à rien, si ce n'est à se plaindre de l'incapacité des combattants. Non pas qu'ils servissent davantage en temps de paix, mais leur inutilité se révélait nettement moins flagrante lors de ces périodes.

Quand il deviendrait Hokage, il changerait cela. Il ne savait pas encore comment car il devait admettre que les seuls plans qu'il concoctait tenait plus du fantasme dictatorial que de réformes réalisables. Mais Naruto ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure, il avait le temps, et s'il réussissait à changer suffisamment les esprits pour qu'un être tel que lui atteigne le sommet de la hiérarchie militaire de son village, il aurait largement les capacités de modifier en profondeur les lois du village.

Naruto repensa à son maître, et jeta machinalement un coup d'œil à sa montre. Le rendez-vous était fixé pour huit heures tapantes, et il lui restait dix minutes pour arriver au lieudit. Compte tenu du retard de Kakashi lors du test, il serait bien resté au lit une ou deux heures de plus, mais Jiraiya l'en avait dissuadé. Etre en retard pour un examen correspondait assez au ninja copieur, mais pas à une mission qui les mènerait hors du village. Quand bien même, il ne s'agissait que d'une simple mission de rang C, elle s'inscrivait dans la sphère stratégique mise au point par le Sandaime Hokage et ses conseillers, et si un retard d'une banale mission de reconnaissance ou d'escorte ne risquait pas d'engendrer des conséquences trop importantes, tout du moins ne serait-elle pas appréciée des hautes instances de Konoha, et encore moins pardonnée de la part d'un ancien capitaine de l'ANBU.

Le blondinet raffermit sa prise sur la lanière de son sac à dos, qui contenait tout ce qu'il fallait pour survivre une semaine au bas mot à l'extérieur du village, et obliqua à droite, pour prendre une petite ruelle, qu'il connaissait bien et qui lui servirait de raccourci. Et en effet, en arrivant au bout, il tomba sur la Grande Rue de Konoha, surplombé par l'immense et imposante porte du village, qui projetait une ombre non moins impressionnante sur la rue, et ce, alors que le soleil avait à peine commencé sa course dans le ciel. Au loin, Naruto aperçut des cheveux roses caractéristiques, et le symbole des Uchiha au dos d'une tunique. Jugeant qu'il ne servait plus à rien de prendre son temps, il se mit à courir en direction de ses deux coéquipiers, en agitant le bras droit.

« Hé, Sasuke, Sakura, les interpella-t-il. Comment allez-vous ? »

Il ne posait pas la question par politesse, mais il voulait savoir comment ils appréhendaient l'idée d'aller en mission. En le voyant arriver, ses deux camarades, qui discutaient jusque-là, lui firent signe de se joindre à eux en le saluant au passage, Sasuke d'un bref signe de tête comme à son habitude, Sakura en se tenant les bras croisés, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour, Naruto. Comme toi »

Le porteur de Kyūbi pila net en arrivant et regarda Sakura une seconde, qui paraissait effectivement aussi impatiente que lui. Depuis l'épreuve, ils avaient eu l'occasion de se réunir de nombreuses fois tous les trois pour discuter et travailler des schémas d'attaque en équipe, sur le conseil et, parfois, sous la supervision de Kakashi, et force d'admettre que le comportement de Sakura à son égard avait changé. Elle ne se montrait pas à proprement parler plus sympathique qu'auparavant, mais tout du moins plus cordiale et plus polie à son égard.

Naruto avait réfléchi à ce revirement brusque, et avait concocté une hypothèse qu'il pensait juste : jusqu'à maintenant, Sakura ne le connaissait qu'au travers des racontars à son sujet et n'avait pas cherché à mieux le connaître, ce qui expliquait bien les remarques pour le moins acides auxquelles il avait eu droit lors de l'attente qui avait précédé le test. En revanche, au cours de ce dernier, Sakura n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que son comportement n'était pas celui du monstre sociopathe qu'on lui avait décrit, et ce sentiment avait dû se renforcer au cours de leurs quelques séances d'entrainements.

Dès lors, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'une personne comme Sakura, qui dépassait tous ses condisciples en termes d'intelligence brute, à peut-être une exception près, ait complètement laissé tomber l'opinion préfabriquée qu'on lui avait transmise pour tenter de se faire sa propre idée. Elle se montrait courtoise et en profitait pour l'analyser froidement comme elle le faisait pour toute chose qui éveillait son intérêt. Et même si elle n'en laissait généralement rien paraître, Naruto n'avait pas manqué de croiser ces yeux vert émeraude qui semblaient tenter de le décortiquer rien qu'en l'observant. A vrai dire, il se demandait maintenant si l'image de la petite pimbêche qu'il avait eue d'elle jusque-là n'était pas complètement erronée et si elle se révélait être en fait une personne dont il ferait mieux de se méfier.

Parce qu'elle causait en lui un sentiment désagréable, celui d'être décrypté aussi vite que le code secret d'un gamin de cinq ans. Il venait d'arriver et savait n'avoir pas fait spécialement ressortir son enthousiasme et son excitation de partir en mission. Mais un regard de Sakura lui avait suffi pour comprendre qu'elle avait parfaitement compris son état d'esprit… Et il était partagé entre le fait d'apprécier le fait que quelqu'un comprenne ce qu'il ressente, et le déplaisir d'être déchiffrer aussi facilement.

Son déplaisir néanmoins disparut quand il vit que Sasuke, bien qu'aussi taciturne que d'habitude, ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire tourner un kunaï entre les doigts de sa main droite, un tic qu'il avait développé depuis son entrée à l'académie et qui témoignait de son impatience. Naruto connaissait bien cette habitude puisque Sasuke l'adoptait à chaque fois qu'ils étaient censés s'affronter tous les deux lors d'épreuves de l'académie. Un bref coup d'œil à sa main gauche dont les doigts tressautaient par moment confirma que l'Uchiha partageait tout autant que lui son état d'esprit. Lui aussi ne manquait pas de modèles à dépasser, après tout.

« Bon, au moins, on a tous hâte d'y aller, fit Naruto en frappant son poing dans sa main. J'espère que le prof va pas tarder. Ca gâch'rait notre première vraie mission.

-J'espère juste que ce ne sera pas un simple repérage, répondit Sasuke en cessant de faire tourner son kunaï. On n'aura sans doute pas vraiment l'occasion de faire nos preuves. Pas vrai ? »

Il s'était tourné vers Sakura pour obtenir son appréciation. La connaissant, elle avait dû étudier les rapports des missions de rang C- que tous les shinobis à partir du grade de genins pouvaient consulter- pour voir à quoi ils pouvaient s'attendre. La jeune fille sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

« D'ordinaire, ça ne va pas vraiment plus loin que ça. Mais, de ce que j'ai pu lire, certaines équipes doivent accomplir des missions un chouïa plus poussées que la norme.

-Pas juste, ça, remarqua Naruto. Si l'équipe de ce clébard de Kiba, ou de ce flemmard de Shikamaru ont une mission de ce genre avant nous, y en a qui vont m'entendre.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, intervint Sasuke en haussant les épaules. Kiba, Hinata et Shino n'ont pas été répartis en équipe, mais sont retournés auprès de leur clan respectif pour continuer l'apprentissage de leur hidden no jutsu. Tandis que Shikamaru, Ino et Chōji ont un programme d'entrainement spécial propre à l'association de leurs trois clans. Des neuf genins de notre promotion, nous sommes les trois seuls à commencer nos missions directement. »

Konoha, en tant que village shinobi, se constituait à l'origine de clans ninjas, et il avait fallu attendre quelques années après sa création pour que des civils puissent prétendre s'entrainer pour devenir shinobis à leur tour. De ce fait, les clans jouissaient d'un renom et d'une place très importants pour et dans le village, car ils servaient de moteur à la réputation de Konoha et de conseillers militaires précieux lors des périodes de conflit comme en ce moment même. Il n'y avait donc rien de bien étonnant à ce que les clans préservent leurs héritiers pour les former au commandement plutôt qu'à les faire accomplir des missions.

Suivant ce raisonnement, Sasuke n'aurait pas dû faire partie d'une équipe, mais Hiruzen Sarutobi avait convaincu son père en arguant qu'il le mettrait d'une part dans une équipe d'élite, et le placerait, d'autre part, sous la tutelle d'un des jōnins les plus réputés du village, qui possédait en outre l'avantage de posséder la pupille des Uchiha et serait donc à même d'aider Sasuke dans la maîtrise du sien.

« Ouais, mais pour commencer la mission, faudrait qu'on soit au complet, remarqua Naruto. »

Il avait à peine prononcé cette dernière phrase qu'il sentit une main se poser sur ses cheveux et les ébouriffer joyeusement. Il sursauta presque. Après tout, il n'avait senti personne arriver et tomba nez à nez avec Kakashi.

Naruto avait eu un aperçu de la puissance de ce dernier lors du test, et s'il comprenait qu'on puisse atteindre un tel niveau, il lui semblait toujours très surprenant qu'il arrive à le dissimuler jusqu'à ce que sa présence même soit indétectable. C'était dire, donc, s'il fut surpris de la présence du ninja copieur. Il le fut tellement qu'il recula précipitamment et jeta un regard à sa montre. Huit heures passées de deux minutes.

« Désolé du retard, fit Kakashi. Puisque nous sommes tous là, on va pouvoir y aller sans tarder ».

-Mais aller où ? demanda Sakura.

-Eh bien, pour commencer, vous allez me suivre. Je vous donnerai les détails de la mission sur le chemin ».

* * *

 _« Ne croyez-vous pas qu'ils sont un peu trop… inexpérimentés ? »_

 _La réaction de Kakashi ne surprit pas Hiruzen qui soupira en délaissant la liasse de papier qui trainait devant lui. Ces documents, dont il avait transmis une copie au ninja copieur qui venait de les feuilleter, recélaient les informations propres à la mission qu'il avait décidé de confier à l'équipe du jōnin._

 _« Kakashi, j'entends bien tes réserves, mais tu as pu le remarquer, ces trois enfants sont, chacun à leur manière, dotés de talents très particuliers qui croîtront d'autant plus vite qu'ils seront utilisés._

 _-Certes, mais les envoyer si loin du village pour leur première mission… Au-delà de leurs capacités, il y a la façon d'évoluer dans un territoire hostile, et ça ne s'improvise pas._

 _-C'est pourquoi tu seras là pour les superviser. Crois-moi, si j'avais eu le choix, je vous enverrais moins loin, mais j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à convaincre Fugaku de nous confier son fils. »_

 _Kakashi opina du chef. Il avait eu vent des tractations pour le moins enflammées et houleuses entre les sphères dirigeantes de Konoha et celles du clan Uchiha, et il connaissait l'importance de ces négociations. Au-delà d'incorporer un membre prometteur à l'armée régulière, il s'agissait surtout de créer un lien entre le clan Uchiha et le village, les relations entre les deux parties s'étant progressivement dégradés au fil des années. Par chance, la nouvelle génération se révélait bien moins indépendantistes que le reste du clan, et le hasard voulut que parmi cette nouvelle génération se trouvaient deux membres particulièrement puissants, que ce soient pour leurs talents de shinobi ou pour leur position au sein même du clan. L'un était le fils de l'ancien chef du clan, l'autre le fils de l'actuel, et donc, tous deux des successeurs potentiels._

 _Encourager la bonne entente entre Sasuke, qui entrait en deuxième place dans la ligne de succession du clan, et des ninjas d'influence assurerait à long terme la loyauté du clan à l'éventail auprès du village des feuilles et, en ces temps troublés, il s'agissait d'un des enjeux les plus primordiaux du Sandaime Hokage._

 _« Fugaku exige que Sasuke soit plongé dans une situation de guerre le plus vite possible. Cette mission le contentera, tout en limitant les risques de rencontres avec des ninjas d'Iwa, qui sont les plus à même de se trouver à cet endroit. »_

 _Le vieil Hokage ferma les yeux un instant et reprit la parole._

 _« Si toutefois, vous deviez rencontrer une unité ennemie…_

* * *

''J'obéirai aux ordres'' compléta pour lui-même Kakashi

Cette conversation qu'il avait eue avec le Hokage ce matin même trottait encore dans sa tête alors qu'il sautait d'arbre en arbre, suivi par ses élèves. Il leur avait expliqué que leur mission consisterait en une observation du périmètre frontalier avec une puissance voisine. Un bien joli baratin qui enjolivait ce qui n'était rien d'autre qu'apprendre à distinguer les signes qui indiquaient qu'ils sortaient du pays du Feu. Si ce genre d'observation se révélait assez simple quand on allait au pays du Vent qui se constituait d'un gigantesque désert, il en était autrement pour les petits pays comme celui de la Cascade qui ressemblait énormément à celui de Hi no Kuni. Petit pays sur lequel, en vertu de certains traités initiés par Jiraiya, les ninjas de Konoha pouvaient faire escale, à condition de ne pas y sortir d'arme.

La situation géopolitique des pays qui renfermaient les villages cachés d'Ame, de Kusa et de Taki avait grandement évolué ces dix dernières années. Jusqu'alors, bien qu'ayant subi les mêmes préjudices au cours des précédents conflits ninjas, ils s'étaient ignorés, tentant tant bien que mal de survivre aux assauts des grandes puissances qui dévastaient leurs territoires. De cette dévastation était pourtant né un rassemblement de personnes au sein du pays de la Pluie qui prétendait apporter une ère de renouveau et de paix dans le monde shinobi. Dirigé par trois orphelins d'Ame, tous élèves du sannin Jiraiya et tous shinobis de rang S, le groupe gagna rapidement en réputation jusqu'à attirer l'attention du dirigeant du village d'Ame, le légendaire Hanzō la Salamandre, qui, séduit par les idéaux qu'il avait lui-même longtemps partagé, éprouvait une certaine fierté à voir de pareils shinobis se développer.

Néanmoins, un haut dignitaire de Konoha, Danzō, chef de la Racine et correspondant direct de Hanzō, voyait d'un mauvais œil une possible incorporation du groupe aux forces d'Ame, qui n'en ressortirait que renforcé. Il monta donc un plan, en profitant de la méfiance exacerbé de Hanzō, pour tenter de le convaincre que les chefs du groupe cherchaient, sous couverts de lui prêter serment d'allégeance, à l'éliminer et lui proposa de prendre les devants en leur tendant un piège d'où aucun des trois chefs ne devraient ressortir vivants.

Ce plan aurait pu fonctionner si un grain de sable ne s'était pas infiltré dans les rouages, un grain de sable qui se nommait Jiraiya. Alors même que le conseil du Gokage-dont les conséquences furent celles que l'on connait- se préparait, il se rendit à Ame pour servir d'interlocuteur auprès des deux factions, ayant le respect et la confiance à la fois de ses anciens élèves qui n'avaient en rien oublié tout ce qu'ils lui devaient, et de Hanzō qui lui avait lui-même décerné son titre de Sannin par le passé. Sa présence dissuada le chef de la Racine de tenter quelque action que ce fut. Pour peu que Jiraiya y fut blessé, Danzō aurait alors été accusé de haute trahison et condamné à mort par le Sandaime Hokage. Si bien que le groupe mené par les anciens élèves de Jiraiya incorpora officiellement Ame, qui se retrouva en possession de pas moins de quatre shinobis de rang S, soit un ou deux de moins que les grands villages ninjas.

Ame ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin. Quelques temps plus tard, Hanzō, ayant eu vent du contenu du conseil des cinq Kage, et assez aguerri pour prédire l'imminence d'une guerre, prit les devants et trouva une solution pour éviter que, comme par le passé, son pays soit saccagé par Suna, Iwa et Konoha. Il envoya des messagers aux villages de Taki et de Kusa, et les invita à une rencontre pour forger une alliance.

Liés par les mêmes douleurs, et par les mêmes rancœurs, dirigées non pas les uns envers les autres, car au cours des précédents conflits, ils ne s'étaient jamais affrontés directement, les trois villages conclurent une alliance officielle. Pas une alliance comme celles qui existaient parfois entre deux pays lors d'une guerre, mais une véritable coalition solide et profonde, créée avec l'accord des daimyos. Ame, Taki, et Kusa formaient ainsi depuis près d'une dizaine d'année le Sangokudōmei [1] et avait réuni leurs plus puissants éléments dans une unité d'élite, composée de six ninjas, trois pour Ame, deux pour Taki et un pour Kusa. Une unité si redoutable qu'elle intimidait même les grandes nations et qu'on lui attribuait le fait que Suna n'ait pas voulu entrer dans le conflit jusqu'à maintenant.

Les relations entre le Sangokudōmei et Konoha demeuraient au beau fixe, grâce aux actions sans cesse renouvelées d'un Jiraiya bien conscient que s'attirer les foudres d'une telle puissance ne serait pas dans les intérêts du village de la feuille. De par sa position privilégiée auprès du dirigeant d'Ame, la rumeur voulait même qu'il avait commencé à proposer un pacte d'alliance aux chefs du Sangokudōmei.

Mais si Jiraiya bénéficiait de toute la confiance de Kakashi, il n'en allait pas de même pour les shinobis alliés de Kusa, de Taki ou d'Ame, et même s'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, il n'arrivait pas à se départir de ce mauvais pressentiment. Il avait toujours un mauvais pressentiment quand il pénétrait dans des pays étrangers avec des ninjas qu'il savait trop peu préparés. Ce sentiment qui ne l'avait quitté que pendant cinq ans… Cinq petites années qui avaient séparés l'achèvement de la Troisième Grande Guerre, et ce fameux Conseil des cinq Kage. Pourtant, celui qu'il ressentait, plus oppressant encore, aujourd'hui différait profondément de l'habituel. S'il le connaissait, c'était qu'il devait l'avoir forcément déjà éprouvé à une occasion mais il avait beau chercher au fond de sa mémoire, il n'arrivait pas à remettre le doigt sur quand précisément.

«Maître Kakashi, ça fait presque quatre heures qu'on court, remarqua Sasuke, un brin essoufflé, attirant son attention. Ne pourrions-nous pas faire une pause?

-D'jà fatigué, Sasuke ? fit un Naruto moqueur. Pas très endurant.

-Je suis réparti plus équitablement que toi entre le physique et l'esprit, voilà tout, riposta le susnommé.

-Il y a une clairière à quelques kilomètres de là, révéla Kakashi avant que le jinchūriki de Kyubi ait eu le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. On y fera une halte.

-Parfait ! J'te défie, Sas'. Le dernier arrivé paye des ramens à l'autre.

-J'aime pas les nouilles. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Ben, le dernier paye un repas à l'autre, alors… Sasuke-sama. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'élança de la branche où il se trouvait avec plus d'entrain qu'avant, passant devant son camarade et atterrissant à côté de Kakashi. Il ne put cependant aller plus loin, car au moment où il reprenait son élan, il sentit une main le saisir au niveau de la nuque et le soulever comme s'il ne pesait qu'une plume. Il releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec l'œil unique du jōnin.

«Ne recommence plus jamais à prendre ce genre d'initiative, Naruto »

Kakashi n'avait mis aucune colère dans son ton, aussi ne comprit-il d'abord pas pourquoi il sentit son élève se tendre. Peut-être s'était-il montré un petit peu trop violent. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que sa main serrait avec un peu trop de force le cou de Naruto. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? A croire qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. Il reposa donc doucement le genin, qui ne parut pas rassuré pour autant puisqu'il flageola sur ses jambes dès qu'il eut touché la branche et il serait sans doute tombé si Sasuke ne les avait pas rejoints.

L'héritier des Uchiha passa son bras sous l'épaule de Naruto pour éviter que celui-ci ne chût. Le blondinet serra les dents, et se dégagea en croisant les bras. Depuis l'échange de regard qu'il avait eu avec son maître lors du test, il avait développé une peur inconsciente de lui, et cela l'énervait. Cela le gênait même car cela le mettait dans une position de faiblesse qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Sasuke ne s'en formalisa pas et leva les yeux vers son maître. Celui-ci le dominait de deux têtes, et Sasuke hésita une seconde à baisser la sienne. L'envie ne lui en manquait certes pas, tant il se sentait ridiculement insignifiant en comparaison de l'adulte, dont la simple présence ajoutait à l'atmosphère une pression inquiétante, mais il était un membre du plus éminent clan de Konoha, et sa fierté personnelle l'emporta sur sa peur.

« Maître Kakashi, Naruto n'a rien fait que me mettre au défi, remarqua-t-il en mettant dans son ton toute l'assurance qu'il put. Ce n'est pas si grave que ça. »

Kakashi ferma les yeux, et se morigéna mentalement. Voilà exactement pourquoi il ne voulait pas se vouer au professorat. Il avait évolué pendant des années dans l'ombre de l'ANBU, à commander à des shinobis parfaitement entrainés, et mentalement préparés à lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Des hommes et des femmes avec qui il se nouait une confiance instinctive car chacun savait qu'il pourrait compter sur les autres si la situation l'exigeait. Dès lors, la sévérité à l'encontre de quiconque tentait d'outrepasser sa place et son rôle dans le groupe se révélait généralement la meilleure solution. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas se déshabituer aussi facilement, et il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à des gamins qui ne connaissaient rien à la guerre, et qui n'arrivaient à prendre la mesure des risques. Mais quelle folie avait pris le Sandaime quand il avait eu l'idée de lui confier une équipe de gosses?

« Nous sommes en mission, rappela-t-il d'un ton calme. Pas en randonnée. Ce n'est pas le lieu pour entretenir ce genre de rivalité. Peux-tu me dire ce que vous feriez si vous tombiez dans une embuscade alors que nous sommes éloignés les uns des autres ?

-Je…Je ne sais pas. »

''Bien sûr que tu ne le sais pas !'' songea Kakashi avec amertume ''Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre un camarade pour l'avoir simplement perdu de vue''

Plus gênants que des gosses inexpérimentés, des gosses qui n'avaient aucune mesure du danger.

« Sauf votre respect, Maître, je crois au contraire que si un lieu s'y prête, il s'agit bien de celui-ci, intervint Sakura d'un ton atone qui se gardait bien de révéler quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'elle pensait de la situation. Nous sommes toujours sur les terres du pays du Feu. Les chances de croiser un opposant à Konoha sont faibles, sinon nulles. Par ailleurs, l'esprit d'équipe se forge aussi à travers une saine émulation. »

Kakashi la regarda un instant avant d'acquiescer et de faire signe à Naruto et Sasuke qu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient à ce propos. Les deux rivaux s'observèrent une seconde, et partirent du même pas, tous deux motivés par l'idée de battre l'autre, et surtout de s'éloigner le plus possible de ce maître qui leur faisait, mine de rien, froid dans le dos. Sakura sauta jusqu'à son maître, et s'inclina en guise de remerciement avant de repartir de plus belle à la suite de ses deux camarades.

Cette intervention donna l'occasion pour le jōnin de rassembler ses souvenirs sur sa troisième élève. De prime abord, elle n'avait rien à voir avec ses deux compagnons. D'abord, contrairement à eux deux, elle ne venait pas d'une lignée de ninjas puisque qu'on ne connaissait ses parents que sous l'apparence d'inoffensifs civils. Et ensuite, si elle excellait en stratégie et en réflexion, ses capacités physiques ne valaient presque rien en comparaison de celles de ses deux compères. Néanmoins, tout cela ne constituait qu'une version officielle savamment élaborée par les parents, que soit-dit en passant le ninja copieur n'appréciait pas spécialement, de la jeune fille pour mieux la protéger. Le rôle de ces derniers faisait que rien ne devait les ébranler et protéger leur progéniture à l'aide d'informations factices leur avait semblé la meilleure des idées.

Leur identité, Kakashi la connaissait, néanmoins, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il les avait un temps côtoyés lorsqu'ils appartenaient tous trois à l'ANBU. Dix ans auparavant, ils avaient accédé à la fonction la plus enviée des forces spéciales en intégrant la garde personnelle du Sandaime Hokage, aux côtés du couple formé par le fils ainé de ce dernier et son épouse, et tenaient ce rôle depuis lors. Cette décision avait d'ailleurs causé une scission au sein du clan Sarutobi et le cadet de Hiruzen, l'un des rares amis de Kakashi, qui s'attendait à recevoir cet honneur, avait quitté le village pour se consacrer à la protection du Daimyo de Hi no Kuni. L'animosité du ninja copieur à leur égard se nourrissait entre autres de cette raison. Mais toujours était-il que si leur enfant venait à être pris en otage, la protection du vieux Sarutobi serait ébranlée et plutôt que de laisser cette responsabilité à d'autres, ils avaient préféré infligé à leur fille unique une enfance qui, loin d'être aussi horrible que celle de Naruto, ne manquait pas d'une certaine originalité.

Sous couvert d'une famille unie, Sakura ne connaissait ses parents qu'à travers deux subordonnés qui prenaient leur place, quand ceux-ci partaient en mission, et les rares, trop rares en tout cas pour lui permettre de développer son ninjutsu, entrainements que lui donnaient parfois son père et sa mère. Formée dès son plus jeune âge pour devenir une kunoichi, elle n'avait rien à envier aux rejetons des clans shinobis en ce qui concernait les séances d'exercices. Si elle pouvait faire preuve d'un telle calme pour une gamine de douze ans, le hasard n'y jouait aucun rôle, car Kizashi et Mebuki Haruno ne se souciaient pas de l'inné. Quand ils voulaient obtenir quelque chose, ils agissaient pour, et lentement, ils avaient forgé, le terme était, aux yeux de Kakashi, plus propice qu'élever, Sakura en utilisant des méthodes similaires à celles de la Racine, la branche sombre de l'ANBU, décriées mais si utiles en temps de guerre. Et jusqu'à maintenant, la plupart des réactions, qu'elle avait, faisaient probablement parti d'un rôle que tenait la jeune fille, un jeu d'acteur joliment exécuté qui avait échappé à tous les membres de sa génération, mais nullement à lui. La simple manière dont évoluaient ses rapports avec Naruto le prouvait. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait eu besoin de le rejeter pour ne pas être exclu par les autres, alors elle l'avait rejeté. Mais dès lors qu'elle avait fait partie de son équipe, ou peut-être parce qu'elle avait mesuré la différence de niveau entre lui et elle, elle ne montrait aucune antipathie à son égard, bien au contraire.

Au final, la seule inconnue qui restait se limitait à savoir comment elle avait appris le statut de jinchūriki de Naruto. Au vu de la rigueur de ses géniteurs vis-à-vis des ordres, l'information ne venait certainement pas d'eux. Peut-être l'avait-elle deviné toute seule…

Kakashi ralentit un instant. Un porteur de bijū, un détenteur de Kekkai Genkai, et une gamine à la froide intelligence qui dépassait les standards de son âge… Ils formaient décidément un drôle de groupe et ses pensées dérivèrent sur les mots de Tenzō.

 _« Ne les donnez pas perdants. Il me semble que vos élèves sont plutôt intéressants »_

Intéressants, sans le moindre doute. Mais tout intéressants qu'ils étaient, ils n'en restaient pas moins des gosses qui ne connaissaient rien à la réalité de la guerre. Il lui fallait donc rester alerte et les surveiller de près. Surtout Naruto, dont… l'enthousiasme risquait d'être dur à museler.

* * *

DEUX JOURS PLUS TARD

Ittan et Sagan échangèrent un regard où se reflétaient la même fatigue et la même lassitude. Que n'auraient-ils pas donné pour un peu de repos ou pour simplement s'écrouler de sommeil? Pour cesser enfin de courir après presque dix jours de fuite, face à ces monstres du Shinobigatana, qui les suivaient à la trace, malgré toutes les tentatives pour les dérouter et les éliminer. Dire qu'ils avaient été tous les deux ravis par cette mission. Une embuscade à Mizu no Kuni, à vingt contre trois, et une promesse de monter en grade pour tous, s'ils réussissaient à ramener les rouleaux de Hidden no Jutsus à Iwa. Une mission dangereuse, car elle impliquait un long voyage, de s'aventurer dans un pays, certes, allié mais menaçant pour tout le monde, même pour ses propres habitants et de poignarder dans le dos une unité de Kiri à une distance plus que réduite de leur village. Mais une mission qu'ils leur semblaient aisée de réussir.

Pourtant, dès le départ, ils avaient échoué. S'ils avaient effectivement récupéré les techniques secrètes, l'un des shinobis de Kiri avait réussi à survivre à leur embuscade. Blessé grièvement, et après avoir chuté d'une falaise, mais bel et bien vivant, il avait dû réussir à rejoindre son village. Tout du moins, le croyaient-ils, puisque le lendemain, alors que leur unité allait quitter ce fichu et humide pays, avaient surgi de la brume six silhouettes, et qui n'appartenaient certes pas à des inconnus mais à rien de moins que l'élite du Kenjutsu shinobi toutes nations confondues. **Ces silhouettes, dont le brouillard, qui n'avait rien de naturel, cachait encore le visage, avaient éveillés trois sentiments chez les ninjas d'Iwa.**

Ces trois sentiments se succédèrent en un instant. D'abord, il y eut la surprise de voir Kiri aussi rapidement au courant de la situation. Ensuite, l'humiliation de se sentir méprisé car le village de la brume sanglante n'avait même pas pris la peine de rassembler l'unité de ninjas spadassins au complet, se contentant de n'en envoyer que six. Enfin, l'effroi que causait à chaque fois le bruit sifflant des lames fendant l'air. Six corps étaient tombés dès le premier assaut, et, était-il besoin de le préciser, aucun n'appartenait à l'un des membres du Shinobigatana.

Les mots que leur avait hurlés Monburan, le meneur de leur unité, restaient dans leur mémoire, bien qu'ils furent pour le moins sibyllins.

 _« Courez au sud-est de l'eau descendante… Jusqu'à la montagne rougie par le sang ! »_

Ces mots ne s'adressaient qu'à eux deux car ils portaient les rouleaux. Les douze autres, Monburan inclus, étaient restés là-bas pour combattre, ou plutôt retenir au vu de la différence évidente de niveau, le Shinobigatana. Ittan et Sagan n'avaient pas manqué d'obéir, et ils avaient couru, couru de toutes leurs forces, sans s'arrêter. Tout au long des jours qui avaient suivi, ils avaient continué à avancer aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient en direction d'Iwa, et vers l'énigmatique montagne à laquelle leur chef avait fait allusion. La première partie des ordres restait clair. Iwa utilisait le terme de « L'eau descendante » pour désigner Taki no Kuni dans leur message codé, et cela expliquait pourquoi ils étaient en train de sauter d'arbre en arbre dans une forêt. Par contre, aucun d'entre eux ne voyait à quoi la seconde partie faisait allusion. Ittan avait renoncé à comprendre et Sagan, ninja sensoriel de formation, avait, à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient accordé une petite halte, préféré tenter de repérer d'éventuels survivants qui chercheraient à les rejoindre. Mais il n'avait rien perçu… Jusqu'à hier.

Oui, jusqu'à hier, où ses sens l'avaient prévenu que, non loin de là, cinq hommes et une femme approchaient à une très grande vitesse. L'espoir de retrouver les compagnons qu'ils avaient laissés derrière eux s'étant définitivement éteint, c'était la mort dans l'âme et avec l'énergie du désespoir que les deux shinobis d'Iwa continuaient à fuir, en sachant pertinemment que s'ils ralentissaient maintenant, ils n'auraient plus grand-chose à espérer de l'avenir. Ils avaient tout de même un plan pour mener leur mission à bien. Ittan avait confié les rouleaux qu'il portait à Sagan, et avait tapissé son torse de parchemins explosifs. Quitte à mourir, il préférait autant se faire exploser et accorder à son camarade une micro-chance d'arriver jusqu'à la « montagne », au moins éviterait-il ainsi les tortures dont Kushimaru Kuriarare, sadique devant l'éternel, et chef des Oinins de Kiri, raffolait particulièrement.

« AH ! »

Le cri de terreur de Sagan ramena Ittan à la réalité, et remarqua que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Un rideau de brume s'étendait devant eux, et il déglutit. Ainsi, son heure arrivait déjà, et aussi étrange que cela pût paraître, il n'avait même pas envie de pleurer, mais plutôt de rire tant il était nerveux. Il lança un dernier coup d'oeil à Sagan qui cherchait à retrouver son calme pour localiser leurs poursuivants, et comme en témoignait son agitation grandissante, il n'y arrivait visiblement pas. Rien de vraiment de surprenant au vu de son stress, d'autant que ce rideau de brume devait servir à brouiller les pistes.

Ils traversèrent finalement tous deux le rideau de brume, et se passa alors quelque chose à laquelle ni Ittan, ni Sagan ne s'attendaient. Ils pensaient tomber sur les six shinobis de Kiri, les attendant patiemment toutes lames dehors, mais au contraire, il n'y avait personne. En revanche, Ittan étouffa un juron, voilà qu'il était trempé maintenant, et ses parchemins s'en retrouvaient désamorcés. Il allait faire part de ce fait à son camarade qui éclata d'un rire nerveux en criant presque trois mots comme si ces derniers pouvaient tout arranger de la situation quelque peu dramatique où ils se trouvaient.

« De la vapeur… De la vapeur »

Ce fut là qu'Ittan fit le lien. La brume ne mouillait pas quand on la traversait… Contrairement à la vapeur d'eau. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et il la vit.

« La montagne rougie par le sang »

Bien sûr, ces mots ne pouvaient désigner que LUI. Cet homme plus grand que tous les autres, flirtant les deux mètres trente, et qui paraissait d'autant plus impressionnant qu'il cachait son apparence sous une armure d'un rouge sang brillant, et son visage dans l'ombre de son jingasa. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ittan fut ravi de voir cet être qui l'avait toujours effrayé. Lui et Sagan continuèrent à avancer sans que l'homme, légèrement vouté dans une posture offensive, ses longs bras le long de son corps, ne semblât les remarquer, même quand ils passèrent à côté de lui. Les deux ninjas d'Iwa continuèrent leur route et s'éloignèrent de « la montagne », tandis qu'une autre personne, quoique ce fût un bien grand mot pour désigner un simple chien, quand bien même il portait un bandeau ninja, rejoignait son invocateur pour l'alerter de la présence des ninjas d'Iwa. Personne ne le remarqua, et surtout pas Ittan et Sagan, trop heureux d'être tous deux sauvés. Car la présence de « la montagne » ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : les membres du Shinobigatana ne les rattraperaient jamais.

Tout monstrueux que ces derniers étaient, que pourraient-ils bien faire face à un véritable démon ?

* * *

Naruto avançait en baillant vers un buisson, pendant que Sakura et Sasuke étaient accroupis près d'une certaine plante et écoutait attentivement leur maître. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Oh, jusqu'à maintenant, il avait fait preuve d'autant d'enthousiasme que possible. Seulement, il comptait à la base partir en mission pour combattre les ennemis de Konoha, pas pour apprendre quelle plante poussait à Hi no Kuni, ou au contraire, quelle autre ne poussait que grâce à l'atmosphère plus humide de Taki no Kuni, comme Kakashi leur expliquait en ce moment-même. Bon, il voulait bien reconnaître que ce savoir s'avèrerait utile dans le futur puisqu'il ne voyait absolument aucune différence significative entre cette clairière ombragée et celle qu'ils avaient atteinte deux jours auparavant quand ils n'avaient pas encore passé la frontière. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les mots de son maître, il avait besoin d'action. Il s'était donc éloigné prétextant un besoin pressant pour voir s'il pouvait tenter de s'aventurer plus en avant plutôt que de rester là à rouiller.

Malheureusement, il avait le désagréable sentiment que son maître ne cessait de le surveiller depuis qu'il avait proposé cette course à Sasuke, et il ne fallait pas espérer tenter de déjouer son attention. Attention particulièrement accrue par le fait que le jōnin les considérait tous les trois, selon toute vraisemblance, comme de formidables boulets. Peut-être se faisait-il des idées, mais il leur interdisait toute latitude de mouvement, comme si, en les laissant un peu vagabonder, ils risquaient d'attirer des ennemis. Et quand bien même ? Qui oserait s'attaquer à une équipe menée par le ninja copieur à part une unité qui viendrait expressément pour ça? Option totalement exclue, d'ailleurs, parce que personne ne pouvait savoir qu'il se trouvait là. Bien sûr, s'il partait seul, des ninjas ennemis pourraient l'attaquer en ignorant la présence de Kakashi et sans être intimidé par celle-ci. Et alors quoi ? Il avait été entrainé par Jiraiya des Sannin, et il avait toute confiance en ses capacités. A moins de tomber sur un jōnin de la trempe du ninja copieur, il n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre.

En plus, Kakashi avait envoyé la veille sept chiens ninjas pour surveiller les environs, si bien qu'une embuscade ne pouvait absolument pas survenir. Naruto soupira, et enjamba le buisson pour mettre un peu de distance entre son équipe et lui. Son excuse lui assurait une bonne minute de tranquillité. Pas assez, mais mieux que rien. S'il comptait à l'origine profiter de sa minute de tranquillité pour se détendre, le blondinet abandonna cette idée quand il entendit les branches bouger au-dessus de lui. Il leva la tête, tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose à travers les feuillages, mais il ne vit absolument rien, mis à part les ramures des arbres. S'il avait eu des capacités sensorielles, il aurait sans doute essayé d'en savoir plus seul, néanmoins, il avait quelqu'un de plus compétent de lui à une dizaine de mètres, et il jugea préférable de lui rapporter la chose. Au pire, la seule chose qu'il risquait se résumait à passer pour un type trop sur ses gardes. Précisément ce qui rassurerait son instructeur.

Il se retourna, et enjamba de nouveau le buisson pour revenir dans la clairière. Là, il vit ce qui venait probablement de faire le bruit qu'il avait entendu. L'un des chiens ninjas de Kakashi était de retour et en grande conversation avec son invocateur, accroupi à son niveau pour que Sakura et Sasuke, qui s'étaient relevés, n'entendent pas la conversation. Naruto s'approcha les mains dans les poches, et rejoignit tranquillement ses deux coéquipiers, pour attendre que le jōnin ait fini de discuter avec le chien, le plus petit de tous ceux qu'il avait invoqués.

Kakashi avait beau écouter en affichant un air neutre, il apparaissait clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son œil unique se plissait de la même manière que ceux de Jiraiya quand il revenait d'un conseil de guerre. La plissure qui indiquait qu'un choix devait être fait, mais qu'il serait lourd de conséquence. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Quelle nouvelle aurait-pu arracher cette minuscule expression faciale à Kakashi si ce n'était des ennemis, soient très nombreux, soient particulièrement retors ?

Pressé d'en apprendre davantage, il s'approcha en quelques enjambées pour tenter d'intercepter une partie de la conversation de son maître, qui pour sa part, sembla le voir venir de loin puisqu'il s'interrompit et se releva quand Naruto arriva à son niveau. Ce dernier sortit les mains de ses poches, et prit un ton bien trop enthousiaste pour espérer cacher ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de son excitation.

« Un problème, maître Kakashi ?

-Une… complication. Pour dire les choses simplement, je vais devoir vous renvoyer au village. »

Naruto perdit aussitôt son sourire, pour serrer les poings et se pencher en avant, comme s'il allait sauter littéralement sur son professeur pour exprimer son mécontentement. De leur côté, Sasuke s'avança aussi, l'air moins agressif que son compère, mais visiblement pas plus satisfait que lui de la tournure des évènements. Sakura, fidèle à elle-même, calcula méthodiquement et froidement l'attitude qu'elle devait prendre entre avancer pour soutenir tacitement ses coéquipiers, ou rester sur place à attendre les instructions de son maître, qui restait avant tout son supérieur hiérarchique.

Elle prit d'abord le parti de prendre celui de ses camarades, mais un seul coup d'œil du ninja copieur la figea sur place. Si elle n'avait pas expérimenté la puissance de Kakashi d'une manière aussi directe que Naruto, l'éclat qu'elle perçut dans la prunelle noire lui rappela qu'elle avait en face d'elle un homme de la même trempe que ses propres parents… et la dissuada d'avancer, elle aussi. Elle baissa les yeux, tandis que son visage affichait son habituelle neutralité.

« MAIS POURQUOI ? demanda Naruto d'une voix tonitruante. Z'allez pas me dire que la mission est terminée. On a pas fait deux jours de voyage pour des prunes… Ou des fleurs.

-Naruto, commença Kakashi d'une voix grondante.

-Si votre invocation a repéré des ennemis, je pense que c'est une bonne occasion, intervint Sasuke. Nous sommes les meilleurs genins de notre promotion, et vous, un des plus puissants jōnins du village. Ce serait une simulation de combat idéale qui…

-On va les massacrer et ça fera des ennemis en moins pour Konoha. C'est bien ça, le but de la guerre, ouais ?

-Et je pourrais dire à mon père à quel point votre formation est efficace. »

Le ninja aux cheveux d'argent les écoutait aligner des arguments, tous plus inconséquents dans le cas de Naruto, qui devait visiblement songer être en mesure de battre n'importe quel ninja qui viendrait à lui, et tous plus obséquieux dans le cas de Sasuke, qui semblait proprement convaincu que la reconnaissance de Fugaku figurait parmi les premières places dans sa liste d'objectifs personnels. Dans un coin de son esprit, il se fit la remarque, non sans une certaine ironie, qu'il devait bien remercier sa chance d'avoir des élèves aussi unis dans leurs objectifs. S'il n'avait jeté un regard menaçant à la dernière du groupe, elle aurait sans doute fait la même chose, avec plus de mesure, et des arguments plus raisonnés. En vérité, il était complètement atterré par le comportement de ses élèves.

Où se croyaient-ils donc pour faire autant de bruit ? Savaient-ils au moins de qui son chien avait remarqué la présence ? Question stupide, sinon, ils seraient plus silencieux. Kakashi soupira, et leva la main devant ses deux élèves pour demander leur attention.

« La paix, vous deux ! C'est précisément parce que je ne compte pas combattre qu'il faut que vous retourniez au village.

-Bah, alors, quoi ? Vous partez faire du tourisme ?

-Ou vous devez rencontrer un informateur ?

-Plus logiquement, je dirais… une filature, proposa Sakura, toujours en retrait, d'un ton légèrement hésitant, mais tout aussi calculé que le moindre de ses gestes.

-Pas exactement, mais c'est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus, stricto sensu.

-Donc, c'est ? »

Le blondinet trépignait sur place, sous l'œil sévère de son maître qui soupira avant de se détourner de lui.

« Regarde vers le nord »

L'ordre, le ton ne laissait planer aucun doute là-dessus, se destinait à Sasuke, et comme de juste, il activa aussitôt ses sharingans avant d'observer dans la direction qu'on venait de lui indiquer. Une perle de sueur perla subitement sur sa tempe droite et dégoulina lentement sur sa joue, tandis qu'un sourire crispé se dessinait sur son visage.

« Dis-nous ce que tu vois.

-Une énorme quantité de chakra à environ deux kilomètres d'ici, mais c'est vraiment gigantesque. On dirait une sorte de… nuage.

-Un nuage de vapeur, compléta le ninja copieur. Une vapeur chargée de chakra qui brouille la perception, et qui ne permet à rien ni à personne, pas même aux dōjutsus dont disposent Konoha, de voir au travers.

-Y a un type assez fort pour faire ça ? demanda Naruto, de nouveau tout sourire. C'est qui ? »

Il effaça bien vite cette énième manifestation d'impatience, qu'il n'avait su retenir. A ce rythme, son maître allait vraiment s'énerver, et au souvenir de l'énergie dégagée lors de l'épreuve, Naruto se mit à trembler. Il releva la tête, apeuré, vers un Kakashi qui semblait ne plus le voir. Au contraire, il semblait plongé dans ses souvenirs, et quand il reprit la parole, aucun de ses élèves n'aurait pu affirmer s'il s'adressait à eux ou à lui-même.

« Je crois que c'est le seul. »

Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke et Sakura en espérant qu'ils pourraient lui apporter des éclaircissements sur les mots pour le moins sibyllins du ninja copieur.

« C'est le seul qui a affronté mon maître en combat singulier et qui y a survécu, compléta finalement ce dernier. »

Ces mots firent plus d'impression sur les trois enfants que le reste. Plus que les regards terribles de leur instructeur, cette simple phrase les terrifia, et pour la première fois, stoppa net l'enthousiasme de Naruto et Sasuke. Car cela ne constituait un secret pour personne que le fameux Kakashi Hatake avait tout appris du Yondaime Hokage, un individu qui avait tant marqué les esprits de son vivant qu'on le présentait comme un être à la limite du divin à la jeune génération. A tous les niveaux de la hiérarchie, à tous les échelons de l'échelle sociale, il jouissait d'une telle réputation qu'il n'y avait personne pour lui trouver ne serait-ce qu'un défaut, et la perpétuation de son souvenir et de ses idéaux constituait un leitmotiv solide à tous les shinobis qui avait émergé après la troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi, une époque où Konoha, bien qu'exsangue, avait plus rayonné qu'aucun autre pays, une époque où le village bénéficiait de la protection d'un ninja invaincu et réputé invincible.

Pour Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura, ce nom résonnait d'autant plus que leurs parents et tuteur l'avaient côtoyés de près, et reconnaissaient tous, même le vieux Fugaku qui ne manquait pas de fierté, sa supériorité en tant que combattant et son rôle plus que décisif dans la victoire finale de Konoha face à Iwa. Qu'y-avait-il d'étonnant, dès lors, qu'ils fussent effarés à l'idée qu'une personne normale ait pu survivre face à lui ?

Kakashi, pour sa part, affichait toujours son air neutre, mais n'en riait pas moins sous cape. Tous spéciaux qu'ils étaient, ces trois-là restaient définitivement des gosses assez faciles à manipuler. Si la simple autorité ne fonctionnait pas, et pour éviter d'avoir trop recours à la menace, une méthode qu'il n'appréciait pas et qu'il jugeait néfaste à long terme, il devait improviser comme il pouvait, quitte à jouer un peu avec la vérité. Si le ninja qu'ils venaient de repérer avait, en effet, survécu à un duel avec l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha, une certaine partie des shinobis les plus puissants et les plus influents qui vivaient à l'heure actuelle avait aussi eu cette occasion. Les Maîtres Raikage, Kazekage et Mizukage faisaient d'ailleurs partie de ceux-là et ils étaient bien plus vivants que Minato.

« Ce ninja doit être un véritable monstre, murmura Sakura.

-Si le Yondaime n'a pas pu le battre, z'allez vous faire massacrer ! »

Pour le coup, le ninja copieur ne savait pas s'il devait se montrer satisfait que Naruto ait pris conscience du danger, content qu'il s'inquiète pour lui ou vexer de statuer de manière aussi peu flatteuse sur son sort. Mais puisqu'il guettait l'occasion, il n'allait pas la laisser passer, et choisit la première option.

« Je n'y vais pas pour me battre. Je vais juste le suivre, et voir ce qu'il fait ici. S'il me repère, je devrai fuir, et seul, j'y arriverai.

-Mais pas si on traine dans vos pattes »

Le silence qui servit de réponse confirma le sentiment de Naruto. Leur maître les considérait vraiment comme des gêneurs. Cela dit, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, car apprendre un simple fait d'arme, qui plus est vieux de plus de quinze ans au moins, de ce shinobi dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom, avait ébranlé sa certitude d'être à la hauteur. « Ebranlé », le terme était faible, dire que sa confiance en lui avait été complètement balayée aurait été plus juste, et cela le mit mal à l'aise. Où se terrait-elle, cette assurance qui jusqu'à maintenant, ne le quittait jamais ? Il serra les dents et les poings pour reprendre contenance, avant de tenter de rajouter un mot.

Néanmoins, quand il sentit se poser sur son épaule la main de Sasuke, il comprit que cela ne servirait à rien. Se retournant vers lui, il remarqua que ce dernier avait perdu sa combativité. Ses sharingans rétractés, il secouait négativement la tête pour le dissuader d'en dire plus. Un rapide coup d'œil à Sakura lui indiqua qu'elle partageait également son avis. Naruto soupira. Ils formaient une équipe, et ils s'étaient jurés une chose lorsqu'ils s'étaient réunis pour la première fois après avoir été reçu : s'ils devaient faire une chose, ils l'accompliraient ensemble… Le groupe importait plus que l'individu.

« Bon, souffla Sasuke en voyant Naruto baisser la tête, vos instructions, maître?

-Pakkun vous escortera jusqu'au village. De là, prévenez le maître Hokage. Si tout se passe bien, je vous aurai rattrapé avant.

-A vos ordres, firent les trois genins d'une même voix.

-Bien. Alors, exécution ! »

Il disparut dans la seconde, si vite que même si ses disciples n'avaient pas connu sa destination, ils auraient été bien en peine de deviner où il venait de partir.

« Allez, les jeunes, on s'secoue les pattes arrières, et on me suit, fit le minuscule chien qui se tenait face à eux. De toute façon, vous faites pas le poids face à un jinchūriki de cette trempe-là. »

Un jinchūriki… Le mot résonna en Naruto à la manière d'une onde se propageant sur l'eau après qu'un caillou y soit tombé. Un jinchūriki, ces dix lettres dont on rabâchait les oreilles à tous les étudiants de l'académie, en expliquant la dangerosité de ceux qui portaient ce titre. A chaque fois, d'ailleurs, imperceptiblement, l'œil de Mizuki, leur professeur de l'époque, s'attardait, consciemment ou non, sur lui. Car tel était sa condition et s'il ne l'avait pas désiré, du moins se sentait-il prêt à l'assumer quand le moment serait venu.

Chaque village attribuait, en effet, à ces jinchūriki un rôle précis : certains les conservaient au sein du village afin qu'ils le protègent, d'autres les exploitaient en tant qu'arme de destruction massive en les lâchant sur les armées adverses pour qu'ils laissent libres cours à la haine qu'ils accumulaient en eux au long d'une existence où ils ne connaissaient que rejet, et frustration. Les restants avait pour mission d'intercepter ces derniers sur les champs de bataille pour les combattre, et au moins les éliminer, au mieux les ramener dans leur village pour que leur bijū leur soit arraché.

De ces trois rôles, Konoha avait choisi de lui attribuer, à lui, Naruto Uzumaki, le troisième, puisque le premier ne correspondait absolument pas à son caractère, et aurait probablement fait enfler en lui une frustration suffisante pour le pousser à la rébellion ou à la désertion. Le deuxième ne cadrait pas avec l'éthique du Sandaime Hokage, qui jugeait en outre qu'une telle méthode aurait des effets négatifs sur le moral des troupes de la feuille. Le souvenir de l'attaque de Kyūbi demeurait très présent dans les esprits et que son chakra, voire lui en personne, apparaisse lors d'une bataille ne risquait pas de constituer un moteur pour les shinobis de Konoha, comme cela aurait pu être le cas pour le village de Kiri, où l'apparition de Sanbi galvanisait toujours les ninjas de la brume sanglante.

Naruto se sentit envahir par une fureur folle. De quel droit Kakashi se permettait-il de lui retirer son rôle ? Non pas qu'il y tint particulièrement, mais sa frustration de de voir sagement au village lui donna un regain d'intérêt pour sa fonction. Sa colère transparaissait tellement que ni Sasuke, ni Sakura ne manquèrent de la remarquer. Le chien, en revanche, ne remarqua absolument rien pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait pas attendu les trois genins, et se trouvait déjà sur une branche située à une bonne hauteur au-dessus d'eux.

A ce moment, les trois coéquipiers partagèrent le même sentiment de rejet de la part de leur maître, -après tout même son invocation ne prenait même pas la peine de voir s'ils étaient prêts à partir- si bien qu'ils prirent tous les trois la même décision au même instant, et il ne leur fallut qu'un regard pour s'accorder. Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Sakura dans un même mouvement, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle leur fasse part d'une idée brillante. Elle leur retourna un petit sourire, qui pour une fois, était sincère. Son esprit avait déjà concocté un plan qui leur permettrait de se soustraire à cette sensation désagréable de ne pas être du tout considérés comme digne de confiance. Etrangement, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, à contrevenir aux ordres, Sakura n'en ressentit aucune culpabilité. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait l'accord de ses camarades et que le pacte qu'ils avaient tous trois formulé lui apportait plus de réconfort que toutes les instructions de ses parents. Elle leur murmura son idée et ils acquiescèrent tous deux avant de se préparer à l'accomplir. Une fois lancés, ils n'hésiteraient pas, et aucun d'entre eux ne reculerait.

Ils formaient une équipe, et tout ce qu'ils faisaient, ils l'accomplissaient ensemble

* * *

La traque durait depuis près d'une semaine. Cela faisait autant de temps qu'il se sentait parfaitement dans son élément, plus que tous les autres, qui, s'ils ne se plaignaient pas-car le droit se plaindre n'appartenait pas aux shinobis de Kiri-ne devaient pas en retirer le moindre plaisir. Il pouvait le lire sur leurs visages, fermés et concentrés, tout comme il pouvait deviner leur agacement que cette mission s'éternisât autant. Les fuyards d'Iwa avaient presque réussi à les semer. En sacrifiant seize hommes certes, mais cela restait un exploit à sa façon. Toutefois, il en fallait plus que ça pour les distancer, et les six épéistes avaient retrouvé leur trace… Grâce à lui, et cela n'avait rien d'un exploit pour le coup.

D'accord, sa réputation le rattachait avant au corps du Shinobigatana, des ninjas experts en maniement du sabre, mais il demeurait néanmoins le chef de l'Oinin de Kiri, une unité de traqueurs aussi sanglante que la Brume de leur pays, une unité qui n'acceptait que les soldats les plus aguerris, tous spécialistes de la traque, ou de la torture, voire des deux comme lui : Kushimaru Kuriarare, un homme cruel et sauvage qui n'obéissait qu'à plus cruel et sauvage que lui, soient trois hommes : Kisame Hoshigaki, son supérieur au sein du Shinobigatana, Jūzō Biwa, le porteur de Kubikiribōchō dont il appréciait la férocité et le bon goût de ses peintures de guerres carminées au sang ennemi, et Yagura qu'il estimait être la meilleure chose qui était arrivée au village de Kiri depuis bien longtemps.

Tout en longueur, son visage masqué encadré par une toison de cheveux drus, bien loin de la carrure de Kisame mais le dépassant de vingt centimètres, il se mouvait à travers les arbres, tel un félin à l'affut, en tête du groupe, suivi par Kisame et Jūzō , puis, déployé en éventail pour les couvrir, Jinpachi Munashi, un borgne dont le visage taillé à la serpe était encadré par une barbe tressé, Jinin Akebino, dont la barbe était moins longue, plus finement coupée, faisant d'autant plus ressortir son nez proéminent et Ringo Ameyuri, la seule femme du groupe reconnaissables à ses longs cheveux rouges, plus menue mais pas moins féroce que tous ses compagnons d'arme… Elle ressemblait en cela au Mizukage. Aussi petite et hargneuse que lui. Kushimaru ouvrait la marche car il dominait tout le monde en termes de chasse. Même si ses cinq camarades rivalisaient avec ses meilleurs éléments, son cas différait grandement. Il fonctionnait complètement à l'instinct et il avait développé une sorte de sixième sens qui allait au-delà de la simple prédisposition.

Chaque ninja naissait avec plus ou moins d'accointance pour la perception, et Kushimaru faisait partie de ces shinobis qu'on qualifiait de sensoriels, mais à l'inverse de la plupart de ses camarades, il n'avait jamais cherché à développer ce don, se dédiant plus à l'apprentissage du sabre et du ninjutsu élémentaire. Si bien qu'il n'avait acquis ses capacités en perception que dans le feu de l'action sans préparation préalable et sans que quiconque ait pu l'expliquer, cela avait affiné sa sensibilité à l'extrême, si bien qu'au moment où il cherchait quelqu'un, il savait où aller. Une fois la direction acquise par instinct, il ne lui restait plus qu'à étendre son chakra pour trouver sa proie.

Tout d'un coup, il sentit une aura oppressante s'étendre devant lui. Une aura qui l'amena à stopper net son mouvement. Les autres l'imitèrent, se tenant à ses côtés. Ils ne lui demandèrent pas pourquoi ils s'arrêtaient. D'abord, parce qu'ils lui faisaient confiance, et parce qu'un instant après, ils sentirent à leur tour le chakra devant eux. Sans appréhender la menace outre mesure, ils portèrent leurs mains aux gardes de leurs épées respectives et les dégainèrent dans un bruit métallique, prêts à affronter la menace qui s'annonçait. Ils avaient beau être les poursuivants, ils savaient que l'initiative allait à Iwa, et ils s'attendaient tôt ou tard à rencontrer une unité de renforts. Mais ce renfort-là, ils ne l'auraient pas attendu.

« Il arrive, prévint Kisame de son ton laconique coutumier. »

Plutôt que ce « Il », ce fut un raz-de-marée de vapeur qui déferla sur eux en avalant littéralement les arbres. Le chef de l'unité eut un petit grognement méprisant et il se contenta d'abattre son Samehada devant lui, fendant l'air et au passage la vague de vapeur qui épargna du même coup les épéistes. S'il subsistait un doute sur l'identité de l'assaillant, il disparut aussitôt, et les épéistes durent reconnaître qu'ils auraient pu la deviner avant. Car qu'ils fussent six ou trente, cela ne changeait absolument à rien pour celui-là que seule la force brute ferait plier. Cette force que seuls Kisame et Jūzō possédaient car ils avaient cette infime, ou pas si infime, chose qui différenciaient les ninjas de rang S de ceux de rang A.

Kushimaru laissa tomber toute tentative de recherche. La vapeur occultait toutes ses capacités sensorielles, et son sixième sens s'en retrouvait complètement inutile. Mais peu lui importait au final. La main qui portait Nuibari se mit à trembler violemment, de ce tremblement caractéristique de son envie de sang. Il tira sur le fil qui dépassait de sa garde et bondit de la branche pour commencer à tisser une toile où s'empêtrerait l'ennemi, qu'il ne resterait plus qu'à achever. Mais sa réaction, bien que rapide, venait trop tard, car une silhouette massive, toute de rouge vêtue, jaillit de la vapeur, non pas devant mais bien derrière les épéistes, et se dressa derrière Kisame. L'homme au faciès de requin tenta de se retourner mais son épée ralentit son mouvement, et le poing de la silhouette, propulsé par la vapeur, s'abattit comme un marteau sur sa tête. Son crâne aurait probablement éclaté s'il avait été atteint.

En combat singulier, cela se serait peut-être passé ainsi, mais Kisame n'était pas seul et le sabre de Jūzō s'abattit avec une violence telle que le bras de n'importe qui d'autre aurait volé dans les airs, mais pas celui-là qui fut juste dévié par le choc et qui frappa le tronc de l'arbre, le brisant net, à la place. Tous les épéistes s'éloignèrent en sautant sur d'autres arbres, tandis que la silhouette se tenait presque tranquillement sur ce qui restait du végétal qu'il venait de frapper, de nouveau dans sa posture offensive légèrement voutée, pas troublé pour deux sous par son implacable infériorité numérique. Deux ninjas de rang S, quatre de rang A : il avait vu pire.

« Han, l'appela Kisame. Rends-nous les rouleaux ! »

Kushimaru se tendit. Derrière son air tranquille, Kisame devait nourrir des inquiétudes pour aller jusqu'à faire une sommation, que tous savaient parfaitement inutile au demeurant, à un ennemi. Ce n'était ni dans l'esprit de Kiri, ni dans celui du Shinobigatana et encore moins dans celui de l'Hoshigaki. Mais ils se trouvaient dans un pays du Sangokudōmei et cette nouvelle formation politique avait obtenu trop de résultats probants pour être sous-estimé. Les instructions de Yagura au sujet de l'Unité qu'avaient constituée Ame, Taki et Kusa avaient toujours été très claires.

 _« Jamais, au grand jamais, vous ne devez l'attaquer. Si nous devions l'éliminer, je devrais faire le déplacement en personne. »_

Cela n'étonna personne d'entendre le rire guttural de Han résonner à travers la forêt. Le géant d'Iwa étirait tranquillement le bras qu'avait frappé Kubikiribōchō, tandis que la vapeur entourait la zone. Il semblait n'avoir aucune égratignure et il apparut à tous que tant qu'il en serait capable, il ne laisserait aucun d'entre eux partir récupérer ces rouleaux. Mais ces derniers ne représentaient rien en comparaison de Gobi, l'un des neuf bijūs. Bien sûr, récupérer un démon de plus feraient monter la tension pour Kiri, mais le village devait déjà composer avec deux grands villages cachés comme ennemis plus Iwa qui allait bientôt rejoindre Konoha et Kumo dans cette catégorie. Un de plus ou de moins ne changerait rien. Leur isolement géographique les aiderait à faire face, d'autant qu'Iwa pouvait bien trahir Kiri, il n'en restait pas moins un ennemi de Konoha et de Kumo qui ne traiteraient pas avec un village aussi peu honorable que celui des roches. Les six épéistes laissèrent tomber l'idée de récupérer les rouleaux, et se concentrèrent sur le jinchūriki.

Qu'un coup comme celui que lui avait assené Jūzō ne lui fasse rien pouvait décourager plus d'un, mais cela importait peu pour Kushimaru. Ce dernier avait toute confiance en sa rapidité. Malgré sa grande taille, il pouvait faire preuve d'une célérité étonnante, et son épée, plus fine que toutes celles du Shinobigatana, pouvait s'infiltrer dans les interstices les plus fins. Si l'armure de Han se voulait impénétrable, du moins ne recouvrait-elle pas une partie de son visage, notamment ses deux yeux, qui, bien que cachés par un jingasa, restaient à sa portée. Il pouvait sentir Kisame et Jūzō laisser de plus en plus filtrer leur chakra.

A eux deux, les plus avertis et entrainés à combattre des jinchūrikis, ils pourraient se lancer dans une bataille équilibrée… à un détail près. Leur rôle à eux quatre, Jinin, Jinpachi, Ringo et Kushimaru seraient d'affaiblir Han en lui broyant les épaules, en faisant de la bouillie, en lui charcutant les jambes et en l'aveuglant. Ils avaient chacun leurs spécialités qui cadraient à leurs lames respectives, après tout.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à s'élancer quand une voix, jeune, se fit entendre :

« FUTON, TAIFUIKKA ! » [3]

Le périmètre de Han, constitué du reliquat du tsunami de vapeur qu'il avait lancé, fut littéralement balayé par une trombe de vent. Celle-ci déblaya le passage, manquant d'atteindre les ninjas de Kiri et d'Iwa qui reportèrent tous une partie de leur attention sur l'importun qui venait d'arriver. Sur les importuns, en fait, puisqu'ils étaient trois… gamins. ''Que trois'' nota mentalement Kushimaru. Ce point-là l'intriguait car ce n'était pas la politique de Konoha de constituer des unités aussi petites. D'habitude, le village de la feuille préférait envoyer au moins quatre shinobis pour plus de sécurité. Les exceptions à ce cas étaient rares, mais suffisamment mémorables pour que tous les autres villages s'en souvinssent. Il fallait dire que Jiraiya, Tsunade et Orochimaru n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié lors de la Deuxième Grande Guerre Shinobi. Pour n'être que ce nombre-là, et pour rester aussi tranquilles à leurs jeunes âges, ils devaient être tout à fait spéciaux.

Kushimaru prit quelques secondes pour les détailler. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de douze ou treize ans au vu de la rondeur de leurs visages qui était toute enfantine. Le gamin aux cheveux noirs faisait probablement parti du clan Uchiha, l'épéiste en avait combattu assez pour les reconnaître d'un coup d'œil. Son chakra ressemblait même à celui du Fléau de Kiri, signe que leurs liens de sang ne devaient pas être si ténus que ça. La fille arborait un regard calme et la lueur calculatrice qui y régnait était assez étonnante pour une gosse de son âge. Ses cheveux roses retinrent son attention : le seul autre ninja qu'il connaissait qui avait cette caractéristique faisait aussi partie de Konoha et il demeurait un des ninjas les plus puissants de ce dernier. Toutefois, aux dernières nouvelles, il n'avait pas d'enfant, mais cette gamine pouvait bien lui être apparentée d'une autre manière.

Enfin, son regard se posa sur celui qui se trouvait au centre : à la fois le plus petit, et celui dont il émanait la plus grande énergie. Ses yeux bleus semblaient constamment en proie à l'indignation et sa tenue orange semblait faite pour attirer l'attention. Il ne manquait pas d'aplomb, celui-là, pour se présenter devant un parterre d'ennemi dans cet accoutrement. Cela fit qu'il attira l'attention de Kushimaru d'une autre façon. L'épéiste n'aimait pas les Uchiha et ne ressentait que peu d'attirance pour les femmes en général. Pour les jeunes garçons, en revanche, il avait une certaine gourmandise, et il sentit un élancement dans ses reins. Ce garçon ne représentait sans doute rien, mais l'envie de le briser l'excitait presque plus que celle d'affronter Han. A vrai dire, il n'aurait écouté que lui qu'il ne se serait pas retenu plus longtemps.

Mais il restait un ninja et devait obéir en tant que tel à Kisame. Le gamin aux cheveux blonds croisa les bras et les toisant de la branche sur laquelle il se tenait, laissa percer son chakra, sans doute pour les impressionner mais qui n'eut pour seul effet que d'exciter davantage Kushimaru. Un enfant qu'il torturait, c'était bon. Un enfant qui résistait avant de s'avouer vaincu, c'était meilleur. Sa fébrilité, qu'il tentait de contenir, n'échappa pas à Ringo, qui se trouvait près de lui. La jeune femme lui lança un regard en biais qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'était guère temps de se laisser aller mais Kushimaru ne la remarqua même pas, trop obnubilé par ce blondinet qui prit la parole.

« Vous êtes sur le territoire du Sangokudōmei et trop près de la frontière de Hi no Kuni. Que faites-vous là, vous qui n'avez rien à y faire? »

Voilà, l'excitation montait de plus en plus. D'abord, il briserait ce gamin pour lui enlever toute son assurance et ensuite, il… Un bruit sourd attira son attention. Jūzō venait de planter son Kubikiribōchō dans la branche sur laquelle il se trouvait et s'y accoudait nonchalamment.

« Ben… Que peuvent faire six épéistes de Kiri et un jinchūriki d'Iwa, gamin ? Du tourisme, évidemment. Han avait faim et il a un peu dégommé les environs pour le faire savoir. Tu connais pas un bon resto dans le coin ? »

Kushimaru remercia son masque de cacher l'hilarité silencieuse qui avait dû se peindre sur son visage. Il n'y avait bien que Jūzō pour sortir une telle réplique dans une situation pareille. Mais visiblement, ni le blondinet, ni Han ne goutèrent au trait d'esprit puisque le premier plissa les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient que deux fentes tandis que le deuxième bondit de sa branche, et assena un direct du droit au porteur de l'épée du Bourreau. Ce dernier eut un sourire carnassier et d'un geste si fluide qu'on n'aurait pas cru qu'elle pesait son poids, tira son épée de la branche et para le coup.

« T'es bien comme Ya-chan, toi. Dommage que les jinchūrikis manquent à ce point d'humour. »

Et il n'y avait que Jūzō pour appeler le Mizukage ainsi, mais il fallait dire que ces deux-là partageaient une relation très particulière. Pour s'assurer l'attachement d'un jinchūriki à Kiri, le village de la Brume avait développé une manière qui s'était peu à peu répandue au sein des autres nations : l'élever avec une autre personne, son « sokubajūtaï » qui servait autant de moyen de pression sur le porteur de bijū que de raison de rester. Jūzō avait tenu ce rôle depuis sa naissance-il avait quelques deux mois de moins que Yagura-et le tenait d'ailleurs encore aujourd'hui. Kisame avait beau être le bras droit du Mizukage et bénéficier de sa confiance, Jūzō restait le seul, et bien le seul, à pouvoir se prétendre proche de Yagura. Son disciple, qu'il avait pris sous son aile pour cette raison, remplissait le même rôle auprès du détenteur de Rokubi, d'ailleurs.

Kisame profita de la brusque immobilité de Han pour donner ses ordres. Il désigna les trois gamins de Konoha de son sabre tandis que son regard se posait successivement mais rapidement sur Jinin, Jinpachi, Ameyuri et lui-même.

« Occupez-vous d'eux, et ramenez l'Uchiha vivant et indemne. »

Bien sûr, cela ferait un otage de choix. Mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'il ne pourrait pas s'amuser avec lui. Kushimaru tenta tout de même avec espoir :

« Et les autres ?

-Fais-en ce que tu veux tant que tu ne les tues pas. »

Il les voulait vivants, eux aussi ? Dommage, mais bon, au moins respectait-il ses appétits puisqu'il tolérerait tout du moment qu'ils leur resteraient un souffle de vie. Il vit Kisame se désintéresser de ses compagnons pour se ruer sur Han. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Parfait »

Le temps qu'il prit pour dire ce dernier mot lui donna un temps de retard par rapport à ses pairs qui s'élancèrent sans attendre une seconde. Il jura intérieurement mais son instinct si particulier l'incita à attendre encore un peu… ''Il y a quelqu'un d'autre et il va attaquer''. Il en était convaincu même s'il était probablement le seul, grâce à sa sensibilité exacerbé, à l'avoir remarqué. Ces gamins semblaient bravaches, mais forts ? Non, pas tant que ça. Ils cachaient trop mal leur chakra pour ça. Il sauta finalement, mais dès qu'il arriva sur un arbre, il grimpa plus en hauteur pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de la situation. Il n'eut néanmoins pas le loisir de se concentrer sur une éventuelle présence ennemi car il sentit brusquement une immense concentration de chakra derrière lui.

Visiblement, Han n'avait pas la moindre intention de laisser quiconque lui échapper, et il produisait toujours plus de vapeur qui se réunissait autour de lui jusqu'à créer un dôme dont la taille croissait de seconde en seconde. La température de la vapeur augmentait également. Jusque-là, elle trempait les arbres, mais là, tout ce qui touchait le dôme finissait purement et simplement calciné. Kushimaru déglutit, et il comprit que ce n'était là que la première étape d'un jutsu particulièrement destructeur. Il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de ses supérieurs, et tenta de repérer les trois autres épéistes que l'accumulation de chakra avait stoppés dans leur élan, et qui avait pris le parti de sauter au sol.

Il vit Jinin commencer à exécuter des mudras et ses mains se figer dans celui du Serpent. Bien sûr, sous terre, ils seraient à l'abri. Ameyuri brandissait l'une de ses épées pour lui indiquer sa position tandis que Jinpachi semblait furieux après Jinin, aux pieds duquel reposait son Kabutowari. Evidemment, l'épéiste à la lame explosive aurait bien voulu être déjà à l'abri tandis que Jinin préférait attendre la dernière seconde pour déclencher sa technique et lui permettre, à lui, Kushimaru, de les rejoindre. Kushimaru descendait les branches aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Envolé, l'excitation pour ce blondinet-où étaient-ils passés d'ailleurs, ces trois gamins ?-ne restait plus que la peur de crever ici.

Le chakra au-dessus de lui devenait de plus en plus dense, et cessa brusquement d'augmenter. Trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Il lui restait un dizaine de mètres à descendre.

''Oh et puis merde''

Kushimaru se jeta au sol de tout son élan, au mépris de toute sécurité, et atterrit violemment aux pieds de Jinin en grognant de douleur. Il y eut une détonation, et le dôme de vapeur de Han éclata pour se répandre sur un kilomètre à la ronde, la vapeur brulant tout sur son passage.

« Doton, Myōga Tsuka ! [4] »

La terre se souleva autour d'eux pour former une coupole de pierre, les coupant entièrement de l'extérieur, ne laissant filtrer aucune ouverture où la technique du jinchūriki à l'armure rouge pourrait les atteindre. Jinin, cependant, ne paraissait pas tranquille pour autant. Et il enchaîna de nouveau des signes de mains avant de reposer sa main sur le sol.

« Doton, Chidōkaku ! [5] »

Dans un grondement sourd, les épéistes sentirent que la coupole qui les entourait se mettait à bouger, s'enfonçant à une dizaine de mètres sous terre, et les mettant définitivement à l'abri de la technique de Han. Kushimaru se releva et s'étira. Il pouvait remercier sa chance, et surtout ses réflexes. Avant d'atterrir, il avait tout juste eu le temps d'enduire ses avant-bras de chakra, et comme il avait atterri sur eux, ils avaient encaissé la majeure partie du choc. Il n'avait aucune blessure, mise à part quelques égratignures. Jinpachi lui accorda un regard méprisant de son œil unique.

« T'as quelque chose à me dire, foutu borgne ? demanda Kushimaru en posant Nuibari sur son épaule.

-Juste que j'ai pas la moindre envie de clamser pour ton beau masque.

-C'est pas à toi que je dois la vie que je sache !

-Fermez-là, ordonna Jinin. Sans moi, vous seriez deux pauvres corps desséchés, alors, tant qu'on est ici, vous avez intérêt à pas discuter mes ordres. »

L'inimitié entre Kushimaru et Jinpachi ne constituait un mystère pour aucun des membres du Shinobigatana, bien que chacun s'en étonnât tant les deux hommes avaient des caractères similaires. Il fallait dire qu'ils étaient entrés dans le corps des épéistes au même moment, et même s'ils avaient le même goût prononcé pour le massacre et le même nationalisme exacerbé en faveur de Kiri, leurs visions de ce que devait être un shinobi différaient complètement. Pour Kushimaru, le principal rôle du ninja se résumait à être telle une ombre et surgir pour mieux frapper par derrière, sans s'embarrasser de notions comme l'honneur ou le fair-play. En revanche, Jinpachi trouvait que la discrétion n'était plus depuis longtemps l'essence du shinobi, et que la présence d'un ninja se devait au contraire d'être remarqué par les ennemis et être source de terreur. Les autres épéistes raillaient un peu cette pseudo-rivalité et le Mizukage la tolérait puisqu'au final, ils faisaient tous deux la même chose en invoquant seulement des raisons différentes.

Ameyuri s'approcha d'une des parois et frappa d'un poing sur la roche.

« Foutu jinchūriki, il a tué Jūzō-senpaï et Kisame-senpai.

-J'en doute, répondit Jinin. Ils en ont vu de belles lors des guerres précédentes. On a beau avoir un monstre en face de nous, ce n'est qu'une lavette d'Iwa. Rien à voir avec les vétérans de notre unité.

-Parfait, alors s'il n'a rien à voir avec toi, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour nous faire remonter ? »

Jinin ne répondit pas à la pique lancée par Ameyuri. Après tout, de quoi aurait-il l'air si lui, le doyen de l'unité presque quinquagénaire, s'énervait contre la plus jeune d'entre eux et ses vingt ans tout juste sonnés ? Il recommença à aligner des mudras. La technique de Han pouvait être extrêmement destructrice lors de son exécution, la vapeur perdait très vite en chaleur par la suite. Les quelques secondes qu'ils avaient passé sous terre suffisaient largement à les mettre hors de danger, et la probabilité pour que Han réitère sa technique restait faible. En revanche, qu'il demeurât en haut pour les cueillir était largement plus probable. A supposer qu'il ne soit pas en train d'être laminé par les porteurs de Samehada et de Kubikiribōchō. Une fois qu'il eut posé sa main sur la terre, et que son dôme commença à remonter, il saisit le marteau et la hache de son Kabutowari et se tint prêt, tout comme ses coéquipiers.

Le dôme remonta à la surface et Jinin ne prit même pas la peine d'user de son chakra pour le faire disparaitre. Ameyuri s'en chargea à sa place, et planta ses épées dans le sol. Un cercle d'éclair en jaillit et entoura les quatre épéistes avant de balayer littéralement la protection rocheuse. Les ninjas de Kiri, désormais à l'air libre, eurent alors tout le loisir de contempler la dévastation qu'avait causé Han. Là où il y avait eu autrefois des arbres, il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qu'un grand champ de désolation, où se mêlaient cendres et poussières. Même les troncs n'avaient pas été épargnés par la technique du jinchūriki d'Iwa, ce dernier avait rasé tout le périmètre à un ou deux kilomètres. Au loin devant eux, trois puissantes et musculeuses silhouettes étaient visibles et se combattaient violemment dans un corps à corps féroce. Kushimaru eut un sourire suffisant. Jinin avait raison. Comment un simple laquais du Tsuchikage aurait pu tuer Jūzō et Kisame ?

« On va les aider ? proposa-t-il.

-Non, on obéit aux ordres, lui répondit vertement Jinin en désignant un point du sol sur leur gauche. »

Kushimaru ne comprit pas avant d'apercevoir émerger du sol un autre dôme de terre, qui disparut bien vite pour laisser apparaître les trois gamins, ainsi qu'un ninja adulte qui portait la tenue des jōnins de Konoha, et dont les cheveux gris-blancs révélaient plus que clairement l'identité.

« Le ninja copieur, murmura Ameyuri. Qu'est-ce qu'un type de ce calibre fait-là ?

-Leur maître, probablement, répondit Jinin en se grattant le bout du nez. On va pouvoir ramener un peu plus que deux sharingans à Kiri, on dirait.

-J'm'en fous du ninja copieur, rétorqua Kushimaru. Moi, ce sont les gosses qui m'intéressent.

-Eh bien, va les chasser, et laisse le vrai challenge aux adultes, fit Jinpachi. »

Kushimaru se tourna vers lui, mais le regard furieux de Jinin l'enjoignit à ne pas répondre. Finalement, l'Oinin haussa les épaules. Il allait pouvoir pourchasser ces enfants, c'était l'essentiel. Jinin fit un signe de la main pour leur indiquer la formation à suivre, et les quatre épéistes se dispersèrent en éventail en fonçant sur le groupe de Konoha. Ils entendirent distinctement le ninja copieur hurler ses ordres à ses élèves.

« JE M'OCCUPE D'EUX. FUYEZ AUSSI LOIN QUE VOUS POUVEZ »

Comme si fuir allait servir à quoi que ce soit. L'injonction, en tout cas, fit suffisamment d'effet sur les trois gamins pour qu'ils se décident à s'en aller sur-le-champ. Ils tournèrent les talons et se mirent à courir vers la forêt, tandis que le ninja copieur releva son bandeau, dévoilant l'artifice qui lui avait valu son surnom. Kushimaru se contenta de faire attention à ne pas croiser son regard et se prépara à le contourner par la gauche, quand le jônin de Konoha posa ses mains au sol :

« Doton, Doryūheki [6]! »

Un rempart de terre orné de gueule de chien sortit du sol pour couper la route aux bretteurs, mais Kushimaru ne cessa pas sa course pour autant. C'était dans ce genre de cas que Jinpachi se révélait utile, et en effet, le manieur de Shibuki poussa un rugissement en fendant l'air de son sabre. L'impact déclencha l'explosion des multiples parchemins qui trônaient sur l'arme et réduisit à néant le mur, soulevant de la poussière par la même occasion. Le manieur de Nuibari profita de l'occasion pour se propulser aussi vite qu'il pouvait, et quand il sortit du nuage de poussière, il eut la satisfaction de constater que son ennemi ne l'avait pas suivi. Il avait sans doute bien trop à faire avec les trois autres.

Il se mit alors à se concentrer, et laissa à son instinct le reste du travail. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sut que ses proies se dirigeaient vers la frontière de Hi no Kuni. La présence de Kakashi Hatake ne signifiait qu'une chose aux yeux de Kushimaru. Les trois gamins étaient inexpérimentés et s'ils paraissaient faibles, ce n'était pas une erreur de jugement de sa part. Ils ne pouvaient le semer, et il les rattraperait bien plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient. D'autant qu'ils étaient une véritable bande de crétins. Ils restaient groupés au lieu de se séparer. En choisissant cette dernière option, ils s'assuraient que deux d'entre eux s'échappent, car la cible privilégiée serait le petit Uchiha. Enfin, ils allaient payer au prix fort leur inexpérience. Il arriva finalement là où la forêt était de nouveau sur pied, et grimpa aux faîtes des arbres, avant de reprendre sa course. Comme il s'y était attendu, sa supériorité ne faisait pas le moindre doute, car il ne lui fallut qu'une trentaine de secondes pour rattraper les fuyards. Il n'eut alors plus qu'à les dépasser et à redescendre pour leur barrer la route.

Quand il apparut sur la branche qui suivait celle où se trouvait le plus avancé des trois gamins, le blondinet s'arrêta et Kushimaru se délecta de son air effaré. Le petit blond lança même un regard par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu'il n'hallucinait pas. Quelle naïveté ! Mais si ce trait de caractère était méprisé à Kiri et si on faisait en sorte que les enfants du village s'en débarrassent le plus vite possible, tout du moins trouvait-il cela personnellement assez appétissant de la part de de ce gamin.

''J'ai vraiment des goûts étranges'' songea-t-il en pensant au plaisir qu'il allait prendre en le torturant.

«Allez, ça ne sert à rien de fuir ! Battez-vous ! ordonna-t-il »

Sans lui répondre, le blondinet sortit un kunaï, mais c'était le seul des trois à agir ainsi. La kunoichi aux cheveux roses et le petit brun se contentèrent de regarder à droite et à gauche, discrètement, pour tenter de trouver une faille où s'enfuir. Cela énerva profondément Kushimaru, qui bondit, passa à côté du blondinet trop vite pour que ce dernier réagisse et se dressa de toute sa hauteur devant l'Uchiha qui n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement pour se mettre en garde. Peut-être avait-il vu le mouvement, mais il était trop lent pour profiter de cette vision.

Kushimaru lui donna un coup de poing que son petit adversaire para de justesse, comme le jōnin de Kiri l'avait prévu. Dans sa main libre, il fit pivoter sa lame et enfonça profondément Nuibari dans la cuisse du gamin aux sharingans qui hurla de douleur alors que sa jambe se couvrait de sang.

« SASUKE ! »

Le cri des deux autres enfants n'émut pas Kushimaru qui se retourna pour leur faire face. Et ce fut à son tour de se faire surprendre. Le blondinet joignit ses mains pour former une croix avec ses doigts.

«Kage Bunshin no jutsu ! »

L'Oinin n'en crut d'abord pas ses yeux quand une cinquantaine de clones apparurent autour de lui. La quantité de chakra de ce gosse était exceptionnelle. Il se laissa suffisamment distraire pour oublier une seconde la gamine aux cheveux roses qui courut jusqu'à l'enfant qu'il avait blessé pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le blondinet se chargea du reste et intervertit la place de la gamine et de l'Uchiha avec deux de ses clones qui eurent pour premier réflexe d'attaquer l'épéiste. Mais ils disparurent aussitôt, transpercés par Nuibari.

La fille et l'Uchiha se trouvaient aux côtés du blond, qui se tourna vers eux.

« Cassez-vous, je le retiens.

-Tu te prends pour maître Kakashi ? demanda l'Uchiha un sourire crispé par la douleur aux lèvres.

-Nous devons rester ensemble, fit la kunoichi.

-On n'a pas le temps de discuter. Il faut que vous partiez avant que Sasuke soit complètement vidé de son sang. Je m'occupe de lui et je vous rejoins. »

La kunoichi sembla hésiter, tandis que l'Uchiha baissait la tête en guise d'assentiment. Cela arrangeait les affaires de Kushimaru. Il voulait avoir le blondinet pour lui tout seul, et il pourrait bien s'occuper des deux autres plus tard. Vu la blessure qu'il avait infligé au petit Uchiha, ils n'iraient pas bien loin de toute façon. Il s'avança d'un air menaçant qui chassa les dernières réticences de la fille. Elle chuchota une dernière chose au blondinet et, non sans avoir passé son bras autour du cou du blessé pour qu'il s'appuie sur elle, partit finalement sous le regard ennuyé de Kushimaru qui attendit qu'ils se soient un peu éloignés pour se concentrer sur le gamin aux yeux d'azur.

« Bon, à nous ! Je suis Kushimaru Kuriarare du Shinobigatana Nananin Shū, chef de l'Oinin de Kiri et toi, petit ?

-Naruto Uzumaki, disciple de Jiraiya des Sannin et de Kakashi Hatake, et ji… Je vais te massacrer »

Le gamin avait bombé le torse, probablement plus pour se donner contenance que pour impressionner, en révélant cela. Kushimaru eut le sentiment qu'il allait dire autre chose mais qu'il s'était rectifié in extremis. Peu importait. Ce qu'il venait de dévoiler comptait beaucoup plus aux yeux du bretteur de Kiri. Le Sannin Jiraiya gérait le système d'espionnage de Konoha, il en connaissait tous les membres, et à cause de lui, tous ceux que Kiri avait envoyé s'infiltrer n'étaient soit pas revenus, soit complètement bredouilles. La seule information qui avait filtré faisait état d'un jeune garçon, sans qu'en fût donné l'âge ou la description physique, aperçu en compagnie du vieil ermite. Jadis, on avait pensé que cela pouvait avoir une importance sous prétexte qu'un ninja comme Jiraiya, si vagabond dans l'âme, n'avait pu s'embarrasser d'un enfant que s'il s'agissait de son fils ou d'un jeune très prometteur. Néanmoins, aucun ninja avec les mêmes techniques que lui n'était apparu, et la question avait été classée sans plus de recherche. Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui, elle trouvait enfin sa réponse.

Kushimaru plia les genoux et adopta la posture qui lui permettait le plus de liberté de mouvement. D'ordinaire, il n'aurait pas pris pour argent comptant les informations données par un ennemi, mais là, le gamin venait de réaliser un véritable exploit en utilisant une technique de clonage de ce niveau, et surtout, en produisant autant de doubles. Il n'avait effectivement pas l'air ordinaire. Heureusement, il avait déjà pris ses précautions. Alors que les clones sautaient de leur perchoir pour l'attaquer, il saisit le fil qui dépassait de son sabre, et tira dessus, de manière à attirer vers lui l'autre extrémité. Autre extrémité qu'il avait pris soin d'accrocher à la taille du blondinet au moment où il l'avait croisé pour attaquer l'Uchiha. Le gamin, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, n'avait pas mis de chakra sur la plante de ses pieds, ce qui aurait été pour lui le seul moyen de rester sur place. Au lieu de ça donc, il décolla de sa branche d'arbre pour voler dans sa direction prêt à être cueilli, mais ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant et arma son poing pour l'envoyer dans la face, ou plutôt le masque de Kushimaru.

Mais ce dernier était bien trop grand pour lui, et quand il l'attrapa au vol et à la gorge, le blondinet put tendre ses petits bras autant qu'il le voulait, il ne put l'atteindre.

« Très décevant, disciple de Jiraiya, ricana Kushimaru.

-T'vas voir si j'suis décevant, tronche de masque !

-Ha ha ha ha, tu manques pas d'aplomb, mais… »

Kushimaru planta Nuibari dans le sol alors que les clones sautaient de leur perchoir pour aller au secours de l'original. L'Oinin les ignora et appuya entre les deux yeux du blondinet avec son index. Aussitôt, tous les doubles s'évanouirent en un nuage de fumée, sous l'œil effaré de leur créateur.

« Mais y se passe quoi, là ? Tu m'as fait quoi ?

-J'ai appuyé sur un de tes tenketsus, gamin. Si bien que ton chakra ne circule plus. Te voilà donc sans défense, et tout à moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, espèce de cinglé ?

-Mais ce que font les cinglés avec les petits garçons. Je vais jouer un peu. »

Kushimaru desserra sa prise, et lâcha Naruto, qui essaya de se raccrocher à la branche à l'aide de son chakra. Mais l'épéiste n'avait pas menti et le blondinet fut complètement incapable de mobiliser son énergie corporelle. Il dut donc se résoudre à chuter vers le sol. Par bonheur, il ne se trouvait pas assez haut pour être définitivement handicapé, mais le choc avec la terre fut suffisamment violent pour lui couper la respiration. Il essaya de la retrouver alors qu'il reposait, les bras en croix, à même la terre.

Le maître traqueur atterrit à ses côtés, et l'enjamba de manière à se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Il avait récupéré son épée, et de la pointe de celle-ci, il vint taquiner la joue de Naruto.

« J'aime bien les enfants comme toi qui ont les joues pleines. C'est très amusant à percer. »

Kushimaru s'attendait à de la peur. Il préférait commencer par la torture psychologique avant de s'attaquer à celle corporelle, mais il fut déçu, car Naruto, sa respiration retrouvée, se mit à sourire et même à rire.

« Hé hé hé, ce que tu me dis là, on m'l'a déjà dit. Des sales types de mon village qui m'aimaient vraiment pas. Mais mon premier maître les a dégommés. Et mon deuxième maître te dégommera.

-Tu parles du ninja copieur ?

-Bah ouais. Celui qu't'as préféré laissé à tes copains parce qu't'étais trop lâche pour l'affronter. »

Kushimaru resta silencieux, regardant son adversaire, et encore le mot était grand, l'insulter. Il posa son pied sur le plexus du blondinet et appuya un peu, arrachant un cri de douleur à Naruto.

« Ferme-là, sale gosse.

-Y a qu'la vérité qui blesse, tronche de masque ! »

Kushimaru cessa d'appuyer, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Une idée venait d'émerger dans son esprit.

« Dis-moi, petit, tu as l'air d'admirer ton maître.

-Ouais, c't'un monstre, pas comme tous ces grouillots de mon village.

-Mauvais patriote, en plus ! Mais, c'est bien connu que Konoha est un village de faibles.

-On verra qui c'est le faible quand Maître Kakashi t'butera.

-Hun, hun, hun, c'est bien de respecter son maître. Peut-être veux-tu même lui ressembler ?

-Ouais, j'serai aussi fort que lui !

-Je parlais pas exactement de ça, gamin.

-Quoi ? »

Le blondinet ne sembla pas comprendre, du moins, pas avant que la pointe de Nuibari ne remonte sur sa joue pour se positionner au-dessus de son orbite gauche. Il saisit le sens de ces paroles à ce moment-là, et essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte que faisait peser sur lui le pied de son ennemi. Kushimaru se délecta pleinement de la peur qu'il lut dans les pupilles bleutés, avant d'éclater de rire, et d'enfoncer sans plus de procès la pointe de sa lame dans l'œil de Naruto.

* * *

Sakura n'aimait pas du tout la situation telle qu'elle se présentait. Tout simplement parce que son cerveau pourrait calculer autant qu'il voudrait, elle ne trouverait aucune solution miracle à son problème. Ses seules capacités se limitaient à lister les différents scénarios possibles, tout en sachant qu'elle n'aurait de toute manière aucune prise sur les évènements présents et à venir. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, ils auraient dû écouter Kakashi. Que leur avaient-ils pris exactement en désobéissants aux ordres ? Ses parents lui avaient pourtant seriné les risques pendant des années, mais elle avait oublié leurs mises en garde. Il fallait dire, à sa décharge, que Naruto dégageait un elle-ne-savait-quoi qui donnait une envie irrépressible de le suivre dans ses entreprises. Bien qu'elle ne le côtoyait que depuis assez peu de temps, au regard de l'inimitié factice qui avait demeuré entre eux deux depuis six ans, elle s'était très vite attaché à Naruto, et s'était trouvé atterrée de la mauvaise considération dont il jouissait. Il n'était pas qu'un simple démon, il était objectivement plus que ça.

Elle ressentit une pointe d'énervement en pensant que quand tout serait fini, et s'ils vivaient encore à ce moment-là, on reprocherait sans doute à Naruto la situation, même s'il devait finir gravement blessé, car, sous prétexte que leurs parents se trouvaient là où il fallait en termes de hiérarchie, on ne toucherait pas à elle et à Sasuke. Peut-être un sermon de circonstance, mais sans doute rien de plus. Quelle injustice !

Mais pour l'heure, ce genre de considération passait au second plan. Il fallait survivre, et Sasuke, qui pâlissait toujours davantage au fur et à mesure qu'il se vidait de son sang, avait de plus en plus de mal à s'accrocher à elle et à avancer. Lui demander de se déplacer avec une telle blessure sans que cette dernière fût désinfectée lui répugnait. Ainsi, dès qu'ils eurent mis un peu de distance entre eux et ce damné épéiste, elle fit s'adosser Sasuke à un arbre, et se mit à la recherche d'un endroit où ils pourraient se reposer un peu.

Par chance, le pays de la Cascade se révélait très similaire au pays du Feu-Après tout, leur mission ne consistait-elle pas à l'origine à déceler les subtiles différences qu'il existait dans la nature entre ces deux nations ?- et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer un tronc d'arbre creux qui avait en sus l'avantage d'être suffisamment grand. Par-dessus le marché, l'ombre que projetaient les feuilles en dissimulait en grande partie l'entrée. Un ninja de Kiri, peu habitué à ce genre de forêt, ne la verrait pas facilement. Sakura sortit une petite lampe de sa sacoche et dégaina un kunaï par la même occasion, prêt à cueillir un éventuel assaillant. Elle dégagea les feuilles, et illumina l'intérieur du tronc.

Il était spacieux, suffisamment pour accueillir une dizaine de personne, et il n'y régnait aucune odeur animal, preuve qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la tanière d'un ours ou d'une autre bestiole du genre. Juste un énorme tronc creux et inhabité. Un véritable cadeau du ciel au vu de la situation quelque peu critique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Rengainant son arme, elle ressortit de l'abri pour aller chercher Sasuke et l'aider à se déplacer jusque-là. Puis, une fois retournés à l'intérieur, elle le fit s'adosser contre le tronc intérieur, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un gémissement de douleur au jeune garçon.

« Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

-Comme un charme, lui répondit-il d'un ton crispé.

-Laisse-moi voir ta blessure. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules d'un air fatigué. Il n'allait pas l'empêcher de quoi que ce soit, pas dans son état, alors pourquoi lui demander son avis ? Sakura mit sa lampe dans sa bouche pour avoir les deux mains libres, et éclaira la jambe de son camarade. Elle avait quelques connaissances en médecine, pas grand-chose, mais l'essentiel, et nettoyer puis désinfecter une blessure faisaient partie de l'essentiel. Elle sortit deux bouteilles, une remplie d'eau, l'autre d'un liquide désinfectant et deux bandes de tissu de son sac à dos.

Elle trempa l'un des tissus d'eau tiède et entreprit d'enlever le sang qui maculait la jambe de son coéquipier. Par chance, si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi, la blessure était très nette, et très bien dessiné. La pointe de l'épée s'était enfoncée dans la peau et les tissus graisseux sans atteindre les muscles. Difficile de penser qu'un simple genin comme Sasuke ait eu assez d'emprise sur lui-même lorsqu'il avait été attaqué pour engager un mouvement d'esquive. Il y avait tout lieu de croire que l'épéiste s'était retenu. Connaissant sa réputation, et surtout celle des Oinins et de leur connaissance du corps humain, on pouvait même l'affirmer. Un infirme faisait un moins bon otage qu'une personne saine.

Sakura ne s'y connaissait pas assez en ninjutsu médical, mais il y avait tout lieu d'espérer que l'Uchiha n'aurait aucune séquelle outre la douleur et le choc psychologique. Ce dernier la regardait faire, l'œil un peu hagard, et ne réagit pas quand il vit que Sakura lui tendait quelque chose. Il sursauta d'ailleurs quand elle lui tapota la joue.

« Il faut que tu restes éveillé, Sasuke.

-Je dormais pas… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il demandait cela vis-à-vis de l'étrange chose que lui tendait Sakura.

« Un bout de bois. Mords-le pendant que je désinfecte la plaie ! Ça risque de faire un peu mal. »

Sasuke opina du chef et la vit imbiber de désinfectant l'autre bande de tissu. Le bâton l'empêcha de déglutir, mais il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux en voyant le tissu s'approcher de sa plaie. Il avait une grande fierté comme tous les membres de son clan. Il détestait qu'on le voie en situation de faiblesse. Il restait cependant un enfant de treize ans, qui avait grandi bien en sécurité dans une maison cossue, et qui n'avait en conséquence jamais eu l'occasion de recevoir une vraie blessure. Encore moins une blessure aussi incapacitante que celle-ci que même des adultes n'enduraient que rarement.

Il poussa un hululement de douleur quand le tissu toucha sa chair à vif. Puis, de nouveau, à chaque fois que le désinfectant entrait en contact avec sa blessure au rythme des tamponnements légers que faisait imprimer Sakura au tissu. Puis, Sasuke ne sentit plus d'autre douleur que celle qui lui élançait la jambe. Il rouvrit les yeux, et vit que sa coéquipière avait sorti une compresse, et s'apprêtait à lui bander la cuisse. Il retira le bout de bois de sa bouche, et parla aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, donc en murmurant.

« Sakura…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit cette dernière. La blessure est sérieuse, mais ça se soigne. Une fois retourné au village, ton père exigera que Tsunade-sama s'en charge en personne et il n'y aura aucune séquelle.

-Sakura, répéta-t-il. Je crois qu'on aurait dû obéir à Kakashi. »

A son air peiné, il comprit qu'elle pensait la même chose que lui. Il eut un rire triste.

« On joue les foudres de guerre, mais voilà dans quel mélasse, on se retrouve. On n'est que des gosses, et on est pitoyable »

Là encore, un silence en guise de réponse l'encouragea à continuer son monologue.

« J'ai une faveur à te demander.

-Laquelle ?

-Si l'ennemi arrive, tue-moi. Sans moi, tu pourras t'enfuir, et… »

''Et je ne serai pas un boulet pour mon clan en servant d'otage'' conclut-il en pensée.

Sakura eut un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine. Elle avait entendu la peur dans la voix du genin, et elle comprenait sans peine son sentiment. Mais il demeurait un shinobi et bien éduqué, ou endoctriné, cela dépendait du point de vue, comme il l'était, il se devait de placer le village avant lui. Il savait probablement qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de se suicider, alors il se déchargeait de cette obligation sur elle. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle aurait pareil à sa place. Toutefois, elle avait le devoir de se montrer honnête avec lui.

« Sasuke. Même mort, tes sharingans reviendraient à Kiri. Ça ne doit pas arriver.

-Surtout pas arriver, insista-t-il comme s'il avait lui-même lancé l'idée.

-Si ce ninja arrive jusqu'à nous, il ne me permettra pas d'agir comme je le veux. Aussi, je commencerai par te crever les yeux. Ensuite, si tu… si j'ai le temps, je t'achèverai.

-Sakura…

-C'est le plus grand compromis que je puisse faire, fit-elle la voix tremblante »

Elle remarqua en disant ça que ses joues étaient trempés. Elle pleurait ? C'était dire l'état de stress dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle passa son bras sur ses yeux. Sasuke était blême, mais il comprenait aussi.

« D'accord, souffla-t-il dans un souffle. Mais, fais ton possible.

-Je te le promets. Mais on n'en arrivera pas là. Naruto va dégommer cet hurluberlu masqué et nous rejoindre. »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sasuke, comme il s'était dessiné sur celui de Sakura. Le troisième larron de leur bande était resté derrière pour se battre contre un ennemi mille fois plus aguerri que lui. Comment cela se passait-il pour lui ? Il était l'élève de Jiraiya, mais n'avait aucune expérience du terrain. Cette différence entre les deux combattants serait-elle si importante que ça ? Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, dévorés par la même culpabilité d'avoir laissé leur camarade derrière. Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de temps pour s'en vouloir car des éclats de voix se firent entendre à l'extérieur. Sakura éteignit sa lampe et sortit un kunaï, prête à s'en servir… Sans vraiment savoir si ce serait contre ceux de dehors ou contre son ami.

« Je vous assure, Ya-sama. Il y a deux personnes dans ce tronc ! »

Sakura sut, à la voix, qu'il s'agissait d'une fille qui ne devait pas être d'un âge très éloigné du sien qui venait de parler. Le nom qu'elle avait employé la terrorisa. « Ya-sama ». L'épéiste à la grande épée de toute à l'heure n'avait-il pas évoqué « Ya-chan » en parlant d'un jinchūriki ? S'il s'agissait de la même personne ? Le Ya de Yagura. Le Yondaime Mizukage. Elle secoua la tête. Non ! Impossible ! Un Kage ne s'éloignait pas autant de son village… N'est-ce pas ?

« Tu aurais tout de même pu éviter de partir sans prévenir, répondit une voix plus grave, celle d'un adulte. Tu es vraiment sûre de toi ?

-Elle a raison, je les vois aussi, fit une troisième personne.

-Si tu les vois, je n'ai rien à dire. Tes yeux voient tout.

-Hé, c'est moi qui les ai remarqué les premiers, Ya-sama, reprit la fille. Vous pourriez me croire.

-C'est vrai, tu pourrais la croire, Ya…

-C'est bon, c'est bon, je n'ai rien dit, et toi, qui est censé dominer tout le monde mais qui se fait distancer par son élève, va donc voir qui c'est. »

Un éclat de rire lui répondit et Sakura raffermit sa poigne sur son kunaï. Elle sentit clairement, _alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le sentir,_ un flux énorme de chakra émaner de dehors.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce type ? murmura Sasuke, ses sharingans activés. J'ai jamais vu un chakra aussi puissant»

Elle voulait bien le croire, quand bien même elle ignorait duquel il parlait. Pour qu'elle-même le perçoive alors qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre prédisposition pour ça voulait déjà tout dire. Pas le temps de réfléchir à la question, en tout cas. Le tronc qui les couvrait fut comme balayé par une onde de choc et la lumière du soleil les aveugla. Sakura ferma les yeux, et juste avant de les rouvrir, entendit une nouvelle fois la voix du fameux « Ya-sama ».

« Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là ? »

* * *

Naruto avait tendance à vivre au jour le jour sans se préoccuper de son passé et en rêvant de gloire pour le futur. Cette manière d'exister l'avait jusqu'à maintenant empêché d'éprouver le moindre regret sur ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie. Il estimait qu'une fois accomplie, il ne servait plus à rien de revenir sur le bien-fondé d'une action qu'on ne pouvait plus modifier. Pourtant, dans la situation qui était la sienne, il se prit à penser que s'il pouvait revenir en arrière, il agirait d'une façon complètement différente.

Pour commencer, il jugulerait la frustration qui lui était monté à la tête en voyant le comportement de Kakashi. Puis, il maîtriserait son envie d'aller se battre contre Han, sous prétexte qu'il était un jinchūriki et qu'il devait tenir son rôle. S'il avait fait cela, et qu'il avait tranquillement suivi le chien ninja au lieu de le tromper à l'aide de clones et de métamorphoses, faites avec la bénédiction de ses deux coéquipiers qu'il avait entrainé avec lui, il serait sans doute en sécurité tous les trois, et non pas en fuite pour Sakura, en fuite _et_ blessé pour Sasuke ou bien, à terre, dominé par un ninja beaucoup plus grand et fort que lui, qui pointait dangereusement son épée au-dessus de son œil.

Mais, force était de le reconnaître, il avait été un parfait imbécile. Pire, un parfait imbécile qui avait complètement sous-estimé la situation. Faire l'idiot, encore, pouvait passer. Faire l'idiot face à un ennemi et finir ainsi n'étaient pas tolérable, surtout en temps de guerre. Naruto ressentit toute l'amertume de son impuissance et il comprit qu'il allait chèrement payer ses actes. Le temps lui parut ralentir quand la pointe de l'épée commença à descendre et quand elle toucha son œil, il crut naïvement qu'elle allait s'arrêter là, ou qu'elle n'arriverait pas à passer. Peut-être l'inquiétude et le stress avaient-ils eu raisons de ses sens, car quand la lame perça l'œil, mis-à-part qu'il ne vit plus rien de l'œil gauche, il y eut un instant, qu'il aurait pu définir comme un état de grâce purement momentané, où il ne sentit rien.

S'ensuivit la douleur.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHH »

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le sol, tentant vainement de trouver quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher et à serrer. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Le métal s'insinuait en lui et il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait littéralement un tisonnier ardent dans la tête. Le sang jaillit, se mêlant à l'humeur vitrée et aux larmes et commença à couler sur son visage. L'étrange et poisseux mélange se répandit sur le visage, les mouvements saccadés de la tête de Naruto lui permettant de descendre sur le front ou sur les joues, et sur l'autre œil, embué par les larmes, qui, bien que toujours valide, ne distingua vite plus la réalité qu'à travers un voile flou et rouge. Les seules choses que pouvait percevoir le petit blond se résumaient au masque de Kushimaru et le rire de ce dernier qui ne cessait de s'amplifier au fil des secondes.

La lame remuait en lui, et s'agitait dans ce qui, cinq secondes plus tôt, avait été son œil. La douleur insoutenable l'obligeait à se mordre les lèvres pour tenter de l'atténuer par le biais d'une autre douleur, mais elle était si forte que même quand le sang perla sous ses canines blanches et dégoulina sur son menton, elle n'avait pas perdu en intensité. Son corps tressautait, sa respiration s'était faite plus forte. Le sang coulait dans ses narines et dans sa bouche, l'étouffant à moitié. Il avait l'impression de couler à pic dans un océan de tourments, et il se débattait comme se débattait un naufragé qui ne savait pas nager. Il tenta vainement de s'échapper, mais le pied de Kushimaru pesait toujours sur son plexus.

Devant ce déferlement de souffrance, le ninja disparut, le gamin impertinent le suivit et l'enfant apeuré de douze ans prit toute la place. Les hurlements de Naruto redoublèrent. Où étaient-ils ? Où était Jiraiya ? Où était Kakashi ? Où était le vieux Sarutobi ? Eux qui devaient l'aider, le protéger. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas là ? Où étaient ses compagnons ? Sasuke ? Sakura ? Pourquoi ne venaient-ils pas à son secours ? La douleur et le sang l'empêchaient de prononcer le moindre mot distinct, alors ce fut dans sa tête qu'il appela, comme si ces pensées pouvaient parvenir à qui que ce soit.

''A L'AIDE ! QUELQU'UN ! N'IMPORTE QUI ! ''

Pas de réponse. Bien sûr, qui aurait pu répondre ?

''Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas disparaître comme ça ! J'ai mal. De l'aide. S'il vous plait''

'' **Pathétique ! Les humains te tourmentent depuis ta naissance, et maintenant que l'un d'eux s'apprête à te tuer, tu en appelles d'autres à l'aide ?''**

La voix caverneuse avait envahi son esprit, tandis que dans la réalité, rien ne se passait, mis à part Kushimaru qui en avait semblait-il assez de voir les efforts inutiles de Naruto pour s'en sortir et qui commençait à retirer son épée de l'œil.

« Voilà, tu ressembles à ton maître. Maintenant, Je vais t'aider à aiguiser tes sens. Pour ça, je vais te débarrasser de ton autre œil. »

Naruto hurlait toujours, mais il avait reconnu la voix. Il savait de quel être elle émanait : Kyūbi, évidemment. Le renard à neuf queues qui dormait en lui et qui constituait la cause directe de toutes les brimades qu'il avait reçu plus jeune, avant que Jiraiya ne le recueille. Au cours de son entrainement, le petit blond avait déjà eu l'occasion de parvenir jusqu'à la cage du démon, après qu'il eut appris sa condition. Il avait néanmoins peu côtoyé Kyūbi, se contentant de demander son énergie, suivant les conseils du sannin, qui semblait craindre le bijū.

'' **Il va te percer l'œil droit, maintenant** '' fit la voix insidieuse du renard.

''Je veux pas ! Il peut pas faire ça''

'' **Il le fera. Mais je peux l'en empêcher si tu le souhaites !''**

''Tout… TOUT POUR QUE CA S'ARRETE''

'' **Alors, laisse-toi envahir par mon pouvoir''**

Naruto se figea. Toute la douleur qu'il ressentait jusqu'à maintenant disparut qu'un seul coup, alors qu'il sentait une chaleur, cette fois-ci douce, envelopper tout son corps. Le sang devant son œil droit ne le gênait plus, et il pouvait voir l'épée se lever de nouveau pour s'abattre encore une fois. Un élan de férocité le parcourut. Il se sentait débarrassé de sa peur, et envahi d'une force nouvelle. Son bras réagit tout seul, et sa main attrapa la lame de l'épée juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne son globe oculaire.

Il se sentait plus fort que jamais, mais pourtant, peu à peu, il sentit sa conscience s'amenuiser. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, néanmoins, il ne paniqua pas car la voix caverneuse résonna de nouveau :

'' **Je vais te protéger''**

Alors, rassuré de trouver un allié dans une situation où il n'espérait plus personne, Naruto se laissa sombrer dans l'inconscience, alors que son œil, désormais orphelin de l'autre, perdit sa teinte bleuté pour devenir d'un rouge brillant, et que sa pupille se fendit pour devenir celle du démon qu'il abritait.

* * *

Kushimaru n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce qu'il détestait le plus au monde arrivait en ce moment même : ne pas avoir un contrôle total sur ses victimes. Celle qu'il avait sous les yeux avait bien tenu le rôle jusque-là mais ne se laissait désormais plus faire. L'instant d'avant, le blondinet hurlait de douleur, et voilà que maintenant, non seulement, il restait coi, mais il avait en plus intercepté Nuibari avant que le sabre ait pu lui crever l'œil droit. Et avec quelle force il faisait cela ! Il serrait si fort l'arme que l'Oinin avait beau faire peser tout son poids dessus, et appuyer de toute son énergie qu'il ne bronchait pas.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le bretteur en eut assez et leva le pied qui pesait jusqu'alors sur la poitrine du blondinet, pour tenter de l'écraser derechef. Là encore, l'enfant le prit au dépourvu en déviant le pied de sa main libre, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Le nouveau borgne oscilla légèrement la tête, et lâcha brusquement Nuibari qui, emporté par l'élan, s'en alla se planter dans le sol, déséquilibrant davantage l'Oinin qui écarta les jambes pour ne pas tomber. Se passa alors une chose qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible d'un gamin meurtri comme son adversaire. Ce dernier libéra une vague de chakra qui propulsa Kushimaru à quelques mètres de là, lui faisant faire une rencontre pour le moins abrupte avec le sol.

« Espèce de…, grommela l'Oinin en se relevant. Je vais te but… »

Il s'interrompit net en croisant le regard du gamin. Il n'y avait plus trace de bleu dans son œil restant, mais une lueur rouge angoissante qui entourait une pupille fendue. Un œil qui n'avait absolument rien d'humain et dont la couleur lui rappela un lointain souvenir, au plus profond de sa mémoire. Un jour de son enfance, le jour où il avait trouvé un homme à surpasser, le jour où il avait croisé un autre œil unique, brillant du même éclat terne… Le jour où il avait croisé le regard du Yondaime Mizukage. Un horrible pressentiment assaillit le jōnin de Kiri, qui, faisant fi autant qu'il le pouvait de la douleur, se releva et se mit en garde. Il sentit le vent se lever autour de lui. Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond !

''Ce gosse… Il peut pas être…'' songea-t-il.

Son doute, pourtant, se confirma quand un manteau de chakra entoura le corps du blondinet, qui se laissa tomber à quatre pattes. Le chakra orangé qui l'entourait se modifia petit à petit pour lui donner l'apparence d'une bestiole aux longues oreilles, et aux deux queues. Le changement était aussi physique. Les marques sur son visage, que le sang masquait un peu, s'étaient noircies, et ses ongles méritaient dorénavant le nom de griffes. Kushimaru eut un rire nerveux avant de marmonner un juron. Maudits soient Konoha et Jiraiya qui avait purgé tous les espions de Kiri infiltrés à Konoha !

Depuis la mort du Yondaime Hokage, ce qu'il était advenu de Kyūbi demeurait un mystère. Le démon renard avait disparu aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu et la rumeur populaire laissait entendre qu'il était un châtiment divin. Une explication ésotérique qui ne convenait pas au Yondaime Mizukage. Les hypothèses avaient été nombreuses : Minato Namikaze avait-il banni Kyūbi dans une autre dimension, ou l'avait-il scellé dans un humain ? Et si la dernière option était la bonne, comment avait-il procédé au vu de la situation précaire dans laquelle il se trouvait au moment des faits ?

Kushimaru se moquait cependant bien du comment et chassa ces questions de son esprit. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était que Minato avait réussi et que le résultat se trouvait devant lui. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il coursait les trois gamins, il prit peur. Il connaissait les capacités des jinchūrikis, le danger qu'ils représentaient, et s'était toujours arrangé pour ne pas avoir à en affronter.

A Kiri, l'unité de recherche du village avait réussi, à l'aide des informations trouvées sur le site d'Uzushiogakure, à mettre au point des sceaux de rétentions qui pouvaient couper l'accès aux chakras des bijūs. Du fait de la complexité de réalisation de ces sceaux, de la difficulté d'utilisation en plein combat, et surtout de la condition du Yondaime Mizukage, ils n'étaient confiés qu'à de très rares personnes : les ninjas de rang S du village et les sokubajūtaï. Pour sa déveine, il n'appartenait à aucune des deux catégories. Cela l'enrageait car le gamin demeurait immobile devant lui. Il aurait dix fois l'occasion d'appliquer le sceau sur… Une minute ! Il devait profiter de l'occasion pour mettre l'enfant hors d'état de nuire. Tout jinchūriki qu'il était, ce gamin ne pourrait plus bouger, ses tendons tranchés. Et, même si le manteau de chakra qui l'entourait arborait déjà deux queues, il restait sur place la tête baissée vers le sol.

Kushimaru avança d'un pas mais le regretta aussitôt. Il avait attiré l'attention du porteur de bijū. Ce dernier poussa un rugissement inhumain, et le chakra autour de lui s'intensifia jusqu'à ce qu'une détonation retentisse. L'Oinin mit ses mains par réflexe devant son masque pour le protéger des branches mortes qui volaient dans tous les sens. Quand il les écarta, il blêmit et ses dents se mirent à claquer de peur. Il avait en face de lui un hybride entre un humain et un renard à trois queues, à la peau rougeoyante comme le sang et aux yeux réduits à un cercle blanc, pour l'œil droit, et à un cercle noir, pour l'œil crevé. Il n'avait pas la carrure pour affronter une telle horreur.

''Faut que je me casse'' songea-t-il en sentant une sueur froide couler le long de son dos.

Il sortit d'un geste rapide un fumigène de l'une des poches de son débardeur noir et le jeta entre lui et le démon. Il se retourna pour s'éloigner le plus possible de son ennemi. Mais tomba nez à nez avec l'hybride qui le surpassait sans peine en vitesse. Kushimaru recula tandis que le monstre s'avançait devant lui. L'Oinin pouvait sentir la sueur couler sur son visage. Il allait mourir, ici, juste parce qu'il avait voulu s'amuser un peu.

''J'veux pas crever…. Pas ici… Pas comme ça…''

Les pensées se succédaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit. Il cherchait désespérément une solution. Il devait la trouver. Le moindre coup de son adversaire pourrait mettre fin à son existence. L'imminence du trépas et la terreur qu'il ressentait l'empêchaient de penser clairement. Tout ninja de Kiri qu'il était, il demeurait humain, et il ne pouvait faire taire son envie primale de vivre. Il recula encore, et trébucha pour se retrouver sur le derrière. Il tendit ses mains devant lui, paumes ouvertes, comme un enfant essayant de chasser un monstre issu d'un cauchemar.

« Ne…Ne t'approche pas »

Le démon l'ignora et avança d'un pas. Toutes les pensées de Kushimaru se dissipèrent, et émergea dans son esprit la seule option qui lui restait. Une option qu'il s'était toujours imaginé réprimer quelle que fût sa situation. Mais que la peur de la mort l'amena à choisir. Il se mit à supplier.

« Ne me tue pas… Pitié… »

Combien de personnes lui avaient-dit cela ? Combien d'enfants le lui avaient demandé ? Combien de fois avait-il ignoré ces supplications dans un grand rire ?

Le démon fit un autre pas et leva le bras.

Kushimaru chercha une idée du regard et tomba sur son épée.

« Att… Attends. Si tu me tues, ton ami est condamné »

Le démon stoppa son mouvement et son œil blanc se plissa. Kushimaru se remit à respirer… Quand avait-il cessé d'ailleurs ? Il continua son laïus.

« Mon épée est enduite d'un poison mortel. Il n'y a que moi qui peut le soigner »

Le démon baissa le bras, et Kushimaru se releva. Il avait repris le contrôle de ses sens, et il arrivait de nouveau à mentir, ce dont il aurait été bien incapable une seconde plus tôt. Mais si le démon le croyait, il pouvait s'en sortir.

« Merci, fit-il bien que cela lui arrachât les lèvres. Grâce à ça, tu pourras sauver le petit Uchiha. »

A peine eut-il prononcé ce nom que le chakra du démon se fit plus agressif. Kushimaru pouvait le sentir contre sa peau. Il sut aussitôt qu'il avait fait une erreur, sans savoir laquelle. Le démon leva de nouveau le bras.

« Non. Att… »

Le démon coupa court à ces mots et abaissa le bras libérant une vague de chakra qui frappa l'Oinin de plein fouet. Ce dernier ne ressentit pas la moindre douleur, et sa peur, ainsi que toutes ses autres sensations, disparurent d'un coup.

Ne restèrent que les ténèbres.

* * *

''Il me reste deux bons tiers de mes réserves'' songea Kakashi. '' Mais si les choses continuent ainsi, la situation va devenir vraiment critique''

Le ninja copieur profitait d'un bref instant de répit dans la lutte qui l'opposait aux trois épéistes de Kiri. Il se cachait dans une cavité souterraine qu'il avait lui-même créée. A la surface, il imaginait sans peine ses ennemis à l'affût de sa réapparition. Il n'avait même pas le loisir de rompre l'affrontement, et il avait bien essayé, pour aller sauver ses disciples de ce fichu Kuriarare. Le plus aguerri des trois, l'homme au nez proéminent, maîtrisait assez bien le Doton pour avoir une idée d'où il se trouvait, mais toutefois pas assez pour le repérer précisément. Son départ serait remarqué, mais tant qu'il restait ici, le jōnin de Konoha gardait l'initiative.

Il profitait de l'occasion pour résumer la situation présente. Ses élèves se trouvaient poursuivis par un shinobi qui ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'eux, lui-même affrontaient trois ninjas de haute volée du village le plus féroce d'entre tous, et enfin, il ne fallait pas espérer le moindre renfort. Il devait l'admettre… Il avait fait une énorme erreur en venant ici. Ou plutôt, non ! Son erreur se situait au niveau de sa tiédeur vis-à-vis de ses élèves, et notamment de Naruto. Il n'aurait jamais dû les laisser sans surveillance, ou alors il aurait dû les intimider un peu plus. Ils n'étaient que de stupides gosses qui n'avaient rien de soldats. Quelle idée de les laisser vagabonder dans la nature avec un seul de ses chiens !

Il venait de s'offrir une magnifique occasion de se faire des ennemis. Il perdait Naruto, il s'attirait le ressentiment de Jiraiya et le village entier pâtissait de la perte de Kyūbi. Il perdait Sasuke, il se faisait l'ennemi du clan le plus puissant de Konoha, qui ne cherchait qu'un prétexte pour lui retirer ce sharingan, et pouvait dire adieu au respect des plus éminents des Uchiha. Il perdait Sakura et deux des quatre plus grands ANBU de Konoha lui vouerait une rancune féroce. Dans les trois cas, il décevait la confiance du Sandaime. Quelle situation de merde ! Vraiment !

Toujours était-il que son objectif consistait à assurer la pérennité de Konoha à terme, et peu importait ce qui lui arrivait à lui. Il devait privilégier Naruto, en priorité absolue, Sasuke en deuxième lieu, et Sakura si possible. Non pas qu'il l'apprécia moins, au contraire, mais en l'état actuel des choses, elle demeurait la seule de l'équipe à ne pas présenter le moindre intérêt pour les villages ennemis, à contrario des deux autres que Kiri aurait tout donné pour avoir.

La manière la plus rapide pour sauver ses élèves consistait à se débarrasser de ses trois adversaires. Il avait bien un plan pour ça, mais cela allait lui coûter beaucoup de chakra. Suffisamment pour que la moindre erreur ne soit pas permise. Mais il n'en commettrait aucune, il le savait, et chaque seconde qui s'écoulait amenuisait ses chances de retrouver ses disciples en vie. Kakashi ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir et de composer quelques mudras.

« Doton, Doryūheki ! »

Les trois bretteurs de la brume, qui s'étaient mis en formation en triangle de sorte à n'avoir quasiment aucun angle mort, eurent la mauvaise surprise de se voir séparés par trois murs reliés au centre. Ils n'eurent pas non plus le temps de démolir cet obstacle, car en face de chacun d'eux émergea un Kakashi, kunaï au poing. Ceux, en face de Jinin et de Jinpachi, sautèrent sur les épéistes, profitant de la promiscuité pour les empêcher d'utiliser leurs imposantes épées.

« Tu te montres enfin, larve de Konoha, rugit Jinpachi littéralement dos au mur. Si tu crois que tu as neutralisé mon épée, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil »

L'épéiste borgne de Kiri était bien trop enragé pour faire attention à un détail qui n'échappa aucunement à son pair au nez proéminent.

''C'est un clone'' songea Jinin en parant le kunaï de sa lourde hache. ''Où est l'original ? ''

L'original en question avait choisi de s'attaquer à la troisième du groupe, Ringo Ameyuri. Kakashi n'avait pas fait ce choix au hasard. Non pas qu'Ameyuri représentait un moindre danger à ses yeux, au contraire, si elle disposait de moins de force que Jinpachi ou Kushimaru, elle les surpassait en intelligence et en détermination, mais elle était plus jeune qu'eux. A vrai dire, des six shinobis de la brume que le ninja copieur avait aperçus, elle était la seule à ne l'avoir jamais croisé sur un champ de bataille, et elle ne le connaissait qu'à travers sa réputation et les rumeurs.

Cette réputation exagérée constituait une véritable arme dont Kakashi avait appris à se servir au fur et à mesure de ses années au sein de l'ANBU. Paraître plus qu'il n'était réellement pour déstabiliser ses ennemis. Les voir baisser les armes et les achever d'un seul coup : une technique à la loyauté douteuse mais que la guerre justifiait. Kakashi ne considérait d'ailleurs pas cela comme un jutsu, mais plutôt comme un style de combat particulier où il concentrait tout son chakra pour le rendre plus dense et intensifier sa présence, un style qu'il avait néanmoins nommé comme s'il s'était agi d'un élément comme l'eau ou la terre, un style dont Naruto avait été la dernière victime.

''Kyōton, Ifukeshin [7] '' songea-t-il pour lui-même.

Ameyuri le vit avancer d'un pas lent vers lui. Elle remarqua qu'il ne portait plus son bandeau frontal, et n'en paraissait que plus impressionnant. Ses cheveux gris-blanc tombaient sur son visage, et son sharingan n'en brillait qu'avec plus d'éclat. La kunoichi de Kiri voulut lever les bras mais ses épées semblaient lui peser des tonnes. Un brusque sentiment de terreur l'assaillit et elle sentit toute la différence de niveau qui existait entre elle et son adversaire, tout comme elle sentit qu'il allait la tuer sans se donner le moindre mal. Elle déglutit alors que Kakashi continuait à avancer et semblait grandir en même temps, paraissant toujours plus puissant et menaçant. Ce changement de taille fut le déclic qui permit à la kunoichi de comprendre ce qui se passait, elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang et s'extirpa par ce biais de l'illusion dans laquelle le ninja copieur l'avait plongée. Il se tenait néanmoins face à elle, le bandeau bien présent mais relevé, dévoilant sa pupille rougeoyante, les deux mains couvertes d'électricité qui grésillaient en produisant le son d'un millier de piaillement.

« Raikiri ![8] » fit le jonin d'un voix grondante en frappant Ameyuri de sa main droite.

La jeune femme leva ses épées jumelles enduites de raiton et para le coup. Mais celui-ci avait été porté avec une telle violence et une telle force qu'elle fut incapable de l'encaisser, et lâcha ses armes sous la pression. Les épées Kiba furent projetées contre le mur de terre et s'y plantèrent comme dans du beurre, laissant leur propriétaire sans défense face à l'autre technique de Kakashi.

« Raikiri » répéta-t-il d'un ton définitif.

''Et d'une'' rajouta-t-il in petto.

Mais il n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Il fut brusquement stoppé dans son élan par une aura démentielle qui le figea sur place. Une aura de chakra lourde qui n'appartenait qu'à un démon à queues. Il crut d'abord que le sceau de Naruto avait cédé, mais si ç'avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas été paralysé ainsi. Non, cela venait d'ailleurs. L'aura était telle qu'elle le força à arrêter sa technique, et quand cela fut fait, Kakashi sentit brusquement une personne surgir derrière lui, lui faire une clé de bras et luis poser un kunaï sous sa gorge.

Mais plus que la personne qui le tenait en respect, ce fut la silhouette longiligne de la personne de laquelle émanait le chakra qui l'avait arrêté que Kakashi observa. C'était un homme de son âge, à la pupille orangée et à l'air serein, portant le gilet des jōnins de Kiri surmonté d'un kimono bleu ciel aux manches trop longues. Il se tenait debout sur le mur, et quand ce dernier fut aspiré par le sol, dévoilant Jinpachi et Jinin qui s'étaient débarrassés des doubles de Kakashi, l'homme se retrouva en face du ninja copieur.

Ce dernier essaya de capter son regard pour tenter de l'hypnotiser, ce qui constituait son ultime recours, mais la lame qui pointait sur sa gorge s'en détacha pour se rapprocher dangereusement de son sharingan. La personne qui l'empêchait de bouger, un autre homme bien plus baraqué que le premier, mais pourtant si silencieux que Kakashi ne l'avait pas entendu avant de se faire empoigner sans ménagement, semblait deviner à l'avance ses intentions.

« Ferme ton œil avant que je ne t'y aide, ordonna-t-il d'un voix froide avant de s'adresser à l'homme aux yeux orange. Quant à toi, ne croise pas son regard tant qu'il ne m'a pas obéi. »

Kakashi obtempéra et ferma son sharingan. Il connaissait les deux shinobis qui venaient d'intervenir. Le duo du Kijin Ninin Shu, deux des trop nombreuses épines plantés dans le tronc de Konoha, un jinchūriki et son sokubajūtai, les élèves respectifs de Yagura le Yondaime Mizukage, et de Juzō Biwa, le porteur de Kubikiribōchō : Utakata Terumī, le porteur de Rokubi, et Zabuza Momochi, l'assassin le plus impitoyable de Kiri. Le premier avait stoppé son attaque, le deuxième le menaçait de son arme. Des renforts pour ses adversaires dont il se serait bien passé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? demanda Jinpachi.

-Yondaime-sama nous a envoyé pour vous soutenir, répondit Utakata d'un ton tranquille. Où sont les autres ?

-Jūzō et Kisame affrontent Han, fit Jinin en posant sa hache sur son épaule. Kushimaru est parti à la poursuite de gamins de Konoha.

-Quel besoin a-t-on d'eux ?

-L'un est un Uchiha.

-Je vois, et toi, tu es leur maître, ninja copieur ?»

Toisé par Utakata qui affichait un air serein qu'il avait du mal à ne pas trouver insupportable, l'interpellé n'en menait pas large. Il sentait le kunaï contre sa peau et la poigne puissante de Zabuza rendrait ses efforts pour s'échapper vain. Rien ne pourrait aggraver sa condition actuelle. Rien ? Il sentit au loin dans la forêt à laquelle il tournait le dos un chakra qui lui donna tort. Un chakra semblable à celui qui avait pesé quelques minutes auparavant, un chakra que tous remarquèrent et qui attira l'attention d'Utakata entre tous. Le jinchūriki fronça les sourcils, se détourna de lui et regarda vers la forêt comme s'il pouvait voir à travers d'où venait ce déferlement d'énergie qui ne cessait d'enfler de seconde en seconde.

Kakashi reconnut sans mal l'énergie de Kyūbi et cogita sur la meilleure façon d'agir. Il avait songé à amorcer les parchemins explosifs qu'il avait sur lui, pour emporter avec lui son œil, ses techniques et deux ou trois ninjas de Kiri. Mais il ne pouvait plus se le permettre, car il devait à tout prix trouver un moyen de rejoindre Naruto et de juguler le démon renard à neuf queues avant qu'il ne s'échappe. Utakata vit enfin ce qu'il cherchait à percevoir depuis tout à l'heure.

« Zabuza, derrière-toi ! »

L'assassin, trop concentré sur le ninja copieur puisqu'il savait qu'à la moindre faille, ce dernier réussirait à s'enfuir, ne sembla pas entendre son camarade.

« ZABUZA ! »

Le cri poussa l'assassin à regarder son équipier avant d'apercevoir du coin de l'œil ce qui avait tout lieu d'être un corps lui foncer dessus à toute vitesse. Lâchant son kunaï, Zabuza se détourna de Kakashi, qui n'en demandait pas tant et profita de l'occasion pour s'éloigner d'un bond. Il posa le genou à terre pour retrouver son souffle tandis que le sokubajūtaï d'Utakata réceptionnait le corps dégingandé et inerte de Kushimaru. Il le déposa à terre et, non sans garder un œil sur le ninja de Konoha, les shinobis de Kiri se rassemblèrent autour de lui. L'Oinin était dans un piètre état, son débardeur était déchiré et laissait apercevoir une vilaine plaie au niveau du torse, son masque était craquelé de toutes parts et un morceau s'en était détaché dévoilant un coin de sa bouche d'où coulait un filet de sang, mais d'où sortait également un souffle erratique. Complètement évanoui, il n'en tenait pas moins fermement son sabre Nuibari que même la mort n'aurait pu lui arracher.

Un rugissement suivit l'apparition impromptue du bretteur, tandis qu'une silhouette inquiétante surgissait de la forêt. Un renard miniature, rouge comme le sang, dont les cinq queues battaient l'air, s'avança sur ses deux jambes. Ses yeux, noir et blanc, allaient entre les ninjas de Kiri et celui de Konoha comme pour déterminer qui serait sa prochaine victime. Kakashi, lui, serra le poing sur son genou. La différence de couleur entre les deux pupilles n'était certainement pas naturelle et il comprit rapidement ce qu'il avait dû se passer pour que Naruto devienne ainsi.

A vrai dire, il avait beau savoir que le blondinet se trouvait quelque part sous cette masse grouillante de chakra, il avait du mal à le croire. Il se dégageait de l'être un chakra si dense et une malveillance si prononcée que l'associer à un gamin de douze ans semblait absurde. Kakashi devait réprimer le démon au plus vite, avant que le processus ne fût plus réversible. Sa main se posa instinctivement sur sa sacoche. Jiraiya lui avait confié des sceaux dans ce cas précis que le sannin avait pourtant jugé improbable. Mais improbable, la situation l'était au-delà de toutes limites. Cela dit, il devait l'utiliser au moment propice car s'il le faisait maintenant, les shinobis de Kiri n'auraient plus qu'à les cueillir, Naruto et lui.

Devait-il attendre que le démon se chargeât d'eux, au risque de le voir prendre toujours plus d'ascendant sur Naruto ? En tout cas, Kyūbi choisit cette option-ci puisqu'il rugit et se jeta sur eux. Mais, un jet d'acide l'atteignit en pleine tête alors qu'il n'avait même pas atterrit, et le fit tomber à terre dans un rugissement qui devait exprimer la douleur du bijū. Un humain n'aurait pas survécu à une telle douchée, mais il ne fallut que quelques secondes au démon pour récupérer. Néanmoins, il en fallut une de moins au porteur de Rokubi pour adopter la même forme que Naruto -sauf qu'à sa différence, il gardait le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit- et lui sauter dessus pour le clouer au sol. Naruto n'avait que cinq queues, Utakata six. L'un était un enfant, l'autre un adulte. Le premier était contrôlé, l'autre contrôlait.

Pour toutes ces raisons, le porteur de Rokubi prit l'ascendant de Kyūbi. Ses queues s'entourèrent autour de celles de Naruto, et d'une de ses pattes, il lui plaqua violemment la tête au sol. Les chakras des deux démons s'entrechoquaient violemment, colorant l'air autour d'eux. Tout cela dans un silence glaçant. Ce ne fut d'ailleurs qu'à ce moment que Kakashi, comme fasciné par cet affrontement inhumain, remarqua que les deux êtres se trouvaient dans une sorte de gigantesque bulle qui empêchait le vent, le chakra et même le son de se répandre au-delà. Quand la pression entre les deux êtres sembla descendre, Zabuza courut aussitôt en direction de la bulle, immédiatement imité par Kakashi. Mais si le premier traversa sans peine ni heurt la bulle, les choses se déroulèrent bien différemment pour le second qui lança un kunaï sur l'assassin. L'arme ricocha contre la bulle et tomba à terre. La bulle ne laissait visiblement passer que ceux que son créateur voulait bien accueillir.

Kakashi vit donc, sans rien pouvoir faire, Zabuza sortir un sceau de sa poche, et l'appliquer sur le front de l'hybride mi-homme mi-renard. Aussitôt, tout le chakra de Kyūbi se résorba à une vitesse incroyable pour finalement disparaître, dévoilant Naruto, dont le visage couvert de sang, et dont l'orbite gauche pleine d'une bouillie répugnante faisaient peine à voir. Utakata revint aussitôt à son état normal et alla jusqu'à faire disparaître sa bulle de chakra en jetant un regard amusé au ninja copieur, mettant ce dernier au défi de venir chercher son élève. Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil aux trois épéistes qui n'avaient pas bougé jusque-là et qui guettaient le moindre de ses mouvements pour se jeter sur lui. Deux, en fait, car Ameyuri s'était agenouillée près de Kushimaru, toujours inconscient.

Les ennemis se regardèrent en chien de faïence quelques instants, tandis qu'Utakata avait retourné Naruto sur le dos d'un coup de pied, que brisèrent des bruits de course. Jūzō et Kisame revenaient, en effet, vers eux en courant au grand dam de Kakashi qui ne savait pas qui il devait maudire pour se retrouver dans une situation aussi dramatique. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer un miracle pour les sortir, Naruto et lui, de là.

« ATTENTION ! cria Kisame d'une voix anormalement rauque. IL VIENT VERS VOUS »

Les épéistes tressaillirent tandis qu'Utakata et Zabuza échangeaient un regard interrogateur, juste avant que celui de l'assassin ne s'écarquille. Utakata se retourna pour voir la silhouette gigantesque de Han, dégoulinante de terre qui ruisselait comme de l'eau sur son armure, qui venait de sortir du sol avec une discrétion qu'on n'aurait pas cru possible de la part d'un tel… mastodonte. Utakata perdit tout air moqueur et reçut le genou de Han dans le ventre avec une telle violence qu'il se plia en deux. L'immense jinchūriki l'attrapa par un pan de son kimono, le souleva comme s'il n'avait été qu'un enfant, et le lança avec violence contre Zabuza qui encaissa les soixante kilogrammes de son camarade de plein fouet avant de tomber à la renverse. Jūzō et Kisame bondirent et attrapèrent leur précieux jinchūriki et son sokubajūtai pour les soustraire à Han. Mais tout ce que voulait le géant se résumait au gamin qui se trouvait allongé devant lui, et ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

La vapeur jaillit de son appareil et l'entoura ainsi que Naruto, empêchant toute intervention de la part du ninja copieur ou du corps de Kiri. Il toisa ses ennemis, et se pencha sur Naruto, complètement éveillé mais incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, pour s'en saisir. L'une de ses énormes mains s'ouvrit en grand pour l'attraper au niveau du torse, mais s'immobilisa soudain quand le colosse croisa le regard de l'enfant. Cette seconde d'hésitation, Han devrait la remercier à l'avenir, car s'il avait attrapé Naruto, il n'aurait pas eu le temps d'amorcer un mouvement d'esquive qui s'avéra nécessaire, quand un homme surgit de la vapeur sans difficulté apparente et lui donna un simple coup de poing. Ce coup ne fit qu'effleurer Han mais cela suffit cependant à le propulser à une dizaine de mètres comme si l'homme à l'armure rouge n'était qu'une brindille. Ce dernier se réceptionna sans peine et rabattit son jingasa devant ses yeux, tandis que Kakashi observait le miracle qu'il avait souhaité se produire.

Un homme, pas plus impressionnant physiquement qu'un autre, à ceci près que sa peau était blanche comme la craie, et ses cheveux rouges comme le sang, se plaça entre Naruto et les autres shinobis présents, faisant barrage de son corps pour le protéger. Son visage affichait un air parfaitement neutre, mais ses yeux aux motifs concentriques avaient de quoi pétrifier le plus courageux des combattants. Car ils étaient ceux de la légende… Ceux qui avaient appartenu à l'initiateur des arts ninjas, le Rikudo Sennin.

Et qui appartenaient aujourd'hui à cet homme, arborant le bandeau d'Ame et drapé de ce manteau bien connu, noir aux motifs de nuages rouges.

* * *

UN PEU PLUS TÔT

Quand Sakura retrouva toute sa vue, elle observa d'abord le surnommé « Ya-sama », et elle soupira de soulagement. Il ne s'agissait en aucune façon du Mizukage, bien au contraire. Cet homme-là, elle le connaissait, sinon en personne, du moins en réputation. Ce trentenaire longiligne à l'épaisse chevelure orange, et dont les yeux brillaient d'un bleuté qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Naruto à la jeune kunoichi portait le bandeau d'Ame et le manteau à motif de nuage rougeoyant, propre à l'unité du Sangokudōmei : l'Akatsuki. Cette unité, il l'avait fondée et aujourd'hui encore, il en demeurait le chef, en tant que bras droit, et fils spirituel de Hanzō la Salamandre. Il s'agissait de Yahiko, l'un des anciens élèves de Jiraiya et un de ces ninjas exceptionnels qui jaillissaient parfois de nulle part, un de ces shinobis sans clan, et qui se taillaient une réputation et une place à force d'entrainements et d'exploits.

Pourtant, malgré ces titres de gloire, il y en avait un qu'il n'avait pas, auquel il ne pourrait jamais prétendre et qu'il ne désirait, de toute manière, pas. Celui du ninja le plus puissant de son unité. Celui-là n'appartenait qu'à cet autre homme qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance, cet homme qu'il aimait comme un frère, et qui l'avait suivi dans toutes ses entreprises, cet homme qui avait balayé le tronc qui cachait les deux genins jusque-là : Nagato Uzumaki, l'unique shinobi que l'on plaçait au-delà du rang S. On disait de ce dernier mille et une choses et au moins l'une d'elle était vraie, il possédait un chakra pour le moins incroyable. Sa puissance irradiait de tout son être et Sakura le trouvait même si intimidant qu'elle ne s'autorisait pas à ne serait-ce que croiser son regard.

Quant à la troisième personne, elle n'avait rien à voir en termes de force ou de réputation avec les deux autres. Une fille de son âge, aux cheveux et aux yeux, encadrés par des lunettes, du même rouge que ceux de Nagato, se tenait à côté des deux hommes. Elle portait le même manteau que les deux adultes mais contrairement à eux, n'appartenait pas au village d'Ame mais à celui de Kusa, comme en témoignait son bandeau.

Sakura sentit son inquiétude s'envoler. Deux de ces trois-là étaient suffisamment liés à Konoha pour ne pas être des ennemis.

« Deux gamins de Konoha, souffla Yahiko.

-Les enfants de Fugaku Uchiha et de Kizashi Haruno, précisa Nagato avant de remarquer l'air surpris de son ami d'enfance et de s'expliquer. Ils ont le même chakra.

-Le garçon est blessé… Karin, soigne-le, s'il te plait.

-A vos ordres, Ya-sama. »

La fille aux lunettes s'approcha de Sasuke et s'agenouilla pour mieux observer la blessure. Elle palpa avec douceur les contours de la plaie, sans faire attention aux tressaillements et à l'air gêné de l'héritier des Uchiha, avant de se redresser et de regarder Sakura.

« C'est toi qui a soigné la blessure ?

-Oui, répondit aussitôt Sakura en reprenant son ton calculé et en y mettant un peu d'hésitation. Je ne m'y suis pas mal pris ?

-C'est bien nettoyé, et bien désinfecté, constata Karin en se relevant. »

Sous le regard un peu hagard des deux genins de Konoha, elle déboutonna le bas son manteau, révélant des jambes presque nues, couvertes uniquement par un short qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses. La légèreté des vêtements n'était certainement pas laissée au hasard, car la peau de l'adolescente était couverte de petites marques de dents. Elle leva la jambe et tendit sa cuisse au niveau du visage de Sasuke, qui s'empourpra un peu, bien trop fatigué pour contrôler ses émotions.

« Que…

-Mords-moi, le coupa Karin »

Sasuke hésita quelques secondes, mais obtempéra en croisant le regard encourageant de Karin. Cette dernière eut un petit gémissement quand les dents se plantèrent dans sa chair, tandis que Sasuke sentait une douce chaleur se diffuser dans son corps. Sakura, elle, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La blessure du jeune Uchiha se refermait à vue d'œil, et quand elle eut complètement disparu, la jeune fille se détacha du jeune garçon en titubant un peu avant de s'en retourner vers Nagato qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un air paternel et un sourire approbateur. Sasuke regarda avec stupéfaction sa jambe et tenta de se relever. Il y réussit sans peine et goûta au bonheur de pouvoir se mouvoir sans souffrance. Il n'avait pas osé le dire à Sakura, mais il avait vraiment cru qu'il garderait une douleur dans la jambe toute sa vie, malgré les soins.

La voix de Yahiko l'arracha à sa joie et le ramena à la réalité.

« Bien. Maintenant, pourriez-vous nous dire ce que vous faites-là ?

-Nous étions en mission avec notre maître, révéla Sakura. »

Compte tenu de la situation précaire dans laquelle eux, Naruto et peut-être même leur maître se trouvaient, elle ne préféra occulter aucune vérité, d'autant qu'aucune n'était compromettante, et raconta toute l'histoire. Quand elle eut terminé son récit, les sourcils de Yahiko se froncèrent et il échangea un regard entendu avec Nagato. La présence de ninjas de Kiri et d'Iwa sur le territoire du Sangokudōmei ne les enchantait guère puisqu'elle constituait à leurs yeux une véritable provocation. Tant que l'Akatsuki veillait, les grandes puissances n'osaient pas s'attaquer à Ame, Taki ou encore Kusa, mais si l'unité montrait la moindre faiblesse et ignorait ce genre de vagabondage, son autorité finirait par en pâtir. Il fallait donc la rétablir au plus vite.

Le rouquin réfléchissait à cela quand il remarqua que les genins de Konoha semblaient prêts à repartir.

« Une seconde, où comptez-vous aller ?

-Rejoindre notre ami, répondit Sasuke »

Ce fameux ami qui affrontait un shinobi qui ressemblait, au vu de sa description par la petite fille aux cheveux roses, un peu trop à Kushimaru Kuriarare.

« Il n'en est pas question, ordonna Yahiko. Je ne peux pas vous laisser courir à une mort certaine. Et malheureusement, je crains que votre ami ne soit déjà…

-Vous ne connaissez pas Naruto, répliqua l'héritier des Uchiha d'un ton indigné. Il est le plus fort de nous trois. »

A la mention de ce nom, Yahiko et Nagato échangèrent de nouveau un regard, et le second prit la parole pour la première fois.

« Qui est précisément ce Naruto ? »

Avait-il mis un ton particulier dans sa question ? Ou était-ce parce qu'il les intimidait par sa seule présence qu'il ne vint même pas à l'esprit de Sasuke et de Sakura de ne pas lui répondre aussitôt ?

« Naruto Uzumaki, précisa Sakura. C'est notre camarade. »

Nagato les détailla quelques secondes et elle eut l'impression qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre puis il ferma les yeux en guise d'assentiment, et se tourna vers Yahiko.

« C'est le filleul de maître Jiraiya et un membre de mon clan »

Sakura sursauta. Elle n'avait pas précisé ce premier détail. Comment avait-il deviné que…

« Je vois, fit Yahiko. Il n'est pas question qu'il tombe entre les mains de Kiri ou d'Iwa. Allons le chercher. Il faut juste que je prévienne les autres. »

Nagato acquiesça lentement tandis que le chef d'Akatsuki s'asseyait en tailleur, se mordait le pouce et enchainait des mudras caractéristiques d'une technique connue de tous les villages shinobis.

« Kuchiyose no jutsu ! [9] »

Dans un nuage de fumée apparut une petite salamandre verte tachetée de jaune qui ne demanda absolument rien à son invocateur, connaissant tout à fait le pourquoi de son invocation. Elle ouvrit la gueule et en sortit un petit rouleau que Yahiko saisit. Il le déplia et de son doigt ensanglanté, écrivit quelque chose dessus. Après s'être rapidement relu, il referma le rouleau et le donna à la salamandre qui s'empressa de l'avaler.

« Porte ça à Konan » ordonna-t-il.

L'animal disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu, et le chef de l'Akatsuki se releva.

« On y va ! »

* * *

Kakashi n'avait que vingt-six ans, mais, malgré son jeune âge, il avait été plongé très tôt dans le monde des shinobis. Genin à cinq ans, chūnin à six, jōnin à douze, à une époque où Konoha manquait désespérément de ninjas d'élite, il avait croisé toute sorte de combattants, de tout grade et de tout niveau, mais jamais il n'en avait rencontré comme Nagato. Il n'avait jamais vu chez personne, pas même chez les porteurs de bijūs, une telle concentration de chakra. Cela dit, toute cette puissance n'allait pas être dirigée vers lui, mais vers les ninjas de Kiri et celui d'Iwa. Kakashi, lui, avait le droit de se trouver ici, conformément aux accords qui existaient entre le Sangokudōmei et le pays du Feu. Il n'avait donc théoriquement rien à craindre de Nagato. Aussi se détendit-il imperceptiblement.

L'arrivée de Yahiko, accompagné d'une fille que Kakashi ne connaissait pas mais surtout de ses deux élèves, acheva de le rassurer. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait blessé. L'intervention de l'Akatsuki changeait totalement la situation.

« Au nom du Sangokudōmei et de Hanzō-sama, sachez que nous ne tolèrerons pas que vos villages empiètent sur nos terres, déclara froidement Yahiko. Je vous somme de vous retirer séance tenante, sans quoi, nous prendrons les sanctions appropriées. »

Pour donner plus de poids au discours de son ami, Nagato fit un pas un avant, libérant toujours plus d'énergie pour intimider ses ennemis. Han les toisa quelques secondes, au cours desquelles il sembla hésiter à tenter l'expérience d'un affrontement avec le ninja le plus puissant du monde. Mais il finit finalement par hausser ses larges épaules dédaigneusement avant de jeter un dernier regard à ses ennemis de Kiri, et, étrangement, à Naruto, autour duquel s'affairaient la fille aux cheveux rouges, Sasuke et Sakura. De son pas lourd, il se détourna et partit en direction de son village sans plus de cérémonie.

L'hésitation se faisait plus grande encore du côté des shinobis de Kiri, et l'agitation entre eux allait en s'intensifiant de seconde en seconde. Finalement, tous se tournèrent vers Kisame et Jūzō, le pouvoir de décision revenant au premier, et la connaissance de la réaction du Mizukage au deuxième.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer chez nous, fit Jūzō.

-Et abandonner la mission ? Il n'en est pas question, rétorqua Kisame. Nous restons ici, et nous ramenons Kyūbi à Kiri.

-Bien sûr. Et tu vas te faire Akatsuki à toi tout seul ? Ne sois pas ridicule, gamin ! »

Si une chose avait le mérite de sortir de ses gonds le ninja au faciès de squale était qu'on remette en question son autorité, il attrapa Jūzō au col et le fixa durement de ses yeux injectés de sang. Le porteur de Kubikiribōchō ne broncha pas pour autant. Une lueur de démence s'était allumée dans ses yeux ternes et il saisit violemment le poignet de son soi-disant supérieur hiérarchique avant de le forcer à le lâcher.

Kisame le fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard et pointa Samehada droit sur lui.

« Je pourrais t'exécuter, sur-le-champ, pour avoir suggéré que nous nous couvrions de honte en fuyant la queue entre les jambes. Tiens-le-toi pour dit, Jūzō. Nous sommes le Shinobigatana Nananin Shū. Et JE suis le chef de cette unité.

-Alors, la seule question que tu as besoin de te poser, c'est de savoir comment tu peux servir au mieux les intérêts de Yagura, rétorqua Jūzō d'un ton furibond. Il n'a pas besoin d'une réputation ! Il a besoin de tous ses pions, et tous autant que nous sommes, nous lui sommes bien trop utiles pour mourir ici et pour une chose aussi insignifiante que l'honneur. Si tu veux, je peux te convaincre d'une autre manière ! »

Jūzō resserra sa poigne sur son épée et Kisame sembla hésitant face à l'argument, tandis que le sokubajūtaï de Yagura continuait.

« Yagura sera furieux de nous voir revenir les mains vides, mais je m'en moque ! J'assumerai moi-même l'échec de notre mission si tu le crains tant.

-Je ne le crains pas »

L'affrontement oculaire entre les deux hommes ne dura que quelques secondes, mais sembla s'éterniser des heures pour les autres ninjas en présence. Finalement, Kisame grommela une phrase et rangea Samehada. Il ne pouvait se permettre de voir son autorité remise en question, mais Jūzō parlait pour Yagura et le Mizukage avait interdit à ses hommes de s'attaquer à l'Akatsuki. Satisfait, le porteur de Kubikiribōchō s'agenouilla auprès de Kushimaru pour le hisser sur son épaule. L'Oinin avait besoin de soin, mais vu la situation présente, il devrait attendre un peu. D'une phrase, Kisame donna ses ordres, et l'instant d'après, il n'y eut plus le moindre shinobi de la brume sanglante sur la plaine.

Nagato n'eut pas la moindre réaction mais tout le chakra qu'il laissait jusque-là sortir s'évanouit subitement. Yahiko eut un sourire légèrement méprisant et constatant que Naruto, le but premier de leur venue, était entre de bonnes mains, il s'approcha du seul officier de Konoha en présence, à savoir Kakashi Hatake. Il lui tendit sa main droite et l'homme au sharingan la serra.

« Le ninja copieur… Je suis très honoré de te rencontrer.

-Honneur partagé. Nous vous devons une fière chandelle. »

Yahiko écarta le remerciement d'un geste de sa main libre, et tira de son manteau un rouleau entouré d'une fine cordelette dorée qu'il tendit au jōnin de Konoha.

«Votre présence ici m'évite pas mal de formalité. Il faudrait que ceci parvienne à maître Jiraiya, se contenta-t-il de préciser en le déposant dans la main de son interlocuteur. »

Kakashi opina du chef et rangea le message dans sa sacoche.

« Nous allons vous escorter jusqu'à l'un de vos postes frontières. De là, vous ne devriez pas avoir de problème à rejoindre Konoha. »

Yahiko se détourna de lui et le jōnin le vit s'éloigner sans dire un mot. Il cacha son sharingan sous son bandeau, et se sentit chanceler. Le combat, non seulement rude, et couteux en chakra, avait pesé psychiquement sur lui. De toutes les situations de guerres qu'on leur enseignait et qui pouvaient se présenter, il avait probablement expérimenté la plus éprouvante : celle du chef n'ayant aucune idée du sort de ses hommes, tout en n'ayant aucune solution pour se sortir d'une situation dramatique. Il savait en outre parfaitement ce qu'il se serait passé si l'Akatsuki n'était pas intervenue. De même qu'un instant d'inattention pouvait s'avérer fatal, le hasard pouvait tout aussi être salutaire.

Toutefois, s'il n'y avait pas eu de pertes humaines, le bilan s'avérait lourd pour le village de la feuille. Le genin, dont l'état psychologique nécessitait une surveillance de tout instant, se retrouvait blessé… Pire, mutilé, car son sharingan lui avait permis d'entrapercevoir la blessure que Naruto avait à l'œil, et il savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à sauver de ce côté-là. De plus, les villages de Kiri et d'Iwa connaissaient maintenant son statut de jinchūriki, information que le Sandaime s'était échiné à garder secrète depuis la naissance du blondinet.

Kakashi soupira. Il assumerait les conséquences. Après tout, au-delà du caractère pour le moins flambeur de Naruto, lui-même avait failli en laissant ses élèves sans surveillance. Il aurait dû les accompagner à Konoha plutôt que de laisser ses réflexes d'ANBU prendre le pas. Mais regretter ne changerait rien, il serait puni pour cela. Mais la guerre ne s'arrêtait au rythme de ses erreurs. Elle continuait toujours, et les hautes instances de Konoha ne l'ignoraient pas. Sa punition serait purement formelle, sans incidence sur sa vie. Il était trop utile pour ça. Kakashi eut tout de même un regard désolé pour Naruto, et commença à se diriger vers lui. Il leva un instant les yeux au ciel, et pensa à son ancien maître.

Une promesse de plus qu'il ne tenait pas.

[1] : Les deux démons de la Brume Sanglante.

[2] : la Triple-Alliance

[3] : Fūton, le Typhon suprême

[4] : Doton, le tertre de protection divine

[5] : Doton, noyau de rotation terrestre

[6] : Doton, le mur de terre

[7] : Art de la terreur, avatar de l'effroi

[8] : L'éclair pourfendeur

[9] : Technique d'invocation


	4. Nouveaux horizons

Salut à tous,

Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous allez tous bien (il me semble que pour certains heureux veinards, nous sommes en plein milieu des vacances).

Je vous ai préparé tout un speech avant le chapitre, mais avant le speech, répondons d'abord au commentaire :

 **Neos2 :** Alors, d'abord merci d'avoir commenté. Ca me fait très plaisir. Et le contenu du commentaire est tout aussi réjouissant.

Merci pour la remarque sur les personnages. Si tu as lu mes précédentes œuvres (je pense surtout à la plus fournie d'entre elle), tu auras pu constater que la caractérisation des personnages était un des points faibles que je voulais résoudre.

Je reconnais que la révélation sur les origines de Sakura vient très tôt. A vrai dire, elle aurait dû être dans ce chapitre qui est un peu plus calme que le précédent, mais comme il est déjà très dense tant sur l'intrigue que sur les personnages, j'ai préféré avancé cette révélation, ce qui a fait qu'elle a été peut-être un peu rushé. Par ailleurs, je me disais que ça renforcerait la scène où elle avec Sasuke dans le tronc, et où elle laisse un peu ses sentiments prendre le dessus.

J'admets ne pas avoir joué le plus finement possible là-dessus. Mais le traitement que j'ai réservé au personnage me permettra de me rattraper, j'en suis certain.

Pour la géopolitique, j'entends bien continuer sur cette lancée, et de toute façon, comme c'est la guerre partout et que chaque acte militaire a son importance, on va bien se régaler.

J'espère que le chapitre qui suit te plaira autant que le précédent. Merci encore d'avoir commenté^^.

Maintenant, quelques petites précisions sont de rigueur.

Comme le plus gros point faible des fanfictions est le délai de parution, j'ai décidé de procéder de la manière suivante pour vous remettre dans le bain. Il y aura donc avant chaque chapitre un résumé général, comme vous avez pu voir au chapitre précédent.

Il y aura également un rappel des termes introduits et utilisés dans la fic.

Et enfin, un rappel des unités et des personnages qu'il vaut mieux connaître dans la fic (bien sûr, plus les personnages apparaîtront, plus le rappel s'étoffera).

En procédant ainsi, je pense pouvoir éviter à ceux qui n'ont pas le temps, ou pas l'envie de se relire les chapitres précédents qui sont sacrément longs.

Voilà, voilà.

 **Résumé des chapitres précédents :**

« La guerre est déclarée au sein de la péninsule shinobi depuis près de dix ans. Kiri et Iwa, alliés secrètement, ont déclenché les hostilités par l'assaut du port de Teikori et l'attaque sur Uzushiogakure, forçant les villages de Konoha, et de Kumo à s'allier. Seul le village de Suna reste neutre jusqu'à maintenant dans le conflit.

A Konoha, un jeune garçon de Naruto, jinchūriki de Kyūbi, est finalement devenu un genin, aux côtés de Sasuke Uchiha et de Sakura Haruno. Ils ont réussi l'épreuve de Kakashi Hatake, leur jonin instructeur, et forment officiellement une équipe.

Après un mois à attendre les accréditations nécessaires, l'équipe part enfin en mission de reconnaissance territoriale au pays de Taki. Naruto et son caractère bien trempé doit composer avec Kakashi, frustré de se retrouver à ce poste, qui tolère mal son exubérant disciple.

Pendant ce temps, Iwa a trahi Kiri au col de Yosuga, et a dérobé des rouleaux contenant des techniques secrètes que le Mizukage entend récupérer. Il envoie les Sept Epéistes de la Brume pour laver l'affront. Les bretteurs éliminent une grande partie des ninjas d'Iwa mais sont obligés de poursuivre jusqu'au pays de Taki deux survivants. C'est là que leur course est brutalement interrompue par la présence de Han, le jinchūriki de Gobi. Une bataille sans merci commence alors entre le shinobi d'Iwa et ceux de Kiri, particulièrement deux d'entre eux : Jūzō Biwa et Kisame Hoshigaki.

Une bataille qui attire l'attention de Kakashi, qui ordonne à ses élèves de rentrer à Konoha pendant qu'il va observer l'affrontement. Mais ses élèves, à l'initiative de Naruto, bafouent ses ordres et se rendent sur le lieu du combat, ce qui leur vaut d'être poursuivi par Kushimaru Kuriarare, un sadique et manifestant une attirance physique pour Naruto. Celui-ci permet à ses camarades de s'enfuir mais se fait vaincre sans difficulté par Kuriarare qui le mutile en lui crevant l'œil gauche.

Pendant ce temps, Kakashi a dû sortir de sa cachette pour couvrir ses élèves des autres épéistes et en affronte trois à lui seul. Alors qu'il arrive à prendre l'avantage sur Ameyuri Ringo, et s'apprête à la tuer, il est interrompu par Utakata, le porteur de Rokubi, et Zabuza Momochi, le meilleur assassin de Kiri, dépêchés en renfort par le Mizukage.

Alors qu'il est en position critique, l'apparition d'un Naruto enveloppé par le manteau de Kyubi, et d'un Kushimaru terriblement blessé lui permet de s'écarter un peu, mais il observe impuissant son élève être maîtrisé par le duo qui l'a gêné un peu plus tôt.

Han surgit subitement de terre, alors que Kisame et Jūzō rejoignent leurs camarades, et tente de récupérer Naruto, mais il a un instant d'hésitation qui permet à un nouvel arrivant de l'envoyer voler.

Cet inconnu est Nagato Uzumaki, le ninja le plus puissant du monde et un des membres de l'Akatsuki, dont le chef se manifeste et menace les ninjas de Kiri et d'Iwa de représailles s'ils ne partent pas aussitôt. Devant le fait établi, chaque camp se replie, bien incapable de vaincre l'Akatsuki.

Kakashi, qui a remarqué que ses élèves ont été sauvés et soignés par Akatsuki, les remercie, et le groupe retourne vers Konoha.

Mais l'avenir est incertain. Naruto est mutilé, il est devenu borgne. Et le comportement des trois genins, inacceptable chez les shinobis, pourrait bien leur coûter plus cher qu'ils ne le pensent»

 **Les Personnages Principaux :**

Naruto Uzumaki, 12 ans, jinchūriki de Kyūbi, vis sous la tutelle de Jiraiya le Sannin.

Sasuke Uchiha, 12 ans, deuxième héritier du clan Uchiha.

Sakura Haruno, 12 ans, fille cachée de deux ANBU de la garde personnelle du Sandaime Hokage

Kakashi Hatake, 26 ans, l'homme au sharingan, jōnin de Konoha et maître des trois précédents.

 **Les termes introduits par la fic dont il faut se souvenir :**

Sokubajūtaï : individu, généralement un shinobi, élevé auprès d'un jinchūriki afin que celui-ci se sente relié peu à son village d'origine. Cette tradition vient à l'origine de Kiri et s'est peu à peu répandue à travers les pays.

Sangokudōmei, la Triple-Alliance : Nom donné à l'alliance formée par les pays et village d'Ame, de Taki et de Kusa.

 **Les différentes organisations connues** :

Le Shinobigatana Nananin Shū : Les Sept Epéistes de Kiri : ordre de bretteur de Kiri composé de sept ninjas spécialisés dans le kenjutsu dont six sont connus : Kisame Hoshigaki (Samehada), Jūzō Biwa (Kubikiribōchō), Jinin Akebino (Kabutowari), Jinpachi Munashi (Shibuki), Kushimaru Kuriarare (Nuibari) et Ameyuri Ringo (Kiba)

Le Kijin Ninin Shū : Le Duo Démoniaque : groupe de deux ninjas composé du jinchūriki de Rokubi, Utakata Terumī, et de son sokubajūtai, Zabuza Momochi.

L'Akatsuki : unité d'élite constituée par le Sangokudōmei composée de six ninjas dont trois sont connus : Yahiko (Commandant), Nagato Uzumaki, et Karin Uzumaki.

Voilà, voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

* * *

« OUVREZ LES PORTES. LE SHINOBIGATANA EST DE RETOUR ! »

Les gigantesques battants s'écartèrent dès que l'ordre fut donné, alors que la foule s'amassait déjà pour espérer apercevoir les combattants les plus célèbres du village. Emergeant de la brume qui entourait continuellement le village de Kiri, les six épéistes de Kiri s'avancèrent, accompagnés du jinchūriki de Rokubi et de son sokubajūtaï, mais les sourires de fierté qui occupaient les visages furent déboutés par le spectacle inédit qu'on leur offrait. Une fois n'était pas coutume, le Shinobigatana Nananin Shū n'arborait pas l'air gaillard du retour de mission, aucun sourire provoquant, aucune malice féroce dans les yeux, bien au contraire. Les mines fermées que la plupart arborait et le masque fissuré de Kushimaru laissaient présager du pire. Pourtant, pas un mort parmi eux, tous revenaient sain et sauf, à l'exception évidente du chasseur de déserteur que Zabuza devait soutenir pour ne pas qu'il tombe. La stupeur et les questions commencèrent à jaillir sur les visages et à travers les lèvres. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer, loin au-delà des frontières ? Les bretteurs, pas plus que le Kijin Ninin Shū ne leur apportèrent de réponse, mais la vérité n'avait pas besoin d'être criée haut et fort pour s'afficher clairement: _l'ordre des sept épéistes avait échoué_.

Cela avait quelque chose d'obscène. L'ordre, plus que toute autre unité de Kiri, incarnait les valeurs et la philosophie du village et apparaissait aux yeux de tous, même des nations étrangères, comme son ambassadeur avoué. En tant que tel, le corps des sept spadassins ne pouvait pas… n'avait pas le droit de faillir. En laissant filtrer leur faiblesse, l'aura de puissance et de terreur que le village de la Brume Sanglante fortifiait depuis des années se verrait fatalement atténuée, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, et leurs trop nombreux ennemis, toujours à l'affut de la moindre faille sur laquelle se précipiter, auraient tôt fait d'en profiter, surtout en ces heures sombres où la rupture de l'alliance qui le liait à Iwa laissait le village sans allié aucun.

Néanmoins, le Shinobigatana, pour peu fier de lui qu'il était à l'instant, se tenait toujours debout, et tant que le Yondaime Mizukage vivrait, alors Kiri ne ploierait le genou devant personne. Ce simple fait suffit à apaiser les inquiétudes naissantes chez les ninjas de Kiri pour en faire naître aussitôt d'autres. Quelle allait être la réaction de Yagura quand l'échec lui serait annoncé? Probablement une rage homérique, ou peut-être un mépris glaçant comme il en faisait preuve quelque fois. En tout cas, rien de bien réjouissant pour qui se verrait visé. Et, à cette idée, les visages se tournèrent invariablement vers ceux des deux meneurs du groupe, Kisame et Jūzō, qui assumeraient, à n'en pas douter, la responsabilité de tout ceci.

Le premier semblait suprêmement indifférent à l'attention que la foule lui portait, et il ne partageait aucune des craintes de ses compatriotes. Pour lui, peu importait la fureur du porteur de Sanbi car il y échapperait de toute manière. Son allégeance n'allait d'ailleurs pas à ce dernier-raison supplémentaire de porter peu d'intérêt à ses réactions- mais à celui qui restait continuellement dans son ombre. Même si personne ne connaissait les véritables raisons de son calme, les autres ne s'en étonnaient pas pour autant, supposant qu'en tant que chef, il devait rester de marbre d'autant qu'il n'avait jamais été très expressif. Quant au second, il apparaissait si décalé que les plus jeunes l'observaient effarés, tandis que les plus âgés retenaient leur souffle en reculant un peu.

Jūzō Biwa, les mains dans les poches, s'avançait d'un pas tranquille, mais de cette même tranquillité qui habitait Yagura. Une tranquillité factice qui ne cachait que trop mal une instabilité bien connue. Exubérant dans la joie, capable d'un sérieux inébranlable comme de la provocation la plus éhontée, pouvant se montrer prévenant à certains instants pour ensuite basculer dans une de ces colères terribles dont seul il avait le secret, le détenteur de Kubikiribōchō avait la réputation d'être si imprévisible que cela n'aurait pas stupéfié grand-monde qu'il décide de dégainer sa lame à l'instant pour décapiter le malheureux le plus proche de lui pour se passer les nerfs. Et s'il le faisait, personne n'oserait sans plaindre, et il ne serait pas inquiété. Après tout, puisque Yagura même ne lui reprochait jamais rien, alors qui s'autoriserait à le faire ? Ne disait-on pas de Jūzō qu'il était l'ombre de l'ombre de l'eau ? L'allié de la première heure, celui qui avait plongé ses mains dans le sang pour le seul bénéfice de son ami, celui qui était devenu un monstre-bien que beaucoup supposaient que même sans ce prétexte, il aurait basculé dans ce travers- pour le servir au mieux. De peur de devenir sa victime, tous se détournaient de son chemin, et lentement la foule s'écartait sans qu'il en prît réellement conscience, se contentant d'avancer dans la rue principale du village.

En réalité, d'ailleurs, ils ne se trouvaient pas vraiment dans le village, mais dans une réplique grandeur nature. Le vrai, dissimulé par la brume et une multitude de genjutsus, se situait à quelques kilomètres de là, et les civils y vivaient aussi paisiblement que le leur permettait leur Kage. Malgré le régime de terreur qu'il avait instauré, Yagura restait un dirigeant avisé. Ses actes servaient la grandeur de Kiri et sa pérennité pour les décennies à venir. Il se fichait du bien-être des civils mais n'oubliait pas qu'ils restaient nécessaires à l'épanouissement du village à travers leur descendance ou leurs capacités artisanale ou commerciale. Tous les hommes et toutes les femmes, vêtus en habits non militaire, qui semblaient vivre une vie normale dans ce simili-village cachaient en fait des shinobis chargés de la logistique et des soins de l'armée régulière. Chacun avait un rôle précis et qui que ce soit qui voudrait s'infiltrer se démasquerait en pensant adopter un comportement adéquat. Ce lieu en toute logique servait de quartier général à Kiri.

Kisame lança d'ailleurs quelques regards furieux autour de lui. Tout dévoué qu'il était à ce sinistre marionnettiste qui étendait son emprise sur le chef du village, il tenait pour l'instant le rôle d'un chef de guerre pour Kiri et en tant que tel, il ne pouvait permettre que la curiosité remplaçât le devoir. La foule, composée de shinobis et de kunoichi qui ne disposaient pas -et de loin- du courage de Jūzō, s'éparpilla aussitôt à la suite de cet ordre silencieux, tandis que l'homme au faciès de squale se tournait vers ses subordonnés. Il les jaugea du regard et d'un signe de tête, leur indiqua de se disperser. Ses petits yeux injectés de sang ne laissaient place à aucun dialogue, et intimidaient du reste même les épéistes qui obtempérèrent aussitôt. Ils se dispersèrent chacun de leur côté, Utakata et Zabuza escortant Kushimaru vers l'hôpital, bien conscients que s'ils n'avaient pas de compte à lui rendre, il valait mieux éviter de s'opposer au porteur de Samehada.

Seul Jūzō, bien évidemment, ne l'avait pas écouté-mais Kisame aurait été incapable de dire si c'était par insolence ou s'il n'avait simplement pas vu son ordre tacite- et marchait encore et toujours vers le palais du Mizukage, quoiqu'il eût été plus honnête de parler de réplique, dont la vaste structure se détachait de la brume. L'homme au faciès de requin, resté seul, le regarda s'éloigner sans le suivre et haussa les épaules en s'enfonçant dans une ruelle. Il devait vérifier certaines informations dans les archives du village avant de rendre des comptes à la seule personne à avoir pu s'assurer de sa loyauté.

Jūzō continua sa route sans faire attention à ce et à ceux qui l'entouraient. Il marcha, ses yeux ternes perdus dans le vague, jusqu'à arriver devant la porte du palais, et de la personne qui la gardait : un ninja parmi d'autres dont il ne connaissait pas le nom et dont il oubliait le visage une fois sur deux. Pourtant, il devait lui reconnaître un certain courage puisqu'il ne s'écartait pas devant lui et ne se ratatinait pas non plus à l'idée de se faire trancher en deux. Il s'agissait d'un des seuls à pouvoir s'en vanter et parce qu'il avait cette bravoure-là, Yagura l'avait nommé à ce poste.

« Le mot de passe ?

-Demande à Kisame, gamin, rétorqua Jūzō en pointant du pouce derrière lui.

-Il n'y a personne, répondit le ninja sans montrer la moindre émotion. »

L'épéiste tourna la tête, et constata qu'effectivement, il n'y avait plus trace des autres membres de son unité. Même son élève et Utakata avaient pris la poudre d'escampette. Quant à Kisame, Jūzō ne s'étonna pas de son absence outre mesure. Un bon ninja, certes, qui savait se salir les mains, mais pourtant incapable de trouver le courage de défaire son maître, ce vieux Fuguki Suikazan, en combat singulier et loyal. Un shinobi devait certes savoir faire preuve de lâcheté, ou de ruse-à chacun son terme- mais un épéiste devait mériter son titre et son épée autrement que par une fourberie. Lui, par exemple, avait fait rouler la tête de son prédécesseur aux yeux de tous avant de l'écraser sous son pied, et il n'en attendait pas moins de Zabuza à son égard.

Toujours était-il qu'il avait annoncé qu'il assumerait la charge de l'échec. Qu'un homme comme Kisame en ait profité ne le surprenait guère.

« La marée monte, la mer submerge, et nous la teintons de rouge » récita l'épéiste d'une traite.

Quel mot de passe ridicule ! Encore heureux qu'il fut correct et que la sentinelle le laissât passer sans plus de cérémonie. Jūzō pénétra dans le bâtiment et comme à chaque fois, il ressentit un sentiment de profonde satisfaction. Dans leur enfance, Yagura et lui avaient été constamment trainés dans la boue par le précédent Mizukage et son administration qui leur interdisaient, entre autre, de vagabonder librement dans le village. Pouvoir pénétrer dans ce lieu symbolique en toute légitimité et avec toute la reconnaissance dû à son rang lui semblait être une des meilleures revanches qu'il ait jamais prise. Il sentit l'impatience le gagner et d'un pas plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumée, il emprunta le grand escalier central et gravit les marches une à une, ne faisant pas attention aux shinobis qui discutaient çà et là et qui se mettaient au garde-à-vous à son passage. La plupart faisait partie de la jeune génération et n'avait même pas atteint la trentaine, la génération qui avait vu le jour au cours de la période de trouble qui avait suivi la mort du Sandaime Mizukage et qui avait précédé l'accession au pouvoir de Yagura et qui considérait ce dernier et son sokubajūtaï comme deux véritables héros. Et parfois, Jūzō se disait qu'ils ne se trompaient pas tant que ça. Il y avait en effet quelque chose d'héroïque dans la façon qu'ils avaient eu de se sortir de la mouise où ils étaient tous deux nés.

Haï de toute part, le porteur de Sanbi n'avait pu se bercer d'aucune illusion si ce n'était celle d'être un jour envoyé sur le champ de bataille pour y mourir de la manière la plus flamboyante possible, et lui, Jūzō Biwa, partageait le même sort. Son statut de sokubajūtaï n'étant à l'origine connu que des hautes sphères, il apparaissait aux yeux des autres comme un petit être corrompu par le démon scellé en Yagura et qui ne valait guère mieux que lui. De cette époque étaient nées leurs ambitions, leur soif de revanche, et leur bipolarité respective. Dans leur prime jeunesse, à cette époque où d'autres se nourrissaient d'insouciance, eux réfléchissaient déjà à la manière de montrer à ce village et à ses habitants ce qu'ils valaient-et accessoirement leur faire payer ces années de haine. La solution qui avait germé dans leurs esprits d'enfants était très simple : les forts commandaient alors il fallait faire en sorte de le devenir. Yagura avait donc commencé une longue introspection qui avait abouti, bien des années plus tard, à la maîtrise de Sanbi -d'après le jinchūriki, un lien d'amitié s'était même formé- tandis que Jūzō avait gagné sa place au sein du Shinobigatana en devenant l'élève de l'un des épéistes.

Puis, les années ayant passées, la guerre avait éclaté et le pouvoir avait commencé à vaciller. Le Sandaime Mizukage avait fini par trépasser et un conseil avait été mis en place pour le remplacer en attendant son successeur, sans jamais réussir à s'accorder pour le désigner. Cette situation avait peu à peu impatienté les chefs de clan qui voyaient d'un très mauvais œil les tentatives du daimyo de l'Eau pour maintenir la paix, clamant pour leur part que la souveraineté de Kiri se conquerrait plutôt qu'elle se négocierait. A ce moment, le porteur de Sanbi et son sokubajūtai, devenu un membre à part entière des épéistes, avait profité de l'instabilité politique pour tenter un coup d'état. Ils avaient convaincus les chefs de clans, dont les familles avaient créé le village et qui détenaient encore un grand pouvoir de décision en son sein, en leur présentant leur idée de la grandeur.

On aurait pu ne pas les prendre au sérieux, d'autant qu'à l'époque ils n'avaient pas vingt ans, mais des guerres naissaient les réputations et celles des deux amis s'étendaient déjà par-delà les frontières. Cela, ajouté à la démonstration de puissance brute de Yagura qui consistait en rien de moins qu'en une transformation en Sanbi, acheva de convaincre les chefs de clan que la solution à l'enlisement du village des brumes reposait sur ces deux hommes. L'aval des chefs suffisait aux deux amis, puisqu'elle était la seule chose qu'il fallait pour donner de la légitimité à Yagura. La semaine qui avait suivi cette fameuse réunion, ne composait le conseil provisoire qu'une dizaine de corps décapités, et le Yondaime Mizukage gouvernait enfin Kiri, enclenchant sa période la plus sanglante et la plus glorieuse.

Jūzō déboucha finalement devant le couloir qui menait au bureau de Yagura, et vit justement les fameux chefs en question. Ils avaient, en effet, coutume de se rassembler avec le Mizukage chaque semaine afin de faire l'état de la guerre et de proposer des mesures que le chef du village choisissait, seul, ou non d'adopter. Ces réunions avaient surtout pour but de contenter l'ego de ces chefs qui ne leur servaient plus à grand-chose mais qu'il ne servait à rien non plus d'éliminer. Il s'agissait juste de leur laisser croire que le Mizukage leur était redevable pour qu'ils fussent contents, alors pourquoi s'en priver puisque cela ne coûtait rien ? D'ailleurs, l'opération fonctionnait à merveille au vu des mines très satisfaites qu'arboraient certains seigneurs ninjas qui le saluèrent d'un signe de tête ou d'une interpellation en le croisant.

En revanche, le regard perçant de l'homme le plus proche de la porte n'avait absolument rien d'amène. Lui, toutes les manœuvres de Yagura n'avait jamais réussi à le berner mais il n'y en avait pas tant besoin tant il soutenait la politique très dure que proposait le Yondaime. Il s'appelait Ikatsui et gouvernait le plus grand clan-ou le deuxième selon les Hōzuki- du village, celui des Terumī, en raison de quoi, il demeurait le plus influent du lot, bien qu'il fût plus jeune que la plupart, avec ses cinquante et cinq années sonnées. Bien qu'il ne fût plus aussi en forme que le trentenaire d'autrefois et que son visage attrayant d'alors avait disparu, défiguré par des dizaines de cicatrices, on devinait en le regardant quel grand ninja il était. Il dominait Jūzō d'une bonne tête, et son teint aussi jaunâtre que ses dents renforçaient l'air menaçant que lui donnaient ses yeux bigarrés, orange pour le droit, vert sombre pour le gauche. Il avait le mérite de s'attirer le respect de Jūzō-qui, rappelons-le, ne respectait d'ordinaire personne mis à part Yagura- tant pour sa dévotion presque inquiétante envers Kiri-il avait lui-même proposé son fils pour devenir le réceptacle de Rokubi- que pour son rôle dans la prise du pouvoir de Yagura.

« Ikatsui-sama, commença l'épéiste en inclinant sa tête.

-Epargne-moi les –sama, gamin, ça sonne mal dans ta bouche, riposta l'homme d'un ton hargneux. La mission s'est bien passée ?

-Un échec cuisant, répliqua Jūzō en dévoilant ses dents en pointe dans un rictus.

-Avec mon crétin de fils, ce n'est pas étonnant. Et pendant ce temps, ma gourde de fille se vautre dans le lit de notre petit dirigeant et le détourne des vrais sujets prioritaires ! »

Le bretteur se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule. Tout le respect qu'il avait pour cet homme ne l'aiderait pas à l'apprécier. Il avait beau avoir deux enfants absolument brillants-ils faisaient tous deux partis de l'élite de l'élite du village- il ne semblait pas les aimer plus que ça, n'hésitant pas à leur reprocher tous les torts qu'il y avait dans le monde. A sa décharge, ses enfants ne l'appréciaient pas beaucoup non plus, et leurs désaccords causaient souvent du souci à Yagura qui, malgré toute son autorité, devait constamment intervenir en tant que maître, qu'amant ou qu'allié politique. Ce qui hérissa Jūzō, en revanche, fut de l'entendre appeler Yagura « Le petit dirigeant ». Même si le vieil Ikatsui faisait référence à la taille enfantine du Mizukage, plutôt qu'à sa capacité à gérer un pays, l'épéiste en avait tué pour moins que ça. Il se détourna donc de lui, le laissant ruminer et franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparait du bureau où il entra sans plus de cérémonie.

La pièce semblait étrangement vide. Pas un meuble ne manquait pourtant, mais aucune paperasse- alors que d'ordinaire, il y en avait tant- ne couvrait le bureau. Il n'y avait guère que le couvre-chef du Mizukage qui y reposait. Et derrière se trouvait Yagura, assis sur sa chaise, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux clos, respirant de manière régulière quoique légèrement trop rapide. La respiration qu'il avait quand il dormait. L'épéiste plissa les yeux. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu dormir ? Quand ils étaient enfants, ils dormaient ensemble. C'était important pour eux deux de sentir une présence à leur côté. Ils ne supportaient pas la solitude. Puis, le temps passant, ils avaient perdu cette habitude : ils ne pouvaient plus se le permettre. Des rumeurs auraient couru, et si les relations entre homme n'étaient pas interdites, les samouraïs du pays du Fer nommaient cela le shudō et plébiscitaient cette sexualité bien plus que l'amour entre homme et femme, les mœurs des ninjas, pour le moins étriqués, considéraient qu'il ne pouvait y avoir dans ce genre de rapport qu'une relation de fort à faible, de subornant à subordonné. Des rumeurs, donc, qu'elles fussent fondées ou non, n'auraient fait que les ralentir dans leur prise de pouvoir.

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas que les yeux du Mizukage se rouvrirent et papillonnèrent une seconde avant de se poser sur Jūzō. Les deux prunelles d'héliotropes, particulières en cela qu'elles n'avaient pas de pupille, luisaient comme deux miroirs sans tains cachant une profonde vacuité. Les yeux ternes de l'épéiste ne s'abaissèrent pas, et les deux hommes se défièrent du regard avant que finalement, un fin sourire, d'autant plus rare sur le visage de Yagura qu'il paraissait sincère, se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Enfin de retour, souffla-t-il d'un ton fatigué. J'imagine que les nouvelles ne sont pas très bonnes sans quoi, tu ne serais pas seul… Raconte »

Le dernier mot, bien qu'il fût murmuré, sonnait comme un ordre, et le bretteur s'exécuta tranquillement. Il raconta l'embuscade des ninjas d'Iwa, le périple qu'avait effectué le Shinobigatana jusqu'à Taki no kuni, l'affrontement avec Han et enfin, l'intervention des ninjas de Konoha et de ceux d'Akatsuki. Yagura l'écouta silencieusement, sans laissé le moindre indice sur ce qu'il ressentait à propos du récit, mais il n'en nota pas moins certains points, puisqu'au moment où Jūzō se tût, il l'interrogea.

« Comment a-t-il fait ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Comment qui a fait quoi ? répondit l'épéiste d'un ton distrait

-Comment ce gamin a pu massacrer Kushimaru à ce point ?

-Ah, oui, je gardais ce petit détail pour la fin. Eh bien, figure-toi que… »

Sans le moindre coup de semonce, les pupilles de Jūzō se dilatèrent brusquement, remplissant ses iris grisâtre, et il saisit brusquement son épée pour l'abattre d'un coup sec sur la table basse à côté du canapé, sous l'œil parfaitement atone du Mizukage. La main crispée sur la poignée de son arme, le sokubajūtaï du Yondaime Mizukage dévoila ses dents pointues dans un rictus furieux.

« Ces ordures de Konoha nous ont trompés ! Ce gamin possède Kyūbi en lui ! »

Yagura posa ses coudes sur son bureau et joignit les doigts en pyramide devant lui.

« C'est la septième table que tu brises, Jū-kun. Tu es un des plus grands ninjas du village, j'attends de toi un certain contrôle de tes nerfs.

-Oh mon dieu, tu as raison ! La table ! Qu'ai-je donc fait ? L'ennemi a Kyūbi mais ça n'est jamais qu'un démon à queues. Moi, j'ai amputé notre village de son arme la plus redoutable : cette table. Comment me le pardonnerais-je ? »

Il rangea rageusement son épée, et laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps.

« Paye-toi ma tête, Ya-chan. Demande donc à Sanbi de t'en faire une en corail.

-Il s'appelle Isobu, pas Sanbi, et j'aimais bien cette table. »

Jūzō le regarda silencieusement et resta un peu incrédule avant de se raisonner. Yagura avait peut-être raison de conserver son calme. Après tout, selon son propre récit, le gamin avait été maîtrisé en quelques secondes par leurs élèves respectifs, ce qui voulait bien dire qu'il n'avait rien d'un réceptacle abouti-sans vouloir offenser leurs disciples. Il ne constituait peut-être pas un danger militaire pour le moment mais il le deviendrait tôt ou tard. Cela dit, il restait un point à son sujet que l'épéiste avait volontairement occulté tant il lui semblait essentiel, et peut-être même plus encore que son statut de jinchūriki.

Il s'empressa donc de le rajouter.

« Ce n'est pas tout. Ce gosse a un chakra similaire à la femme qui abritait le démon avant lui.

-C'est probablement un Uzumaki, proposa Yagura.

-Sauf qu'il n'a pas la moindre petite mèche rouge sur son crâne-quoique son sang a dû lui faire une belle teinture. Il est blond, Yagura. Comme ce fameux ninja de Konoha que côtoyait cette femme.

-Où veux-tu en venir, exactement ? Quelle importance cela peut-il faire qu'il ait les cheveux blonds ? Il y en a partout des blonds.

-Mais pas tant que ça qui ont les yeux- enfin, l'œil, dans son cas, puisque Kushimaru est passé par là- bleus. »

Jūzō ne s'étonna pas en voyant Yagura se redresser brusquement, les sourcils froncés. Comme à chaque fois quand des soucis particulièrement malvenus lui arrivaient, Yagura se mit à gratter la longue cicatrice qui descendait sous son œil gauche. Au sein de la péninsule shinobi, la blondeur, sans constituer la norme, apparaissait, comme l'avait précisé le Mizukage, un peu partout. En revanche, les yeux bleus n'y existaient à l'origine pas. Il s'agissait d'une caractéristique génétique qui avait été importée et qui, donc, n'apparaissait que chez quelques très rares individus. A l'origine, les yeux bleus appartenaient aux contrées de l'Ouest qui se situaient à l'autre bout du monde. A l'ouest de Kaze no Kuni se trouvait un pays particulièrement inhospitalier où évoluaient des tribus nomades que les shinobis avaient peu à peu appris à redouter. Mais par-delà ce pays se trouvait un océan et au-delà de l'océan, d'autres terres, où vivaient des ethnies et des sociétés bien différentes. De rares ninjas avaient le courage de faire le voyage et moins encore en revenaient. Toutefois, il arrivait que l'inverse se passât et que des étrangers venus de l'Ouest survinssent, apportant avec eux leur langue absolument incompréhensible, et leurs gènes si particuliers.

Le cumul des deux caractéristiques était donc un fait rare qu'on attribuait aux descendants de ces voyageurs venus de l'Ouest. Pour le moment, seuls deux ressortaient du lot, et chacun avait fait suffisamment parler de lui pour qu'on s'en souvînt longtemps. Le premier était Minato Namikaze, de sinistre mémoire pour tous les pays de la péninsule à l'exception, bien évidemment, de Konoha, le Yondaime Hokage, et le deuxième avait pour nom Deidara, l'un des combattants les plus prometteurs d'Iwa. Ces deux hommes avaient jailli de nulle part, mais les recherches, longues et complexes au vu du gabarit de ces shinobi, qu'avaient pu accomplir Kiri leur avait appris que s'ils étaient bien nés dans la péninsule, il n'en allait pas de même pour au moins l'un de leurs parents.

Les ninjas faisant grand cas de l'hérédité, la possibilité qu'un être aussi puissant que l'avait été Minato Namikaze ait laissé un héritier avait de quoi faire frémir. Additionné au fait qu'il portait un bijū, cet enfant atteindrait tôt ou tard un niveau exceptionnel et pourrait assumer un rôle symbolique très fort auprès de son village. Cela desservirait fatalement le village de Kiri. Bien sûr, cela pouvait être un hasard, mais Yagura se méfiait trop de l'aléa pour lui donner le moindre crédit. Il se leva.

« Si ce gamin est ce que nous pensons qu'il est, il faut l'éliminer dès que possible !

-Quand tu veux, Ya-chan. Je prépare mon paquetage, je prends Zabuza avec moi, et on part sur l'heure pour Konoha.

-Non, j'ai encore besoin de toi et pas de ton cadavre. Nous aurons des occasions !

-Ton manque de confiance en moi m'afflige. »

Les deux amis s'interrompirent, et se défièrent encore une fois du regard, avant d'éclater de rire en même temps. Puis, toute hilarité déserta le visage du Mizukage et il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Bon, maintenant, il faut que je te parle d'Iwa.

-Ah ouais. Faut que je te dise que j'assume l'échec de notre mission, répondit l'épéiste. Ce crétin de Kisame était prêt à la poursuivre quitte à affronter Nagato en personne, et donc son abandon est de mon seul fait. Enfin, tu vois !

-Il n'y a pas d'échec! Le contredit Yagura. Vous avez rapporté de précieuses informations et la vingtaine de cadavres que vous avez ramenée lave largement l'affront.

-Les rouleaux… »

Yagura éclata de rire. De ce rire empreint de folie qui n'avait rien d'amical, et rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt. Toute trace de fatigue disparut du visage du porteur de Sanbi, et son regard se fit glacial, à en faire frémir n'importe qui.

« Crois-moi, ces rouleaux contiennent des techniques que nous savons contrer et que Kumo ou Konoha ne pourront pas utiliser contre nous! »

Jūzō orienta la tête sur le côté et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Que venait donc faire le village des nuages dans une affaire comme celle-ci qui ne le concernait en rien? Et même question pour Konoha dont la présence relevait surtout d'un hasard monstrueux. La réponse lui fut donnée quand Yagura lui tendit un rouleau qu'il venait de prendre d'un des tiroirs de son bureau. L'épéiste le déplia et commença à le lire.

Il s'agissait d'un rapport, daté de trois ou quatre jours après leur affrontement avec Han, des espions de Kiri basés à Iwa, qui rapportait les troubles qui agitaient le pays de la Terre tout entier et qui expliquaient en grande partie les raisons de sa trahison envers Kiri. Depuis quelques années, trois pays, au sud et à l'Ouest de Tsuchi no kuni, avaient commencé à ne plus se contenter de leur statut de vassaux à la puissance d'Iwa dont les pertes remettaient en question l'autorité. Jusque-là, lorgnant les territoires délaissés par la mobilisation des soldats, leurs troupes avaient récemment franchi le pas, et traversé les frontières pour commencer à envahir les endroits convoités. Dans un premier temps, Iwa avait su faire face à l'invasion, mais la guerre qui faisait rage dans la péninsule mobilisait beaucoup trop de ses ressources pour pouvoir prolonger cette situation indéfiniment.

Jusque-là, Jūzō n'apprenait rien. Il connaissait les ennuis d'Iwa car il n'était pas le seul village à se retrouver ainsi menacé par les puissances extérieures. Au sud de la péninsule se trouvaient Yoake no Kuni [1] et Yūyake no kuni [2], deux nations formant un archipel dont la puissance ne cessait de croître et qui commençait à revendiquer les îles alentours. Ils n'avaient pas encore osé s'attaquer à celles sous la protection de Mizu no kuni, mais probablement davantage par crainte des bijūs, et particulièrement celui de Yagura, que par manque d'armée. Néanmoins, leurs initiatives se révélaient de plus en plus audacieuses, comme si la crainte qu'incarnait le Mizukage s'estompait peu à peu, et Jūzō savait que tôt ou tard, un affrontement direct s'imposerait pour remettre les insulaires à leur place.

Le rapport précisait que le daimyo de la Terre avait décidé de cesser les frais et avait ordonné à ses ninjas de chasser les envahisseurs plutôt que de s'enferrer dans un conflit incertain avec les autres puissances voisines. Iwa avait donc commencé des tractations avec Kumo et Konoha, ce que les espions de Kiri avait fini par découvrir, mais trop tard pour empêcher les évènements qui avaient eu lieu à Yosuga. En échange de la cessation de toute hostilité, Iwa devait prouver qu'il avait coupé tous ses liens avec Kiri, en apporter une preuve formelle aux villages des feuilles et des nuages et se retirer des places fortes qui ne leur appartenaient pas avant le début de la guerre.

Connaissant le vieil Ōnoki, le bretteur se dit qu'il n'avait pas dû apprécier de devoir signer un accord qui avait tout d'un pacte de reddition, mais la pression exercée par le daimyo de la Terre avait pour une fois eu raison de son obstination légendaire. Les troupes d'Iwa s'étaient retirées et avaient commencé à converger vers les frontières traversées par les envahisseurs pour protéger les terres menacées et les bouter hors du pays. Néanmoins, le village des Roches avait beau disposer d'une pléthore de ninjas redoutables-Jūzō avait eu l'occasion de s'en rappeler face à Han-il avait pris trop de temps à se décider, et leurs ennemis s'étaient enracinés dans les forteresses conquises, obligeant les ninjas d'Iwa à procéder à une guerre de siège à laquelle ils n'étaient pas habitués et encore moins préparés. Une annotation rajoutée à la hâte concluait le rapport : Iwa réussirait sûrement à finir par vaincre leurs ennemis à l'usure, mais cela lui coûterait cher, que ce fut en temps ou en effectif. Le pays de la Terre ne reviendrait pas dans le conflit shinobi avant quelques années, à moins qu'on ne pénétrât dans son territoire.

« Iwa ne sera pas notre ennemi, déclara Yagura. Mais Kumo et Konoha vont pouvoir concentrer leurs forces sur nous.

-Et comment allons-nous gérer ça ?

-Nous allons leur laisser reprendre du terrain. Toutes nos unités ne sont pas arrivées à maturité, et si nous disposons de la puissance qu'il faut pour résister, j'aimerai éviter un conflit violent pour le moment. »

Jūzō ferma le rouleau et le lança à Yagura.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être sur la défensive, Ya-chan ! Nous devrions plutôt continuer à les intimider, et…

-Jū-kun, quel est notre objectif ? »

Le sokubajūtaï regarda silencieusement son ami, sans se formaliser qu'il l'ait coupé, et fit mine de chercher avant que ses yeux ternes s'enflamment.

« Nous voulons le monde. »

Yagura hocha la tête, avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre et de contempler son village, les mains croisées dans le dos. Rejeter tous deux parce qu'ils avaient eu le malheur d'être différent ou d'accepter cette différence, ils voulaient la même chose : imposer à ces êtres qui les avaient rejetés un monde où la différence serait un droit ! Et un tel rêve valait bien la mort de milliers de personnes.

« Exact. Kiri était la première étape, nous l'avons atteinte. La péninsule shinobi n'est que la deuxième et pourtant, ce conflit traine en longueur depuis dix ans. Nous avons quarante et un ans tous les deux, Jū-kun. Combien de temps nous prendra le reste, à ton avis ? Si nous voulons avoir une chance de caresser notre vieux rêve de gosse, il ne faut pas se disperser. Accumulons nos forces pendant un, deux ou bien cinq ans, et laissons croire que nous nous affaiblissons ! »

Il soupira, mais quand il se retourna vers son ami, ses yeux flamboyaient d'une énergie bestiale.

« Et quand ils nous penseront prêt à capituler, nous frapperons. »

Kakashi se tenait inhabituellement droit, les mains dans le dos, à affronter de son œil mi-clos la trentaine de regards, plus ou moins sévères, que lui adressait le Grand Conseil de Konoha. Ce dernier constituait l'organe suprême de commandement du village. Il prenait toutes les décisions qui pouvaient, à plus ou moins long terme, avoir une influence sur les citoyens de la feuille, si bien qu'en temps de guerre, où chaque choix influençait le conflit, il se réunissait plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Il comprenait trois groupes bien distincts. Le Hanshu [3] rassemblait, comme son nom l'indiquait, les chefs des différents clans de Konoha-mais comme il en existait des dizaines, et pour faciliter les débats, il avait été décidé lors de la création du conseil, des décennies auparavant, que seuls les clans suzerains auraient le droit de siéger et qu'ils représenteraient de ce fait les clans qui leurs étaient inféodés. Le Shunōbu [4], pour sa part, réunissait les shinobis responsables de divisions particulières comme les Renseignements, la Santé, ou les Forces Spéciales, les représentants élus des divers échelons de la hiérarchie ainsi que quelques conseillers civils qui jugeaient des impacts économiques, commerciaux, et diplomatiques des décisions prises par le conseil. A ces membres s'ajoutait un représentant du daimyo en la personne de l'un des membres de sa garde personnelle : le Shugonin Jūnishi [5]. Ces deux parties du conseil se trouvaient respectivement à la droite et à la gauche du ninja copieur, vissées à leurs sièges, la plupart étant soit accoudés à la table devant eux, soit les bras croisés.

Enfin, le Rokuseï [6], tranquillement attablée à un vaste bureau, n'était rien de moins que le groupe des six anciens de Konoha, de vieux shinobis du temps du Shodaime et du Nidaime Hokage qui avaient en outre eu l'honneur de faire partie de leurs disciples : Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, Kagami Uchiha, Torifu Akimichi, Danzō Shimura, et enfin l'homme qui, depuis près de quarante ans, gouvernait Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Derrière eux, dans une posture que cachait l'ombre mais qu'on devinait similaire à celle du ninja copieur, la garde personnelle du Sandaime, les quatre ANBU les plus puissants et les plus expérimentés de toutes les Forces Spéciales de Konoha. Cette répartition en groupes se devait à la procédure pour laquelle le conseil optait : le vote. Chaque partie avait droit à un vote, et une décision qui remportait la majorité des votes s'appliquait.

Kakashi attendait les reproches et la sentence. On l'avait convoqué pour ça, car le conseil servait aussi de témoin officiel lors de ce genre de jugements- qui demeurait sous la responsabilité seule du Hokage- même s'il n'était pas censé intervenir. Dès leur arrivée au poste frontière où Akatsuki les avait laissés, le ninja copieur avait envoyé un message à Konoha pour les avertir du fiasco de leur mission, et, sans grande surprise, une équipe d'ANBU mené par Sasuke Sarutobi en personne, le propre fils du Hokage et l'un de ses gardes du corps, les avait rejoints sur le chemin du retour. Jiraiya aussi était venu, et il avait récupéré Naruto avec un regard fermé que l'homme au sharingan n'avait su déchiffrer. En tout cas, lui et ses disciples avaient été escortés jusqu'au village par ses anciens subordonnés. Sasuke Uchiha et Sakura Haruno avaient été aussitôt assignés à résidence en attendant leur convocation prochaine pour statuer de leur sort. Les deux genins auraient sans doute préféré pouvoir accompagner Naruto qu'on transportait à l'hôpital, mais ils avaient bien vite compris qu'on ne leur permettrait en aucune façon de faire du zèle. Ou du moins, on le leur avait fait comprendre. Ils avaient joué un rôle un peu trop important dans cette débâcle après tout, qui plus est un rôle difficilement appréciable de la part de sans-grade comme eux.

Kakashi aussi avait été consigné, mais pas chez lui. Il devait juste ne pas sortir du village et se présenter immédiatement dès qu'il recevrait un ordre de comparution devant le conseil. S'il n'avait pas tant été étonné de la légèreté de la pré-punition, il avait, en revanche, été très surpris par le discours de Sasuke Sarutobi à son égard. Ce dernier avait la réputation d'un homme très austère, et il servait de plus en plus souvent de porte-parole pour son père, au point d'en devenir presque un écho pour ses mots. Pourtant, le ninja copieur avait clairement entendu que même si la situation n'aurait pas dû dégénérer, il fallait admettre qu'il y avait eu une faille dans la chaine de communication. Mais du diable, s'il avait su ce que voulait dire le frère ainé d'Asuma par-là.

« Kakashi, commença le Sandaime en exhibant un parchemin. La première raison pour laquelle nous sommes réunis ici est pour statuer de ton cas. Tes torts sont les suivants : tu as laissé tes élèves sans surveillance, en dehors de celle d'un chien ninja, ce qui a conduit à l'éborgnement de Naruto Uzumaki et de la découverte de son statut de jinchūriki par deux nations ennemies de Hi no kuni. Nies-tu ou confirmes-tu ces informations ?

-Je les confirme.

-Bien, fit le vieil homme. Si quelqu'un souhaite rajouter quelque chose, qu'il le fasse maintenant »

Le représentant du Faîte, la partie de l'ANBU relevant directement de l'autorité du Hokage, se leva. Kakashi, s'il n'eut aucune réaction, ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il s'agissait de Tenzō, son vieil acolyte au sein des Forces Spéciales. En effet, le ninja responsable des ANBU était en temps normal le Hokage lui-même et il assumait du même coup toutes les actions du Faîte. Comme il ne pouvait pas être présent à la fois en tant que dirigeant du village et commandant du Faîte, l'unité élisait un de ses membre pour la représenter lors de telles occasions.

« Avant que tout jugement soit rendu, le Hokage doit savoir que Kakashi Hatake ici présent n'a pas été mis au courant de l'accord entre Iwa, Kumo et Konoha. » expliqua Tenzō derrière son masque.

L'œil de Kakashi s'écarquilla et s'il conserva sa posture, il lança un regard effaré-donc avait un œil complètement ouvert- à son camarade. Depuis quand Iwa avait-il signé un accord avec Kumo et Konoha ? Une raison de plus d'en vouloir au Professeur de Konoha de l'avoir nommé chef d'équipe. Il serait resté à la place dont on n'aurait jamais dû l'éloigner qu'il aurait été le premier averti. En tout cas, voilà qui expliquait un peu mieux les mots de Sasuke Sarutobi à son égard. Il garda cependant le silence, se remémorant sa mission. Il y avait un souci dans la version de Tenzō. Si, effectivement, le village d'Iwa avait troqué Kiri contre Kumo et Konoha- ce qui s'avérait sacrément étrange au vu de la haine et de la rancune que ressentait le village des roches envers celui de la feuille- alors, pourquoi Han avait-il tenté de s'en prendre à Naruto ?

Mais personne ne semblait disposé à remplir cette tâche. Au contraire, un conseiller fit un geste d'impatience à la réplique du manieur de Mokuton.

« Cela importe peu. Au courant ou pas, il n'aurait pas dû laisser son équipe sans surveillance ».

Aussitôt, des murmures commencèrent à se faire entendre, partagés entre les shinobis qui s'indignaient qu'un simple civil se permette de juger des actes d'un ninja, surtout aussi accompli avec Kakashi, et ceux qui, au contraire, l'encourageaient, approuvant les reproches. Le brouhaha allant en s'amplifiant jusqu'à ce que Hiruzen se lève sans dire le moindre mot. Il n'en avait, du reste, guère besoin, la vieillesse même n'ayant pas réussi à éroder son formidable charisme. Puisque normalement, rien ne devait l'amener à se mettre debout, tous attendirent qu'il fasse quelque chose avant de s'autoriser eux-mêmes à rajouter quoi que ce soit.

Voyant que le calme était revenu, le Sandaime se rassit. Quand le Hokage prenait la parole, on avait le devoir de l'écouter. Quand il exigeait le silence, et de quelques manières que ce fut, on avait le devoir d'obéir. Il se tourna vers le ninja copieur sans se préoccuper de la remarque du conseiller.

« Tu mérites des explications, Kakashi. Iwa est au plus mal et ses frontières nord et ouest sont menacées. Ils ont donc décidé de se retirer du conflit et pour nous convaincre de leur bonne foi, il a été décidé qu'ils nous fourniraient des techniques secrètes de Kiri et rendraient les territoires envahis. »

Le susnommé opéra une brève inclinaison de la tête pour montrer qu'il avait bien compris tout ce que cela signifiait. Iwa ne devenait pas un allié, mais il ne demeurait pas plus longtemps un adversaire. Un ennemi de moins, ce n'était pas si mal. Mais le ninja copieur ne pouvait pas cacher l'étrange manège qu'avait joué Han et il la raconta précisément. Ce fait, parfaitement secondaire de prime abord, pourrait bien décider d'une rupture de négociation avec le village des roches, mais le vieil Hokage ne sembla ni surpris ni choqué de l'apprendre.

« Qu'Iwa ait voulu s'assurer d'un otage n'a rien de bien étonnant, remarqua-t-il

-Et que comptez-vous faire pour les punir ? demanda Danzō, son œil unique fermé. Prendre un otage dans leur situation, qui plus est un jinchūriki, relève de la trahison la plus…

-Nos hommes sont épuisés de devoir tenir deux fronts, et nous avons bien assez à faire à Kiri. Inutile de gâcher notre énergie en représailles. »

L'œil de Danzō s'ouvrit et se mit à regarder dans le vague. Kakashi remarque que Tenzō s'était crispé sur son siège. Il y avait des années que le manieur de Mokuton avait transité de la Racine au Faîte, mais il était toujours aussi réceptif aux tics particuliers qui présageaient de l'état d'esprit du vieux Shimura.

Hiruzen, sans avoir, semblait-il, remarquer quoi que ce soit de la part de son camarade se leva et mit ses mains dans son dos. Son regard ferme était fixé sur Kakashi et tous tendirent soit le cou pour les plus curieux, soit l'oreille pour ceux qui le cachaient bien. Enfin, l'heure du verdict était arrivée, et la plupart voulait connaître la sanction, avec chacun des arguments pour l'alourdir ou l'alléger en fonction de son opinion sur le ninja copieur.

« Kakashi Hatake, je te retire la garde de ton équipe. Ses membres seront répartis à d'autres postes sous peu.»

Il se rassit à la surprise générale, sans faire attention à la plupart des regards effarés dont il constituait la cible. Cette fois-ci, le chef de la Racine, pourtant si calme l'instant d'avant, bondit de son siège et darda Hiruzen de son œil noir. Il paraissait furieux, et malgré son âge, il semblait prêt à se jeter sur son vieux compatriote. Il saisit sa canne qui reposait sur la table, et tapa violemment sur le sol avec. Si tous l'avait suivi du regard, chacun attendait la réaction du vieux Sarutobi qui se releva lentement, les sourcils froncés, et le visage figé dans une expression de sévérité.

Les deux hommes, s'ils avaient traversé bien des épreuves ensembles et se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, avaient une vision radicalement de ce que devait être Konoha et les shinobis, et sur comment devait s'obtenir la paix. Ce qui les amenait à s'opposer, généralement au grand dam de Hiruzen qui préférait dépenser son temps à la résolution du conflit plutôt qu'à des querelles internes, très souvent à travers leurs unités respectives. Il n'y avait jamais d'affrontement armé, bien sûr, mais des manœuvres politiques sournoises pour affaiblir leurs soutiens étaient monnaies courantes entre les deux vieillards. Il fallait dire que, même si Hiruzen portait le titre de Hokage, Danzō ne disposait pas de moins d'influence et sa mentalité brutale lui attirait le soutien de tous ceux que la tiédeur de Hiruzen agaçait furieusement en ces temps de guerre.

Pourtant, jamais encore il n'avait osé s'opposer de manière aussi directe en plein conseil. Pour qui le connaissait, pas de surprise pour autant, la situation ayant tout pour l'exaspérer. Malgré tous les travers qu'on pouvait lui attribuer, Danzō n'en demeurait pas moins un fervent défenseur de Konoha. Tout ce qui menaçait sa souveraineté, en particulier les situations qu'on pouvait éviter, le mettait en rage et il ne faisait jamais preuve de patience à leur sujet. Par ailleurs, il vouait une inimitié à Kakashi que ce dernier ne saurait expliquer… mis à part sa possession d'un sharingan, pupille héréditaire du clan Uchiha. Et affirmer que les rapports entre le chef de la Racine et le clan le plus puissant du village devenaient de plus en plus tendus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait n'aurait pas été rendre hommage à la réalité, et ce, malgré la camaraderie, voire le semblant d'amitié, qui l'unissait à Kagami Uchiha, le père de Fugaku.

« Qu'espères-tu faire, Hiruzen, en faisant preuve d'autant de tiédeur ? Montrer à nos hommes qu'ils peuvent faire n'importe quoi sans craindre de punition ?

-Mesurez vos paroles, seigneur Danzō, se permit d'intervenir Sasuke Sarutobi en se détachant de l'ombre. Dès lors que l'accusé avoue sa faute, sa sanction ne dépend plus que du seul ressort de maître Hokage. Vous outrepassez votre position.

-Par ailleurs, Kakashi a maintes fois prouvé sa valeur au cours de cette guerre et des précédentes, compléta Shikaku Nara. Nous ne pouvons pas nous passer d'un tel shinobi. »

Le chef du clan Nara siégeait à gauche, signe qu'il représentait, en sus de son clan, l'ensemble des jōnins de Konoha. Hiruzen ne fit pas attention aux interventions et continua à fixer son camarade avec ce regard sévère jusqu'à ce que le chef de la Racine, bien que ce dernier le dominât par la taille, détournât les yeux en grinçant des dents.

« Je conçois ton indignation, et je comprends que tu trouves étrange une punition si légère. Mais Shikaku a raison. Kakashi est trop important pour être écarté de la guerre. Si cela peut te rassurer, néanmoins, ce n'est pas la seule à proprement parler. Kakashi, n'exercera plus le moindre commandement au sein de Konoha pour les années à venir. »

Le ninja copieur se raidit. Il avait plus ou moins prévu la première sanction, mais la seconde lui tombait dessus sans crier gare. Enlever le droit de commander à quelqu'un qui n'avait fait que ça les dix dernières années revenait à une dégradation pure et simple. Danzō eut sans doute la même pensée car il approuva la décision d'une saccade de la tête, et se rassit, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

« J'ai, en effet, l'intention d'inclure Kakashi au sein d'une unité spéciale, déclara le Sandaime Hokage avant de tourner la tête vers la table des représentants shinobis et de s'adresser à celui qui siégeait au conseil en tant que chef du réseau d'espionnage du village de la feuille. S'il te plait, Jiraiya, fais nous donc part de l'offre d'Ame. »

Jiraiya se leva à son tour, et en le voyant, Kakashi douta qu'on eut pu l'associer en cet instant à l'auteur de livre grivois et à l'homme aux mœurs disparates dont il donnait régulièrement l'image. L'ermite aux crapauds affichait un air grave, qui devenait de plus en plus récurrent depuis l'enlisement de Konoha dans le conflit, et embrassa la pièce du regard.

« Le Sangokudōmei nous a fait parvenir une offre d'alliance militaire. Et pour la symboliser, Ame a proposé que trois de nos ninjas rejoignent l'Akatsuki. »

Kakashi ferma l'œil un instant en sachant parfaitement ce qu'allaient déclencher ces mots. La plupart des chefs de clan sautèrent de leurs sièges dans un même élan et commencèrent à faire part de leur indignation en même temps. Pour eux, plus encore que pour les autres membres du conseil, puisque l'union de leurs familles l'avait créé, le village de Konoha disposait d'une puissance qui la rendait bien plus importante et prépondérante que des villages comme Taki, Kusa ou Ame, et ces derniers les insultaient s'ils estimaient pouvoir discuter en temps qu'égaux. Le pays du Feu valait mieux que s'attacher à ces quelques petites nations.

Du côté du Shunōbu, les conseillers se levèrent à leur tour pour prendre le même parti que les chefs de clan. La réputation d'un village se mesurait à celles de ses alliés, et les petits pays n'avaient guère le prestige qu'il fallait pour prétendre à cette distinction.

« SILENCE »

L'ordre hurlé par Hiruzen coupa court à tout ce qui aurait pu se dire. Le Hokage montrait pour la première fois depuis longtemps des signes d'impatience. Il avait toujours pensé que la guerre ne justifiait en rien qu'un dirigeant détienne tous les pouvoirs entre ses mains, notamment pour deux raisons : parce que s'il mourrait, tout le village s'en trouvait déstabilisé, et parce que la paix revenue, rien ne garantissait que le dirigeant en question acceptât de laisser un peu de sa suprématie. Mais en cet instant, il se surprit à souhaiter que toutes les personnes qui lui faisaient face cessent aussitôt de penser à leur orgueil et à leur propre importance pour lui obéir sans rechigner.

La guerre durait depuis des années, ils le savaient tous très bien, mais alors qu'on leur proposait un moyen de l'abréger, ils se mettaient à geindre parce que ceux qui proposaient le moyen en question n'avait pas assez « d'importance » ou « de prestige » ? Quelles valeurs avaient ces notions quand les générations qui étaient censés prendre la suite et porter le village trépassaient au front ?

« Cela suffit ! Ce n'est pas Ame qui nous propose une alliance, ce n'est ni Taki ni Kusa. C'est le Sangokudōmei, et ce conglomérat peut tout à fait rivaliser avec n'importe laquelle des grandes nations. Pensez-vous sérieusement qu'ils ne sont pas dignes d'être nos alliés ? »

Plus personne n'osait parler, comme des gamins pris en faute par un professeur sévère. Seuls les sages restaient de marbre. Leur silence faisait foi de leur accord avec le discours de Hiruzen puisqu'en l'instant, personne, à part eux, ne possédait l'autorité requise pour prendre la parole.

« Notre peuple, celui-là même que nous avons le devoir de protéger, saigne. Hors les murs du village, nos enfants meurent par centaines, continua Hiruzen. Et je compte en finir avec ce conflit le plus tôt possible. C'est pour cela que j'ai adopté le consensus avec Iwa. Seulement, Kiri fonctionne différemment. Ils ont un fou à leur tête et ils lui sont tous dévoués jusqu'à la mort. Ils ne céderont jamais à moins qu'il disparaisse, et ce fou est le ninja le plus puissant du monde…A une exception près. »

Il baissa la voix.

« Pour vaincre Yagura, il nous faut Nagato Uzumaki. Mais si quiconque parmi vous dispose d'un autre shinobi de sa puissance, je serai ravi qu'il m'en fasse part »

Bien sûr, personne n'eut rien à répondre. Tout le monde était mortifié d'avoir oublié que sous ce vieillard au sourire bienveillant survivait encore l'un des ninjas les plus puissants du monde shinobi. Il aurait eu vingt ans de moins qu'il aurait sans doute pu affronter, avec la chance réelle de le vaincre, le porteur de Sanbi, mais le temps avait passé, et puisqu'il ne pouvait assumer ce rôle, au moins devait-il doter son village des meilleures armes pour se défendre.

En vérité, chacun espérait que Danzō réagisse en s'opposant au Hokage mais le chef de la Racine ne s'y tenta même pas. Il entretenait depuis de nombreuses années une correspondance avec Hanzō la Salamandre. Pourquoi s'emporter aujourd'hui, alors qu'il aurait tôt ou tard l'occasion de rentabiliser cette alliance à son juste prix ?

« A supposer que nous acceptions l'alliance, qui seraient les trois ninjas qui rejoindraient l'Akatsuki ? » demanda finalement Fugaku d'un ton très calme- cette piqure de rappel de la puissance du Sarutobi ne l'ayant à priori pas ébranlé plus que ça.

-J'ai dans l'idée d'inclure dans Akatsuki des shinobis qui gagneraient à se retrouver auprès de ninjas d'exception… Des ninjas qui, par ce simple biais de proximité, sauront apprendre et s'épanouir pour devenir encore meilleurs qu'ils ne le sont. Kakashi sera le premier »

Le ninja copieur s'inclina en guise d'accord. Intégrer une unité de ce calibre l'emballait, bien que son air endormi ne le laissât guère deviner, plus que de devoir jouer au garde d'enfant. Au visage crispé de Danzō à l'entente de la phrase, il retint un sourire. Sandaime avait beau tenir le discours que la fin ne justifiait pas toujours les moyens, au contraire du chef de la racine, il était capable de belles roueries pour faire taire les contestataires. Finalement, la voix de Fugaku résonna de nouveau.

« Kakashi… Oui… Pourquoi pas ? Mais qu'en est-il des deux autres ? »

TROIS JOURS PLUS TARD

Sasuke reposait mollement sur son futon, dans le bâtiment principal du Quartier des Uchiha. Il habitait la plus belle demeure du domaine, celle qu'occupaient génération après génération les chefs du clan depuis la création du village. Le premier occupant n'avait été rien de moins que l'illustre Madara Uchiha, qui, malgré ses nombreux démêlés avec le Shodaime Hokage, demeurait une figure légendaire du clan, et quasiment aussi mythique que le Rikudo Sennin bien qu'il fût mort à peine quelques décennies plus tôt, et l'actuel était son père, Fugaku. Sasuke avait toujours tiré une certaine fierté d'y habiter et de fouler le même sol que ses ancêtres, mais jamais avant aujourd'hui, il ne s'en était si peu jugé digne.

Son paternel ne lui avait rien reproché quand il était revenu piteusement de sa mission, mais depuis, il n'avait eu droit qu'à ses soupirs dans les rares cas où il le croisait. Sa mère, en revanche, ne lui en tenait guère rigueur, trop heureuse que son fils lui fût revenu vivant, et complètement indemne d'une course-poursuite avec Kushimaru Kuriarare. Face à son soulagement quand elle l'avait vu, Sasuke n'avait rien osé dire de sa blessure à la jambe, puisque cette dernière était invisible, même s'il ressentait encore quelques picotements par-moments. Quant à son frère Itachi, il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles, mis à part qu'il était entré à l'hôpital pour subir un nouveau traitement et que Tsunade Senju en personne pensait qu'il serait efficace. Plutôt du positif, donc, mais Sasuke, et il se savait égoïste en songeant cela, aurait préféré que son aîné fût près de lui à ce moment. Contrairement à leur géniteur, Itachi ne faisait jamais pesé une quelconque pression sur les autres. Il avait ce genre de force tranquille qui poussait les gens à se confier à lui, il écoutait, et il exprimait ses conseils sans jamais critiquer. Il ne paraissait jamais autoritaire, il n'en avait pas d'ailleurs besoin pour qu'on prît son avis en considération. Sasuke l'admirait de faire preuve de tant de sagesse et de bienveillance alors qu'il n'avait que dix-huit ans.

En comparaison, il faisait bien pâle figure. A son âge, Itachi aurait été capable d'affronter Kushimaru et le vaincre. Lui, il avait juste réussi à prendre un coup d'épée dans la jambe. Quelle pitié ! Pas étonnant que son père ne lui accordât qu'une importance mineure, à lui, le cadet qui n'hériterait de rien. Ça ne portait pas chance d'être un cadet chez les Uchiha, en règle générale. Le cadet de Madara Uchiha : mort. Le cadet de son grand-père, Kagami : mort. Le cadet de son père : mort aussi ! Et plus ou moins de son âge à ce moment. Si Naruto n'avait pas été là, il aurait rejoint ce club de malchanceux.

Il avait beaucoup repensé à son camarade ces derniers jours. Il représentait beaucoup à ses yeux, même si jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent la même équipe, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment fréquentés, cherchant trop à se surpasser l'un l'autre. Alors que la plupart de ses condisciples de l'académie se pâmait devant lui et son statut de « fils du chef du glorieux clan Uchiha », Naruto avait refusé de se laisser impressionner. Beaucoup avait crié à la jalousie, mais force de reconnaître que le blondinet ne se surestimait pas. A l'époque, il avait été plus fort, et depuis, ils s'étaient affrontés des dizaines de fois. Même s'il y avait égalité au décompte des victoires, Sasuke avait toujours considéré que Naruto le dépassait pour la simple et bonne raison que mentalement, il ne semblait pas affecté par la perspective de l'échec. De plus, il jugeait que le blond possédait l'âme d'un chef, puisque contrairement à lui, il faisait preuve d'une capacité de décision presque automatique, même quand il s'agissait de se sacrifier soi-même. Naruto n'avait pas barguigné longtemps quand il avait fallu affronter Kushimaru, pour couvrir sa fuite. Et dire qu'un tel être ne dirigerait jamais personne alors qu'il s'en fallait d'un rien pour que lui-même soit amené à commander son clan. Quelle injustice !

Sasuke se redressa. Non, il y avait peut-être un moyen pour empêcher cette iniquité de se produire et il devait en discuter avec Sakura, qui était la mieux placée pour trouver un plan, car il était certain qu'elle partageait son point de vue. Il avait à peine pris cette décision que le panneau qui fermait sa chambre coulissa pour laisser voir sa mère.

« Sasuke, ta coéquipière est venue te chercher. Elle t'attend devant la maison»

Oh, à point nommé mais…

« Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as tout de même pas oublié que vous êtes convoqués chez le Hokage, aujourd'hui ? »

Sasuke répondit par la négative. Comment aurait-il pu oublier ça ? Par contre, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il sauta sur ses pieds, et passa rapidement devant sa mère. Il ne pensait pas que Sakura viendrait le chercher, les ninjas extérieurs au clan, et même les civils, évitaient tant que possible de se rendre dans le quartier des Uchiha, qu'ils jugeaient menaçant à leur encontre. Une situation qui hérissait les membres du clan et qui amplifiait les tensions déjà présentes. Les deux derniers véritables remparts qui séparaient les Uchiha d'une scission avec le village se limitaient à la guerre, car elle constituait une occasion pour le clan de retrouver sa gloire et son renom d'autrefois, et à Kagami Uchiha qui avait le respect de tous et qui était profondément loyal envers Konoha.

Mais les frictions entre le clan et le village n'intimidaient pas Sakura le moins, comme en témoignait l'état de tranquillité rêveuse dans laquelle il la trouva, regardant le ciel de ses yeux émeraudes, adossée à un arbre.

« Comment va ta jambe ? demanda-t-elle en guise de salut, le regard toujours perdu dans l'azur.

-Pas si fort, murmura-t-il en arrivant à son niveau. Personne n'est au courant. »

Sakura ne releva pas, mais son regard s'attarda sur la légère trace, imperceptible pour qui ne se trouvait pas au courant, qu'avait laissé la guérison de la fille aux cheveux rouge d'Akatsuki, et se détacha de l'arbre en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Sasuke lui emboita le pas alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers le palais du Hokage. Déambuler ainsi dans les rues bondées de Konoha, sortir du quartier des Uchiha n'ayant été qu'une affaire de minutes, leur permit de dialoguer à leur guise.

« Au fait, Sakura, je ne t'ai pas remercié pour ce que tu as fait pour moi dans le tronc d'arbre.

-Pas la peine de me remercier, répondit la jeune fille bien qu'un sourire sincère se fût dessiné sur son visage, et que, mais Sasuke n'aurait pu l'affirmer, une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues.

-Ca comptait quand même pour moi. Dis, à ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il va nous arriver ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. On a désobéi aux ordres, mis notre maître et notre camarade en danger et à cause de nous, Kiri et Iwa savent que Naruto… est ce qu'il est. La punition risque d'être sévère, tu ne crois pas ?

-Nous sommes les meilleurs genins de notre promotion. Ce serait stupide de nous punir, non ?

-Nous restons deux sans grades, rappela Sakura. Mais, le Hokage ne voudra sans doute pas mécontenter certaines personnes. »

C'était vrai. Les tensions entre les Uchiha et le village suffiraient sans doute pour que le Sandaime veille à se montrer clément à l'égard de Sasuke. Ce dernier eut un sourire un peu suffisant. Il n'avait beau n'être que le cadet, il n'en demeurait pas moins le fils de Fugaku, et en tant que tel, un membre de la famille dirigeante de son clan. Il ne supporterait pas qu'on oubliât ce fait clairement établi. Quant à Sakura, même si Sasuke l'ignorait, elle était certaine que la position de ses parents lui éviterait tout souci. Ils avaient de grandes attentes pour leur progéniture, et s'il fallait rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre, ils n'hésiteraient pas.

Après quoi, la discussion bascula sur Naruto. Pour le grand bonheur de Sasuke, il s'avérait que Sakura partageait son opinion en grande partie. Elle avait également été profondément marquée par ce qu'avait fait le porteur de Kyūbi. Elle avait prolongé les premières réflexions qu'elle avait eues lorsqu'elle tentait de guérir Sasuke dans le tronc d'arbre, et en était arrivé à la même conclusion que l'adolescent aux sharingans : cette force et cette abnégation dont faisaient preuve le blond augurait de sa grandeur future. Et puisqu'il avait fait corps pour leur permettre d'échapper à Kushimaru, payant de son œil pour cet acte, ils avaient tous deux une dette envers lui qu'il leur fallait rembourser d'une manière ou d'une autre. La jeune fille avait, selon elle, un plan pour rendre la faveur à leur coéquipier tout en lui permettant d'exploiter ses talents, mais elle avait refusé d'en souffler le moindre mot à l'Uchiha.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ?

-Parce que le premier concerné, c'est lui. Et puis… c'est un projet d'envergure que je n'ai pas envie de crier sur les toits.

-Parce qu'il est secret, en plus, fit Sasuke d'un air bougon.

-Secret, non. On en parlerait aujourd'hui que les gens se moqueraient, mais un jour, ils verront que ce plan pourrait bien se réaliser, et ils n'hésiteront pas à se mettre au travers de notre route. Je préfère éviter ça.

-Un jour ? Tu vois loin.

-Sasuke, si Naruto avait choisi de fuir, tu serais un otage… Moi, je ne serais peut-être plus de ce monde… Bref, d'une façon ou d'une autre, nos vies ne nous appartiendraient plus. Alors, oui, je vois grand et sur du long terme. C'est la moindre des choses»

L'héritier des Uchiha resta silencieux en s'entendant rappeler cette vérité glaçante. Il cessa même de marcher et il fallut que Sakura se retournât vers lui pour qu'il reprenne la parole.

« Sakura, ta vie… plus la mienne… Plus son œil… Ça fait beaucoup à rendre. J'espère que ton projet est vraiment exceptionnel, au moins à sa hauteur»

La jeune fille eut un sourire qui laissait présager que tel était le cas. Alors, Sasuke, piqué de curiosité, ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, pour glaner quelques indices mais fut aussitôt renvoyé dans ses buts par Sakura.

« Pas tant que nous ne serons pas tous les trois » dit-elle. Et Sasuke prit son mal en patience. Ils avaient de toute façon décidé d'aller rendre visite à Naruto après leur convocation.

En parlant de cela, ils remarquèrent qu'à force de parole, ils n'avaient pas vu les rues défiler et qu'ils étaient arrivés sans crier gare devant l'enceinte qui entourait le palais du Hokage, gardé par deux chūnins de Konoha. En temps de paix, on pouvait y accéder librement, mais en temps de guerre, on ne permettait qu'à ceux qui y avaient été invités, ou ceux dont le grade justifiaient qu'on ne leur demandât pas de raisons particulières, d'y pénétrer. Aussi, quand les deux genins approchèrent, les gardes leur indiquèrent de passer leur chemin et de ne pas s'attarder ici. Après tout, de par son inaccessibilité, le bâtiment alimentait les fantasmes des plus jeunes du village, et il arrivait que certains d'entre eux restassent pendant des heures pour en observer l'entrée, s'imaginant mille et une choses sur ce qui s'y trouvait. Si l'innocence de cette contemplation pouvait faire sourire, elle exaspérait profondément les gardes qui estimaient avoir mieux à faire que de suspecter chaque gamin qui passait par-là.

Aussi eurent-ils l'air passablement agacé quand ni Sasuke ni Sakura n'obtempérèrent à leurs ordres et se plantèrent devant eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? demanda l'un des deux.

-Nous avons été convoqués par le Hokage, murmura Sakura en prenant l'air un peu intimidé qui saurait contenter au mieux son interlocuteur. »

Celui qui les avait interrogés opina, et sortit un rouleau de sa poche, qu'il déroula.

« Vos noms ?

-Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sakura Haruno. »

Il referma le rouleau et jeta un coup d'œil à son camarade qui frappa deux coups sur la porte. Aussitôt, celle-ci s'ouvrit, et les gardes s'écartèrent pour laisser passer les deux genins. Ceux-ci ne se firent pas prier plus longtemps pour pénétrer dans ce lieu secret. Dès qu'ils l'eurent passé, la porte se referma derrière eux, et l'ombre que produisait la différence de clarté entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur disparut, leur permettant d'apprécier le hall d'entrée. On appelait ce lieu « Le palais des Hokage » et bien que le titre n'eût rien de royal, le luxe qui exhalait de l'endroit avait de quoi faire pâlir bon nombre de daimyos de pays moins riches. Deux colonnes finement sculptées encadraient l'entrée et un velours épais et rougeoyant recouvrait le sol. Un long et fin tapis, qu'il suffisait de suivre pour savoir où aller, de soie fine menaient à des banquettes de bois noirs où les visiteurs pouvaient patienter jusqu'à ce que l'homme derrière le somptueux bureau à la gauche des sièges les appelle et les invite à prendre l'immense escalier derrière lui.

Mais les deux adolescents n'eurent pas besoin de procéder ainsi, puisqu'on leur avait envoyé deux personnes pour les accueillir. En effet, deux ANBU, un homme et une femme, se détachèrent de la colonne sur laquelle ils s'appuyaient en discutant jusqu'alors pour rejoindre Sasuke et Sakura. Si le premier ne reconnut personne dans ces deux membres des forces spéciales, la jeune fille joignit ses mains et s'inclina.

« Sasuke-Sama, Tomoe-Sama, c'est un plaisir et un honneur.

-Cela faisait longtemps, Sakura, répondit la femme masquée. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu m'arrivais à la taille »

L'homme, en revanche, ne répondit rien, se contentant de détailler minutieusement la jeune fille et l'héritier des Uchiha. Ce dernier, en entendant les noms des deux membres des Forces Spéciales, s'était raidi. Il ne connaissait pas en personne ces deux-là, mais il lui aurait été de mauvaise foi en prétendant ignorer leur identité. Sasuke et Tomoe Sarutobi, le fils et la bru du Sandaime Hokage, la crème de l'ANBU de Konoha qu'Itachi prenait toujours pour exemple quand il fallait citer des parangons d'honneurs et de loyauté. Et il n'y avait pas qu'Itachi. A l'académie, les garçons voulaient ressembler à Sasuke Sarutobi, et les filles à Tomoe Sarutobi. On parlait d'eux comme des légendes vivantes, un couple qui avait affronté d'autres duos fameux composés de ninjas d'exceptions, comme Rōshi de la lave et son Sokubajūtaï, le fils du Nidaime Tsuchikage, Sentarō, ou encore, A, l'actuel Raikage, et son petit frère, Killer Bee, le réceptacle de Hachibi à l'époque déjà lointaine de la Troisième Grande Guerre.

Aujourd'hui, ils ne passaient plus autant de temps sur le champ de bataille que jadis, bien qu'ils ne fussent pas si âgés que ça-ils appartenaient à la même génération que le Yondaime Hokage- mais, à l'instar des grands shinobis, ils représentaient, de par leur existence, un symbole. Tout comme le Fléau de Kiri symbolisait à lui seul l'incapacité du village des Brumes à prendre l'ascendant sur Konoha, on les considérait comme les protecteurs du village et la rumeur populaire voulait que tant qu'ils seraient vivants, aucun envahisseur n'aurait le courage d'attaquer Konoha de front. Cela se vérifiait dans les faits, aucun ennemi n'ayant pénétré la frontière depuis que le Sandaime avait affecté le couple à sa protection.

Sasuke avait entendu son père critiquer cette décision quand elle avait été prise, quelques années auparavant, comme quoi, « si le vieux fou s'en tenait à de stupides superstitions pour justifier le retrait d'aussi bons ninjas de la ligne de front, c'était qu'il avait vraiment perdu le sens des réalités ». La phrase qui reflétait autant l'agacement et le mépris que les décisions du Hokage avait fait naître chez Fugaku ainsi que l'estime qu'il portait au couple Sarutobi. Pour qu'il les qualifie de « bons ninjas », lui dont la sévérité et l'élitisme classaient la plupart des jōnins d'élite du village dans la catégorie « à peine médiocres », ces deux ANBU devaient être de véritables monstres. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas besoin de se l'entendre dire pour le ressentir ainsi, du reste, le simple fait de sentir peser sur lui le regard de son homonyme le paralysait.

Le seul membre du clan Sarutobi que Sasuke gardait en mémoire était Asuma Sarutobi, et ce dernier différait complètement de son aîné. L'un dominait son monde de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, l'autre avait hérité du gabarit de son paternel. L'un dégageait une certaine nonchalance, l'autre pas une miette. Rien que la manière dont il s'était déplacé entre la colonne et eux, ces quelques mètres insignifiants, avait suffi à Sasuke pour le remarquer. Tous les muscles de l'ANBU semblaient tendus, prêts à réagir au moindre danger qui se présenterait. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il intimidait autant les gens, parce qu'il se comportait à n'importe quel moment comme s'il se trouvait sur la ligne de front, et qu'on craignait qu'il vous sautât au visage si on faisait le moindre geste déplacé.

« Bon, nous allons vous conduire au bureau de Hokage. Suivez-nous. ordonna-t-il. »

Il tourna les talons, imité par son épouse, et les deux ANBU partirent d'un pas si rapide que les deux genins durent se mettent à trottiner pour aller aussi vite qu'eux. Le trajet, pour court qu'il était, qui les mena jusqu'au bureau du Hokage, fut tout sauf agréable : toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient, pour la plupart des membres de l'ANBU, se retournaient sur leur passage en murmurant. Il fallait dire que la plupart avait en haute estime le ninja copieur et on appréciait peu que des gosses aient entaché sa réputation. Et Sasuke sentait les regards se concentrer particulièrement sur lui… Lui, l'Uchiha, le membre de ce clan certes fondateur mais qui causait tant de problème en adoptant un comportement hautain et égotiste considéré comme mal venu en cette période de guerre.

Sasuke se doutait néanmoins que Sakura, même si les regards les plus pesants ne se braquaient pas sur elle, ne devait pas apprécier la situation pour autant. Il se risqua à lui jeter un coup d'œil, mais, à sa grande surprise, Sakura n'affichait pas l'air contrit qu'il attendait. Son visage restait vierge de toute émotion, à l'exception de ses yeux glacés qui véhiculaient à eux seuls le sentiment qui dominait en elle : la colère. Une sourde et froide colère qui animait les pupilles émeraude de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses et qui donnait un éclat à ce beau regard qui restait fixé sur le dos du fils aîné du Hokage. L'héritier des Uchiha trouva même l'éclat si intense qu'il s'étonnât quasiment que les sens exacerbés du fils du Hokage ne le poussent à se retourner subitement.

Mais l'épreuve s'acheva quand le couple Sarutobi ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le lieu de travail du Sandaime Hokage. Après s'être échangé un regard, Sasuke et Sakura entrèrent, et furent soufflés par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. La pièce n'avait rien de spécial, des tatamis jaunes sur le sol, des calligraphies sur les murs… Non, ce n'était pas la pièce qui les étonna, mais bien les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Le Sandaime Hokage, assis sur une légère estrade, bien sûr, et le couple Sarutobi qui les avait précédé dans leur entrée, mais s'ajoutaient à eux, le grand-père et le père de Sasuke tous deux assis en tailleurs près du mur de gauche, deux ANBU que Sasuke reconnut comme les deux autres membres de la garde personnelle du Hokage, qu'on nommait « Le couple sans nom », debout aux côtés de celui qu'ils avaient juré de protéger, et adossé au mur de droite, deux personnes que Sasuke, cette fois-ci, connaissait bien.

Le premier ne laissait voir de lui que son visage tailladés en deux endroits. Ses mains se cachaient derrière des gants et un bandana couvrait son crâne. Il portait un long manteau noir, qui couvrait la veste de combat bleue qui montrait son appartenance au bataillon principal qui bataillait sur le front de Kiri. Il était grand lui aussi, la plus grande personne dans la pièce et de loin. Pour toutes ces raisons, Sasuke le reconnut aisément. Il s'agissait d'Ibiki Morino, le bras droit du Fléau de Kiri. Quant à l'autre, ses cheveux noirs ondulés tombant sur un visage pâlot, ne laissant voir que ses deux yeux de la même teinte que sa chevelure, engoncé dans une tunique au couleur du clan Uchiha, c'était un de ses cousins, Shinji Uchiha et le bras gauche du Fléau.

« Asseyez-vous, ordonna le Sandaime »

Malgré l'ordre, son sourire se voulait bienveillant, et son ton chaleureux l'était assurément.

« Soyez d'avance rassuré, votre maître a pris sur lui d'endosser toute la responsabilité de la mission. Aussi, vous ne subirez aucune sanction pour votre comportement. Que ce qui vous est arrivé vous serve de leçon »

Sasuke tiqua. C'était une blague ? Son coéquipier avait perdu un œil, et ce vieillard gâteux voulait que cela « lui serve de leçon » ? Pour un peu, il se serait levé, mais le simple soupir que poussa Sakura le ramena à la réalité avant qu'il eut le temps de faire la moindre geste. Il avait été si imperceptible qu'il était sans doute le seul à l'avoir entendu, mais Sakura ne laissait généralement pas filtrer ses émotions, ou si elle le faisait, elle le calculait à l'avance. Cette simple preuve d'énervement le surprit tant qu'il en oublia un instant son indignation, permettant au Kage de continuer son laïus.

« Néanmoins, vous n'êtes dorénavant plus sous la tutelle de Kakashi. J'ai décidé de vous affecter à des unités différentes. »

Il se tourna vers Sasuke, qui se redressa machinalement, et bomba le torse pour dissimuler son trouble.

« Pour ta part, Sasuke, après en avoir discuté avec les membres de ton clan, nous avons estimé qu'il serait mieux pour ton développement que tu apprennes à améliorer tes pupilles sur le champ de bataille au côté d'un homme d'exception. Shinji et Ibiki, ici présents, vont retourner sur le front de Kiri d'ici quelques jours. Tu partiras avec eux, et tu serviras d'aide de camp auprès de ton oncle. »

L'héritier des Uchiha resta interloqué quelques secondes, avant de s'incliner comme le voulait la coutume. Aide de camp du fameux Fléau de Kiri. Autrement dit, il serait son secrétaire particulier à tout moment de la journée. Il mangerait avec lui, participerait aux conseils de guerre avec lui, se battrait avec lui-et malgré le grade du Fléau, ce dernier prenait très souvent part au combat au mépris du danger- et s'entrainerait avec lui. Il ne put retenir un petit sourire de satisfaction. Il allait affronter ces enfoirés de Kiri… Il allait pouvoir retrouver ce taré au masque et lui faire payer ce qu'il leur avait fait.

Sakura ne réagit pas du tout quand elle vit le Sandaime Hokage se tourner vers elle.

« Quant à toi, Sakura, il me semble que tu as croisé l'Akatsuki récemment. »

La kunoichi opina du chef, tandis que Sasuke s'orienta vers elle. Se pourrait-il que…

« Nous avons décidé de nous inspirer de l'idée du Sangokudōmei, révéla Hiruzen. Créer des unités entre des shinobis de différents pays est un excellent moyen pour apaiser les rancœurs tenaces qui abîment nos esprits. Le seigneur Raikage et moi-même avons décidé de mettre sur pied un escadron de six shinobis. Il contiendra trois ninjas de Kumo et trois ninjas de Konoha, et son commandement sera confié à Toroï du Jiton. J'ai décidé de t'y incorporer. »

Sasuke siffla d'admiration… Enfin, siffla intérieurement, car il n'aurait pas osé un tel laisser-aller en présence de son père, de son grand-père ET du Hokage. Cela représentait une sacrée opportunité pour la jeune fille d'évoluer dans une unité d'élite-car pour être commander par un manieur de Jiton dont on disait qu'il n'avait rien à envier au Yondaime Kazekage, dont tous reconnaissaient la supériorité totale en la matière, il fallait bien qu'elle soit uniquement constituée de combattant d'exception- et Sakura s'inclina à son tour, son front touchant le sol, mais avant de se relever, elle prit tout de même la parole.

« Maître Hokage. Veuillez excuser mon impudence, mais… C'est un honneur que je ne saurais mériter que vous me faîtes ainsi. »

Sasuke vit les quatre masques d'ANBU se tourner vers la jeune fille. Ils n'appréciaient de toute évidence pas qu'une simple gamine remette en cause une décision du chef du village. En revanche, Hiruzen ne sembla pas fâcher outre-mesure car il reprit d'un ton plus pensif.

« Explicite ta pensée, je te prie.

-Eh bien, au vu de mon insubordination lors de ma précédente mission, je ne pense pas que je ferai l'affaire.

-Au contraire, fit le vieil Hokage. C'est l'absence d'encadrement qui explique cette insubordination que tu évoques. Entourée comme tu le seras, tu n'auras pas à craindre d'outrepasser tes droits.

-Mais…

-La décision a, de toute façon, été entérinée. »

Le ton sans réplique fit taire les dernières récriminations de la jeune fille qui releva la tête, et, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression de Sasuke, sembla défier du regard le couple sans nom derrière Hiruzen.

« Bien, si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, vous allez pouvoir disposer.

-A vrai dire, j'en ai une, fit l'adolescent aux sharingans en levant la main. Qu'en est-il de notre coéquipier Naruto ? »

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas Hiruzen qui prit la parole, mais son fils qui s'avança de quelques pas pour répondre d'une voix sévère.

« Naruto Uzumaki est en convalescence à l'hôpital. Il recevra sa nouvelle affectation dès qu'il sera sur pied.

-Euh… d'accord. Et il est dans quel service ? Nous aimerions bien lui rendre vis…

-Nous estimons qu'il vaut mieux qu'il ne reçoive pas de visite, l'interrompit l'ANBU. Vous serez de toute manière partis avant qu'il ne sorte de soins.

-Mais…

-Vous n'avez pas entendu ? Votre équipe a été dissoute. Naruto Uzumaki n'est plus votre coéquipier, désormais. »

Sasuke dut serrer les poings pour s'empêcher d'enflammer ses pupilles. Mais il n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Il était un Uchiha, nom d'un chien ! Un membre du plus puissant de tous les clans de Konoha, et ce n'était pas dit qu'un simple Sarutobi lui parle ainsi. Pour le coup, il était sûr que son père approuverait son action. Alors, il s'apprêta à se lever, mais Sakura lui jeta un regard glacial avant de s'incliner de nouveau.

« Nous vous remercions pour cette réponse, prononça-t-elle. Si vous nous permettez de nous retirer. »

Le Hokage y consentit d'un hochement de tête, et Sasuke se laissa tirer à l'extérieur de la pièce par sa camarade, trop surpris par une telle soumission à l'autorité pour l'ouvrir. Il ne réagit pas pendant qu'elle le tirait par l'épaule à travers les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent sortis du bâtiment. Alors, seulement, il sortit de son état second, et se tourna vers Sakura. Il ne savait pas comment réagir alors il procéda de la manière la plus primaire qui fût et la saisit aux épaules pour commencer à la secouer. Il aurait voulu lui cracher au visage pour lui exprimer tout le dégoût que lui inspirait ce qui constituait rien de moins qu'une trahison à ses yeux.

Pourtant, Sakura ne se laissa pas ébranler pour autant, et força l'adolescent à le lâcher. Elle ne semblait pas fâché contre lui, mais ses yeux exprimaient encore et toujours cette même et froide fureur.

« Calme-toi, ordonna-t-elle.

-Me calmer ?! ME CALMER ?! Comment veux-tu que je me calme quand tu laisses ce type…

-Ce type est le fils du Hokage. Si tu fais mine de lui désobéir, il peut te mettre sous surveillance, qui que tu sois.

-Et donc, on laisse tomber Naruto ? Enfin, tu l'as entendu. Il…

-Je sais ce qu'il a dit, et rassure-toi, il est hors de question de quitter Konoha avant d'avoir fait savoir à Naruto tout ce qu'on pense lui devoir. On va aller le voir, et maintenant ! »

Sasuke recula d'un pas.

« Attends, il a bien dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de recevoir de visite.

-On n'a pas forcément besoin de passer par l'entrée, répliqua Sakura en haussant les épaules. »

'' **Que viens-tu faire ici?** ''

''Je sais pas. J'ai pas encore décidé si j'devais t'insulter ou t'remercier''

Kyūbi émit un grognement méprisant, et se déplaça dans l'ombre de son immense cage. Ses deux énormes yeux rouges se détachaient dans l'obscurité et regardaient, par-delà les barreaux de sa prison, le petit être qui se tenait debout face à lui. Naruto faisait bien peine à voir. Hors de sa combinaison orange -à plus forte raison, dans le kimono fin et grisâtre de l'hôpital- il paraissait encore plus chétif qu'à l'accoutumée. Là où se trouvait d'ordinaire son bandeau frontal, il ne restait qu'un large bandage qui couvrait toute la partie supérieure gauche de son visage, et notamment l'orbite qui avait contenu son œil.

Dès qu'il était arrivé à l'hôpital, on l'avait pris en charge, par rien de moins que Tsunade, la meilleure ninja médecin du village, voire du monde, qui l'avait opérée en personne. Elle n'avait évidemment pas pu sauver l'œil de Naruto, alors elle avait extrait tous les restes pour éviter les infections, si bien que le blond avait perpétuellement le sentiment d'avoir un trou dans la tête. Cela avait été très désagréable, au début-il avait le sentiment que sa cervelle risquait de dégouliner à tout instant- puis, les jours passants, son anxiété s'était peu à peu calmée, même s'il appréhendait encore l'idée de devoir enlever son bandage et de sentir l'air à l'intérieur de son crâne.

L'enfant avait pleuré sur son sort tout le jour qui avait suivi son réveil, mais il avait arrêté au moment où une colère sourde l'avait envahi et balayé sa tristesse. Pas question de rester là à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Celui qui l'avait blessé vivait encore bel et bien et il ne rêvait que de le lui faire payer au centuple. Il le traquerait, des années durant s'il le fallait, il le trouverait et il le tuerait. Et le village de Kiri paierait aussi. Le village de la brume sanglante avait déclenché le conflit, il le nourrissait depuis des années, il avait accouché d'ordures comme Kushimaru Kuriarare. Tout ce qui se passait de mal dans le monde, on ne le devait qu'à lui et Naruto comptait bien prendre une part plus qu'active à sa destruction et à l'éradication pure et simple de ses habitants. Ils étaient tous coupables. TOUS !

Toutefois, il devait admettre que la raison de sa présence ici se résumait avant tout par sa propre faiblesse. Kushimaru l'avait massacré et sans Kyūbi, il serait sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il était.

Kyūbi : il se posait beaucoup de questions à son sujet. Jamais encore il n'avait connu une expérience aussi éprouvante et en même temps enivrante que celle de sa possession. Il avait d'abord perdu conscience, puis il avait tout vu à travers les yeux du démon, il avait partagé sa pensées, saisi son envie de se libérer, et de la joie bestiale qu'avait ressenti le démon de se mouvoir à l'air libre. Il avait entendu Kushimaru le supplier et avait même réussi à influencer son bijū sans le vouloir vraiment quand le nom de Sasuke avait été prononcé. Il ne s'était jamais aussi puissant qu'en ces instants, même s'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur la situation. En tout cas, il cogitait à ce sujet depuis, et il ne savait pas que ressentir à son égard. De la gratitude ? Mais le démon avait agi pour se libérer à terme, ce qui l'aurait tué. Du ressentiment ? Mais il n'en restait pas moins que le renard l'avait sauvé, quelque ait pu être l'intention de départ. Et puis, surtout… Pourquoi était-il intervenu ? Cela n'avait pas de sens, tous les livres disaient clairement qu'un démon retrouvait sa liberté si son hôte venait à mourir.

Ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui qu'il en avait eu assez de nourrir tout seul un débat sans l'avis du principal intéressé. Alors, il se trouvait là, au fin fond de son esprit, de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux à faire face à une pénombre où l'on devinait une silhouette immense. L'humidité saturait l'air, et il faisait chaud. La pièce baignait dans une lumière tamisée et inquiétante, mais qui effrayait bien moins Naruto que ce masque et ce rire qui ne cessaient de revenir dans ses rêves.

'' **M'insulter ? J'étais pourtant le seul à me trouver là quand tu en avais besoin''**

''Tu m'as sauvé, ouais… pour te libérer, et ça, ça m'aurait tué aussi bien que l'autre taré''

'' **Tu es pourtant bien vivant''**

''Et t'es toujours coincé ici''

Le renard feula de colère et le choc de ses griffes avec le métal quand il frappa rageusement les barreaux fit trembler la pièce entière.

'' **Parlons franc, humain. Tu es venu avec une intention particulière, alors dis-moi laquelle !''**

''Moi, mort, tu s'rais libre. Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ?''

'' **Peuh, tu n'y connais rien. Tu ne serais pas mort seul, une partie de moi t'aurait suivi. Je serai réapparu après des années d'errements entre les dimensions, amputé d'un bout de ma mémoire et de ma puissance. Il est hors de question que je sois diminué ainsi à cause d'un faible petit être tel que toi !''**

Naruto baissa la tête. Quand il était en colère, le démon s'avérait terrifiant mais quand il parlait d'une voix profonde et grondante, il semblait plus intimidant encore. L'enfant respira un bon coup et releva l'œil, défiant les orbes rougeoyants bien plus grands que lui.

''D'accord, donc tant que j'serais en vie, tu passeras ton temps à essayer de me prendre mon corps ? On pourrait pas tenter de s'entendre plutôt ? »

Le silence pesant qui suivit ne l'aida pas à comprendre l'état d'esprit du bijū. Pour un observateur avisé, il aurait été facile de remarque que le regard furieux du renard s'était fait, de manière infinitésimale, moins dur et moins menaçant. Mais la jeunesse de Naruto lui fit rater ce détail. A vrai dire, il était fatigué d'être ici. L'air y était trop oppressant. D'ordinaire, cela ne le gênait pas mais la perte de son œil l'avait éprouvé, et il dormait mal à cause de ses cauchemars.

Il songea s'arrêter là, mais avant de partir, et de retourner à la surface de son esprit, dans la réalité, il demanda encore.

''J'ai une dernière chose à te demander. J'y avais pas vraiment pensé jusque-là mais tu as bien un nom… non ?''

Le regard du démon se fit plus acerbe et Kyūbi s'avança, son gigantesque museau jaillissant de l'ombre.

'' **Tu n'es guère le premier à être ma prison. Si j'avais un autre nom, ne crois-tu pas que tu le saurais ?''**

Naruto secoua la tête et prit un air interrogateur.

''J'ai jamais entendu parler des types d'avant moi. Mais ils se sont peut-être contentés du fait que t'avais neuf queues''

Nouveau silence de plomb, mais ce fut le démon qui le brisa cette fois-ci… en éclatant d'un rire. Un rire sauvage que sa voix grave faisait résonner, mais un rire tout de même.

'' **Tes mots sont terriblement naïfs…''**

Naruto se renfrogna en croisant les bras.

''… **Mais tout de même fondés. Vous, les humains, vous pensez être les seuls à ressentir, mais pas un que j'ai croisé capable de faire preuve d'empathie envers autre chose que votre misérable espèce''**

''Mais donc… t'as bien un nom ?''

'' **Tout le monde a un nom.''**

Naruto avança d'un pas, un air curieux sur le visage.

''Et c'est quoi ?''

'' **Tu n'avais qu'une seule chose à demander''**

Naruto sentit le sol trembler et l'eau se troubler. Le renard recula dans la pénombre et s'ébroua, faisant disparaître ses pupilles pourpres. Tout portait à croire qu'il avait tourné les talons et s'était enfoncé au plus profond de sa prison, mettant fin à la conversation du même coup. Le blond le regarda faire mais se refusa à partir aussi facilement.

Il mit ses mains en portevoix autour de sa bouche et cria à l'être qu'il hébergeait.

''C'est pas grave. Je reviendrai''

Puis, voyant qu'aucune réponse ne venait, il ferma les yeux et revint lentement à la réalité. Bien morne réalité, en vérité. Il se trouvait dans une sinistre chambre d'hôpital, allongé sur son lit, seul dans la pièce qui pouvait pourtant bien accueillir quatre ou cinq personne. Il ignorait si on l'avait placé à part des autres pour qu'il jouisse d'un calme réparateur, ou parce qu'on ne voulait sous aucun prétexte s'approcher trop près de lui. Il préférait croire à la première, tout en ne se faisant guère d'illusion. La deuxième prévalait largement. Il se redressa sur son duvet et intercala son oreiller entre son dos et le mur. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et serra les poings. Une bouffée de colère l'envahit. Il leur ferait tellement payer cet ostracisme auquel on l'astreignait.

Passant machinalement sa langue sur ses lèvres, il sentit l'endroit qu'il s'était mordu pour oublier la douleur de… Il secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas penser à ça, ne se concentrer que sur son ressentiment pour ignorer la terreur qui enserrait ses entrailles. Pour se rassurer, il prit sur sa table de nuit son bandeau frontal et le pressa contre sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'on le lui enlève et l'avait gardé dans sa main toute l'opération sous l'œil bienveillant de Jiraiya. Naruto essaya de focaliser son esprit sur l'ermite aux crapauds. Cela faisait du bien de se dire qu'au moins une personne tenait véritablement à lui.

Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Sasuke et de Sakura. Il excluait Kakashi car Jiraiya lui avait expliqué que le ninja copieur allait devoir assumer le poids des actes du blond. Comme il endossait sa faute, Naruto voulait bien le pardonner de ne pas avoir pris de ses nouvelles. Mais les deux autres ? Où se trouvaient-ils en ce moment, eux et tous les beaux discours qu'ils avaient tenus comme quoi, ils formaient une équipe tous les trois ? Sans doute dépensaient-ils leur temps libre à se ficher de lui en prétendant qu'il méritait bien son sort.

Un bruit sourd répété l'arracha à sa pensée et à la colère qui commençait à reprendre du terrain en lui. Il se tourna vers la droite où se situait la porte.

« Entrez »

On ne répondit pas à son injonction, mais on toqua encore. Seulement, cette fois-ci, Naruto remarqua que le bruit ne venait pas de la porte, mais de sa gauche, dans l'angle mort que lui laissait son œil disparu. Il pivota la tête et aperçut avec surprise-et avec un sursaut- ses deux coéquipiers se tenir contre la vitre à attendre qu'il réagisse. Il sauta de son lit, et ouvrit la fenêtre, leur permettant de se glisser à l'intérieur. Après avoir refermé, il se tourna vers eux, et les contempla. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Il avait trop mâché et remâché sa fureur pour la cacher, et son regard mécontent attira inévitablement l'attention de Sakura.

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui, et posa sa main sur sa joue avec douceur. Naruto détourna l'œil, observant obstinément le sol, il n'avait pas envie de croiser son regard glacé, mais Sakura ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle fit encore un pas et enlaça le jeune jinchūriki qui, en dépit de son ressentiment, ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'une fille… et il se sentait presque nu dans ce ridicule kimono.

« Tu es furieux contre nous ? »

Il se demanda une seconde si elle avait bien posé une question ou si elle énonçait un fait. Il aurait voulu répondre que oui, il s'était senti trahi, abandonné, mais collé à elle comme il l'était, il n'osa pas. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que ça faisait autant de bien d'être serré dans des bras.

« Je… Non…

-Ah ? Moi, je le serais, intervint Sasuke les bras croisés. J'aurai été à ta place, je vous en aurai voulu à mort. Et t'es pas le plus calme de nous deux »

Sakura se détacha de Naruto, laissant ce dernier afficher une moue boudeuse et s'asseoir sur le lit. Le blond respira un bon coup avant de fixer ses deux camarades en leur posant la question fatidique.

« Pourquoi vous êtes pas venus plus tôt ?

-Parce que nous n'avions pas le droit de sortir de chez nous jusqu'à aujourd'hui, répondit Sakura

-Et que nous n'avons pas non plus le droit de venir te voir, même aujourd'hui, continua Sasuke. Tu crois qu'on est passé par la fenêtre pour le plaisir ? »

Le porteur de Kyūbi sursauta. Pourquoi les empêchait-on de venir le voir ? Cela faisait-il partie de la punition qu'on leur attribuait pour avoir pris des initiatives malheureuses lors de la mission ? Il trouvait ça bêtement cruel. Mais en lui-même, il se sentait heureux que ses coéquipiers, qui ne semblaient pas mentir tant leur ton-surtout celui de l'Uchiha-semblait chargé d'indignation, n'aient pas choisi de le laisser seul, et coupable aussi d'avoir douté d'eux.

« Désolé, déclara-t-il en baissant la tête. Je…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, l'interrompit Sasuke. Tu vas pas me faire croire que t'as perdu ta grande gueule en même temps que ton œil. Enerve-toi, fais quelque chose. »

Naruto se trompait. L'état d'esprit de son coéquipier ne se limitait pas à l'indignation, il paraissait hors de lui. Pour preuve, il n'arrivait pas à rester immobile, faisant les cents pas le long de la chambre, lui qui était pourtant imperturbable d'ordinaire.

« Il n'a pas beaucoup apprécié le discours du fils du Hokage, expliqua Sakura en s'asseyant à côté du blond.

-Non mais il nous a littéralement dit : « Allez vous faire foutre, le sort de votre ami, ça vous regarde pas, dégagez du village avant que je ne vous y aide ».

-Il ne l'a pas dit comme ça.

-Mais c'est ce que j'ai entendu. Pas toi ? »

Sakura se laissa tomber sur le matelas en poussant un profond soupir. Les deux garçons connaissaient sa loyauté envers la hiérarchie instaurée par le village, car elle avait en effet plus d'une fois abordé le sujet lors de leurs conversation, et comprenaient qu'elle n'avouerait pas si facilement que ça qu'on leur avait infligé un châtiment-quel autre mot utiliser ?-injuste.

« Si, approuva la jeune fille à mi-voix. C'est aussi ce que j'ai entendu

-Attendez, intervint le blond. Qu'est-ce que vous racontez au juste ? »

Sakura invita Sasuke à répondre, étant elle-même, allongée de tout son long comme elle était, dans une position qui encourageait plus au repos qu'à la prise de parole. L'héritier des Uchiha, ravi de pouvoir expulser un peu de sa rage à travers des mots plutôt qu'à travers son corps qui se contractait nerveusement, raconta au jinchūriki leur courte mais édifiante entrevue auprès du Hokage. Naruto pâlit un peu en entendant la nouvelle des affectations de ses coéquipiers. Il s'était attaché à eux, plus qu'il n'aurait voulu le dire, et l'idée de se retrouver seul de nouveau ne l'enthousiasmait pas. Jiraiya l'avait pourtant mis en garde. Certains hauts dignitaires du village n'attendaient qu'un prétexte, aussi vaseux fut-il, pour le consigner à Konoha pour ne plus l'en faire sortir.

Dès que l'adolescent aux sharingans eut terminé son récit, l'énergie qui semblait avoir déserté Sakura revint subitement à la charge, et elle bondit du lit comme un ressort, à la grande surprise des deux garçons. Elle se tourna vers Naruto, non sans avoir d'abord échangé un regard de connivence avec Sasuke, et croisa les bras.

« Naruto, Sasuke et moi, nous estimons que nous te devons la vie. »

Le blond eut un mouvement de recul en voyant Sakura se pencher vers lui aussi soudainement. Son œil unique alla de l'un à l'autre, cherchant à comprendre ce qui poussait ses camarades à penser cela.

« Si tu avais préféré fuir plutôt qu'affronter Kushimaru, Sasuke aurait été capturé, et je serais sans doute morte »

Elle en parlait sans gravité aucune, mais ni Sasuke ni Naruto ne purent retenir un léger frisson à cette idée. Mourir à douze ans… C'était terrifiant !

« Vous auriez fait la même chose, répondit le jinchūriki en se grattant l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné.

-Ca ne veut pas dire qu'on aurait réussi à retenir ce type comme tu l'as fait ! répliqua Sasuke.

-Retenir ? T'en as de bonnes, toi ! J'ai rien retenu du tout. C'est lui qui s'marrait comme une baleine à l'idée d'me torturer. C'est un gros taré, ce type.

-Tu l'as quand même ratatiné.

-Non, pas moi »

Il avait murmuré si bas ces mots que ni Sakura ni Sasuke ne l'entendirent, et s'ils virent bouger les lèvres, ils n'insistèrent pas pour savoir ce que Naruto venait de dire.

« Naruto, tu as perdu ton œil pour nous, reprit la jeune fille. Et j'ai une excellente idée pour te… disons, te consoler de ta perte.

-J'ai hâte d'entendre ça, fit le blond en prenant la bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait au pied de son lit, et en la portant à sa bouche.

-Nous allons faire de toi le Hokage ! »

Naruto fut tellement surpris qu'il en recracha tout ce qu'il était en train de boire devant lui, trempant son kimono et s'étouffant à moitié. Il toussait d'ailleurs tellement fort que Sasuke dut venir lui taper dans le dos pour qu'il retrouve son souffle, puis une fois que la toux se fut calmée, les deux garçons, car Sasuke, s'il avait compris que c'était là la faveur qu'avait évoqué la jeune fille avec lui un peu plus tôt, était tout aussi curieux que lui sur la question, se tournèrent vers Sakura.

« Tu nous as bien dit que c'était ton rêve, de devenir Hokage et prendre ta revanche sur le village, non ?

-Oui, j'ai dit ça, mais… Comment diable penses-tu pouvoir m'aider ?

-Dis-moi, Naruto, est-ce que tu sais au moins comment faire pour devenir Hokage ? »

Le jinchūriki échangea un regard hagard avec son coéquipier. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Il s'était plus ou moins attendu à ce que le poste lui échoit de droit après quelques exploits bien sentis, et une fois qu'il serait devenu sans rival.

« Je sais qu'il faut être le plus fort du village.

-Oui, et… ?

-Euh… Avoir une grosse réputation ?

-Si tu es le ninja le plus fort du village, j'ose espérer que tu auras une certaine réputation, rétorqua Sakura. Non, devenir Hokage, c'est devenir un dirigeant. Donc, il faut être capable de s'assurer de soutiens politiques et d'alliés stables. »

Naruto prit un air pensif et se passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

« Génial, vu ma côte auprès des villageois, t'es en train de me dire que c'est foutu.

-Pas du tout, car cette partie-là du travail, Sasuke et moi, nous pouvons nous en occuper, à ta place.

-Et comment ? demanda l'adolescent aux sharingans.

-Eh bien, voilà comment ça marche en théorie. Le conseil de Konoha est divisé de trois parties. Celle qui regroupe les chefs de clans, celle qui regroupe les représentants des parties shinobis et civils, et celle des six anciens. Il faut être appuyé par un des six et avoir une motion d'approbation d'au moins soixante pour cent des deux autres groupes pour pouvoir prétendre au titre de Hokage. Après quoi, tu es recommandé auprès du daimyo, et là, si ta réputation et ta force te font éclipser les autres prétendants, tu accèdes au titre.

-Mais c'est hyper-compliqué, remarqua Naruto en retombant sur le lit.

-Et encore, comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est que la théorie. Dans les faits, il faut que le daimyo ne soit pas influencé par les personnes autour de lui. »

Pendant que le blond s'étirait dans le lit, en bougonnant à moitié sur la complexité du système, Sasuke, lui, regardait sa coéquipière d'un œil nouveau. Et de se sentir ainsi dévisagée fit se tourner Sakura vers lui.

« Qu'y-a-t'il ?

-Je me demandais juste comment ça se faisait que tu connaisses ça.

-C'est vrai qu't'es vach'ment calée, Sakura. »

La jeune fille s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda au-dehors avant de soupirer.

« Vous savez, il y a des parents qui veulent à tout prix que leurs enfants fassent mieux qu'eux.

-Qu'est-ce que tes parents viennent faire là-dedans ? demanda Sasuke. Je croyais que c'était des civils. »

Sakura soupira de plus belle.

« Ce que je vais vous dire est au moins aussi secret que la condition de Naruto, donc gardez-le pour vous, mais mes parents ne sont civils qu'officiellement. En réalité, tu les as vu pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, Sasuke. »

L'héritier des Uchiha ne mit qu'une seconde pour comprendre.

« Non, ne me dis pas que tu es la fille du couple sans nom.

-Le couple sans nom ? C'est qui, ça ? demanda Naruto en se relevant. Ca m'énerve, j'ai l'impression d'être à la masse.

-C'est le nom qu'on donne à deux des membres de la garde personnelle du Sandaime, le renseigna son camarade.

-Exactement, approuva la jeune fille. Et comme ils ont atteint l'apogée de ce que peut être un ANBU, ils aimeraient que j'occupe la position au-dessus.

-Tes vieux veulent que tu remplaces le vieux ?! fit le jinchūriki de Kyūbi. Et tu vas le faire ?

-Je viens de t'expliquer que je vais t'aider à le devenir. Même si j'en avais envie, de toute façon, je n'ai absolument aucune des qualités adéquates pour le devenir. »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient entendu la pointe d'amertume dans la voix de Sakura. Sasuke s'assit à son tour sur le lit, appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et joignit ses mains devant sa bouche.

« D'accord. Et comment est-on censé procéder pour mener Naruto au sommet ?

-C'est la guerre. L'occasion de se faire une réputation va se présenter. Elle va même apparaître encore et encore. On va tous les trois la saisir et on va faire en sorte de se rendre indispensable au village. De ton côté, Sasuke, tu devras faire en sorte de t'assurer des amitiés dans les clans. Le tien est le plus éminent de tous, et même si tu n'en deviens pas le chef, tu devrais avoir tôt ou tard un poids certain. En plus, si tu peux glisser un mot ou deux sur Naruto à ton grand-père, ça pourrait aider. De mon côté, je ferai en sorte d'obtenir le soutien des représentants, et de l'ANBU.

-Et moi ? Et moi ? J'vais pas vous laisser faire tout'l'boulot à ma place.

-Toi, Naruto, tu vas simplement te contenter de devenir fort. Plus fort que quiconque ici. Et si tu as l'occasion d'aider nos compatriotes sur le champ de bataille, ta popularité ne cessera de grandir. Cela prendra du temps. Quinze ou vingt ans au minimum, mais à ce moment, nous aurons fait en sorte que te choisir comme prochain Hokage soit plus une évidence qu'un choix. »

Le blond se remit debout et se redressa de toute sa taille. Il semblait prêt à sauter sur place tant son excitation débordait. Pourtant, au fond de lui, quelques doutes perduraient. Ces occasions dont Sakura parlait, aurait-il seulement la possibilité de les saisir ? Il ignorait encore ce que les dirigeants du village avaient décidé à son égard, et cela n'allait pas pour le détendre. Mais son optimisme naturel et sa confiance en lui reprirent le dessus et balayèrent ses doutes. Si on ne le lui permettait pas d'agir librement, il trouverait quand même le moyen de s'améliorer. Il avait déjà beaucoup de travail à faire auprès de Kyūbi, mais il était convaincu qu'il y avait un moyen de s'entendre avec le démon. Cela serait un de ses principaux objectifs.

A le regarder à cet instant, on n'aurait pas cru qu'il sortait d'une mission éprouvante. Le plan, pour long et difficile qu'il s'annonçait, l'avait complètement remis d'aplomb, et il débordait d'énergie pendant que ses deux coéquipiers n'en pensaient pas moins. Eux aussi avaient beaucoup à faire. Leur unique mission tous les trois avait été instructive, elle les avait mis dès le départ en face de leurs limites, et en même temps, avait réussi à renforcer leur unité en mettant en exergue les qualités du blond. Sasuke comme Sakura pensaient la même chose : c'était étrangement satisfaisant de se sentir soulagé d'une dette, quand bien même ils s'étaient attachés à Naruto pour des décennies. Ils ne le trahiraient pas, ça non ! Ils avaient leur honneur !

Sakura tendit son poing devant elle.

« Quoi qu'en dise Konoha, nous formons une équipe…, commença-t-elle.

-Et tout ce que nous faisons…, continua Sasuke en imitant son geste

-Nous l'accomplissons ensemble, compléta Naruto en joignant son poing à ceux de ses camarades.

L'architecture d'Ame différait grandement de celle des autres villages ninjas. La pluie qui s'abattait continuellement sur le pays empêchait l'utilisation des matériaux les plus courants comme l'étaient le bois ou la pierre, qui s'engorgeaient rapidement et devenaient branlants et inutilisables. Pour cette raison, les grandes tours qui s'élevaient au sein d'Ame se composaient principalement de fer et de cette nouvelle matière qu'on appelait du ciment, et leurs hauteurs leur permettaient de défier les nuages perpétuels qui régnaient dans le ciel. Cette architecture si particulière et le temps constamment diluvien donnaient une allure sinistre au village ainsi qu'aux habitants qui ne sortaient que dissimulés sous de lourdes capes qui les protégeaient du déluge.

Yahiko se détacha de la fenêtre par laquelle il contemplait ce spectacle qu'il avait dû mal à ne pas trouver mélancolique. Dans sa jeunesse, il avait passé nombre d'heure à maudire cette pluie, et aujourd'hui, la regarder tomber lui envoyait des bouffées de nostalgie. Cette pluie faisait partie d'Ame au même titre que lui, et même un peu plus, puisqu'elle resterait bien après lui. La seule chose qu'il lui reprochait encore était de n'annoncer aucun avenir radieux mais d'être le rappel permanent que quoiqu'il se passe au sein des shinobis, cela ne changerait pas le monde et la nature… Pour qui s'interrogeait sur l'importance de l'humanité en ce bas monde, cette pluie avait de quoi décourager. Pour lui aussi qui, avec les années, était devenu père. Au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait ses fils grandirent, Yahiko se demandait dans quel état de décrépitude serait le monde quand il le laisserait derrière lui. Cela aussi lui causait beaucoup de souci. Ses enfants étaient jeunes, et pour avoir vécu lui-même la situation, pour rien au monde, il ne les voulait orphelins. Pourtant, le conflit ne se calmait pas, et son épouse et lui prenaient part à des missions toujours plus dangereuses.

Le mécontentement général l'inquiétait également. Comme à chaque guerre, les famines se répandaient alors que les peuples commençaient à gronder furieusement. La réputation des ninjas, qu'on voyait de plus en plus comme des engloutisseurs de ressources que comme des sauveurs, ne cessait d'en pâtir, si bien que les endroits jadis sûrs devenaient le lieu de dénonciation. La création du Sangokudōmei avait beau avoir restreints les appétits des grandes nations, un mal contre lequel il était impuissant couvait au sein même de l'Alliance.

« PAPA ! »

Yahiko cilla et vit apparaitre devant lui une tornade orangé qui lui sauta à la figure. Complètement pris au dépourvu, le chef de l'Akatsuki tomba à la renverse tandis que son fils se serrait contre son torse.

« Papa, protège-moi, il va m'attraper ».

Le shinobi d'Ame soupira et se redressa, prenant son fils de sept ans dans ses bras. La nature avait bien fait son travail selon Yahiko. Il avait deux garçons. L'ainé, qui avait huit ans, avait pris le bleu de ses yeux et des cheveux de sa mère, tandis que le cadet avait la même tignasse que lui et les mêmes yeux orangés et maternels. Hanzō, comme le chef de son village, et Saizō, comme son père à lui, ses deux plus grands trésors, et aussi parfois sa plus grande source de fatigue.

« Qu'y-a-t'il, bonhomme ? Qui te poursuit ?

-Moi. »

Nagato s'avança dans le couloir, un enfant littéralement sous le bras en train d'essayer de se soustraire, vainement, à l'étreinte qu'on lui imposait. Yahiko eut un sourire et s'adressa à son fils.

« Allons, Saizō, tonton Nagato va t'accompagner voir maman. Il ne va rien te faire.

-Il est méchant. Il voulait pas que je vienne te voir. Pour une fois que t'es là.

-Je dois juste voir le chef du village et tu sais qu'il est un peu grincheux quand on ne lui obéit pas. Je viendrai juste après, c'est promis. »

Les yeux de l'enfant, brillants de larme, le scrutèrent et il renifla.

« D'accord. Dépêche-toi.

-Je ferai tout mon possible, répondit Yahiko en embrassant le garçonnet. »

Il le reposa à terre, et Nagato vint le prendre par la main. L'homme aux rinnegans lui échangea un regard éloquent qui lui intimait de faire au plus vite, pour ne pas faire attendre ses enfants, certes, mais pas non plus Hanzō dont l'impatience devenait proverbiale.

Le simple fait d'avoir vu sa progéniture ayant balayé toutes ses sombres pensées, Yahiko s'engagea dans le couloir qui menait aux appartements de Hanzō. Le long corridor aux murs métalliques, imprégnés de chakra pour détecter tous matériaux en fer ou en acier, avait été conçu pour que personne ne puisse introduire la moindre arme auprès de la Salamandre d'Ame. Connaissant parfaitement les procédures et la profonde aversion de son supérieur pour les armes blanches, à l'exception peut-être de son kusarigama dont Hanzō ne se séparait jamais, le chef d'Akatsuki n'avait pas pris le moindre kunaï ou le moindre shuriken avec lui. Arrivant au bout du couloir, preuve qu'on ne le considérait pas comme une menace, il fit irruption dans une pièce au sol recouvert de tatami et aux murs d'acier où brillait l'encre de multiples sceaux. Au centre de celle-ci, une tenture blanche, entourée de trois shinobis, ne laissait voir que l'ombre, très reconnaissable, du dirigeant d'Ame.

Avant même que l'homme aux yeux d'azur n'eut pu s'asseoir en tailleur comme la coutume l'exigeait, la silhouette sembla l'entendre et s'adressa à lui.

« Yahiko, est-ce toi ?

-Oui, maître. Je…

-Prouve-le ! »

Yahiko retint un soupir. Malgré tout le respect et l'affection qu'il ressentait pour le vieil homme-Hanzō approchant maintenant les soixante-dix ans- il regrettait que l'âge le rendît aussi paranoïaque. Il ne restait plus grand-chose de l'homme qui, près de trente ans auparavant, faisait frémir d'effroi tous les grands ninjas d'hier, et pourtant, cela n'influait guère sur sa loyauté à son égard. Hanzō lui avait plus appris encore que Jiraiya, et si ce dernier tenait une place particulière dans son cœur pour l'avoir arraché à un destin bien misérable, Yahiko considérait le vieux dirigeant d'Ame comme son père spirituel.

Il acquiesça finalement à l'ordre, et se mordit le pouce jusqu'au sang avant d'invoquer la petite salamandre qui lui servait de messagère. L'animal avança rapidement jusqu'à la tenture, passa par-dessous et, au vu de l'ombre qu'elle laissait, grimpa le long du bras de Hanzō.

« C'est bien ! » fit celui-ci.

Et il fit une chose qu'on n'aurait pas attendue de l'homme que le temps avait fait de lui. Il écarta brutalement la tenture et s'avança jusqu'à son disciple. L'âge prenait peut-être peu à peu ses droits sur lui, mais, s'il se montrait plus anxieux vis-à-vis de sa sécurité qu'autrefois, il n'en restait pas moins une véritable force de la nature. Sans être particulièrement grand, ou baraqué, il dégageait un charisme et une puissance que même Yahiko, pourtant deux fois moins âgé que lui, peinait à égaler. Torse nu, dévoilant l'immense cicatrice en forme de croix qu'il arborait fièrement près de la hanche gauche, il portait son éternel masque à gaz frappé au symbole d'Ame. Dans sa main gauche, il tenait son fidèle kusarigama, une arme plus vieille même que Yahiko ou Nagato, dont il passait la chaine entre ses doigts. Ses yeux bruns, noyés dans une sclérotique noir, un trait qu'il partageait avec un autre membre d'Akatsuki avec qui il n'avait pourtant aucun lien, se fixèrent sur son élève qui soutint son regard sans broncher.

Les trois shinobis qui gardaient la pièce observèrent silencieusement les deux hommes, se jetant de temps à autre des regards ahuris. Voilà qui allait bien à l'encontre de toutes les instructions qu'on leur donnait habituellement. Mais leur chef n'était pas tout à fait sénile, et quand il faisait preuve d'énergie comme à l'instant, il valait mieux ne pas trop lui faire la moindre remarque. Une subsistance de fierté ordonnait à Hanzō de ne laisser personne à qui il n'en avait pas expressément donné l'ordre d'assurer sa sécurité. Il se refusait à croire qu'il était ce genre de loque qu'on avait besoin de materner.

Les trois gardiens ne remuèrent donc pas le moindre cil. De là où ils se situaient, ils avaient de toute façon une vue parfaite sur toutes les coutures de la pièce, et personne n'atteindrait la Salamandre sans se faire remarquer. Donc, personne ne l'atteindrait vivant. Peut-être un ninja pouvant apparaître et disparaître sans se soucier de la matière aurait cette capacité, mais Minato Namikaze, le seul shinobi à on attribuait ce genre de pouvoir, avait sombré dans un sommeil éternel depuis bien longtemps, et du reste, les sceaux des murs empêchaient, hormis bien sûr à Hanzō en personne et à quelques rares privilégiés, l'utilisation du chakra. Toutefois…

« Sortez tous.»

Cet ordre entrait encore plus en contradiction avec les ordres dus à l'esprit tourmenté du chef de la Pluie. Tellement que cette fois-ci, l'un de ses gardes du corps ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Seigneur, votre protection…

-Si une menace survient et que Yahiko n'arrive pas à la contenir, vous ne serez pas plus utile! »

Pour pénibles qu'ils étaient à entendre, ces mots ne manquaient pas d'une certaine justesse. Ame ne pouvait s'enorgueillir de shinobis plus puissant que Yahiko… A l'exception des deux autres membres du trio que Jiraiya avait jadis formé. Nagato le dépassait, mais l'insolence de sa puissance ridiculisait quiconque tentait la comparaison avec lui, et il en allait de même pour la troisième personne du groupe. Konan, la seule femme du groupe et l'épouse de Yahiko, n'avait pas les qualités de leadership que possédait son mari mais elle le surpassait aisément en ninjutsu, ayant créé à elle seule un art particulier qui n'existait nul part ailleurs mais qui aurait pu figurer au rang des Kekkei Genkai de par son originalité et sa puissance. Avec un tel trio pour lui succéder et veiller sur son village, Hanzō avait retrouvé un peu de la tranquillité qu'il avait perdue lorsque son unique enfant était mort en mission des années auparavant.

Il s'assit devant son héritier spirituel et tendit ce qui avait jusqu'alors échappé à la vigilance de l'homme aux cheveux de feu, à savoir un rouleau qui s'accompagnait d'une enveloppe descellée. Le chef d'Ame attendit que son élève ait pris connaissance des informations que contenait le rouleau pour l'interroger.

« Donne-moi ton avis, ordonna-t-il.

-Eh bien, Konoha a accepté notre proposition, c'est plus ou moins ce que nous escomptions.

-Ce n'est pas sur cela que je veux ton avis. Konoha est rempli de grands shinobis et une bonne partie d'entre eux ne manquent pas de jugeote et connaissent bien la puissance du Sangokudōmei. Leur réponse était prévisible. Toutefois, le pays du Feu reste une grande nation et si les Grands ne manquent pas d'une chose, il s'agit bien d'orgueil. Je veux ton avis sur l'opinion qu'ils ont de nous, et ça, tu ne le trouveras pas dans ce condensé de verbiage diplomatique posé sur ce rouleau. Tu le trouveras là »

Il désigna du doigt l'enveloppe à laquelle Yahiko n'avait pas touché.

« Ce sont les informations que nous a fait parvenir Konoha sur les trois shinobis qu'ils ont choisi pour faire partie de l'Akatsuki. Donne-moi ton avis sur eux. »

Yahiko sourit nerveusement. Il avait l'impression d'être un gamin ignorant face à un professeur à l'affût de la moindre maladresse. Du temps où il suivait son enseignement, le vieil Hanzō faisait preuve d'une telle sévérité qu'aujourd'hui encore, il gardait la boule au ventre à l'idée de lui fournir une mauvaise analyse.

Pourtant, en jetant un œil aux fiches, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre test caché derrière la demande de son maître. Ce dernier ne les connaissait tout simplement pas, sinon à travers quelques rumeurs, trop âgé pour avoir jamais croisé les trois shinobis en question sur le champ de bataille. En même temps, deux n'avaient même pas la vingtaine. Saisissant la fiche du plus âgé du trio, Yahiko commença son exposé.

« Kakashi Hatake. On l'appelle le ninja copieur parce qu'il a un sharingan à l'œil gauche. Et il a l'avantage d'avoir une expérience très bienvenue dans les missions dont s'occupe généralement notre unité. Il a plus qu'un pied dans le monde de l'ombre, puisqu'il a passé la moitié de sa vie dans l'ANBU de Konoha. Par contre, s'il peut faire pâlir n'importe qui en termes de diversité technique, en termes de puissance brute, il est un bon cran en-dessous des membres actuels de l'Akatsuki, sauf des plus jeunes. Enfin, il pourra tout à fait me seconder s'il le faut. Par contre, je me demande pourquoi Konoha l'affecte-là. M'est avis qu'il se développerait plus en tant que chef d'une équipe plutôt qu'en tant que simple membre.

-Hatake… Ne serait-ce pas le rejeton de Sakumo ?

-Exact.

-Alors, Konoha veut peut-être le placer là pour que son potentiel se débloque auprès de shinobis comme Nagato ou toi. Passons… Parle-moi du petit Uchiha. »

Yahiko posa la fiche sur Kakashi et en prit une autre. La voix de son maître quand il avait évoqué Sakumo s'était faite plus chaleureuse. Les deux hommes s'étaient affrontés plus d'une fois, et celui qu'on surnommait le « Croc Blanc de Konoha » avait lutté seul sur un pied d'égalité avec la Salamandre, là où les Sannins s'étaient faits violemment malmenés alors qu'ils se battaient à trois contre un. Par ailleurs, Sakumo représentait aux yeux des gens d'Ame une sorte de martyr sacrifié par l'orgueil du pays du Feu. Il avait beau être un ennemi et la nouvelle de sa mort avait beau avoir été accueilli avec liesse, tous étaient restés stupéfaits quand les raisons de sa disparition avaient filtrées. Konoha avait poussé l'un de ses meilleurs shinobis au suicide parce qu'il avait abandonné une mission.

Si, dans les faits, Ame avait la même politique de punition lors de l'abandon d'une mission, comme il n'avait que de trop rares shinobis au-dessus du lot, il ne serait jamais venu à l'idée du chef de la Pluie d'aller au-delà du simple blâme de circonstance. L'expérience avait appris à Hanzō que certains shinobis ne devaient surtout pas être contrôlés pour devenir vraiment puissants.

« Itachi Uchiha. Je suis un peu plus perplexe de son côté. D'un côté, c'est un excellent ninja, ça c'est sûr, il rivalise même avec le Fléau de Kiri, mais d'un autre, ça fait un certain temps qu'il avait disparu. Des rumeurs le disaient mourant, d'autres gravement blessé. Enfin, s'il nous l'envoie, c'est qu'il doit être guéri. Il est tout jeune mais il a un sacré curriculum. Il est devenu responsable de toute une section de l'ANBU de Konoha à treize ans à peine. Nagato sera ravi de s'entrainer avec un type avec de telles pupilles.

-Je me méfie du sharingan. Konoha l'a peut-être mis là pour prendre l'ascendant sur notre nation. Penses-tu qu'il pourrait t'hypnotiser et te contrôler ? »

Yahiko fit un mouvement de tête de gauche à droite pour donner sa réponse.

« Aucune chance. Aussi puissantes que soient ses pupilles, elles n'arriveraient pas à percer les barrières de genjutsu que Nagato a installé dans mon esprit. Il faudrait qu'il surpasse son rinnegan et ça, ce n'est pas à la portée d'un gamin comme lui. De toute façon, Nagato le surveillera. Il est aussi méfiant que vous.

-Tu ferais mieux de prendre exemple sur lui. Ton manque de prudence est ton plus grand défaut. Mais bon, toujours est-il que Konoha semble reconnaître notre souveraineté et n'envoie pas de simples représentants inutiles. C'est une bonne chose. »

Le vieil homme se releva et s'apprêta à tourner le dos à son élève qui l'interpella en retour en soulevant l'enveloppe qui contenait la dernière fiche.

« Une seconde, Hanzō-sama. Je n'ai pas parlé du troisième.

-Il ne doit pas être si important. Ils n'ont même pas pris la peine d'envoyer une photo de lui. Et puis, d'après ce que j'ai lu sur sa fiche, il n'a que douze ans.

-Karin n'a que douze ans aussi, et elle a des dons remarquables de guérison et de perception.

-Tu surestimes cette petite. Elle n'a pas un grand potentiel, quoiqu'en espère Nagato. Elle sera une experte dans son domaine, mais elle ne sera jamais une grande kunoichi capable de se défendre toute seule.

-Vous êtes sévère.

-Je suis réaliste, Yahiko. Maintenant, retire-toi, et prépare le départ de l'Akatsuki ! Vous signerez, comme convenu, le pacte d'alliance en mon nom et en celui des seigneurs de l'Herbe et de la Cascade dans une semaine à Konoha.

-Bien, Maître ! »

Hanzō se retira derrière l'immense tenture, et un son de clochette résonna. Répondant au signal, les trois gardiens firent irruption dans la pièce et reprirent leurs places initiales. Yahiko se remit debout. Il récupéra les feuillets et les remit dans l'enveloppe qu'il emporta avec lui, non s'en avoir courbé le dos en guise de salutation.

Dans le couloir, alors qu'il cheminait le plus vite possible pour aller retrouver sa famille, il se rappela qu'il n'avait toujours aucune idée de l'identité du troisième envoyé de Konoha. Il sortit la fiche le concernant, et s'il n'y avait effectivement aucune photo contrairement au deux autres, au moins, le nom ne manquait pas. En déchiffrant dans la pénombre jetée par le corridor, les caractères qui formaient les mots « Uzumaki Naruto », Yahiko émit un petit sifflement. Pour négocier ça, Jiraiya- car qui à part lui aurait eu l'audace de proposer que l'unique jinchūriki sorte ainsi du sérail de Konoha ?- avait dû mettre les points sur les i et rivaliser d'éloquence. Puis une autre pensée vint à l'esprit du chef d'Akatsuki et il retint un gloussement.

« J'en connais une qui va être ravie. »

Dans une forêt perdue dans la brume du pays de l'Eau, à une dizaine de kilomètre du quartier général de Kiri, se trouvait une petite grotte. Rustique, apparaissant à tous comme sauvage, elle paraissait ne rien cacher, mais Kisame savait ce que, ou plutôt _qui,_ elle abritait. Néanmoins, il devait avouer que si celui qui avait posé ce genjutsu ne l'avait pas prévenu, il n'aurait pas été capable de le percer. Il n'en concevait cependant aucune honte. Tel qu'il connaissait l'homme en question, il doutait fortement que quiconque dans la péninsule, même le plus aguerri des Uchiha avec le plus entrainé des sharingans, eut pu le percer à jour. Kisame, tout en reconnaissant leur côté pratique, avait une sainte horreur des illusions, mais l'homme lui avait promis de le libérer de cette gigantesque mascarade qu'on nommait « Monde shinobi » et cela lui suffisait pour qu'il tolérât ses petits tours.

Il joignit les mains et tenta de dissiper le genjutsu. Peine perdue, évidemment, mais cela avertit l'homme de sa présence et une silhouette sortit lentement de la grotte, son corps drapé dans un immense kimono, sa main négligemment posée sur la garde de son katana, son visage caché derrière un masque orange et crevassé. Sous l'ouverture unique, présente pour son œil droit, une pupille rougeoyante flamboyait à travers la brume. Kisame dégaina son sabre gigantesque et le planta dans le sol avec force avant de poser le genou à terre en signe de déférence.

« Madara-sama, se contenta-t-il de dire »

Il attendait que le susnommé lui parle. Pour une fois, cependant, sa curiosité mettait à rude épreuve sa patience, car il se demandait bien pourquoi on l'avait sommé de venir. D'ordinaire, il recevait ses ordres de la marionnette qui dirigeait Kiri, et n'était ainsi convoqué que lorsque l'homme masqué avait à lui annoncer plus que de simples instructions. Les oreilles trainaient trop au sein de Kiri pour que le risque d'en parler là-bas fût pris. Mais d'ordinaire, l'homme masqué hypnotisait un quidam pour qu'on remette une missive à Kisame, il ne passait jamais par Yagura, des fois qu'on l'eut entendu par hasard. Pourtant, alors que l'homme squale prenait ses ordres pour sa prochaine mission, le visage de son Mizukage s'était soudainement perdu dans le vague et une voix métallique, qui n'était pas la sienne, avait passé ses lèvres, d'un ton étrangement empressé.

« _Rejoins-moi vite ! J'ai à te parler !_ »

L'homme masqué passa à côté de lui sans sembler le voir, et l'épéiste rangea son arme pour le suivre. Depuis plus de douze ans qu'il se trouvait à son service, il avait appris à supporter ses petites lubies sans discuter. L'homme avança quelques minutes entre les arbres avant d'en choisir un, de s'y adosser et de poser sa redoutable pupille sur son subordonné.

« Les armes mettent plus de temps que j'escomptais à être construites, révéla sans détour le dénommé Madara. Ces damnés seigneurs de l'Aube et du Crépuscule préfèrent affecter leurs soldats à une ridicule colonisation des îles environnantes. Ils prennent trop de retard quand je ne suis pas là. »

Kisame ne réagit pas, quoi qu'il fût tenté de lui demander en quoi cela le concernait. De même qu'il était tenté de demander à l'homme masqué pourquoi il n'utilisait pas une technique de contrôle similaire à celle qu'il utilisait sur le Yondaime Mizukage. Toutefois, à chaque fois qu'il avait abordé ce sujet-là, l'homme masqué avait éludé la question. Malgré toute la confiance dont il jouissait, le squale de Kiri n'avait pas besoin de savoir comment fonctionnait sa technique, paraissait-il, même si c'était grandement sous-estimer son intelligence puisqu'il avait compris au moins une chose : le contrôle que Madara avait n'était pas aussi total qu'il le prétendait.

Le porteur de Samehada avait, au fil des années, pris conscience d'une limite essentielle à son pouvoir.

« Zetsu m'a fait savoir que la situation à l'Ouest lui échappe. Les Maisons Vaguevent est une épine dans mon pied depuis bien trop longtemps, et tant qu'elle sera debout, mes alliés de l'Ouest refuseront de venir pour écraser les shinobis. Je dois donc partir bientôt pour m'en occuper personnellement et c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de toi, Kisame.

-Votre absence ne va-t-elle pas permettre au Mizukage de se soustraire à votre genjutsu ?

-Non ! »

A son ton, il n'était pas très content d'être interrompu et surtout pour aborder de nouveau cette question-là. Il reprit comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption.

« -Tu vas aller dans l'Archipel de l'Aube et du Crépuscule, en mon nom, pour superviser les travaux. Tu prendras une autre apparence, bien sûr, personne ne devra soupçonner ta véritable identité. Officiellement, Yagura t'aura envoyé en mission secrète dans les pays au nord et à l'Ouest d'Iwa pour forger une alliance. Comme ils ont déjà rallié ma cause, je ferai en sorte que ton nom y soit prononcé et que tu y sois aperçu. Dès que j'aurai besoin de toi ici, je te ferai rappeler.

-Personne n'osera me demander où je pars. Tous savent que je ne rends de compte qu'à « Yagura ». Tous me croient indéfectiblement fidèle à sa personne»

L'homme masqué passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

« Détrompe-toi, Jūzō Biwa n'a cure de ton allégeance. C'est un fanatique dangereux qui se débarrassera de tout ce qu'il pense nuisible pour Yagura, même de ses propres alliés. Il faut toujours se méfier des dévots »

L'homme au faciès de requin se permit un rictus en montrant ses dents et reprit d'un ton nasillard.

« Vous pouvez vous méfier de moi, je vous suis tout dévoué »

L'homme masqué secoua la tête, faisant fi de l'ironie de son subordonné pour répondre avec une gravité presque palpable.

« Détrompe-toi, répéta-t-il. Seuls les faibles se dévouent à un être de chair et de sang en se contentant de promesses incertaines. Toi, tu te bats pour un idéal que je réaliserai quoi qu'il arrive. Tu n'es le serviteur d'aucun homme mais tu œuvres à la réalisation d'une cause. »

Le rictus de Kisame s'agrandit.

« Suivre un homme parce qu'on juge qu'il en vaut la peine, c'est ce que font les shinobis depuis le premier jour. Quoi que vous en pensiez, c'est ce que je fais aussi.»

[1] Pays de l'Aube

[2] Pays du Crépuscule

[3] Chef de clan

[4] L'état-major

[5] Les douze gardiens ninjas

[6] Les six grands sages

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

A la prochaine.


	5. L'éthique du maître

Salut à toutes et à tous,

Me voilà de retour après deux mois d'absence. On verra dans deux ou trois chapitres si je réussis à tenir ce rythme, lent mais régulier.

D'abord, j'espère que vous allez bien, et ensuite, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes à toutes et à tous, joyeux Noël en retard, et bonne année en avance (restons décalés).

Je vous propose de commencer par la traditionnelle réponse aux commentaires:

 **Neos2 :** Merci d'avoir commenté. Le problème que j'ai trouvé à l'équipe 7 dans le manga est que le sentiment d'appartenance à cette équipe n'est pas assez traité en profondeur. J'essaye donc de le rectifier à ma manière. Et c'est maintenant qu'ils sont séparés, après les promesses qu'ils se sont faites que le véritable travail commence^^.

Tobi existe bien. Comment aurais-je pu me passer d'un tel personnage ? J'aime le côté manipulateur qu'il a initialement dans le manga et qui a été un peu délaissé vers la fin pour laisser place à la grosse baston bourrine. Il a effectivement joué un rôle profond vis-à-vis de cette guerre… Mais rappelons que le déclencheur de la guerre est une réponse à la tentative d'enlèvement d'Utakata par Kumo (cf chapitre 1, ou plutôt 2 si on compte le prologue).

A voir si cela est de son fait ou non.

Je tease carrément la famille de Naruto x). J'ai prévu de faire pas mal de test en foreshadowing dans cette histoire. Certains seront plus subtils que d'autres.

Ta remarque sur les Kekkei Genkai fait écho avec une autre que j'ai reçu sur un autre site, où quelqu'un s'étonnait du fait que Mei soit aussi proche de Yagura, alors que dans le manga, elle y apparait comme très opposé.

Je répondrais la même chose : dans le manga, Yagura a opéré différemment dans sa purge que dans la fic, et cette différence est de taille. De ce fait, les Hozuki et les Terumī n'ont pas été exterminés, ni chassés. Il faudra néanmoins plusieurs chapitres avant que tout ne soit véritablement expliqué. Je ne donnerai qu'un seul indice : dans Konoha no Dokugan, il y a un évènement (que les lecteurs connaissent) qui n'a pas eu lieu.

Quant à Gaï, il aura son rôle quand le moment viendra. Mais il l'aura^^.

Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de laisser ton avis. :-)

 **Guest** : Merci d'avoir commenté, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

 **Stratesgos** : Merci d'avoir commenté. C'est une guerre, et, même si je ne l'ai pas vraiment montré, une guerre violente et éprouvante (quoique Kushimaru représente assez bien ça). J'ai surtout hâte de montrer la guerre telle qu'elle est vécue sur le champ de bataille.

Pour le comportement de l'équipe 7, considère qu'ils sont des gamins dans un monde de grandes personnes. Ils essayent tant que possible de paraître mature, mais le naturel de l'enfance revient vite quand ils se laissent emporter.

Suna garde sa neutralité pour le moment, mais qui sait ce que décidera le Yondaime Kazekage quand il jugera les autres nations assez affaiblies pour éventuellement passer à l'action ? En tout cas, puisque tu as lu les Possesseurs, tu sais l'affection que j'ai pour les jinchūrikis. Je ne compte pas laisser Gaara de côté.

Quant à l'organisation de Madara, je ne peux pas te répondre sans prendre le risque de te spoiler. Pour l'instant, tout ce que vous savez de Madara, c'est qu'il semble avoir des relations avec les pays de l'Aube et du Crépuscule au sud de la péninsule, avec les pays qui harcèlent le pays de la terre, et avec un lointain continent où une certaine maison Vaguevent lui cause de nombreux problème (suffisant pour qu'il ait besoin d'y aller).

Et qu'il a un certain contrôle sur Yagura, le Yondaime Mizukage.

Donc, qu'il a, comme l'a fait remarquer Neos2, pas mal influé sur la guerre en elle-même.

Reste donc à découvrir qui sont ses subordonnés les plus proches (avec Kisame) et quel est son véritable but.

J'espère que la suite qui vient va te plaire^^.

Merci de m'avoir laissé ton avis :-)

Sans plus de transition, voici le résumé des chapitres précédents :

La guerre est déclarée au sein de la péninsule shinobi depuis près de dix ans. Kiri et Iwa, alliés secrètement, ont déclenché les hostilités par l'assaut du port de Teikori et l'attaque sur Uzushiogakure, forçant les villages de Konoha, et de Kumo à s'allier. Seul le village de Suna reste neutre jusqu'à maintenant dans le conflit.

A Konoha, un jeune garçon de Naruto, jinchūriki de Kyūbi, est finalement devenu un genin, aux côtés de Sasuke Uchiha et de Sakura Haruno. Ils ont réussi l'épreuve de Kakashi Hatake, leur jonin instructeur, et forment officiellement une équipe.

Lors de leur première mission, la frustration de Kakashi, couplé au manque complet de prudence de ses élèves, conduit l'équipe à se retrouver au milieu de l'affrontement qui oppose Han d'Iwa, le jinchūriki de Gobi, et les Sept Epéistes de Kiri. Si la trahison d'Iwa laisse Kiri sans allié dans la guerre, la mission tourne au cauchemar pour l'équipe de Konoha. Naruto est éborgné par Kushimaru Kuriarare et ne doit son salut qu'à l'apparition de Kyūbi qui révèle son statut de jinchūriki aux puissances ennemies. C'est finalement l'intervention de l'Akatsuki, et notamment de Nagato Uzumaki, le plus puissant ninja du monde, qui signe le salut de l'équipe de Konoha.

De retour au village, Naruto est pris en charge par Tsunade Senju tandis que Sasuke et Sakura sont consignés à résidence en attendant qu'on décide de leur sort. Quelques jours plus tard, Kakashi est lui-même convoqué devant le Haut Conseil de Konoha où il est relevé de ses fonctions de commandements de l'équipe 7. Le Sandaime Hokage compte, en effet, l'intégrer dans l'unité Akatsuki, suite à la proposition d'alliance envoyée par le Sangokudōmei à l'intention de Konoha. L'équipe sept se voit ainsi dispersé, Sasuke envoyé sur le front de Kiri aux côtés de son oncle : le « Fléau de Kiri », Sakura incluse dans une unité nouvelle réunissant des ninjas de Konoha et de Kumo, et Naruto, suivant Kakashi, dans Akatsuki.

Et le petit résumé des choses qu'il vaut mieux savoir :

 **Les Personnages Principaux :**

Naruto Uzumaki, 12 ans, jinchūriki de Kyūbi, filleul de Jiraiya des Sannins, incorporé à Akatsuki.

Sasuke Uchiha, 12 ans, deuxième héritier du clan Uchiha, envoyé au Front de Kiri pour servir d'aide de camp au commandant de Konoha sur place, son oncle, « Le Fléau de Kiri » .

Sakura Haruno, 12 ans, fille cachée de deux ANBU de la garde personnelle du Sandaime Hokage, incorporé à une unité de six shinobis dont la moitié appartienne à Kumo et l'autre à Konoha.

Kakashi Hatake, 26 ans, l'homme au sharingan, jōnin de Konoha, ancien maître des trois précédents, incorporé à Akatsuki.

 **Les termes introduits par la fic dont il faut se souvenir :**

Sokubajūtaï : individu, généralement un shinobi, élevé auprès d'un jinchūriki afin que celui-ci se sente relié peu à son village d'origine. Cette tradition vient à l'origine de Kiri et s'est peu à peu répandue à travers les pays.

Sangokudōmei, la Triple-Alliance : Nom donné à l'alliance formée par les pays et village d'Ame, de Taki et de Kusa.

 **Les différentes organisations connues** :

Konoha

Le Grand Conseil : entité politique régissant le village de Konoha, il est subdivisé en trois parties distinctes : le Hanshu (« Chef de clans ») réunit les représentants des clans suzerains de Konoha, le Shunōbu (« L'état major ») réunit les responsables des départements militaires, et les représentants de la hiérarchie, du daimyo, et des civils, et le Rokuseï («Les six grands sages ») réunit les six anciens de Konoha (Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, Kagami Uchiha, Torifu Akimichi, Danzō Shimura et Hiruzen Sarutobi le Sandaime Hokage)

Le Faîte et la Racine : les deux composantes de l'ANBU de Konoha. La première est sous l'autorité du Hokage tandis que la deuxième est sous celle de Danzō Shimura.

Le Shugonin Jūnishi : Les douze gardiens ninjas : garde personnelle du daimyo de Hi no Kuni. Seul membre connu : Asuma Sarutobi, fils cadet du Sandaime Hokage.

Le Yoninbō : Les quatre gardes : garde rapprochée du Sandaime Hokage dont les membres sont les quatre ANBU les plus expérimentés du Faîte. Les membres connus sont : Sasuke Sarutobi (fils ainé du Sandaime Hokage), Tomoe Sarutobi (femme du précédent), ainsi que le Couple Sans Nom (père et mère de Sakura Haruno).

Kiri

Le Kijin Ninin Shū : Le Duo Démoniaque : groupe de deux ninjas composé du jinchūriki de Rokubi, Utakata Terumī, et de son sokubajūtai, Zabuza Momochi.

Le Shinobigatana Nananin Shū : Les Sept Epéistes de Kiri : ordre de bretteur de Kiri composé de sept ninjas spécialisés dans le kenjutsu dont six sont connus : Kisame Hoshigaki (Samehada), Jūzō Biwa (Kubikiribōchō), Jinin Akebino (Kabutowari), Jinpachi Munashi (Shibuki), Kushimaru Kuriarare (Nuibari) et Ameyuri Ringo (Kiba)

Sangokudōmei

L'Akatsuki : unité d'élite constituée par le Sangokudōmei composée de six ninjas dont quatre sont connus : Yahiko (Commandant), Nagato Uzumaki, Konan (évoquée) et Karin Uzumaki.

Et maintenant, place au chapitre. Très bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

* * *

« Ouvre la porte, et tu seras un héros pour Konoha.»

Reidō Uchiha gardait les mots de son supérieur à l'esprit et se les répétait sans cesse, au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans l'ombre. Ce soir, son heure était venue. Il allait accomplir un exploit et par cet acte de bravoure, faire taire les voix qui murmuraient au passage de ceux de son clan. Il attendait une telle occasion depuis son arrivée, voilà près de six mois auparavant, dans la garnison de Kojishi, basée à Yu no kuni, le Pays des Sources Chaudes. Ce dernier jouxtait le pays du Feu au Nord-Est, séparée par deux chaines de montagnes des Pays du Son et du Givre respectivement à l'Ouest et à l'Est. Dans ces montagnes se situait le château-forteresse de Himeji-Sei, le bastion le plus éloigné des côtes que possédait le village de Kiri, et cet emplacement constituait un atout précieux pour le pays de l'Eau, car il permettait une observation rapide et souvent déterminante des manœuvres se déroulant sur les sols de Kumo et de Konoha. A l'origine, l'isolement géographique du château était pourtant sujet de moquerie pour les troupes de Konoha. A cette distance de l'océan et de la zone d'influence du pays de l'Eau, les shinobis de la brume sanglante n'avaient aucune chance de recevoir des renforts, et tous avaient cru pouvoir les déloger sans trop de mal.

Pourtant, la forteresse de Himeji-Sei n'avait, jusqu'alors, pas montré le moindre signe de faiblesse. Certes on l'assiégeait, mais sa localisation au sein des montagnes, et ses hautes murailles d'albâtre, la rendaient difficile d'accès, et plus encore à attaquer. Aussi, quand les armées de Konoha les avaient acculés, les soldats du pays de l'Eau s'y étaient terrés, et depuis lors, n'avaient pas montré la moindre volonté de reddition, malgré le blocus qu'on leur faisait subir depuis des mois. Au départ, cette situation rendait, chaque jour, les ninjas de la garnison de Konoha plus impatients, mais dernièrement, leur impatience s'était accentuée, évoluant en frustration, quand la nouvelle de la rupture de l'alliance entre Iwa et Kiri s'était répandue, accompagnée de celle de l'accord entre le village de la feuille et le Sangokudōmei. Pour la plupart des combattants, ces évènements présageaient de la fin de la guerre et plus d'un pensaient qu'il fallait que toutes les unités de Konoha se réunissent pour marcher sur le village de Kiri. Il n'y avait guère plus de temps à perdre à encercler un bataillon affamé.

Avec cette idée en tête, le commandant de la garnison de Yu avait décidé de frapper un grand coup en faisant tomber ce fort de Himeji-Sei qui les défiait depuis trop longtemps. La garnison n'attendait qu'une chose : que Reidō ouvrit les portes fortifiées pour envahir la citadelle et en prendre possession. Cela allait à l'encontre des instructions du Sandaime Hokage, qui jugeait plus prudent de continuer le siège, mais le commandant-un jeune homme qui avait atteint ce grade peut-être un peu trop vite- n'en avait cure, et savait que, s'il réussissait à prendre la place, personne ne lui ferait le moindre reproche, au pire, un recadrage de forme. En tout cas, personne n'avait contesté sa décision parmi les membres de son bataillon. La garnison de Kojishi regroupait de jeunes shinobis, dont le plus vieux ne dépassait pas les vingt-cinq ans, des talents très prometteurs que le Hokage préférait prémunir au vu du nombre de morts déjà trop importants qu'avait causé le conflit. La poliorcétique, particulièrement bien maîtrisée à Konoha, permettait en effet de limiter les risques pour les ninjas des feuilles, qui possédaient en sus l'avantage du nombre. Dans la situation actuelle, il fallait se rapprocher des défenses du château pour faire véritablement face au danger.

Reidō, dont la mission l'exposait à un péril que les derniers mois lui avaient presque fait oublier, s'avançait donc avec prudence, ses sharingans activés, à l'unique lueur de la lune. Celle-ci était pleine et lui accordait une magnifique vue sur la citadelle. Haute d'une trentaine de mètres, disposant de six étages dont les murs de pierre blanc scintillaient à la lumière de l'astre sélénite, on la présentait généralement comme l'un des plus beaux monuments de la péninsule, et les ordres faisaient état de le préserver tant que possible. Il s'agissait, en sus du désir d'éviter les morts d'une attaque directe, de l'une des raisons pour laquelle les ninjas de Konoha s'étaient contentés d'un siège. Une autre était l'imperméabilité de ses murs aux dōjutsus des Hyūga et des Uchiha qui les empêchaient de déterminer combien de combattants s'y trouvaient, même si pour tenir un siège aussi long sans être ravitailler, il ne devait pas y en avoir tant que ça. Ce gigantesque château était entouré d'un long mur d'enceinte circulaire, au sommet duquel des créneaux protégeaient les gardes, qui y passaient parfois. Malgré la vue magnifique à laquelle il avait droit, Reidō se serait bien passé d'une telle lueur, qui risquait de trahir sa présence.

Le jeune Uchiha- il avait tout juste seize ans- finit par atteindre le bas du mur. Dans la nuit, un silence de plomb régnait, qui ne faisait qu'accentuer l'angoisse qui lui nouait les tripes. S'était-il fait repéré ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais il supposait que non, puisqu'on ne lui avait envoyé aucun projectile. A moins qu'on ne l'attendît en haut pour le cueillir comme un fruit mûr ? Chassant ses peurs, il enduisit ses mains et ses pieds de chakra, et commença à grimper lentement le long de la surface plane du mur d'enceinte de la forteresse. Le mur n'avait, bien sûr, pas la hauteur du bâtiment, mais au moindre bruit, Reidō devait s'immobiliser, et espérer que sa tunique blanche, dépourvu du blason de son clan, qui aurait ruiné son camouflage, le fasse se confondre avec la roche de la muraille. La distance à parcourir se limitait à une dizaine de mètres, mais le stress et la douleur qui irradiait de ses muscles constamment tendus, et, de fait, trop sollicités, lui laissaient croire qu'il en avait fait le double ou le triple.

Finalement, il arriva au sommet, et jeta un bref regard par-dessus le créneau, plus rien n'entravant son sharingan. Il eut la surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait personne sur les rebords. Cela l'étonna et l'inquiéta tout à la fois. Cela faisait des semaines et des semaines que Kiri tenait le lieu, et pour parvenir à ce genre de tour de force, laisser sans surveillance le rempart principal demeurait bien la dernière chose à faire. Il profita tout de même de l'occasion pour se glisser au-dessus de la muraille et atterrir sur le parapet juste derrière. Son œil lui indiquait clairement qu'il n'y avait personne non seulement sur les remparts, mais même dans la cour intérieure. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le silence et une odeur âcre et métallique qu'il ne connaissait que trop. Il déglutit, mais se rappela les mots de son commandant. Ouvrir la porte, juste ouvrir la porte, et ensuite, plusieurs dizaines de ses camarades de Konoha viendraient envahir le château.

Il continua sa progression, longeant les créneaux, les genoux fléchis, recroquevillé sur lui-même pour projeter le moins d'ombre possible, jusqu'à arriver au gigantesque portique qui surplombait la porte. Si cette dernière était bel et bien barricadée, elle n'en était pas gardée pour autant. Un ninja plus aguerri aurait sans doute flairé un piège, mais Reidō était jeune, il avait soif de gloire et surtout, il ne remettait pas en question les ordres de ses supérieurs. Ajouté à cela qu'en l'instant présent, l'anxiété et la confusion de ne trouver personne embrouillaient ses capacités de jugement. Aussi n'hésita-t-il pas plus longtemps, et il sauta du rempart pour tapisser la porte de parchemins explosifs. De temps à autre, il se retournait, scrutant l'obscurité de ses yeux rouge, mais sans voir personne. Peut-être qu'à l'annonce de la trahison d'Iwa, les shinobis de Kiri avaient compris que leur défaite était assurée, et avaient préféré déserter plutôt que de rester à attendre venir la mort ?

Quand il eut fini son œuvre, Reidō s'écarta le plus possible et remonta sur la muraille. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il était à deux doigts de réussir sa mission, et son excitation, qui avait commencé à remplacer sa peur, faisait trembler les mains. Il parvint, tout de même, tant bien que mal, à aligner les mudras qu'il fallait et gonfla son ventre.

« Katon, Gōkakyū no jutsu [1]»

Il cracha un jet de flamme qui alla s'écraser contre la porte et amorça tous les parchemins qu'il y avait posés. L'explosion, qui suivit, perça le silence de la nuit et illumina tout le château, en même temps qu'il le faisait trembler jusque dans ses fondations. Des bouts de bois calcinés tombèrent, çà et là, dans la cour, illuminée par le brasier que l'explosion avait engendré sur les murailles. Reidō se raidit en observant mieux les lieux. Il y avait des corps là, en bas. Une immense clameur attint ses oreilles au même moment, et les ninjas de Konoha qui attendaient sa réussite s'élancèrent de leurs positions pour prendre le château.

Les jutsus Raiton et Katon commencèrent à fuser et à frapper la muraille, que rien, pas même le goût pour la belle architecture et le patrimoine des hautes sphères du village des feuilles, n'aurait su protéger de la vindicte de ces hommes et de ces femmes qui attendaient de pouvoir rentrer enfin chez eux… Ou de s'illustrer sur d'autres champs de bataille. La lumière, qu'ils provoquaient, jointe à celle de l'incendie, qui se propageait, permirent à Reidō de mieux observer les cadavres qu'il avait aperçu une seconde plus tôt. Il y en avait une bonne dizaine, et ils portaient tous le gilet des ninjas de Kiri. Il se passait quelque chose d'anormal…

« Bien joué, Reidō. Tu peux me faire confiance. Je ne t'oublierai pas dans mon rapport au Hokage »

Le jeune Uchiha sursauta en entendant la voix du commandant Toku Hyūga parvenir à ses oreilles. Mais à ces mots, il oublia toutes ces préoccupations et ne put empêcher de se rengorger. Ca y est ! Il avait accompli un exploit ! Le blason de son clan s'en verrait redorer grâce à lui. Il bomba le torse, se redressa et se mit au garde à vous devant le chef de la garnison. Ce dernier se tenait debout sur la muraille, les mains croisées dans le dos. Il avait trois ou quatre ans de plus que Reidō et son talent, s'il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de la référence de Reidō en la matière -à savoir son cousin Itachi- était reconnu par beaucoup de jōnins. Ses cheveux bruns, coiffés en catogan, faisait ressortir ses yeux blancs caractéristique de sa famille et encadrait un visage pâle agréable à regarder, et qui faisait le meilleur effet aux personnes qu'il fallait savoir flatter pour gagner du poids en politique. Reidō n'était d'ailleurs pas dupe. La motivation de Toku à prendre ce château ne venait pas d'une quelconque envie de répondre à la frustration de ses subordonnés. Cette victoire permettrait sans doute à Toku d'attirer l'attention de Hiashi Hyūga, le chef de son clan, et comme ce dernier n'avait que des filles, le commandant comptait sur un mariage arrangé pour prétendre plus tard à obtenir les rênes du clan Hyūga. Son appartenance à la Sōke, la branche principale du clan aux yeux perlés, rendait ce scénario envisageable.

Ses byakugans activés, Toku observait la cour intérieure, savourant en silence de pouvoir enfin profiter d'un spectacle dont la porte que venait de détruire Reidō l'avait privé de trop longs mois. Toutefois, il aperçut, à son tour, les corps des ninjas de Kiri, et comme l'acuité de son œil lui permettait de voir plus précisément que Reidō, il constata que les cadavres présentaient deux types de blessures : soit ils avaient la gorge tranchée, soit il présentait trois trous, toujours situés à la même distance les uns des autres, dans le ventre. Intrigué, le commandant indiqua au jeune héros de le suivre, et sauta de la muraille.

Les autres ninjas de Konoha avaient commencé à envahir la cour, mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'intéressait aux corps. En revanche, ils se massaient devant l'entrée du château. Celle-ci était évidemment obstruée par une porte, mais bien moins fortifiée que la précédente, et servant probablement davantage à empêcher la fraicheur que les ennemis d'entrer. La forcer ne poserait aucun problème. Seulement, elle arborait un symbole inconnu, peinte d'un sang séché depuis suffisamment longtemps pour être devenu noir, qui, à lui seul, suffisait à dissuader les shinobis de la toucher. Reidō eut un petit sourire. Peut-être était-ce là l'occasion de bonifier la réputation que son exploit lui assurait déjà ? « Reidō Uchiha, dont les yeux déjouaient les malédictions », ça sonnait bien ! Il suivit Toku qui fendit la foule en hurlant ses ordres, et les deux hommes arrivèrent en face du glyphe. A vrai dire, il était très simpliste, beaucoup trop en tout cas pour faire partie des arcanes du Fūinjutsu. Ce n'était qu'un cercle contenant un triangle pointant vers le bas.

Toku et Reidō échangèrent un regard. Aucun des deux n'avait la moindre idée quant à la signification du signe, mais ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de s'interroger plus car la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, dévoilant deux hommes, partageant les mêmes cheveux argentés et les mêmes yeux d'un indigo prononcé. Ils portaient également tous deux un médaillon, qui retombait sur leur torse nu, représentant un symbole parfaitement identique à celui qu'il y avait sur la porte.

Le premier avait sa jeunesse derrière lui. Il se trouvait probablement dans la première moitié de la soixantaine, mais sa largeur d'épaule et sa haute taille laissait penser qu'il ne manquait pas de vigueur. Il portait sur son front le bandeau de Yugakure no sato, ce qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller les ninjas de la feuille. Ce village était petit et faible, et au moment de toutes les tensions, à l'aube de la Quatrième Grande Guerre, il avait commencé une phase de démilitarisation pour indiquer qu'il ne voulait pas être impliqué dans un nouveau conflit. Qu'il ait changé ses plans et ait conservé une petite force militaire pouvait éventuellement se justifier, mais qu'il ait des shinobis capables de conquérir une place forte qui avait gardé Konoha en échec pendant de longs mois, c'était pour le moins surprenant.

« Nous sommes des envoyés de Konoha pour prendre possession de ce château à l'envahisseur venu de Kiri, fit Toku d'un ton très procédural. »

Le vieil homme eut un sourire méprisant, et passa une main dans ses cheveux argentés.

« Nous avons repris ce château pour notre pays, répondit-il. Nous n'avons pas besoin de votre aide. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous ! »

La phrase fut accueillie soit par des sourires amusés, soit par des mines offusquées, de la plupart des shinobis présents. Même Reidō, pourtant si mesuré dans ses réactions d'ordinaire, ne put retenir un petit sourire condescendant. Il n'y avait aucun traité d'alliance entre le pays du Feu et celui des Sources Chaudes et ils étaient au moins cent cinquante. Qu'espérait ce vieillard en les provoquant ainsi ? La seule chose que ce vieil homme réussit à faire fut de mettre en colère Toku qui n'entendait pas que SA victoire soit remise en question par deux clampins sortis d'on ne savait où.

« Ce château a été conquis par Konoha, déclara le commandant d'un ton glacial. Je vous conseille de déguerpir avant que je n'ordonne qu'on vous… »

Le deuxième homme, plus jeune, intervint à ce moment, ne le laissant même pas finir sa phrase. Il avait les cheveux gominés en arrière et arborait un air plein de morgue. Ses yeux, aux veines si apparentes qu'elles en paraissaient prêtes à éclater, trahissait une démence inquiétante. D'un geste presque anodin, il tira sur une corde qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. De l'ombre de la porte jaillit aussitôt une immense faux à trois lames qui tournoya dans les airs et s'abattit si soudainement sur Toku Hyūga que personne n'eut le temps de faire le moindre geste pour lui venir en aide. Le commandant, toutefois, disposait de très bons réflexes et esquiva l'assaut.

Il recula d'un pas, et dégaina le ninjatō qu'il portait à sa ceinture-pour deux quidams, il n'allait quand même pas s'abaisser à utiliser le jūken. Il s'avança, fusant comme l'éclair, et enfonça sa lame dans le cœur du vieillard, sans autre forme de procès. Mais, s'il avait, à la base, l'intention de projeter le corps de sa victime sur son assaillant, il ne put exécuter son plan pour la simple et bonne raison que, non content d'être toujours en vie, le vieil homme le retenait maintenant par le poignet. L'ancien regardait la lame fichée dans sa poitrine en ricanant, avant de murmurer ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une prière. Puis, il éclata d'un rire rocailleux, et lâcha le poignet de son agresseur. Il ne lui laissa pas pour autant le temps de s'enfuir car il saisit à deux mains la tête du Hyūga et lui imprima une torsion rapide. Dans un craquement sinistre, le cou fit un tour complet sur lui-même.

Reidō avait regardé la scène par le biais de son sharingan. Tout cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes et n'en paraissait que plus irréel. Le bruit sourd du corps de Toku, dont les ambitions n'aboutiraient jamais, retombant à terre le tira de sa torpeur, et il recula craintivement en croisant les yeux, qui ne fixaient plus rien, de son ancien commandant. Autour de lui, ses compagnons semblaient tellement effarés que leur chef se soit fait tuer aussi facilement qu'ils ne réagirent pas avant que le vieillard reprenne la parole.

« Ce château appartient à Yugakure no sato, reprit l'homme en retirant l'arme de sa poitrine sans faire attention au sang qui coulait à gros bouillons de sa blessure. Quant à vos vies, elles appartiennent dès maintenant à Jashin-sama ! »

* * *

DEUX SEMAINE PLUS TÔT

Kakashi sautait d'arbre en arbre avec une énergie non dissimulée. Depuis sa première et dernière mission en tant qu'instructeur de genins, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de repartir du village, et il devait reconnaître que, s'il appréciait de pouvoir se reposer et de se retirer des violents affrontements de la guerre de temps à autre, l'inactivité ne lui seyait guère. Cela dit, cette période de transition lui avait permis de revenir plus longuement sur les tombes de ses anciens coéquipiers et il avait pu leur raconter quel lamentable professeur il faisait… et d'en conclure qu'entre hier et aujourd'hui, il se montrait toujours aussi incapable d'aider les autres. Il avait enchainé, comme à son habitude, sur de longues excuses pour son comportement passé, mais également parce qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir, avant un certain temps, discuter avec eux.

Et pour cause, il se rendait, en ce moment même, au point de rendez-vous que leur avait indiqué le chef de l'Akatsuki, quand il était venu à Konoha pour signer l'alliance au nom du Sangokudōmei. Yahiko, au cours d'un petit entretien qu'ils avaient eu tout deux, lui avait expliqué que son groupe créait des bases dans chaque pays où l'organisation avait le droit de circuler, et qu'il faudrait quelques jours pour en bâtir une dans Hi no Kuni. En conséquence de quoi, l'incorporation de Kakashi et des deux autres shinobis de Konoha, si elle était ratifiée et officielle, ne prendrait effet qu'une fois sa construction achevée.

Les deux autres membres… Kakashi jeta un regard en arrière pour voir Naruto avancer silencieusement derrière lui. Le ninja copieur avait constaté un changement infime dans la manière de se comporter du porteur de Kyūbi. En discutant avec lui, on pouvait croire que rien n'avait changé. Toujours cette insolence, toujours son discours rapide et ses syllabes mâchées, mais dorénavant, le gamin avait un éclat nouveau dans l'œil, et il s'était fait moins exubérant. Comme s'il avait pris conscience que s'agiter, comme il le faisait auparavant, ne faisait que dissiper son énergie, et qu'il voulait la conserver pour s'en servir à meilleur escient. Même envers lui, Naruto avait changé de comportement. Alors qu'il semblait jusque-là le craindre, il n'avait plus semblé intimidé du tout quand Kakashi était venu lui rendre visite à l'hôpital, et s'était platement excusé pour son comportement. Alors même que du point de vue du ninja copieur, la situation présente n'était dû qu'à son seul fait, et non pas de celui du petit blond. Puis, quand ce dernier avait appris qu'ils seraient tous deux intégrés à Akatsuki, il lui avait promis de ne plus jamais lui désobéir, comme s'il avait soudain mesuré tout ce qu'il pouvait retirer de son contact avec un shinobi plus expérimenté que lui.

L'homme au sharingan concentra son attention sur l'intéressé. Le blond suivait la cadence sans se plaindre, même s'il suait à grosses gouttes et qu'un peu de repos ne lui aurait sans doute pas fait de mal. Cela faisait, après tout, plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient partis du village et ils n'avaient pas fait la moindre pause depuis. A le regarder, le ninja copieur ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un élan de tendresse pour ce gosse. Parce qu'il lui rappelait son maître. Parce que, dans un souci de praticité, et peut-être de mimétisme, il cachait sa blessure comme Kakashi cachait son sharingan. Et surtout, parce que…

« Vous vous sentez coupable, n'est-ce pas, senpaï? »

Kakashi soupira. Il avait beau avoir un sharingan depuis treize ans, et maîtriser une grande partie de ses pouvoirs, il n'avait jamais pu lire dans les pensées de quelqu'un, et pour tout dire, il était convaincu que l'œil carminé ne disposait pas d'une telle particularité. Alors, comment diable faisait Itachi pour toujours formuler tout haut ce que les autres pensaient, et tentaient de garder pour eux?

En tout cas, le retrouver et, surtout, le revoir en aussi bonne forme ravissaient Kakashi. Durant la longue période où il faisait partie des Forces Spéciales, seuls deux ANBU avaient réussi à obtenir de lui, plus que son respect, son amitié, et Itachi faisait partie de ces trop rares personnes. Le traitement que lui avait donné Tsunade avait permis au grand frère de Sasuke de récupérer à une vitesse prodigieuse de sa maladie. Il en souffrait depuis deux ans, et plus d'une fois, les crises qu'il avait traversées avaient laissé croire qu'il n'y survivrait pas. Mais c'était sans compter la science médicale de Tsunade et la ferme volonté de la Sannin, pour ne pas dire un certain orgueil personnel, à ne pas s'avouer vaincue devant ce mal qui rongeait le jeune homme. Et elle avait réussi. Le médicament que prenait Itachi empêchait la destruction des cellules et accélérait le remplacement de celles déjà nécrosées par la maladie.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, nous ne faisons plus partie de l'ANBU, répondit Kakashi. Et puis, tu me surpasses en tout point.

-Vous exagérez, répondit l'Uchiha avec un petit sourire. Vous gardez un inimitable talent pour changer de sujet. »

Kakashi lui jeta un regard en coin et sourit sous son masque.

« Je suis ravi de voir que ta maladie n'a pas érodé ton humour.

-En tout cas, vous ne devriez pas vous en faire pour cet enfant…

-Je ne m'en fais pas, mais je ne le laisserai pas tomber une seconde fois. »

Ce qui revenait à avouer qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir déjà fait une fois. Le prodige Uchiha reconnaissait bien là son ainé, toujours tourmenté par le regret et la culpabilité. Les sentiments de Kakashi à l'égard de Naruto l'intriguaient. Ou pour être plus exact, Naruto lui-même l'intriguait. Il ne l'avait jusque-là croisé que rarement, quand il allait chercher son frère à l'académie, et il savait que le blond demeurait jusqu'à récemment la plus grande source de souci de son cadet. Car leur père exigeait d'eux d'être les meilleurs, et Sasuke se heurtait toujours au porteur de Kyūbi dans cet objectif. Néanmoins, Itachi avait, au cours de ce dernier mois, remarqué que la rivalité qui existait entre les deux garçons avait évolué, et notamment, depuis qu'ils avaient passé le test des clochettes de Kakashi.

En effet, il ne connaissait le petit jinchūriki qu'au travers du discours de son petit frère, et si au départ, Sasuke parlait de Naruto comme d'une personne qu'il voulait surpasser, il avait commencé à le décrire, non plus comme un concurrent mais comme un coéquipier. L'apothéose dans cette évolution avait eu lieu juste avant le départ de Sasuke pour le front de Kiri. Cette fois-là, il n'avait pas tari d'éloges sur celui qu'il avait pour la première fois appelé un ami, et semblait avoir été très vivement impressionné par son abnégation. Itachi se réjouissait que son cadet ait croisé une telle personne, car il savait qu'en temps de guerre, lors d'une bataille, alors qu'on était blessé, et abruti par le vacarme de la bataille, il fallait s'attacher à tout ce qu'on pouvait pour continuer à se battre malgré la douleur, malgré le sang qui maculait le visage, et malgré les corps de ses compagnons d'arme autour de soi.

Et son cadet aurait désespérément besoin une image à laquelle se raccrocher. Même s'il allait être sous la férule du Fléau de Kiri, la correspondance qu'entretenait Itachi avec ce dernier lui permettait de connaître la situation sur le front, et si elle n'était pas désespérée, l'intensité des affrontements ne faisait que grimper. Itachi connaissait bien son oncle-ce dernier n'avait que trois ans de plus que lui, Kagami Uchiha l'ayant eu sur le tard- et il savait que si personne ne le surpassait au sein des Uchiha à l'heure actuelle, la prudence n'était pas sa qualité première, loin de là. Il combattait très-trop au goût des dirigeants de Konoha qui auraient préféré que le commandant en chef s'exposât un peu moins-souvent en première ligne, et il n'ordonnait jamais à ses subordonnés de faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas faite lui-même.

Cette proximité auprès des troupes l'avait rendu extrêmement populaire, mais cela l'encourageait, dans le même temps, à continuer à agir ainsi. Pour lui, cela ne posait pas de problème, bien sûr, mais pour Sasuke, qui, en tant que son aide de camp, devrait le suivre partout, même au milieu de la bataille, c'était une autre paire de manche. Pour cette raison-là, Naruto était essentiel aux yeux d'Itachi. Lui-même était certes le grand frère adoré, mais aussi jalousé, que ce fût consciemment ou non, alors que Naruto était l'ami, non plus envié comme à l'origine, mais admiré. Un ami qu'il ne devait perdre sous aucun prétexte.

« Il n'a rien à craindre, reprit Itachi à voix basse.

-Hm? »

Kakashi se concentrait sur la route, et n'avait pas entendu les derniers mots de l'héritier du clan Uchiha. Ce dernier ne les répéta pas pour autant. Il veillerait de son côté à ce qu'il n'arrivât rien à Naruto. De ce fait, ce gamin avait de quoi dormir sur ses deux oreilles , protégé par le ninja copieur qui connaissait plus de mille techniques, et par lui-même, l'un des meilleurs utilisateurs de sharingan au monde, deux hommes qui se connaissaient bien, qui avaient l'un en l'autre une confiance inébranlable et qui pouvaient fournir un travail d'équipe dont l'efficacité s'était démontrée à de maintes reprises. De plus, sa présence parmi le groupe des trois ninjas, qui devaient rejoindre Akatsuki pour représenter Konoha, s'expliquait en grande partie à l'aide de son niveau de rang S et justement de sa capacité à préserver l'unique jinchūriki de Konoha des autres membres de l'Akatsuki. Jiraiya avait beau avoir une croyance totale en la loyauté de ses anciens élèves, la plupart des conseillers se méfiait d'eux-et particulièrement de Nagato. Kakashi, en dépit de toutes ses qualités, ayant déjà échoué une fois à protéger Naruto, ils avaient voulu affecter un ninja plus puissant encore que lui dans l'unité.

En raison de la gravite de sa maladie et sur ordre de Tsunade, Itachi avait été démobilisé temporairement et donc, contrairement à tous les autres ninjas de rang S du village, n'occupait pas un poste de première importance comme ça aurait dû être le cas. Une carence qui s'avérait du coup bien pratique et avait enlevé une belle épine du pied du conseil de Konoha. Le grand frère de Sasuke connaissait ses forces et ses limites, et il savait qu'il pourrait apporter de l'aide à Naruto, tant pour l'aider à se remettre de la perte de son œil que pour le protéger d'éventuelles futurs menaces. Oui, rien n'atteindrait Naruto tant que…

« YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU »

Le cri perça la forêt et une silhouette, qui appartenait sans nul doute à la personne qui venait de le pousser, surgit à toute vitesse devant eux. Itachi et Kakashi s'arrêtèrent net et se mirent en garde. Ils constatèrent tout deux que la silhouette ne se contentait pas d'être rapide. Leurs sharingans respectifs leur permirent de remarquer qu'en plus, elle ne touchait même pas les branches des arbres, et de comprendre comment elle procédait pour se déplacer ainsi. Deux ailes de chakra, semblables à celles de libellules, battaient frénétiquement dans son dos, sortant de son manteau noir aux motifs de nuages rouges, et la maintenaient dans les airs. Il s'agissait d'une fille qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que Naruto. Son corps se cachait sous son manteau mais son visage suffisait pour en dire beaucoup sur elle. Ses cheveux verts en bataille, et ses yeux orangés, teintés d'une lueur de douce folie, que rehaussait son teint mat, trahissait une agitation et une excitation très mal maîtrisées comme en témoignait son hurlement de joie. Au vu de sa tenue, elle faisait partie d'Akatsuki, et le bandeau qu'elle portait au front indiquait qu'elle était l'une des deux représentantes de Taki. Elle n'était donc définitivement pas une ennemie, et, comme il n'exhalait d'elle pas la moindre petite pulsion meurtrière, les deux jōnins de Konoha se détendirent.

Mais pour une alliée, elle eut un comportement pour le moins étrange. Au lieu de s'arrêter pour les saluer, comme elle aurait dû le faire que ce fût pour prouver qu'elle n'avait aucune intention hostile ou simplement par politesse envers deux adultes, elle fonça sur eux à une vitesse ahurissante, si bien que même avec leurs pupilles qui leur permettaient de tout voir au ralenti, Itachi et Kakashi la voyaient bouger plus vite qu'il n'aurait vu bouger une personne lambda sans leur yeux. Cela constituait d'ailleurs une bonne preuve du niveau des ninjas d'Akatsuki, car, si une simple gamine encore en apprentissage atteignait une telle rapidité, qui surpassait en vérité la leur, alors les shinobis confirmés devaient disposer de capacités encore plus ahurissantes. Les sharingans des deux ninjas de Konoha leur permirent de remarquer que la jeune fille n'était pas venue seule. Une femme se tenait sur une branche un peu plus loin… Une femme qui dégageait un chakra incomparablement plus puissant que la jeune fille, au passage.

A trop se concentrer sur cette femme au loin, Kakashi et Itachi quittèrent des yeux une seconde la fille aux cheveux verts, qui en profita pour passer entre eux, sans leur accorder la moindre attention. Elle continua sa course vers Naruto, qui, s'il avait entendu le cri, n'avait absolument pas compris de qui il venait, de par son absence de sharingan. Aussi quand il vit apparaître une forme que sa vision abimée ne lui permettait pas d'appréhender, il dégaina un kunaï et eut le réflexe de sauter pour frapper ce qu'il pensait être une menace. Ce réflexe était une réaction, somme toute logique, d'autant que depuis qu'il avait perdu son œil, Naruto s'était fait la promesse de ne plus laisser le moindre ninja inconnu l'approcher de trop près.

Mais toute logique que fut cette réaction, elle ne l'était visiblement pas pour la jeune fille qui ne l'avait manifestement pas anticipée, et qui, en conséquence de quoi, ne ralentit pas suffisamment pour changer de trajectoire ou simplement s'arrêter. Si bien que les deux enfants se heurtèrent violemment dans les airs, et, tous deux estourbis net, tombèrent vers le sol en passant à travers les feuillages, pas assez épais pour les intercepter, des arbres.

« Naruto ! s'exclama Kakashi en sautant pour récupérer son élève »

Comme pour répondre à son appel, le blondinet et la jeune fille aux cheveux verts réapparurent d'entre les feuilles. Ils étaient tous deux étendus sur une sorte de plateforme blanche constitué de papier, au vu de ceux qui flottaient tout autour. La femme qu'ils avaient remarquée un peu plus tôt, s'approcha, le bras droit tendu en direction de la plateforme, un air légèrement contrarié sur le visage. Kakashi s'arrêta sur une branche et rabattit son bandeau sur son sharingan en soupirant. Depuis quand se laissait-il à ce point dépasser par les évènements ? Bon, dans les faits, si la jeune fille volante avait été une ennemie, il l'aurait senti, et aurait été capable de l'intercepter avant qu'elle ne les dépasse, Itachi et lui, mais tout de même, si la femme n'avait pas été là, il aurait pu ne pas rattraper son élève-ancien élève, se corrigea-t-il mentalement-à temps.

Itachi, pour sa part, observait, avec l'œil d'un connaisseur, l'amas de papier. Chaque feuille de papier était parcourue de chakra, et au vu de la quantité qu'il y avait, les réserves d'énergie de la femme, que sa tenue associait aussitôt à l'Akatsuki, devait être particulièrement importantes, d'autant qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de sueur sur son front.

« Fabuleuse technique, commenta-t-il en guise d'introduction. »

Sans répondre, la kunoichi fit avancer la plateforme au niveau de Kakashi, qui en profita pour récupérer les deux évanouis qui s'y trouvaient. Le vent se mit alors à souffler plus fort, et dispersa la plateforme sans laisser la moindre petite trace de papier derrière lui. Ce ne fut finalement qu'à ce moment qu'Itachi et Kakashi prirent le temps de détailler un peu la femme. Dans la moyenne haute de la taille des femmes de la péninsule, elle avait de courts cheveux bleus dont les pointes disparaissaient dans le col de son manteau, mis en valeurs par la présence d'un origami florale de la même couleur, et par deux yeux orangés, aux paupières maquillés, où se côtoyaient intelligence et sérénité.

Elle regarda tour à tour les trois ninjas qu'avait envoyé le village de la feuille et elle courba la tête, tant pour les saluer que pour s'excuser au nom de la jeune fille.

« Veuillez pardonner Fū. Elle avait hâte de rencontrer ce garçon… et elle a encore un peu de mal à contenir son enthousiasme. »

* * *

« Tu n'es qu'une lamentable idiote, Fū »

La phrase, prononcée avec un ton à la fois morne et menaçant, tira Naruto de son évanouissement, et le temps de rassembler ses souvenirs sur ce qu'il s'était passé, il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne se trouvait plus au sein de la forêt mais dans une grande clairière circulaire, et un bref regard autour de lui suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il se trouvait sur le point de rendez-vous. Oubliant la douleur qui lui tordait le ventre, là où on l'avait heurté, il se redressa, cherchant à apercevoir les shinobis d'Akatsuki. Quand Jiraiya était venu le voir à l'hôpital pour lui communiquer la décision du conseil à son égard, il avait été très surpris qu'on l'affectât à une unité comme l'Akatsuki, car cela lui semblait plus une récompense qu'une punition alors que ses actes-il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir-méritaient clairement un châtiment. Son tuteur l'avait éclairé à ce sujet, et à le voir, il ne semblait pas peu fier de le lui dire, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il lui avait fallu batailler près de quatre heures auprès du conseil pour convaincre ses membres que lui faire rejoindre l'Akatsuki constituait la meilleure solution en ce qui concernait Naruto.

Même si effectivement, intégrer une telle organisation représentait une opportunité exceptionnelle pour le petit jinchūriki qui avait si soif de puissance, il avait conscience qu'il avait échappé de peu à un enfermement au sein de Konoha où on l'aurait conditionné et entrainé sans lui laisser la moindre liberté. Compte tenu de son insubordination lors de sa dernière mission, l'ermite aux crapauds avait accompli un petit miracle. Naruto lui en était d'autant plus reconnaissant que Jiraiya lui avait souvent parlé du trio qui avait créé l'Akatsuki, ce trio constitué par ses élèves, qui étaient devenus presque des figures légendaires dans l'imaginaire du petit jinchūriki, tant il se les était imaginés et ré-imaginés au fil de son enfance. Ce fut pour cela qu'il les repéra très vite, parmi les six ninjas qui portaient le manteau noir aux nuages rouges, dont quatre étaient assis sur des rochers. Il remarqua également la fille aux cheveux rouges, dont il avait complètement oublié le nom, qui avait porté les premiers soins, bien qu'ils eussent été finalement inutiles, à son œil, mais son attention fut attiré par les deux membres de l'organisation qu'il ne connaissait pas encore : la fille aux cheveux verts-il l'avait vu d'assez près pour le dire- ainsi que celui qui était en train de lui passer un formidable savon sous les yeux de tous.

Cet homme-là, Naruto le trouva terrifiant d'emblée et il devait faire le même effet à la fille aux cheveux verts car elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larme. Il était grand, le plus grand de toutes les personnes présentes, et le fait que sa figure fût en grande partie dissimulée par une large cagoule grise, son bandeau frontal frappé du sigle de Taki, et un masque qui cachait sa bouche, le rendait presque colossal. Le porteur de Kyūbi n'aperçut, du fait de tout ce qui le dissimulait, de son visage que son teint sombre et ses deux yeux verts sans pupilles, luisants de malveillance, qui ressortaient d'autant plus que sa sclérotique était d'un noir profond au lieu de la blancheur qu'on trouvait d'habitude chez l'humain. Sa voix, elle-même, avait de quoi faire peur. Elle était puissante et sourde tout à la fois, le genre de voix qui n'appartenait qu'à ceux qui n'avaient pas besoin de l'élever pour intimider les gens.

Le blond sentit qu'on l'observait et se tourna pour croiser les deux yeux céruléens de Yahiko qui le regardait d'un air pensif. Malgré l'air neutre qu'il arborait, et sans doute par comparaison avec ce déplaisant shinobi de Taki, le blondinet trouva sa face à lui irrémédiablement plus sympathique.

« Tu vas bien, Naruto ? » demanda Kakashi.

Le ninja copieur se trouvait à côté de lui, et avait, du coup, aussitôt remarqué le réveil de son ex-disciple.

« Très bien, oui ! A côté de ça, c'est pas grand-chose, fit Naruto en désignant l'emplacement de son œil manquant »

Kakashi hocha la tête et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« S'il va bien, alors, il n'y a pas lieu de s'énerver plus que ça, Kakuzu, intervint Yahiko. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux verts tourna vers lui ses yeux embués de larmes, et lui lança un regard de profonde reconnaissance, alors que l'interpelé ne semblait pas prêt à obtempérer. Il darda son regard si particulier sur son supérieur hiérarchique, qui ne fut pas troublé outre-mesure, gardant un calme olympien face aux pupilles verdâtres. Naruto fut impressionné par le flegme de Yahiko car lui-même, rien que d'observer ces deux orbes, qui paraissaient sans vie, suffisait pour qu'il se sentît mal à l'aise alors qu'en plus, le dénommé Kakuzu ne lui adressait pas la moindre attention. Ce dernier se détourna de Fū-comme il l'avait appelé ainsi, Naruto supposa que c'était là le nom de la jeune fille- et s'approcha d'un pas lent vers son supérieur hiérarchique.

« Cette larve est précieuse, Yahiko, déclara-t-il du même ton morne. Si personne ne lui apprend à se contrôler, elle mourra.

-Et tu penses que l'insulter va l'aider à se contrôler ?

-Non… Mais la peur qu'elle aura de moi suffira pour qu'elle reste tranquille! »

Yahiko le regarda pensivement, et secoua la tête, les yeux fermés. Bien qu'ils fussent tous deux membres de l'Akatsuki, Kakuzu et Fū venaient du même village-même si le passif de Kakuzu envers Taki était très compliqué et parsemé de périodes de profonds désaccords- et de la même manière qu'Itachi ou Kakashi étaient responsables de Naruto au sein de l'organisation, Kakuzu était le tuteur attitré de Fū… pour, de l'avis général, le plus grand malheur de cette dernière.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de t'empêcher de sermonner cette pauvre Fū, mais remets ton laïus à plus tard. »

Cela, Kakuzu voulut bien y consentir, car il acquiesça de la tête avant de rejoindre la jeune fille aux cheveux verts, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en voyant l'homme encagoulé se rapprocher d'elle. Ce dernier la prit par le pan de son manteau et la souleva de terre, sous le regard courroucé de Yahiko, qui pensait avoir été assez clair sur la question pour que celle-ci fût close. Le colosse de Taki porta Fū jusqu'à Naruto et la jeta devant lui.

« Excuse-toi ! ordonna-t-il »

La jeune fille se redressa en se massant le cou. Maintenant qu'il la voyait de plus près, le porteur de Kyūbi se prit à la trouver mignonne, et particulièrement ses yeux qu'il trouva fascinant dès qu'il les vit. Non seulement, ils étaient d'un orange très vif, sa couleur préférée, mais en plus, il y lisait la même amertume et la même lueur de solitude qu'il avait lu dans les siens, en se regardant dans le miroir. Il ne savait rien de cette fille, mais elle n'avait pas dû avoir une enfance très heureuse… et elle ne devait pas être beaucoup aimée de son village pour que ce dernier lui collât un type aussi inquiétant que ce Kakuzu. En voyant ses yeux encore larmoyants, il se mit même à se reprocher d'avoir sauté. Si seulement il s'était concentré sur son maître et sur Itachi plutôt que sur elle, il aurait pu voir qu'ils n'avaient rien fait pour l'arrêter et en déduire qu'elle n'était pas une menace.

« Désolée, murmura la jeune fille en courbant l'échine. »

Il voulut répondre quelque chose, lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, et qu'il n'avait de toute façon rien du tout, mais Kakuzu l'en empêcha en se penchant et en soulevant, sans faire preuve de la moindre douceur à son égard, de nouveau la jeune fille pour l'éloigner avant de jeter un regard à Yahiko qui signifiait clairement que seulement maintenant, il considérait lui-même l'incident comme clos. Dès qu'elle fut de nouveau sur ses jambes, Fū tremblait tellement qu'elle en semblait prête à tomber à la renverse.

Yahiko regarda la jeune fille aux cheveux verts s'essuyer les yeux, et il murmura quelque chose à la femme à l'origami qui acquiesça, parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparait de la jeune fille en verte et la prit dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Naruto eut la brusque envie d'intervenir en demandant clairement au chef de l'Akatsuki pourquoi il ne faisait pas preuve d'un peu plus d'autorité sur ce ninja de Taki qui était censé lui servir de subordonnés. Il ignorait encore les finesses de la hiérarchie propre à l'organisation et, en fait, il n'avait même pas conscience qu'il y en avait, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire la moindre remarque, il croisa les deux rinnegans du troisième membre de l'ancienne équipe de Jiraiya et devant l'air sévère qu'arborait ce dernier, s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Il soupira. Entre Nagato Uzumaki et ce Kakuzu, il n'allait pas rigoler tous les jours. Même le regard que lui avait jeté Kakashi lors de l'épreuve des clochettes faisait pâle figure par rapport aux leurs.

« Bien, reprit Yahiko. A partir de maintenant, Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, vous êtes sous mes ordres directs, et uniquement sous mes ordres.»

Naruto sut à ce moment qu'il n'avait donc de compte à rendre qu'à Kakashi, Itachi et Yahiko… Et que le monstre de Taki n'aurait pas la moindre autorité sur lui. Ce dernier point le rassurait profondément. Et l'idée de l'envoyer promener s'il lui demandait un service un jour l'enthousiasmait étrangement.

« Maintenant, laissez-moi faire les présentations en bonne et due forme. La femme aux cheveux bleus, que vous voyez là-bas, est Konan, mon épouse. »

La femme à l'origami, qui serrait doucement Fū dans ses bras, les salua d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire. Le porteur de Kyūbi profita d'être assis pour ramener ses genoux devant son visage, espérant cacher le rouge qui avait dû l'empourprer. Pour le coup, s'il avait trouvé Fū mignonne, il trouva Konan carrément belle avec ces yeux tout aussi orangés et ce sourire presque…angélique.

« La petite aux cheveux vert, c'est Fū, et le grand pas commode, Kakuzu. Il s'occupe de la trésorerie et de la mise à jour des primes.»

La jeune fille se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Konan et se tourna vers eux. A la voir, on n'aurait pas cru qu'elle venait de se faire passer un savon par un tuteur intimidant, et qu'elle avait presque pleuré. Comme si le simple contact avec la femme à l'origami l'avait complètement apaisé, elle avait retrouvé le sourire et ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur de folle malice. Elle semblait presque prêt à se jeter de nouveau sur Naruto, qu'elle dévorait littéralement des yeux, sans faire attention aux deux jōnins qui encadraient le blondinet, mais le « hm » étouffé qu'émit Kakuzu pour seule salutation suffit à la retenir. Le porteur de Kyūbi décida de réserver son jugement pour plus tard, même si cette fille lui paraissait sacrément étrange.

Son regard s'attarda sur les seuls que le chef d'Akatsuki n'avait pas présenté, les deux membres aux cheveux rouges de l'équipée. Bon, pour l'homme, nulle besoin de présentation. Qui ne connaissait pas Nagato dans la péninsule ? Et pour la fille, sans doute Yahiko devait-il s'imaginer que Naruto et Kakashi se souvenaient d'elle, et qu'ils en avaient parlé à Itachi. Peut-être était-ce le cas, et peut-être que l'Uchiha la connaissait donc, mais le blond aurait bien aimé qu'on lui rafraichisse la mémoire. Heureusement, l'homme aux cheveux orangé se tourna vers elle et lui fit signe de venir.

« Karin, passe-moi le rouleau »

La kunoichi de Kusa obtempéra aussitôt, et tira d'une des longues manches de son manteau un parchemin qu'elle tendit respectueusement à son supérieur. Lequel le déroula et appuya sa paume sur le cercle qui se trouvait dessiné dessus. Aussitôt, trois manteaux aux couleurs de l'unité, par ce biais invoqués, apparurent et furent attrapés par Yahiko qui s'avança vers le trio de Konoha et leur tendit les vêtements.

« Revêtez-les, ordonna-t-il »

Naruto s'était remis debout pour saisir le manteau et le mit par-dessus ses vêtements. Il était partagé. D'un côté, on ne voyait plus une trace de l'orange de sa tenue habituelle, mais d'un autre, de porter cet habit en même temps que les huit personnes présentent ranima en lui le même sentiment qu'il avait eu lors des réunions qu'ils s'organisaient, Sasuke, Sakura et lui. Le sentiment d'appartenance à un groupe, et un sourire un peu nostalgique se peint sur son visage en pensant à ses deux coéquipiers. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de les revoir avant leur départ, mais avant de se séparer à l'hôpital, ils s'étaient tous les trois promis de correspondre par lettres. C'était la norme au sein des shinobis, et Naruto avait d'ailleurs déjà prévu de le faire avec son parrain.

Il ne savait rien du tout de l'unité dans laquelle Sakura avait été incorporée, si ce n'était qu'elle venait d'être créée conjointement avec Kumo. Mais, de toute façon, peu importe de qui l'entourait, l'intelligence de Sakura permettrait à cette dernière d'atteindre les buts qu'elle s'était fixée, et de devenir forte. Quant à Sasuke, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier. Il allait pouvoir pourfendre du ninja de Kiri à foison, l'heureux chanceux, et d'ailleurs, le jeune Uchiha avait promis de lui rapporter le masque et l'épée de Kushimaru Kuriarare s'il venait à le tuer-ce dont il doutait néanmoins lui-même. Naruto aurait quand même donné beaucoup pour être à sa place ou mieux, à ses côtés. En fait, il aurait bien voulu que Sakura, et lui aient aussi été affectés sur le front de Kiri. A eux trois, ils auraient pu faire des miracles… et surtout veiller les uns sur les autres là où la guerre se faisait la plus violente.

Bien loin de deviner à quoi pensait le blondinet, Yahiko contemplait ses trois nouvelles recrues, désormais vêtus du même manteau que lui, avec une très grande fierté peinte sur le visage.

« Ces manteaux leur siéent à merveille, déclara-t-il à l'adresse des autres membres d'Akatsuki, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-L'emblème que vous avez trouvé rendrait bien sur n'importe qui, Ya-sama, répondit Karin d'un ton emballé. »

Kakashi et Itachi échangèrent un regard, pensant tous deux à l'impétueux Gaï Maïto, qui, s'il était un des plus grands ninjas de Konoha, avait une coiffure qui ne se mariait avec aucune tenue… et le manteau d'Akatsuki n'aurait pas fait exception. Les deux hommes sourirent en pensant que c'était presque une chance que l'expert en taijutsu-le meilleur dans ce domaine que possédait le village- ait été affecté à une toute autre mission.

« Tu aurais pu devenir tailleur, fit Konan en s'approchant de lui. Ça se serait bien marié avec mes origamis »

Chez n'importe qui d'autre, il y aurait sans doute eu un peu de moquerie dans le ton, mais celui de Konan ne contenait que de la bienveillance. Le chef de l'unité du Sangokudōmei se retourna vers elle et lui adressa un grand sourire-il aimait partager avec son épouse des hypothèses un peu idylliques sur ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie sans cette satanée guerre- tandis que Nagato y allait de son petit commentaire.

« Il n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer une vocation. Par contre, il faudra que je sois là pour voir la tête du vieil Hanzō quand tu lui annonceras que tu veux devenir tailleur plutôt que de prendre sa succession.»

Le trio d'Ame échangea un regard de connivence, comme pour se remémorer un souvenir commun, avant que Yahiko ne se concentrât derechef sur ses nouveaux subordonnés, en adoptant un air et un ton un peu plus solennel.

« A partir de ce jour, vous êtes tous trois des membres d'Akatsuki. Que cette unité soit votre famille, et comme vous mouriez pour votre village, soyez prêt à mourir pour elle. »

Naruto pinça les lèvres. Il n'était pas question pour lui de mourir pour qui que ce soit. Il avait beaucoup trop à faire. Mais il ne devait s'agir que d'une formule rituelle car ni Kakashi ni Itachi ne se formalisèrent de ces mots. Au contraire, ils courbèrent légèrement la tête, en prononçant la même phrase, que le blondinet, avec un temps de retard cependant, reprit à son tour.

« Bien sûr. Et en tant que nouvelle recrue, je compte sur votre indulgence »

Yahiko sourit à pleine dent, et donna l'accolade à chacun des nouveaux membres, même à Naruto, qui trouva d'ailleurs bizarre qu'un adulte le considérât comme… un égal. On l'avait assez peu habitué à ça.

« Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à vous faire visiter la base… Et à vous expliquer comment fonctionne l'Akatsuki »

* * *

Kakashi se définissait lui-même comme une personne assez peu impressionnable. Pourtant, l'Akatsuki avait réussi à le laisser comme deux ronds de flancs grâce à la merveille d'ingénierie que constituait sa base. « Sa » base : Yahiko avait été on ne peut plus clair sur ce point. Durant les années qui avait suivi leur alliance, les trois pays du Sangokudōmei avaient commencé à créer des unités annexes spécialisés non pas dans le combat comme pouvait l'être l'Akatsuki, mais dans tous les autres domaines qui formaient le nerf de la guerre. Parmi ses nouvelles unités, qui dans les faits étaient au service du groupe aux nuages rouges, celle du Génie avait eu pour première mission de créer un lieu qui pourrait accueillir Yahiko et ses compagnons.

Ame no Kuni, s'il n'était pas mis sur le même plan que les Cinq Grandes Nations en termes de puissance, disposait d'une avance technologique qui suscitait convoitise et jalousie, et qui avait constitué une des raisons principales de l'agression connue par le pays de la Pluie lors de la Deuxième Grande Guerre Shinobi. Konoha, Suna et Iwa, quand ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à extorquer les secrets bien gardés du Génie d'Ame, avaient préféré dévaster son territoire et réduire à néant cet avantage plutôt que de risquer qu'il tombât aux mains d'une autre puissance qu'eux. Mais Hanzō la Salamandre se trouvait alors à l'apogée de sa puissance, et il avait su, à la fois rejeter les envahisseurs dehors, et conserver cet avantage technologique, dont l'exemple le plus notable demeurait sans nul doute possible l'architecture actuelle du village de la Pluie. Si bien que des années plus tard, le savoir des ingénieurs d'Ame, combiné aux expertises de ceux de Kusa et de Taki, avait pu accoucher de cette merveille qu'on appelait le Kyūhonbu. [2]

Il s'agissait d'un gigantesque cube de béton creux, d'une quarantaine de mètres de hauteur, dont la conception avait pris près de dix ans, et qui contenait tous les équipements nécessaires pour une vingtaine de personnes. Des chambres, des sanitaires, des salles de réunions, et d'entrainements, des dépôts d'armes, et de nourritures, échelonnés à travers différents étages, bref, tout ce dont pouvaient rêver les membres d'Akatsuki qui bénéficiaient d'un quartier général pour le moins luxueux. D'autant qu'on n'avait guère donné cette forme à la structure par hasard. Elle avait été conçue pour pouvoir s'insérer dans une gigantesque cavité qu'un utilisateur de Doton pouvait facilement creuser. Bien sûr, l'idée de pouvoir déplacer à leur guise cette énorme masse avait de prime abord paru très farfelu pour les membres d'Akatsuki, à l'exception de celui qui avait demandé expressément un quartier général de cette forme aux ingénieurs… A savoir, Nagato Uzumaki.

Le porteur de rinnegan avait dépassé depuis bien longtemps les limites du ninjutsu et il avait développé des techniques de ninjutsu spatio-temporel qui lui permettait d'invoquer à peu près tout et n'importe quoi pour peu qu'il eut créé un lien par le biais de son sang. Aussi, quand l'Akatsuki se rendait dans un lieu où elle avait besoin de s'établir pendant quelques temps, Kakuzu créait une cavité pour contenir leur QG tandis que Nagato l'invoquait. Les quelques jours de délai qu'avaient demandé Yahiko aux ninjas de Konoha correspondait en vérité au temps qu'il fallait à l'homme aux cheveux rouges et à la peau blanche pour récupérer d'une telle prouesse qui, même pour lui et sa réserve démentielle de chakra, était épuisante.

Le Kyūhonbu se trouvait actuellement exactement en-dessous de la clairière où l'Akatsuki avait accueilli ses nouveaux membres, et après leur avoir fait visiter les lieux, leur avoir attribué à chacun des quartiers personnels et les avoir laissé s'émerveiller devant toutes les petites spécificités de leur bastion, Yahiko avait entrainé le trio de Konoha dans la salle de réunion principale. On entrait dans cette salle rectangulaire d'une deux centaines de mètres carrés par le mur nord. Le plafond était équipé d'halogène qui éclairait la pièce-tout le bâtiment bénéficiait de l'électricité, alimenté par des batteries qu'il fallait recharger une fois par semaine à l'aide de chakra Raiton- et les murs gris Est et Ouest avaient été décorés par des tentures blanches, tandis que le mur Sud, celui opposé, donc, à l'entrée, était orné d'une immense carte de la péninsule shinobi recouvertes de plaques amovibles qui permettaient de l'actualiser au fur et à mesure qu'évoluait le conflit.

Les quatre ninjas-les autres membres d'Akatsuki vaquant à leurs occupations personnelles pendant que leur chef s'accaparait les nouveaux membres- s'étaient assis à la grande table circulaire au centre de la salle, et l'homme aux cheveux orange leur avait expliqué le fonctionnement de l'organisation. Chacun des chefs ninjas des pays de l'Alliance avait le droit de demander l'aide de l'Akatsuki pour remplir une mission, pour peu qu'elle n'en accomplissait pas d'autre à ce moment. Cette demande était ensuite étudiée par Hanzō la Salamandre qui jugeait ou non pertinent de faire appel à Akatsuki pour la tâche proposée. Quand il était mis au courant de la mission qu'on leur confiait, Yahiko convoquait les membres dans cette salle de réunion et donnait à chacun des rôles et des objectifs précis qu'ils devaient accomplir. Et durant les périodes où ils n'avaient pas de missions, les ninjas d'Akatsuki disposaient d'une totale liberté d'action.

Depuis la rupture entre Iwa et Kiri, le village de la Brume Sanglante se faisait plus prudent, et s'il ne cédait pas un pouce sur la ligne de front principale, il commençait à reculer sur les territoires qu'il occupait, et n'avait visiblement pas les moyens d'engager de nouvelles conquêtes. Par ailleurs, comme il demeurait, de par la neutralité de Suna, le retirement d'Iwa, et l'alliance unissant Kumo à Konoha, le seul ennemi véritable du Sangokudōmei-qui jusqu'alors devait contenir le village des roches- l'Akatsuki n'avait pour le moment aucune mission en cours.

Kakashi profitait de ce moment de répit pour se dédier à ce qu'il n'avait normalement plus l'obligation hiérarchique de faire-à savoir, servir de maître à Naruto en supervisant son entrainement. Le blondinet avait répondu avec son enthousiasme habituel à sa proposition quand Yahiko les avait libéré, et Itachi avait décidé de les suivre pour profiter également de l'expérience du ninja copieur-ainsi que pour se rendre compte lui-même des capacités du porteur de Kyūbi.

La salle du Kyūhonbu, approximativement trois fois plus vaste que la salle de réunion qui se trouvait juste au-dessus, dédiée aux entrainements avait le sol bardé de tatami et les murs étaient étrangement rebondis, probablement rembourrés à l'aide d'une matière afin de leur permettre d'absorber les chocs. De ce qu'en disait le plan que leur avait confié leur nouveau supérieur, il y avait trois salles de ce genre dans le bastion d'Akatsuki, une pour chaque village qui composait à l'origine l'Akatsuki. Comme il était physiquement impossible de modifier la structure du bloc pour en créer une autre, Yahiko leur avait indiqué de prendre celle liée à Ame, qui ne servait pas beaucoup, les trois représentants d'Ame étant si forts qu'ils n'avaient plus vraiment besoin de s'entrainer.

« Bon, Naruto…

-Dites, Maître Kakashi, vous maîtrisez combien d'éléments ? »

Que ça commençait bien ! Il n'avait pas eu le temps de glisser trois mots qu'il se faisait déjà interrompre. Dire qu'il pensait que l'expérience récente, et normalement traumatisante, qu'avait vécu Naruto l'aurait aidé à se calmer. Il soupira.

« Tous, consentit-il néanmoins à répondre. »

Il y avait plusieurs méthodes pour apprendre à contrôler un élément. La plus courante consistait à suivre un entrainement spécifique pour en comprendre et en dompter la nature, et si pour son affinité naturelle, la foudre, Kakashi avait effectivement suivi ce chemin-là, son sharingan lui avait permis de passer outre pour certains autres. Le dōjutsu des Uchiha permettait, en effet, d'associer à chaque élément une teinte précise, à la manière d'un synesthète qui associait un son à une couleur, qui rendait beaucoup plus facile leur apprentissage.

« L'Doton aussi ? continua le blond avec un air avide peint sur le visage.

-Dans tous, je l'inclus aussi, oui.

-Vous pourriez m'l'apprendre ? »

Le ninja copieur haussa le sourcil. Il avait plutôt envisagé un entrainement fondé sur le taijutsu pour que Naruto puisse s'habituer à affronter un jōnin et acquérir les réflexes nécessaires à adopter s'il tombait de nouveau sur un shinobi de la trempe de Kuriarare. Entrainement qu'il aurait prolongé de genjutsu où Naruto aurait été mis en situation pour s'y préparer, cette fois-ci mentalement. Néanmoins, il savait-Jiraiya avait bien appuyé sur ce point quand on lui avait confié la garde du jeune jinchūriki- que Naruto apprenait beaucoup plus vite quand il était motivé. Aussi, s'il désirait lui-même élargir son panel d'éléments, le ninja copieur pouvait bien y souscrire.

Il perçut néanmoins le regard que lui envoya Itachi. Il eut un léger sourire en pensant que malgré les années qui les séparaient de l'époque où ils exécutaient leurs missions ensemble, ils avaient tous les deux gardé le réflexe de communiquer silencieusement à travers des mimiques ou des signes presque imperceptibles pour qui n'y était pas initié. En l'occurrence, le grand frère de Sasuke se posait une question, et il l'avait communiqué à son senpaï. Pourquoi diable Naruto voulait-il apprendre le Doton ? Et à bien y réfléchir, se poser cette question ne manquait pas de pertinence. Durant le mois qui avait précédé leur première mission, le porteur de Kyūbi n'avait jamais témoigné le moindre intérêt pour cet élément-là, aussi, d'où lui venait ce soudain intérêt ? Kakashi craignait d'en connaître déjà la réponse, mais il interrogea tout de même son élève.

« Parce que le Doton, c'est l'meilleur moyen d'battre le Suiton, répondit aussitôt Naruto avec toujours le même enthousiasme »

Le ninja copieur contempla d'un œil nouveau son ex-élève, et il tenta de lire sur son visage ce qu'il avait lu chez tant de ses camarades. Et, dans le bleu de son œil unique, il la vit clairement. Cette ombre que la plupart des shinobis partageait, et qu'on appelait la rancœur. Les principaux utilisateurs de Suiton de la péninsule étaient les ninjas de Kiri, et si Naruto voulait l'apprendre, il y avait fort à parier que la raison était simple : il désirait se venger de celui qui l'avait rendu borgne.

Kakashi retint un grincement de dents, et soupira de nouveau. Un sermon s'imposait. Beaucoup de shinobis se motivaient à aller se battre grâce à la vengeance, et petit à petit, après avoir vu mourir la plupart qui ne juraient que par ça, et ce sombre éclat obscurcir ceux qui leur survivaient, il en était venu à la conclusion que non content d'être un moteur qui ne conduisait qu'au trépas, la vengeance était un poison qu'il ne fallait surtout pas laisser se répandre, surtout dans un esprit aussi jeune que celui du blond… Surtout dans un esprit aussi instable que celui d'un jinchūriki, qui avait déjà cédé au pouvoir de Kyūbi.

« Naruto… Je te le dis dès maintenant. Renonce à prendre une quelconque revanche sur Kushimaru Kuriarare. »

Au mouvement de recul du gamin, Kakashi sut qu'il avait touché juste et continua.

« Chercher à se venger, c'est se destiner à une vie de frustration, et d'insatisfaction jusqu'à finir par se faire trucider. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle, la perte d'un œil ou d'un proche, j'ai expérimenté, et ça a beau faire mal à en crever, tu dois passer outre.

-M…Mais, c'est pas pour m'venger. »

Le double regard sceptique, qu'offrirent Itachi et Kakashi à Naruto, l'obligea à se rectifier.

« Enfin, pas que… D'toute façon, avec ou sans Doton, j'compte bien faire payer à ce taré masqué c'qu'il m'a fait. Mais… nos ennemis, ils sont à Kiri. On a besoin de Doton pour les vaincre, non ?

-Non, répondit Itachi. C'est mon clan qui gère le front de Kiri, et nous avons tous une affinité au Katon. Ça ne nous empêche pas de mettre en échec le Mizukage et ses hommes depuis des années.

-Ouais, mais…

-Ecoute tes aînés, Naruto Uzumaki. Quant au Doton, ce n'est pas un élément qui te conviendrait. »

Le trio de Konoha se retourna comme un seul homme vers celui qui venait d'intervenir. Nagato Uzumaki se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses rinnegans braqués sur Naruto, qui eut un mouvement de recul face à ce regard si particulier.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger, reprit Nagato en s'approchant d'eux. Mais j'ai oublié de vous confier ceci. »

Traverser la distance qui le séparait du trio n'était pour Nagato que l'affaire de quelques pas, mais, qu'il en fût conscient ou non, cela lui suffit pour leur faire forte impression. Au-delà de son regard si particulier, son apparence tout entière le distinguait d'autrui, avec sa peau mortellement pâle, et ses cheveux d'un vermeil prononcé. Mais son apparence, pour peu banale qu'elle fût, n'impressionnait pas plus que celle d'un Kisame Hoshigaki ou d'un Han. Ce qui laissa Itachi et Kakashi bouche bée fut la quantité de chakra qui exhalait de lui. Le porteur de rinnegan laissait une part infime de chakra jaillir de chaque pore de sa peau et cela donnait l'impression qu'il irradiait littéralement. Les deux jōnins de Konoha avaient généralement le réflexe des grands shinobis quand il voyait un de leurs pairs s'approcher d'eux. Ils évaluaient généralement, qu'il fût allié ou ennemi, leur chance de le vaincre. Mais cette estimation disparaissait devant le sentiment immuable qu'il valait mieux ployer le genou face à un tel homme plutôt que de l'affronter. En tout cas, leur attention toute entière se porta sur le ninja d'Ame, et ils en oublièrent l'espace de quelques secondes Naruto qui se trouvait pour sa part dans un état second.

S'il savait que son parrain était un puissant shinobi, il ne l'avait jamais vu en situation de combat réel, et en règle générale, il n'avait pas beaucoup fréquenté de ninjas d'exceptions dans les affrontements qui faisaient leurs légendes. Alors, face à cet être presque surnaturel, le blond avait l'œil embué de larmes, soufflé malgré lui, subjugué, fasciné. Une chaleur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se propagea dans son abdomen, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait eu contact avec l'être qu'on avait scellé en lui. A vrai dire, les sensations qu'il avait quand il était face au démon renard et celles qu'il expérimentait en regardant Nagato s'avancer lui semblaient étrangement similaires, à l'exception près que si Kyūbi ne se cachait pas sa rancœur féroce contre l'humanité, il n'émanait du porteur du rinnegan aucune forme de malveillance. Une question simple lui vint à l'esprit : si cet être n'était pas un démon, mais produisait le même effet qu'eux sur lui, qu'était-il ?

''Un Dieu ?''

Il rejeta l'idée aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il n'avait pas ressenti ça dans la clairière… Ou peut-être était-il encore trop abruti par le choc avec Fū? Ou trop intimidé par Kakuzu ?

Sans faire attention aux réactions qu'il déclenchait, quoique l'air extatique de Naruto n'aurait su échapper à ses rinnegans qui restaient braqués sur lui, il tendit au trois ninjas de Konoha trois petits pieux d'un noir profond de la taille d'un pouce.

« Tous les membres de l'Akatsuki gardent ça sur eux, expliqua-t-il. Il s'agit de récepteurs de chakra qui me permettent de rester en contact avec chacun d'entre vous. »

Comme s'il n'était venu que pour ça, il se tourna vers la porte, quand Naruto, comme libéré de sa béatitude, l'interpela.

« Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire quand tu prétends que le Doton me conviendra pas ? »

Kakashi secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour signifier sa désapprobation, et posa sa main sur les cheveux du blond avant de s'agenouiller à son niveau.

« Naruto, Nagato est l'un des premiers élèves de Jiraiya-sama, et donc ton senpaï. Il a une vingtaine d'années de plus que toi et est probablement le ninja le plus puissant du monde à l'heure actuelle. Sois un peu plus respectueux quand tu t'adresses à lui. »

Le porteur de Kyūbi regarda alternativement son maître et Nagato, tandis qu'Itachi retenait un sourire amusé. Kakashi se montrait toujours très strict quand il s'agissait d'appliquer le respect à autrui, mais il les déboutait toujours, Tenzō et lui, quand ils essayaient de l'appeler senpaï.

« Ce n'est rien, fit le porteur de rinnegan. Maître Jiraiya m'avait prévenu que la notion de respect était un peu abstraite pour lui.

-D'accord. Alors qu'est-ce que vous entendiez par c'que vous avez dit ? reprit le petit blond. »

Kakashi vit Nagato le consulter du regard avant de répondre. Le ninja d'Ame, s'il pouvait tolérer l'irrespect de Naruto, ne se permettrait pas le même comportement, et il préférait prodiguer ses conseils uniquement si le maître du blond l'acceptait. Après tout, pour peu que Naruto décidât que c'était Nagato qu'il fallait écouter, le ninja copieur pourrait pâtir d'une perte d'autorité, et avec un phénomène comme le blondinet, cela signifiait beaucoup. Le jōnin de Konoha eut un sourire désabusé. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à accepter qu'Itachi lui témoignât un respect qu'il pensait ne plus mériter depuis que l'héritier des Uchiha le surpassait dans tous les domaines, voilà qu'un shinobi auquel la décence lui interdisait de se comparer, tant il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville, attendait son aval pour pouvoir s'exprimer.

En se relevant, il l'invita d'un geste à prendre la parole.

« Tout d'abord, est-ce que tu sais seulement si tu es de la Manipulation ou de l'Intensification ? commença le porteur de rinnegan. »

Le regard interloqué fut une très bonne réponse. Il exprimait clairement que Naruto n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont Nagato venait de parler. Ce dernier se contenta de le dévisager profondément et se tourna vers les deux jōnins de la feuille.

« Vous ne leur enseignez pas ça, à Konoha ? »

Kakashi répondit par la négative. Les notions qu'évoquaient Nagato portaient sur du ninjutsu élémentaire de haute volée, qui constituait le summum du ninjutsu élémentaire. Il fallait des années à un ninja pour comprendre dans quelle catégorie il se trouvait, et quand bien même il le savait, seule une minorité arrivait à exploiter correctement cette connaissance. Ajouté à cela la frustration de voir les détenteurs de Kekkei Genkai élémentaires, dont les pouvoirs se fondaient principalement sur ces deux principes, maîtriser dès leur plus prime jeunesse ce qui était inatteignable pour une personne lambda.

« Pas à son niveau, non, expliqua Kakashi. On aborde généralement ce sujet avec un ninja quand il veut prétendre au titre de jōnin. Le faire plus tôt n'aurait pas grand-sens puisqu'on ne peut pas savoir à quel catégorie on appartient sans une longue introspection »

Le porteur de rinnegan n'eut aucune réaction, sinon que son regard se posa alternativement sur chacun des shinobis présents, tandis que Kakashi continuait. Naruto, pour sa part, regardait avidement l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

« Mais si vous estimez que ce serait utile pour lui, n'hésitez surtout pas. »

Nagato acquiesça et plongea une main dans son manteau pour en sortir six feuilles blanches de tailles inégales. Trois d'entre elle faisait ne devait pas dépasser la paume de Naruto, mais les trois autres auraient largement pu couvrir son visage en entier. Les premières, le trio de Konoha les avait reconnues. Il s'agissait de ces feuilles qu'on utilisait pour déterminer la nature de chakra. Quant aux autres, ils se doutaient, au vu de la teneur de leur conversation, qu'elles avaient pour rôle servir à savoir de quelle catégorie appartenait un ninja… Seul bémol à cette supposition : ce genre de chose n'existait pas.

Le ninja d'Ame, cependant, ne semblait pas pressé d'expliquer leur véritable utilité car il préféra commencer autre part.

« De la même manière qu'un ninja a une affinité particulière avec un des cinq éléments, chaque ninja a un ressenti inné avec l'art élémentaire qui lui est propre. Ce ressenti inné se divise en trois domaines. Ceux qui estiment ne pas avoir besoin du ninjutsu élémentaire et s'en passent. Ceux qui estiment que les cinq éléments font partie d'un Tout qui est un idéal vers lequel il faut tendre. Et ceux qui estiment que chaque élément a une identité propre qui doit rayonner et ne pas se perdre au milieu de celles des quatre autres. Les premiers ne nous intéressent pas, mais on appelle les deuxièmes les Manipulateurs, et les troisièmes des Intensificateurs. »

Naruto leva la main sachant pertinemment qu'en prenant la parole sans autorisation, il risquait encore de se faire disputer.

«Mais, j'me suis jamais posé cette question.

-Et tu n'as justement pas la moindre idée de la catégorie dans laquelle tu te trouves, répondit Nagato comme s'il s'agissait de la plus simple des évidences. »

En temps normal, l'expérience et la maturité amenaient les ninjas à s'interroger sur ce point, et, peu à peu, ils arrivaient alors à comprendre dans quelle catégorie ils se rangent-sauf dans le cas de la première où cela se voyait dès le début. Bien sûr, comme tout le monde était différent, certains arrivaient à le comprendre instinctivement, tout comme d'autres avaient besoin de dix ou vingt ans pour y arriver.

« Et comment moi, j'fais pour… »

Mais il se tut quand Nagato brandit les feuilles qu'il avait sorti de son manteau. Il tendit d'abord les plus petites à chacun des ninjas de Konoha.

« Ces feuillets-ci, vous devez les connaître. Si vous diffusez votre chakra à l'intérieur, vous saurez à quelle nature vous appartenez. Allez-y »

Même s'ils étaient parfaitement au courant, le ton calme était imprégné d'une majesté qui les firent obtempérer tous trois, sans se poser plus de questions que ça-cela ajouté à son déplacement de toute à l'heure, firent noter à Kakashi et Itachi qu'entendre parler du charisme de Nagato Uzumaki était une chose, mais l'expérimenter soi-même en était une autre. Sans surprise, la feuille de Naruto se fendit en deux, celle d'Itachi commença à se consumer et celle de Kakashi se froissa d'un grand coup.

« Et ces feuillets-ci sont ceux que j'ai créés moi-même, continua le porteur de rinnegan, et qui indiquent dans quelle catégorie vous vous rangez. »

Cette fois-ci, Naruto attendit un peu avant de diffuser son chakra dans la large feuille devant lui. Il observa d'abord ce qu'il se passait pour celles de ses aînés. Celle d'Itachi commença à se consumer, non pas par le dessus-comme ça avait été le cas pour son papier précédent- mais par le centre, tandis que les quatre autres éléments s'attaquaient aux coins de la feuille, à divers degrés. Ainsi, une large entaille apparut sur le côté supérieur droit, avant que celui de gauche ne se trempât généreusement. En revanche, le côté inférieur gauche s'émietta de façon bien moindre, et celui de droite, se chiffonna plus qu'il ne se froissa.

La feuille de Kakashi eut un comportement radicalement différent. Seul l'élément foudre fit son apparition, mais de manière beaucoup plus prononcé qu'à l'habituel. Le papier commença par se froisser avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même pour n'être qu'une petite boule qui semblait irradier d'électricité. Nagato n'afficha pas le moindre signe d'étonnement en voyant les résultats ainsi obtenus et, laissant les deux jōnins de Konoha s'émerveiller de l'existence de ce qu'il appelait lui-même « ses feuilles de détection avancée », s'intéressa à Naruto, qui n'avait toujours rien fait.

« J'comprends pas, avoua celui-ci. Comment ça marche c'truc ? »

Il ne s'interrogeait pas tant sur la façon de faire-il avait bien compris qu'il fallait insuffler du chakra dans la feuille- mais sur ce que signifiait les changements intervenus sur celles de ses compatriotes.

« Quand le chakra a un effet plus important que sur la feuille habituelle, c'est le signe de l'Intensification, précisa Nagato. Si Kakashi Hatake avait été d'affinité Futon, son papier aurait été coupé en fines lamelles plutôt qu'en deux, par exemple. Mais quand le ninja est lié à la Manipulation, son élément d'origine apparait au centre de la feuille, et l'intensité avec laquelle chacun des quatre autres éléments s'attaque au papier indique lesquels le shinobi qui diffuse son chakra dans la feuille aura le plus de facilité ou de difficulté à maîtriser.

-Donc, Maître Kakashi est d'l'Intensification, et Itachi d'la Manipulation, résuma Naruto pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

-La plupart des Uchiha sont de la Manipulation, précisa le grand frère de Sasuke. Dans l'histoire du clan, il n'y en a qu'une poignée qui échappe à la règle, comme mon arrière-grand-père, Madara, ou mon oncle, le Fléau de Kiri.

-Oui, l'hérédité joue énormément pour cela, précisa Nagato. Plus encore que pour les éléments.

-Mais… reprit Naruto d'une voix un peu hésitante, les ninjas qui sont d'l'Intensification sont clairement désavantagés puisqu'ils ne savent pas leur rapports aux autres éléments.

-Non, pour les ninjas de l'Intensification, mise à part leur affinité de base, tous les éléments s'apprennent avec le même degré de difficulté. Pour reprendre le cas d'Itachi Uchiha, en enlevant de l'équation ses prédispositions naturelles, il apprendra le Katon aussi facilement qu'un ninja de l'Intensification. Il aura plus de facilité à s'approprier le Suiton et le Futon qu'un Intensificateur, mais aura plus de difficulté à apprendre le Doton et le Raiton. »

Nagato pointa la feuille que tenait.

«Vas-y »

Naruto suivit aussitôt l'ordre et il imprégna son chakra dans le papier. Celui-ci se fendit en une croix au milieu tandis qu'une flamme se mit à dévorer goulument le coin supérieur droit, et que celui de droite se froissait violemment. En revanche, à peine quelques gouttes d'eau dégoulinèrent du papier, et seules de minuscules miettes en tombèrent.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il les avait rejoints dans la salle, Kakashi vit l'air neutre de Nagato disparaître un court instant pour laisser apparaître un sourire aiguisé comme un couteau.

« Le Doton et le Suiton ne te mèneront donc à rien, Naruto Uzumaki. Concentre-toi sur le Katon et le Raiton… C'est comme ça que tu deviendras fort! »

Le petit jinchūriki semblait tellement envoûté par la feuille, qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, qu'il fallut cinq secondes avant qu'il ne relevât la tête vers Nagato, l'œil brillant de ce que Kakashi associa aussitôt à de la fascination. Si le sentiment profondément grisant dans lequel il les avait plongés en arrivant s'était estompé, le ninja d'Ame dégageait tout de même une aura, où se mêlait sérénité et sagesse, que l'on associait toujours à l'initiateur du ninjutsu, le Rikudō Sennin, dans les contes pour enfant. S'il ne l'avait pas vu plaisanter comme pouvait le faire tout un chacun avec ses deux amis d'enfance, Kakashi aurait sans doute partagé le sentiment de son élève à l'égard de Nagato. D'un autre côté, il fallait garder à l'esprit qu'un tel magnétisme pouvait être une arme très puissante pour qui savait en jouer. Et au vu des émotions qu'il avait déclenché en les rejoignant, cela ne lui posait aucune difficulté.

Et sur ces mots, devant l'air un peu interloqué, mais surtout subjugué, du jeune blondinet, Nagato s'en alla après avoir salué d'un bref signe de tête les deux jōnins de Konoha.

* * *

« C'est lui, l'enfant démon »

« Ne t'approche pas de ce monstre »

« Comment peut-on tolérer son existence ? »

« Ha ha ha ha… HA HA HA HA »

Naruto regardait autour de lui, hagard, au milieu de la rue principale du village de Konoha. Il avait retrouvé la taille de ses six ans, et il était encerclé par une foule. Une foule composée d'humains, il le savait car seuls les villageois le traitaient comme ça, mais dont les visages avaient été comme engloutis par les ombres. Les insultes fusaient, ces êtres sans faciès le pointaient du doigt, comme le faisaient les villageois avant que Jiraiya ne le prenne sous son aile. Cela n'aurait dû lui faire ni chaud ni froid car il avait appris à ignorer les murmures dans son dos, et à défier ceux qui l'injuriaient, mais cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux- ses deux yeux, aussi valide l'un que l'autre- de l'unique être qui ne l'insultait pas.

Il se trouvait derrière la foule, et il la dominait de sa taille immense. Au contraire des autres, l'ombre couvrait tout son corps, en sus de son visage, et de lui ne s'échappait que ce rire horrible qui ne cessait de s'amplifier au fil des secondes. Pendant un temps infini, Naruto resta immobile à supporter les avanies de la foule, jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent, englouties par le rire, comme l'ombre avalait leurs visages. Alors, l'Immense se mit à avancer, tandis que la foule et le village se dissipaient pour laisser place à une forêt, semblable à nulle autre de par l'écorce noir et les feuillages rougis de ses arbres.

Naruto sortit de sa fascination pour l'Immense et tenta de s'enfuir, mais son corps semblait peser des tonnes et avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre pas, il tomba à terre, à plat ventre. Il n'entendait que le rire, qui lui vrillait les tympans, et, motivé par une terreur sourde, il rassembla toutes ses forces pour se mettre à ramper péniblement. Ses doigts grattaient le sol noirâtre pour tenter d'y trouver des failles pour y prendre appui, mais le roc était si dur que le petit blond sentit ses ongles se briser. Toutefois, la douleur au bout de ces doigts n'était rien en comparaison de celle que lui causait l'hilarité de l'Immense.

Celui-ci se trouva bien vite à ses côtés et le souleva de terre pour l'y rabattre violemment sur le dos. Le choc coupa le souffle de Naruto et il vit que les ombres, qui entouraient le visage de l'Immense, avaient disparu pour laisser voir un masque plat, marqué par le symbole de Kiri, et dont les deux fentes pour les yeux luisaient d'une blancheur inhumaine.

Un bruit métallique attira soudain l'attention du petit blond, incapable de comprendre comment il avait fait pour l'entendre avec ce rire qui lui labourait le crâne. Mais il reconnut l'épée. Nuibari, la longue épée en forme d'aiguille, était plantée dans le sol, à attendre qu'on s'en saisisse. Le masque quitta Naruto du regard et se fixa sur l'épée, qui disparut dans les ombres pour réapparaitre au-dessus de l'œil gauche du jinchūriki. Ce dernier, parce qu'il l'avait déjà vécu, savait ce qui allait se passer eu le réflexe de bouger la tête au moment où la lame s'abattit…

Mal lui en prit, car la pointe de l'épée atteignit sa joue, et en arracha toute la peau, laissant une ouverture béante dans la figure de l'enfant. La douleur le foudroya, et l'odeur du sang qui l'accompagnait lui fit tourner la tête. Il réussit, dans un ultime effort, à se relever, et à vomir de dégout, son sang et sa bile se mêlant sur le sol.

Un pied appuya sur sa poitrine, et le fit retomber à terre, ses cheveux se souillant dans l'ignoble mélange qu'il venait de régurgiter. L'épée s'abattit une seconde fois, atteignant son but, et perçant son œil gauche. Naruto hurla…. Il hurla comme si cela pouvait exorciser sa souffrance, et quand il cessa enfin, il remarqua que le rire s'était tu. L'Immense se courba, et le masque se rapprocha du visage du petit blond.

« Voilà, tu ressembles à ton maître. »

* * *

Il ouvrit l'œil… Et respira profondément.

Encore ce cauchemar. Toujours le même depuis qu'il était revenu de mission. D'abord, il n'avait fait irruption parmi ses rêves que périodiquement, et peu à peu, il était revenu de plus en plus souvent. Au départ, il n'y avait pas vraiment accordé d'importance, surtout parce qu'il n'avait personne à qui en parler. Qui prendrait au sérieux un simple rêve après tout ? Pourtant, juste avant que Kakashi, Itachi et lui ne quittent Konoha pour rejoindre Akatsuki, il avait tout de même eu le courage d'en parler à Tsunade des Sannins.

Celle-ci, bien loin de se moquer de lui, lui avait, au contraire, expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un phénomène fréquent après un évènement aussi traumatique que celui qu'il avait vécu. Elle avait remarqué, selon elle, deux éléments déterminants dans cette répétition onirique : le fait de revivre la perte de son œil, et la foule qui disparaissait pour laisser voir Kushimaru. La première constituait un symptôme classique de ce que la ninja médecin avait appelé « stress post-traumatique », et la seconde révélait ce que représentait véritablement l'Oinin de Kiri dans l'inconscient de Naruto. Non content d'être l'agresseur, il représentait le sentiment de vulnérabilité que le petit blond trainait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, où il était constamment entouré d'adultes haineux. Si la présence de Jiraiya avait permis à Naruto de se créer une carapace d'insolence, qui lui permettait d'ignorer la foule, le petit jinchūriki n'avait, en revanche, aucun moyen de se prémunir contre la terreur que représentait Kushimaru.

Ce dernier, en l'atteignant au sein d'une mission où son maître était censé le protéger et en s'adonnant à cette violence psychologique avant de lui crever l'œil, avait remis en question cette carapace.

Le problème était que si Tsunade avait su analyser tout cela, elle n'était pas vraiment en mesure de soigner ce syndrome qu'elle ne connaissait qu'en théorie. Elle l'avait étudié à travers les livres, mais n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de l'étudier concrètement. D'abord, parce que la philosophie des ninjas voulait qu'un shinobi digne de ce nom ne ressente aucune émotion en mission, et donc ne puisse être traumatisé de quelque façon que ce fut. Ensuite, parce qu'elle avait toujours dû se dédier aux blessures du corps plutôt qu'à celles de l'esprit. Les autres pays inventaient toujours plus d'armes, et de poisons, dont elle devait trouver les antidotes, travail qui ne lui laissait guère le temps de se consacrer à la question des traumatismes.

Le seul conseil qu'elle avait pu donner à Naruto était de chercher une figure rassurante pour tenter de chasser l'image de l'Oinin. Mais il avait beau essayé de s'imaginer plein de scénarios où Kushimaru se faisait massacrer de toutes les façons possibles par Kakashi, Jiraiya ou même par le vieux Sandaime, il n'arrivait pas pour autant à se libérer de ses cauchemars.

Sachant que le sommeil ne reviendrait pas, il se leva de son futon, et marcha à tâtons dans sa chambre pour rejoindre l'une des deux portes qui parsemaient son appartement. L'une lui permettait d'en sortir, et l'autre menait à sa salle de bain personnelle. Il faisait chaud dans la chambre, et après ce rêve qui l'avait laissé en sueur, il éprouvait le besoin de se tremper le visage.

Une lueur bleutée l'accueillit. L'horloge, qui se trouvait au-dessus de la glace, la projetait, telle une veilleuse constamment allumée, permettant à Naruto de s'orienter, et même d'apercevoir ce que réfléchissait le miroir. Naruto y croisa son reflet, et comme à chaque fois depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, son attention s'attarda sur son orbite gauche… Et, il sentit le désormais habituel mélange de dégout et de tristesse lui serrer la gorge, tandis que la même pensée revenait le hanter.

''T'es resté genin le temps d'une mission. Maint'nant… Maint'nant, t'es plus qu'un infirme.''

Au-delà du traumatisme psychologique, notamment du souvenir de la douleur, la perte d'un œil correspondait surtout à une perte d'une bonne partie de ses capacités. Il n'arrivait plus du tout à estimer les distances-en sortant de l'hôpital, il avait notamment remarqué qu'il n'arrivait plus à atteindre aucune cible au lancer de shurikens- et surtout, il y avait comme une tâche noire qui obscurcissait sa vue. Son champ de vision n'avait pas juste été réduit de moitié, puisque, pour peu qu'il ne fût pas concentré, il lui semblait que la tâche s'agrandissait de temps à autre, troublant encore davantage sa vue. Si Tsunade ne l'avait pas rassuré sur ce point, il aurait vraiment craint de devenir complètement aveugle… Mais bon, d'après elle, le temps passant, il s'y habituerait.

Dans son malheur d'avoir autant perdu, il y avait tout de même du positif. Enfin, du moins essayait-il de le considérer comme tel. Son temps de réaction avait largement diminué, dorénavant ridicule comparé à autrefois. Néanmoins, le petit blond avait remarqué au cours des simulations de Kakashi que ses réflexes et sa vivacité s'étaient intensifiés pour compenser cette perte, devenant beaucoup plus instinctifs qu'avant. Naruto ne pouvait que supposer qu'il s'agissait là de l'influence de Kyūbi -n'était-il pas un gigantesque goupil, après tout ?- mais une question demeurait : S'il était effectivement responsable de ce changement, l'avait-il fait pour lui ? Ou pour moi ? Le filleul de Jiraiya n'était pas vraiment retourné voir le bijuu depuis la dernière fois, mais il y pensait de plus en plus souvent.

Il lui devait la vie, et même si le renard avait agi pour son propre intérêt, avant toute chose, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il l'avait sauvé. Puis, sa curiosité le dévorait. Quel était donc son nom ? Et qui diable le lui avait donné ? La liste des questions qu'il se posait à son égard s'allongeait, de fait, de jour en jour, mais pour les lui poser, il devait aller le voir, et il se refusait à le faire tant qu'il serait aussi fatigué. Il avait, tout de même, glané quelques informations sur les bijūs en général, auprès de son parrain, et il se disait qu'il aimerait bien en rencontrer d'autres… des jinchūrikis. Mais pas pour les affronter, non ! Ses cauchemars avaient réveillé le spectre de la solitude, et s'il avait pleinement conscience qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul, il aurait bien voulu parler de cette peur avec ceux qui arriveraient vraiment à le comprendre : ses semblables.

Il soupira. Il pourrait éventuellement rencontrer ceux de Kumo, mais il n'avait guère d'espoir pour ceux des autres villages. Au mieux-ou peut-être, au pire- les croiserait-il sur le champ de bataille, en tant qu'ennemis. On disait que le Yondaime Mizukage en était un d'ailleurs, et si Kiri n'avait pas éveillé en lui un tel mélange de terreur et de fureur, il aurait bien aimé le rencontrer. Cet homme, Yagura, avait obtenu le strict équivalent du titre que lui-même briguait : il constituait, à lui seul, la preuve que le plan fou que Sakura avait imaginé n'était pas si utopique… Sauf qu'il ne pouvait décemment le prendre pour exemple. Cela aurait été une véritable insulte envers tous les ninjas de Konoha qui étaient morts, et tous ceux qui se battaient encore aujourd'hui.

Il cligna des yeux. Il lui avait semblé voir un éclat dans le miroir, comme si un rai de lumière avait dépassé du dessous de la porte. Il se retourna, mais constata qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre once de luminosité, mise à part celle de l'horloge. Il avait dû se tromper… Encore une fois, à cause de son œil. Il était vrai que des flashs de lumière survenaient parfois, et remplaçait la tache noire habituelle. Il se tourna, de nouveau, vers le lavabo, et, après avoir enlevé le bonnet qu'il portait pour dormir, s'y pencha. Il tourna le robinet, et sentit, avec bonheur, l'eau fraiche tremper ses cheveux et dégouliner sur son visage, chassant la sueur, et la chaleur. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, à ne plus penser à rien, laissant ses questionnements incessants disparaître comme disparaissait l'eau dans l'évier.

Il retourna finalement dans sa chambre, plus tranquille-et plus fatigué- qu'avant. Il n'aurait plus de mal à trouver le sommeil maintenant, en espérant qu'aucun mauvais rêve le ne réveille de nouveau. Il se laissa tomber sur son futon.

« Aie »

Son matelas était étrangement dur. Naruto se redressa en grognant, et écarta les draps pour comprendre pourquoi. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprit définitivement pas, il croisa deux pupilles orangés.

Avant même qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste, Fū, car il s'agissait bien d'elle, jaillit du lit, et le fit tomber à la renverse. Sans autre forme de procès, elle s'assit à califourchon sur son ventre, attrapa ses poignées dans ses mains, et les posa de part et d'autre de la tête du petit blond.

« Saluuuuuuuuut »

Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de ne serait-ce qu'imaginer une réponse, une main jaillit de l'ombre et se posa sur la bouche de la jeune fille.

« Moins fort, Fū. Si Konan-sama apprend qu'on est venue ici, on va se faire tuer. »

Pour les shinobis, quand ils étaient encadrés, la vie se résumait par des journées rythmées strictement et sévèrement. D'ailleurs, Naruto avait pris réellement conscience de ça quand il avait intégré Akatsuki. Auparavant, Jiraiya, très occupé par sa gestion du Renseignement, le lassait très libre quant à sa manière de vivre, le retenant juste dans la soirée pour l'entrainer. Sous la férule du ninja copieur, cela différait grandement. Le jinchūriki du renard à neuf queues s'entrainait de sept heures du matin à huit du soir, avec une pause d'une heure à midi. Plus le temps de paresser au lit le matin, ni de glandouiller gaiement. Il fallait devenir fort, et puisqu'il était plus endurant que la moyenne, son maître en profitait pour étirer au maximum les entrainements, pour le plus grand plaisir de son élève- l'avenir ne serait plein de promesse que s'il acquérait de la puissance, après tout.

Quant à Fū et Karin, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elles faisaient de leur journée-il les avait vu aux repas du soir, mais guère davantage-mais, vu qu'elles étaient visiblement sous les tutelles respectives de Kakuzu et de Nagato, elles ne devaient pas jouir de beaucoup de libertés non plus. Par contre, du diable s'il comprenait pourquoi elles faisaient allusion à Konan. Pour le peu qu'il avait vu de la kunoichi d'Ame, il n'avait pas le sentiment qu'elle fût si sévère que ça.

En tout cas, la simple mention de son nom suffit à calmer les ardeurs de la fille aux cheveux verts, la poussant même à lâcher Naruto pour s'auto-bâillonner avec ses mains. Karin soupira, et alla allumer la lumière avant de s'asseoir à côté de l'occupant originel de la chambre. Celui-ci ne disait toujours rien, complètement troublé par la présence d'une fille assise sur lui, et par la force avec laquelle elle avait bloqué ses poignets. Il avait, sur le coup, tenté de se dégager mais avait bien vite compris qu'il n'arriverait pas à se soustraire à sa poigne. Déjà qu'elle était assez rapide pour attirer sur elle l'attention de son maître et du grand frère de Sasuke, que Naruto avait entendu parler entre deux entrainements, voilà qu'en plus, elle disposait d'une force exceptionnelle- tout du moins, assez exceptionnelle pour l'empêcher de bouger… Qui était exactement cette fille, au juste ?

« Pourquoi vous êtes là ? finit-il par demander. »

Karin enleva ses lunettes, et approcha son visage de celui du petit blond. Elle l'approcha très près. Trop pour Naruto quand il sentit le souffle de la fille aux cheveux rouges sur ses lèvres. Même si elles ne représentaient clairement pas une menace pour lui-mais davantage dans le sens où elles ne se voulaient pas agressives que dans celui où il pouvait se débarrasser d'elles sans problème- il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de l'image de son rêve où il était pareillement immobilisé, et avec un visage qui se rapprochait de lui.

« Pour toi, minauda Karin.

-Pour moi ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'elles lui voulaient exactement ? Et si elles pouvaient de le regarder comme s'il était un gros bonbon, il apprécierait.

«Enfin, un garçon de notre âge, fit Fū en s'étalant complètement sur lui avant de se redresser subitement. Dis, t'as bien notre âge ?

-J'ai douze…

-J'adore tes cheveux, le coupa Fū en replongeant sur lui pour triturer les mèches, encore trempées, de Naruto. »

Ce dernier jeta un regard complètement perdu à Karin, qui haussa les épaules pour bien signifier qu'elle avait abandonné, depuis longtemps, l'idée de comprendre la fille aux cheveux verts. Mais cette dernière avait, tout de même, entendu sa réponse.

« T'as l'âge de Karin, quoi ! Moi, j'ai un an de plus. Dis, tu veux qu'on joue aux cartes ? Ou qu'on prenne un bain ens…

-Moins fort, répéta Karin, et arrête de t'asseoir sur lui, tu l'écrases. »

Fū, loin de se formaliser du ton autoritaire-mais elle avait surtout l'air de marcher à la terreur plus qu'à l'autorité, se dit Naruto-en fait, un peu comme lui- éclata de rire, et roula sur le côté pour permettre au porteur de Kyūbi de se redresser. Karin se rapprocha de lui-Encore- l'amenant à reculer. Sans s'en vexer, la jeune fille hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

« Tu es sujet aux cauchemars, toi.

-Euh…

-Ça ne sert à rien de nier. Je le sais ! Je l'ai vu. »

Le blond se retint de répondre qu'il ne cherchait pas à nier, mais que son hésitation était uniquement dû au fait qu'elle déclarât ça de but en blanc. Mais il ne voulait pas être trop abrupt. Même si ces deux filles s'étaient invitées sans délicatesse, il voulait, à la base, lui-même aller les voir pour leur parler… Probablement pour la même raison qui les avait amenées à venir : parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres personnes du même âge dans l'organisation. Par contre, s'il avait eu l'envie d'aller leur parler, il commençait à se demander s'il s'agissait vraiment d'une bonne idée.

Mieux valait jouer la curiosité, en attendant.

« Comment t'as fait ? »

Son sourire suffisait pour exprimer le fait qu'elle était ravie qu'il pose la question. Elle se pencha sur lui avec une lueur étrangement folle dans les yeux.

« J'ai deux capacités principales. Je peux soigner n'importe quel type de blessures, et je peux détecter tous les chakras alentours. »

Il avait juste assez d'expérience pour savoir que les deux talents, dont elle se vantait, nécessitaient un contrôle du chakra très affuté pour la première, et une prédisposition pour la deuxième. Et que pouvoir les utiliser à son âge était fort rare.

« C'est balèze, ça.

-N'est-ce pas ? Nagato-sama me dit toujours que j'ai du talent, et Ya-sama m'a récemment déclaré que j'étais les yeux de l'organisation et que j'étais essentielle »

''Par contre, il t'a pas dit que tu manquais de modestie'' songea Naruto.

Karin le regarda d'un air brusquement suspicieux.

« Je crois que tu as pensé quelque chose de pas sympa.

-Qu…Non, je…

-Tu mens, l'interrompit Karin d'un ton accusateur, en pointant son doigt sur lui.

-Mais... »

Fū, toujours à se rouler par terre, se releva subitement, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Naruto.

«Elle peut voir les troubles de ton chakra quand tu mens, révéla-t-elle en passant de nouveau une main dans les cheveux blonds. Ils sont naturellement trempés, tes cheveux ? »

Ignorant la dernière question sans le moindre sens tant la réponse était évidente, le jinchūriki se contenta de regarder fixement Karin. L'air sincèrement impressionné qu'il arborait suffit à calmer l'élève de Nagato qui eut un sourire satisfait. Elle se rapprocha d'ailleurs du garçon et se colla presque à lui.

« Contre les cauchemars, il y a un remède tout indiqué : la présence d'autres personnes. »

Ne le voyant pas répondre, elle précisa.

« Si tu veux, tu peux venir dormir avec nous »

Naruto, quoique toujours assis, sursauta, et la regarda avec effarement avant de rougir subitement. Est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elles étaient deux filles, et lui un garçon ?

« Je ne… Ce soir, je…

-Pas forcément, ce soir, l'interrompit-elle. Tu peux venir…quand tu veux.»

Il déglutit. Le ton avait beau être charmeur, l'éclat si particulier des yeux rouge et orangé des deux filles le rendait mal à l'aise. Il avait vraiment la sensation d'être un plat particulièrement appétissant. Et puis, le coté très tactile de Fū, et celui très… étrange de Karin-il n'arrivait pas à le décrire exactement alors il choisit ce qualificatif pour le moment- lui étaient trop peu familiers, et surtout, lui-même se montrait encore trop méfiant envers des personnes si exubérantes pour pouvoir répondre par la positive, et à fortiori dès maintenant.

Visiblement, la capacité de Karin à repérer les menteurs lui permettait également de repérer les types perdus et perclus de fatigue. Aussi décida-t-elle de laisser les choses là où elles en étaient actuellement, et Naruto se reposer par la même occasion.

« On va te laisser réfléchir. Allez, on y va, Fū »

Cette dernière, qui s'était, entre-temps, enroulée dans la couette de Naruto, émit un gémissement plaintif.

« Chuis bien là… Et il a pas encore dit oui.

-Discute pas. Laissons-le se reposer »

La fille aux cheveux verts grogna, mais sortit tout de même du futon et se mit debout, le même sourire, presque idiot, toujours collé à ses lèvres. Karin ouvrit la porte, et les deux filles sortirent, non sans un dernier mot chacune.

« Bonne nuit.

-A demaaaaain. »

Quand la porte fut refermée, Naruto sentit une brusque fatigue le prendre, comme s'il avait passé une bonne heure à s'entrainer. Ces deux filles dégageaient une énergie folle… Non, seule celle à la peau mât. L'autre était restée beaucoup plus tranquille, quoiqu'intimidante à sa manière. Le petit blond soupira. Au moins, la vie à l'Akatsuki promettait d'être passionnante : il n'y avait que des phénomènes de foires, lui compris.

Il se leva, alla éteindre la lumière, et s'écroula, dans son futon, pour dormir d'un sommeil encore agité.

* * *

DIX-HUIT JOURS PLUS TARD

« Qu'est-ce qu'un bon maître ? »

La question tournait dans sa tête depuis maintenant près de treize ans, depuis cette nuit où il avait perdu son propre professeur face à Kyūbi. A cette époque, Kakashi s'était retrouvé seul au monde, et pour cause, sa mère avait été emportée par la maladie, son père avait été trainé dans la boue jusqu'au suicide, son coéquipier était mort broyé sous des rochers, sa coéquipière avait été enlevée par Kiri, et son cadavre avait été retrouvée trois mois plus tard dans une ancienne base du village des brumes, et enfin, son maître, le Yondaime Hokage, avait perdu la vie pour sauver Konoha du démon renard. Pour se tirer de cette solitude, et pour éloigner de ses pensées l'hypothèse, à postériori ridicule, mais atrocement probable dans l'esprit d'un enfant de treize ans qui avait vu disparaitre tous ses proches, qu'il était lui-même responsable de toutes ses morts, il avait cherché des coupables à qui reprocher ses pertes.

Au cours de ce qu'il nommait avec le recul son « adolescence terrible », durant cette période de changements autant physique que spirituelle, il avait remis en question tous ses modèles, et s'était montré critique et coupant à leur égard. Envers ce village qui lui avait enlevé son père, envers ces ennemis qui lui avait arraché ses camarades, envers son professeur qui, malgré sa puissance et sa réputation, n'avait aidé ni Obito, ni Rin, ses deux coéquipiers, à survivre. Sa fureur silencieuse, sa frustration et le profond ressentiment qu'il avait pour lui-même auraient sans doute pu lui poser énormément de problème s'il avait été un ninja lambda. Mais il évoluait dans un milieu où il pouvait ressasser à loisir ses sombres pensées. C'était un moment de sa vie, où il avait plongé dans l'ombre de l'ANBU, et où il s'y était complu, essayant de noyer sa douleur et ses remords sous les litres de sang qu'il déversait au nom de Konoha.

La situation géopolitique avait joué en sa faveur. Ses actes, pour brutaux qu'il pouvait être parfois, étaient légitimés par les prémices de la guerre, et il gravit tous les échelons. A évoluer ainsi, il aurait pu considérer que la voie qu'il avait choisie était la bonne. Toutefois, quelques noms avaient commencé à résonner, se rappelant à son souvenir ou apparaissant dans son esprit, dissipant les ténèbres où il pensait avoir trouvé un équilibre. Le nom d'amis, qui se battaient encore dans la lumière, le nom de camarades qui appréhendait différemment le fait d'être un membre de l'ANBU, des noms qui l'avaient tiré de sa solitude, peu à peu. Gai, Asuma, Tenzō, Itachi… Bien sûr, il ne connaissait pas que ces quatre personnes, mais seuls eux avaient véritablement su aller au-delà du masque que portait constamment Kakashi en société. Grâce à leur présence, ou à leur correspondance, Kakashi avait su se sortir du marasme d'amertume qui l'étouffait, quittant son « adolescence terrible » pour commencer ce qu'il appelait cette fois « son royaume d'adulte » pleinement.

Sa situation, alors, le satisfaisait pleinement. Il était reconnu de tous, commandait les seules personnes qu'il pouvait appeler des amis, et pouvait donc les protéger, et il commençait à se détacher de ses vieux démons. Mais, après six ans, la brusque décision du Sandaime Hokage de le relever de sa fonction pour lui confier cette équipe de genins avait rompu cet équilibre, et il en avait ressenti une amertume certaine. Il ne se leurrait pas, le vieil homme espérait sans doute dissiper l'unique chose dont Kakashi souffrait encore mais dont rien ne semblait pouvoir le débarrasser : sa profonde culpabilité. Une culpabilité devenue névrotique avec le temps, lui faisant oublier les notions de temps, et d'espace quand il se retrouvait face aux tombes de ses anciens coéquipiers. Toutefois, Kakashi, même s'il avait deviné les intentions du vieillard, lui en voulait profondément. Pas tant parce qu'on l'avait arraché à « son royaume », mais surtout pour avoir fait ressurgir cette question lancinante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un bon maître ? »

Lancinante, car s'il appréciait beaucoup le Yondaime Hokage en tant que personne, il ne pouvait considérer qu'un homme, qui n'avait pas été capable de former suffisamment bien ses élèves pour qu'ils puissent éviter le tragique destin qui leur avait échu, soit un bon maître. Il pensait à l'origine que la puissance impliquait d'être un bon maître. Après tout, le Sandaime Hokage n'avait-il pas formé un trio qu'on ne connaissait plus aujourd'hui que sous le nom des « Trois ninjas de la Légende » ? Et que dire de Jiraiya ?

Il avait eu six élèves. Tout d'abord, trois élèves de Konoha : Minato Namikaze, Sasuke Sarutobi, et Urakaku. Le premier avait atteint le titre de Hokage, le deuxième était le plus puissant de tous les ANBU de Konoha, et le troisième, un orphelin, avait longtemps vagabondé à la recherche de ses origines avant de devenir le bras droit de Mifune, le dirigeant du pays du Fer, fief des Samouraïs. Puis, trois élèves d'Ame : Yahiko, Konan et Nagato. Six élèves, quatre de rang S, un qui serait allé au-delà s'il en avait eu le temps, et le dernier qui avait largement dépassé ce stade. Et dont cinq vivaient toujours.

A côté de cela, Minato n'avait réussi qu'à laisser comme disciples que deux cadavres et lui, Kakashi, certes réputé et craint, mais loin, très loin de n'arriver ne serait-ce qu'à la cheville de son père, Sakumo. Lui, Kakashi, un simple ninja de rang A comme il en existait tant. Un bon maître aurait pu-mais le ninja copieur savait en songeant cela qu'il cherchait à se décharger de la honte d'avoir été si peu digne d'être le fils du Konoha no shiroi Kiba[3]- les protéger et faire d'eux un trio de la même envergure que les Sannins.

Mais quelle légitimité alimentait ses reproches ? Qu'avait-il apporté, lui, à ses élèves, mis à part un trépas auquel ils n'avaient échappé que par un hasard phénoménal ?

Kakashi ne pensait pas être un bon maître.

Aussi réfléchissait-il encore à cette question en cherchant comment le devenir. Il avait fait des erreurs impardonnables lors de sa première mission avec ses genins, et pourtant, ces erreurs n'avaient pas coûté la vie à ses disciples. Une chance, qu'il interprétait comme un signe. Si, malgré cet échec, les trois genins vivaient encore, il pouvait les aider. On lui avait, certes, retiré son équipe, mais Naruto restait sous ses ordres, et il avait décidé de mettre un point d'honneur à former efficacement le fils de son ancien maître.

D'ailleurs, Naruto l'impressionnait. Depuis deux semaines qu'ils avaient rejoint l'Akatsuki, le jinchūriki de Kyūbi faisait preuve d'une énergie et d'une motivation sans faille. Même si son contrôle du chakra manquait un peu de finesse, il disposait d'une endurance et d'une énergie quasiment inépuisables qui, couplés avec un esprit très vif quand il s'agissait de combattre, lui permettaient de réussir la plupart des épreuves que lui soumettaient Kakashi. Ce dernier, s'il était ravi du potentiel du petit blond, savait que cette marge de progression exceptionnelle pouvait aussi bien devenir un moteur puissant qu'une source de désillusion. Il en avait fait l'amère expérience lui-même, car si on lui avait longtemps répété qu'il pourrait surpasser ses prédécesseurs les plus éminents, il n'avait jamais atteint son but… Probablement parce qu'il agissait en autodidacte depuis ses treize ans.

Et c'était là le paradoxe qui embrouillait l'esprit de Kakashi. D'un côté, il savait pertinemment que Naruto méritait mieux que lui comme instructeur. Il lui fallait quelqu'un capable d'appréhender son potentiel sans en avoir peur, quelqu'un combinant connaissance et maitrise parfaites de toutes les notions qu'il faudrait inculquer au blond. Lui avait la connaissance, et un panel très diversifié de techniques. Kakashi était comme ça, excellent dans tous les domaines, mais hors norme dans aucun, et selon lui, seuls les ninjas hors-norme pouvaient transmettre aux ninjas exceptionnels en devenir, catégorie dans laquelle il classait volontiers son disciple. D'un autre, il se refusait à confier l'entrainement de Naruto à quelqu'un d'autre, à la fois pour ne pas lui donner le sentiment qu'il l'abandonnait de nouveau, et pour éviter d'avoir la sensation de se décharger de la responsabilité de le protéger.

Alors que devait-il faire pour son élève ? Continuer à le former afin de ménager son équilibre, tout en sachant que tôt ou tard, il deviendrait un enseignant obsolète ? Ou bien, le confier à quelqu'un qui permettrait à Naruto de s'élever bien plus haut qu'avec lui, au risque que ses relations avec son élève se tendent ? Par ailleurs, le risque- qu'il jugeait peu probable, mais tout de même existant- que ce fameux quelqu'un exerçât une sorte d'emprise sur l'adolescent le refroidissait. Pour cette dernière raison notamment, il se refusait à lui confier Naruto. Même s'il n'arrivait pas à écarter définitivement cette option, au point de se torturer l'esprit avec cette question tous les jours.

Pourtant, plutôt que de perdre son temps à ça, il aurait pu se reposer. La nuit était tombée depuis un certain temps et l'appartement qu'on lui avait attribué disposait d'un kotatsu [4] traditionnel, au centre de la pièce. Il n'y avait guère de moment plus propice pour se reposer et lire tranquillement au chaud avant d'aller dormir. Kakashi soupira. Il n'arrivait plus à lire avec cette interrogation nichée dans son esprit. Dès que ses yeux se posaient sur les lignes, il ne voyait plus les mots, et recommençait à débattre intérieurement sur ce qu'il devait décider vis-à-vis de Naruto. Il s'apprêtait cependant à tenter une dernière fois de commencer à lire, mais avant même qu'il ait pu ramasser le livre qui trainait sur le kotatsu, on frappa à la porte.

Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui surplombait son futon… Près de minuit. Qui pouvait venir le déranger si tard ? Itachi profitait de cette période sans mission pour se coucher plus tôt, Tsunade lui ayant recommandé de ne pas trop jouer avec sa santé, malgré le médicament qu'elle lui avait concocté. Naruto passait ses soirées, et ses nuits, avec les deux jeunes filles d'Akatsuki-un attachement que Kakashi trouvait très positif pour son élève qui n'avait connu que rejet au sein de son village. Quant aux autres membres de l'organisation, il avait certes partagé avec eux quelques discussions très intéressantes en termes de géopolitique, mais aucune intimité particulière ne s'était créée.

Un mauvais pressentiment le saisit subitement. A chaque fois qu'on était venu le voir sans raison particulière depuis le début de la guerre, une mauvaise nouvelle allait de pair.

« Entrez » fit-il d'une voix calme, préférant dissimuler son angoisse naissante.

La porte s'ouvrit en guise de réponse, laissant voir non pas une mais bien deux personnes. Contrairement à lui qui était en kimono de soirée, Yahiko et Kakuzu, car il s'agissait d'eux, portaient toujours leur tenue d'Akatsuki. Le chef de l'organisation arborait un visage fermé et un air grave, et sa main crispée sur deux enveloppes accentuèrent l'inquiétude du porteur de sharingan. Quant au colosse de Taki, si son visage n'exprimait rien, Kakashi pouvait percevoir son impatience à la manière qu'avaient ses yeux mornes d'aller avec une vivacité étonnante du visage de Yahiko aux deux feuilles.

« Kakashi, je crains d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles » déclara tout de go Yahiko en s'avançant.

L'interpelé se détacha du kotatsu, et s'apprêta à se lever, mais le shinobi d'Ame lui dama le pion, en s'asseyant près de la table chauffante, avant d'y poser les deux enveloppes. Kakuzu, pour sa part, resta debout, les yeux braqués sur les deux feuilles, et les bras croisés sur son torse.

La simple vue des enveloppes balaya ses derniers doutes sans que le roux n'ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit de plus.

Il y avait eu des morts !

Il avait déjà eu à supporter ce genre de nouvelles… Mais il ne s'y habituait jamais-et à son avis, il aurait fallu être sacrément dérangé pour s'y habituer. La mort avait beau être d'une banalité navrante chez les shinobis, elle n'en restait pas moins toujours aussi douloureuse à supporter.

« Nous avons reçu un message de la part du Hokage, expliqua Yahiko. La garnison de Kojishi a disparu. »

Deux sentiments s'alternèrent quasi-instantanément dans son esprit. D'abord, l'espace d'un instant, il fut soulagé, car aucun de ses quatre amis, ni aucun de ses deux anciens élèves, ne faisaient partie de la garnison de Kojishi, et étaient donc saufs…

Cette seconde de soulagement passée, il réalisait ce qu'il venait d'entendre et il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en plein visage. Il n'y avait que des gosses dans la garnison de Kojishi. Des gosses en ce sens qu'ils étaient tous plus jeunes que lui. Si elle contenait des shinobis de tous grades, nombre d'entre eux étaient des jōnins fraîchement promus qui étaient venus présenter leurs hommages à « l'illustre ninja copieur » comme ils l'appelaient, partageant tous une admiration non dissimulée pour lui qui, contrairement à beaucoup, ne recherchait ni gloire ni récompense. Quelques visages lui revinrent furtivement en mémoire.

Dire que le Sandaime lui avait dit qu'il ne créait cette troupe que dans le but d'en préserver ceux qui y appartiendraient. Kakashi se massa les tempes pour recouvrer ses esprits, et il releva les mots de son supérieur hiérarchique.

« Disparue ? finit-il par dire. Comment ça, disparue ? »

Cela faisait longtemps que la guerre avait atteint une telle violence qu'on ne s'embarrassait plus du moindre euphémisme pour désigner les pertes humaines. Pour courante qu'elle fût, on ne déguisait pas la mort, ne serait-ce que par respect pour les morts… Alors, quand on disait d'un shinobi qu'il était disparu, cela voulait dire qu'il manquait à l'appel, pas qu'il était trépassé-Même si, il le savait bien, il ne fallait pas non plus entretenir d'espoir particulier.

« Disparue, confirma Yahiko. Evaporée, volatilisée. D'après la missive du Hokage, après trois jours sans la moindre nouvelle, des espions ont été envoyés dans le pays des Sources Chaudes. Là, ils ont constaté que le camp de la garnison était désert, et que le château de Himeji-Sei, qu'elle assiégeait a été reprise par les shinobis de Yugakure no sato.

-Mais Yu no Kuni n'a plus de shinobi. »

Kakashi avait murmuré la phrase mais elle fut entendue par ses deux interlocuteurs.

« Ce n'est pas tout, fit Yahiko. Les émissaires de Konoha ont entamé des pourparlers avec les occupants de la forteresse pour glaner des informations… Et les ninjas de Yugakure ont répondu en leur envoyant une dizaine de têtes. »

Il poussa les enveloppes vers Kakashi. Elles étaient inégalement remplies, et Kakashi, habitué au rituel qui suivait ce genre d'information, savait que l'une, la plus remplie, contenait les fiches des ninjas disparus, et l'autre, celles des décédés. Le ninja copieur n'hésita pas, et saisit la plus légère, qu'il ouvrit. Il avait appris à ne pas repousser de désagréables nouvelles.

Ils n'en connaissaient que trois parmi eux, et celui qui le fit le plus réfléchir fut celui du chef de la garnison, Toku Hyūga. Il s'en souvenait comme un opportuniste à l'habileté étonnante quand il s'agissait de se mettre en avant. Un ninja plus proche de la branche dure du village, incarnée par le chef de la Racine, le patriarche Danzō, que de celle des modérées, représentée par le Sandaime Hokage. Sa mort signifiait qu'il ne deviendrait jamais l'opposant politique qu'il aurait été avec un peu plus d'influence… Et, pour cruel que cela était à dire, il s'agissait d'autant moins d'une grosse perte qu'il n'avait pas le potentiel pour devenir un grand ninja. Au mieux serait-il devenu le chef de son clan, et par là même, une belle épine dans le pied de l'actuel Hokage.

Kakashi reposa l'enveloppe, et Kakuzu en profita pour la récupérer pour la feuilleter. Il s'apprêta aussitôt à sortir de la pièce, mais Yahiko le retint d'un reproche.

« Kakuzu ! Je t'ai dit d'attendre que nous l'ayons montré à tous ceux de Konoha»

Les yeux mornes du colosse de Taki se braquèrent sur le chef d'Akatsuki. Il semblait mécontent… En tout cas, plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

« L'actualisation de notre bingo book est plus importante que tes considérations personnelles, Yahiko. J'ai mieux à faire que laisser trainer des informations»

Depuis son arrivée à Akatsuki, Kakashi avait vite compris qu'au-delà de gérer l'aspect financier de l'organisation et des nombreuses affaires qu'il possédait un peu partout, Kakuzu disposait d'un réseau d'espions qui lui envoyait des informations sur tout et sur tout le monde, amis comme ennemis. Il passait énormément de temps à les classer, et à les actualiser. Dès qu'un ninja de renom disparaissait, il fallait le savoir, dès qu'un shinobi devenait célèbre, il fallait également le savoir. Par ce biais, lui, et par extension Akatsuki, savait qui devait être gardé en vie ou éliminé, et savait qui jouait quel rôle sur l'échiquier de la péninsule.

« Cette actualisation peut largement attendre demain matin. »

Kakuzu haussa les épaules dédaigneusement en jetant l'enveloppe sur le kotatsu, avant de sortir de la chambre. Yahiko soupira. A son grand dam, il n'avait aucune autorité sur Kakuzu. Personne n'en avait, en réalité. Même son propre village n'osait rien lui reprocher. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé, Kakuzu avait tué tous les anciens, et était parti purement et simplement. Il avait fallu des décennies pour le retrouver, décennies durant lesquelles le tuteur de Fū avait bâti un vaste empire financier au sein du monde de la pègre.

De par sa force, et de son influence, Taki n'avait pas osé tenter de l'éliminer. Et quand le village des Cascades avait eu besoin d'un ninja pour rejoindre Akatsuki, c'était presque à genou que son chef était venu lui en faire la demande, de peur qu'Ame n'évince l'autorité de Taki au sein du Sangokudōmei, s'il n'y envoyait pas un homme de la même trempe que Yahiko. Ce dernier soupira, en se relevant.

« Je me permets de reprendre les feuilles. Je dois annoncer la nouvelle à Itachi et à Naruto.

-Non, ne les dérangez pas ! répliqua Kakashi qui regardait les enveloppes sans les voir. Ils doivent dormir. Je leur annoncerai moi-même la nouvelle demain.

-Bien... »

Yahiko se releva et s'apprêta à repartir mais le ninja copieur interrompit sa démarche.

« Que va faire l'Akatsuki à ce propos ? »

Le roux, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte, ne se retourna pas pour répondre.

« Le Hokage demandait notre intervention. J'ai envoyé un message à Hanzō-sama. Nous agirons selon sa décision. »

Et sur ces mots, il sortit, laissant Kakashi seul avec les enveloppes.

…

''La mort est une chose tristement courante chez les shinobis.'' songea le ninja copieur.

Il regarda les enveloppes.

''Il y a eu Obito…Il y a eu Rin… Il y a eu le Maître... ''

Son poing serré frappa la table alors qu'un accès de détermination, comme il lui en venait rarement, s'emparait de lui.

''Il n'y aura pas son fils''

Kakashi se redressa. La confusion, qui régnait dans son esprit, au lieu de s'intensifier en raison de la mélancolie que lui causait la mort de compagnons de Konoha, fut littéralement balayée par ce violent rappel de la réalité. Que des dizaines de ninjas meurent d'un coup ne se résumait pas qu'à une simple tragédie, c'était la loi de la guerre dans toute son horreur. Naruto aurait pu en faire partie-et ce d'autant plus qu'à un moment, la possibilité de l'intégrer à la garnison de Kojishi avait été évoquée, avant d'être écartée au profit de l'Akatsuki. Les ennemis, que rencontrerait l'organisation aux nuages rouges, seraient d'une autre trempe que tous ceux qu'avaient croisés Naruto. Kushimaru, pour horrible qu'il était, n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Kisame Hoshigaki ou de Jūzō Biwa… Sans parler du Mizukage.

Mais ce n'était pas parce que cette loi de la guerre existait qu'il fallait se résigner et juste l'accepter.

Au diable ses sentiments personnels ! Kakashi se débarrassa de son kimono, et s'habilla rapidement, revêtant son gilet de jōnin, ainsi que la cape d'Akatsuki. Sans même adresser plus d'attention aux enveloppes, ou à la marque qu'avait laissée son coup sur le kotatsu, il quitta sa chambre. Il avait eu deux semaines pour apprendre à savoir où se trouvait chacun. Il se rendit donc devant la porte qui donnait sur les appartements de la personne à laquelle il lui fallait confier Naruto. Mais une fois arrivé, il hésita avant de frapper, sa colère laissant le pas à une nouvelle question. S'il dérangeait la personne en question, ne risquait-il pas de se voir opposer un refus à sa demande ?

« La porte est ouverte » prévint la voix de Nagato.

Ah, bien sûr ! Comme s'il avait besoin de frapper pour que le porteur de rinnegans, celui qu'il allait voir, susse qu'il se trouvait derrière la porte. Obéissant à l'ordre, Kakashi ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans la pièce. La chambre était austère, à l'image de celui qui y habitait. Les murs étaient nus et à part le futon, seuls deux objets avaient vocation à attirer l'attention. D'abord, un meuble, une simple étagère qui attirait par les photos qui y trônaient. Des photos comme on aurait pu en trouver chez n'importe qui et qui retraçaient la vie de l'homme auxquelles elles appartenaient.

Nagato à douze ans, souriant à pleines dents à l'objectif. Nagato à quatorze ans, aux côtés de Yahiko et de Konan, drapés tous trois du manteau, quoique encore vierge du motif qui l'ornait aujourd'hui, d'Akatsuki, faisant tous trois le V de la victoire avec leur doigts. Nagato, Yahiko et Konan, à seize ans, arborant le même air grave, en compagnie de Hanzō la Salamandre qui se trouvait au centre. Konan, passée la vingtaine, assise sur une chaise et Yahiko à genoux devant elle, sa tête contre le ventre arrondi de la jeune femme. Yahiko seul, aux anges, tenant un poupon dans ses bras. Il y avait d'autres clichés, et le dernier en date, car il semblait évident que les photos avaient été rangées par ordre chronologique, montrait Nagato posant une main paternelle sur la tête de Karin, les deux se souriant mutuellement sans regarder l'objectif.

Ensuite, un goban, le plateau de jeu qui permettait de jouer au go [5], devant lequel Nagato se tenait assis en tailleur, incarnant seul les deux joueurs. Il régnait dans la pièce comme une étonnante sérénité que Kakashi craignit un instant de perturber, sa folle détermination loin d'être apaisée. Mais il se décida finalement à s'approcher jusqu'à ce que Nagato l'invitât d'un geste à prendre place près du goban.

« Savez-vous jouer, Kakashi Hatake ?

-Je connais les règles »

Sakumo avait toujours adoré ce jeu, et il y avait initié son fils…qui n'y avait guère plus touché depuis le décès de son père. Pour autant, il se souvenait de ces moments privilégiés qu'ils passaient tous deux, parfois pendant des soirées entières, à jouer l'un avec l'autre, et il gardait en mémoire quelques stratégies. Des stratégies conçues par l'enfant de six ans qu'il était alors, certes, mais qui lui servirait de base pour affronter Nagato qui avait enlevé les pierres noires et blanches de la partie qu'il jouait juste avant.

« Prenez les blanches » ordonna-t-il.

Kakashi, pourtant venu ici dans un tout autre but, ne put s'empêcher d'obtempérer à cette injonction-aussi souveraine que l'aura que dégageait Nagato- en prenant le bol contenant les fameuses pierres, que lui tendait le ninja d'Ame. Et leur partie commença, en même temps que leur dialogue.

« J'attendais votre venue, Kakashi Hatake, révéla Nagato en posant une pierre. Il semblerait que vous ayez enfin pris votre décision vis-à-vis de votre disciple.

-Vous devinez bien »

Sous cette réponse caustique se cachait un trouble certain. Ses doutes, le ninja copieur les avait gardé dissimulé derrière son apparence nonchalante, et même Itachi, qui le connaissait, bien n'avait rien dû en percevoir. Alors, comment se faisait-il que Nagato, qu'il n'avait pas croisé, en dehors des heures de repas, ait décelé les doutes qui avaient torturé son esprit, ces dernières semaines ?

En relevant la tête vers le ninja d'Ame, Kakashi remarqua que ce dernier n'observait guère plus le plateau de jeu mais le détaillait de ses rinnegans. Il soutint tant que faire se peut ce regard qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il voyait au travers lui. Les orbes concentriques le dévisageaient dans un silence de plomb que leur propriétaire finit par rompre.

« Je ne devine pas. Je décrypte. Votre ton, le moindre frémissement de vos muscles, les perturbations de votre chakra. Les détours de votre esprit…

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous pouvez lire dans les pensées ? »

Kakashi frémit. Même si certains ninjas-notamment le clan Yamanaka- possédaient cette capacité, il leur fallait un contact physique et idéalement, l'immobilisme de leur cible, voire un affaiblissement physique et mental. Mais pouvoir l'accomplir sans remplir aucune de ces conditions ne pouvaient pas exister, ou du moins pas appartenir à un humain. Et si tel était le cas malgré tout, alors toutes les informations que Konoha avait voulu cacher à Akatsuki se trouvaient à l'entière disposition de Nagato.

Seulement, s'il pouvait faire cela, pourquoi diable l'aurait-il révélé à lui, Kakashi ?

« A votre avis ? »

Le ninja copieur eut un mouvement de recul. A quelle question répondait l'homme aux cheveux rouge? A celle qu'il avait prononcé tout haut, ou à celle qu'il s'était posée dans son esprit ?

« Vous vous posez trop de questions. Vous aviez une demande. Formulez-là »

L'ordre, encore, de ce même ton emprunt autant de majesté que d'inhumanité, éclaircit l'esprit de Kakashi. Celui-ci respira un bon coup, posa les deux paumes à terres, et courba l'échine face à l'Uzumaki, ses cheveux argentés touchant presque les pierres noires et blanches qui brillaient sur le goban.

« Acceptez de prendre Naruto pour élève ! »

Il se passa peut-être une minute, une longue minute durant laquelle Nagato ne répondit rien. Il resta là à contempler l'homme qui, au mépris de tout amour-propre, s'abaissait à s'incliner pour le convaincre.

«Pourquoi me demander de remplir ce rôle, alors que vous en êtes vous-même capable ?

-Non, ce que je peux lui apprendre est limité. Il progresserait, parce qu'il est doué, mais trop lentement, et même ainsi, je serai trop vite surclassé pour…

-Ce sont de bonnes raisons, mais pas les vôtres ! l'interrompit Nagato. Vous lui avez dit que passer sa vie à chercher la vengeance n'engendrait que frustration. Vous lui avez dit de passer outre la perte de son œil. Vous lui avez donné des conseils que vous-même avez été incapable de suivre ! »

Kakashi déglutit, et resta coi. Qu'aurait-il bien pu répondre ? Le porteur de Rinnegan formulait les choses avec une justesse acérée.

« Vous estimez qu'en vous côtoyant, Naruto finira comme vous, incapable de surmonter la perte de ses proches… et incapable de les protéger. »

Le ninja copieur encaissait les mots… Mais que c'était dur de s'entendre jeter à la figure les raisons les plus obscures qui l'avaient mené ici.

« Vous estimez qu'en restant son maître, son potentiel s'estompera comme vous estimez que le vôtre s'est estompé.

-Oui. »

Il avait murmuré ce dernier mot, comme on avoue un mensonge honteux. Le ninja d'Ame n'avait que cinq ans de plus que lui, et pourtant, Kakashi avait l'impression d'être un enfant pris en faute face à cet homme.

Nagato ferma les yeux pensivement.

« Si vous pensez être à ce point un poids pour ce garçon, le filleul de l'homme à qui je dois tout, et si vous êtes prêt à vous détacher de lui pour ne pas le ralentir, alors je serai un bien piètre individu en n'agissant pas.

-Vous acceptez…

-Votre abnégation m'a convaincu. Je serai le maître de Naruto Uzumaki, jusqu'au jour où vous pourrez reprendre cette charge ! »

Kakashi baissa la tête, son ventre, jusque-là noué par le stress, se détendit, et il sentit le soulagement envahir son corps. Mais avant même qu'il eut pu remercier le porteur de Rinnegan, ce dernier continua.

«Quant à votre potentiel, il ne s'est guère estompé, Kakashi Hatake. Là encore, vous l'avez sacrifié pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

Le ninja copieur, qui ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'on aborde le sujet, porta machinalement la main à la seule chose qui n'appartenait pas au corps avec lequel il était venu au monde. Son œil gauche.

« Ce sharingan appartenait à un Manipulateur, là où vous êtes un Intensificateur. Vos chakras sont si dissemblables qu'ils ne peuvent s'accorder. Qu'il n'y ait pas eu rejet de votre organisme constitue déjà un petit miracle. Cet œil vous a donné votre réputation… Il vous a beaucoup aidé. Je comprends votre attachement. Mais…»

Kakashi releva son bandeau frontal avant que son interlocuteur finisse sa phrase et dévoila la prunelle rougeoyante.

« L'ami qui m'a légué cela m'a également laissé une précieuse leçon de vie. Cette pupille est là pour me la rappeler.

-Débarrassez-vous de cet œil, Kakashi Hatake. Il est plus un poids pour vous que vous n'en êtes un pour Naruto. »

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent rabattit son bandeau sur sa pupille. Comment aurait-il pu la sacrifier ? Comment pourrait-il faire face à Obito dans l'autre monde s'il faisait ça ? Non ! Jusqu'à la fin, cette pupille serait sa plus grande arme… et son plus lourd fardeau. Il se leva et repartit vers la sortie. Nagato ne le retint pas. Certes, leur partie de go n'était pas finie, mais leur conversation l'était bel et bien, et le ninja copieur se sentait, pour un fois, fier d'avoir permis un avenir un peu plus radieux pour Naruto.

Il se prépara à passer la porte quand l'Uzumaki intervint une dernière fois.

« Vous me laissez son apprentissage, mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous devez renoncer à tout lien avec Naruto. Ce garçon ignore tout de son passé, alors que vous le connaissez bien.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Kakashi en se retournant.

-Minato Namikaze »

Le jōnin de Konoha manqua de sursauter à son nom. Nagato avait-il lu si profondément dans son esprit ? Ou avait-il décelé la ressemblance, bien qu'elle fût presque infime, entre le chakra de Naruto et celui du Yondaime Hokage ?

« Parlez-lui de son père. C'est bien plus important que de le rendre fort, et vous en êtes plus capable que moi »

* * *

Un profond sentiment de décalage vis-à-vis des autres habitait Naruto depuis de très nombreuses années. Il en avait hérité du comportement qu'on lui réservait au village, et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant puisqu'on le rejetait comme le dernier des pestiférés. Les autres étaient des hommes et des femmes. Des humains en somme, et lui, autre chose. Pas un démon, non ! Kyūbi pouvait se targuer d'une telle appellation, mais lui, il n'avait rien de ce qui faisait un démon, ni sa force, ni sa stature. Il n'était qu'un être hybride, pas assez humain pour être accepté parmi eux, et suffisamment démon pour en abriter un en lui.

De ce fait, il avait longtemps cru qu'il lui faudrait rencontrer ses semblables, ces huit autres qui, comme lui, portaient des bijūs en eux, pour se libérer de ce sentiment de décalage. Pourtant, plus on l'avait accepté, que ce fût Jiraiya, Sakura, ou Sasuke, plus ce sentiment s'était atténué, et depuis qu'il faisait partie intégrante d'Akatsuki, il n'en restait guère plus que quelques miettes. Car personne ne lui témoignait de mépris, et encore moins d'indifférence. Bien au contraire, Kakashi lui dédiait même tout son temps libre, et Itachi se joignait très volontiers à eux, tempérant le ninja copieur quand la rigueur de celui-ci rendait l'entrainement trop éreintant pour le petit blond. Ce dernier s'était souvent demandé ce que cela ferait d'avoir un frère, et à voir celui de Sasuke, toujours si bienveillant, il crevait de jalousie envers son ami.

Le trio d'Ame lui accordait, lui aussi, une attention aussi particulière qu'étrange. Enfin, du moins l'avait-il trouvé étrange, au début, mais ils partageaient-en dépit de leur différence d'âge- le fait d'avoir eu pour premier maître Jiraiya des Sannins, et ils en parlaient tous les quatre avec une connivence affichée. Le trio le considérait comme son cadet, et lui donnait une affection qu'il n'avait pas eue ailleurs. Quand ils se croisaient, notamment lors des repas, Yahiko et Konan se conduisaient même comme s'il avait été leur propre enfant. Konan le corrigeait avec sévérité pour ses mauvaises manières et Yahiko le défendait en riant tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds. L'eut-il avoué ? Il aimait tant cela qu'il faisait parfois exprès de laisser ses coudes traîner à table, sous le regard, auquel il avait perdu tout espoir de cacher quoi que ce soit, de Nagato dont les rinnegans, lors de ces moments particulier, perdaient cet éclat terrifiant tandis qu'un sourire paisible se dessinait sur son visage.

Kakuzu, pour sa part, bien que toujours aussi intimidant, avait réussi à montrer de la sympathie à son égard. Cela l'avait beaucoup étonné. D'abord, parce qu'à première vue, il ne l'imaginait même pas capable de ce sentiment-là, et ensuite, car la raison était pour le moins surprenante. Un jour qu'il déballait ses affaires, le colosse de Taki était venu le voir pour lui demander de lui fournir quelques mèches de cheveux et des rognures d'ongles. Pour quel usage ? Il n'avait pas voulu le dire, sinon qu'il avait réclamé la même chose à Itachi et Kakashi. Entendant cela, et surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas se mettre à dos le ninja de la Cascade, Naruto avait obtempéré, et en se levant trop précipitamment, avait renversé son sac à dos, déversant son contenu un peu partout. Kakuzu n'avait fait aucune remarque mais s'était baissé pour ramasser la grenouille porte-monnaie du petit blond qu'il avait soupesé avant de l'ouvrir.

« Ça fait beaucoup d'argent pour un enfant, avait-il déclaré.

-Ce sont mes économies. »

Il ne mentait pas. Lors des missions d'intérêts généraux qu'il avait accomplis avant de devenir genin, il avait accumulé sa paye, puisque Jiraiya gérait toutes les dépenses du quotidien.

« Des économies à ton âge? C'est bien. Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour comprendre que l'argent est l'unique valeur sûre en ce monde. Il y a peut-être quelque chose à tirer de toi! »

Puis, ayant reçu de Naruto ce qu'il était venu chercher, il l'avait laissé seul, à méditer sur ces mots. Ces mots qui, à en croire Fū, revenait à une véritable déclaration d'amour de la part de son tuteur. Fū… La plus jeune de l'organisation, sans les compter, Karin et lui qui étaient ses cadets d'un an. A vrai dire, la seule chose qui importait vraiment Naruto dans cette différence d'âge se limitait surtout à une différence de taille, puisqu'il était le plus petit des trois. Il aurait pourtant dû s'y habituer. A Konoha, au sein de sa génération, son mètre quarante-cinq faisait de lui le plus petit des neuf qui avaient accédés au grade de genin cette année-là. Il aurait bien aimé que ça change un peu car non content d'être considéré comme peu dangereux par ses ennemis- et il ne possédait guère la maturité pour y concevoir un avantage- Fū en profitait pour l'assimiler à une grosse peluche.

Les deux nuits, qui avaient suivies celle où les deux jeunes filles lui avaient rendus visite, n'avaient pas été de tout repos, puisque le cauchemar revenait toujours le hanter. Finalement, il avait décidé d'accepter leur proposition, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, pour voir si cela pouvait l'aider à retrouver le sommeil. Il était ainsi les rejoindre, et le temps, qu'il avait passé avec elles, l'avait définitivement convaincu que ces deux filles étaient complètement folles. Il avait d'abord simplement pensé dormir dans la même pièce, dans son futon qu'il avait amené avec lui, mais ses hôtes en avaient décidé autrement, et l'avaient entrainé sous la couverture qu'elles partageaient ensemble. Coincé entre les deux, il n'avait rien pu faire quand Fū s'était mise à le serrer contre elle comme elle aurait serré un oreiller, son étreinte confirmant la force dont elle avait déjà fait preuve, et l'empêchant de se débattre. Karin, quant à elle, si elle se voulait, en apparence, plus réservée que la fille aux cheveux verts, s'était avéré bien plus…perverse-car Naruto ne trouvait pas d'autre mot.

Il s'y connaissait bien en perversité, pour avoir été élevé par un homme qui se laissait aller au voyeurisme, et ne prenait même pas la peine de s'en cacher. Mais il pensait justement que seuls les hommes étaient comme ça. Il n'imaginait pas du tout une femme espionner le bain des hommes, par exemple. Karin, sans rien savoir de tout cela, s'était échinée à démolir son idée de la « pureté féminine ».

La première nuit, Fū s'était endormi presque instantanément, s'en s'imaginer les effets que son manque absolu de pudeur provoquait chez le petit blond, tandis que celui-ci avait senti une main de Karin passer sous son pyjama et aller au contact de sa peau, s'attardant même plus bas qu'elle n'aurait dû tandis que l'autre se plaquait sur sa bouche. Il aurait aimé lui faire comprendre que cela le gênait horriblement, mais la poigne de la kunoichi de Taki l'avait empêché de se retourner, et muselé comme il l'était, il avait dû se résigner à attendre que le sommeil vint à lui. D'ailleurs, il devait le reconnaître : cette proximité, pour embarrassante qu'il la trouvait, l'entrainait dans un sommeil sans rêve, et réparateur.

Comme son entrainement lui demandait des forces et qu'il lui fallait bien dormir pour pouvoir s'y adonner à fond, il avait donc décidé de supporter la gêne et de rester dormir avec les deux jeunes filles, d'autant qu'un sentiment grisant, qu'il n'aurait su nommer, avait commencé à germer en lui. Une chaleur réconfortante quand il remarquait à quelle point les deux filles recherchaient sa compagnie…

Pour tout cela, il appréciait sa vie à l'Akatsuki, même s'il se demandait chaque jour quand aurait finalement lieu sa première mission. Il avait hâte de mettre à l'épreuve les réflexes que Kakashi cherchaient à lui faire acquérir. Toutefois, cette mission tant désirée fut précédée par une terrible nouvelle qui avait jeté un voile morose sur l'humeur de son maître et du grand frère de Sasuke. La disparition de la garnison de Kojishi leur avait porté un sale coup au moral, à tel point que jusqu'à nouvel ordre, les entrainements seraient suspendus.

Cela faisait déjà quatre jours depuis que la nouvelle était tombée, et Naruto rongeait son frein en silence, mais trahi par une agitation grandissante. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Kakashi et Itachi faisaient leur deuil, et lui n'avait perdu personne. Au mieux, avait-il reconnu quelques noms de familles parmi ceux des membres de la garnison, dont celui d'un de ses aînés de l'académie-qui avaient été promu un an plus tôt que lui- mais il avait eu du mal à se sentir personnellement désolé pour ces pertes, puisqu'il y avait fort à parier que la plupart de ces hommes et de ces femmes dont on avait perdu la trace faisaient partie de cette masse qui ne cessait de lui vouer haine ou mépris. Il avait tout de même vaguement ressenti un pincement au cœur à l'idée que Sasuke et Hinata, dont les clans comptaient plusieurs membres parmi les morts et disparus, aient pu perdre un proche.

Mais la situation présente n'allait pas durer. Tout du moins, l'espérait-il en finissant de s'installer dans la salle de réunion, aux côtés de ses compatriotes de Konoha, dont les visages étaient obstinément tournés vers Yahiko. Tous les membres d'Akatsuki s'étaient rassemblés autour de la table ovale sous l'injonction de leur chef, le seul à être resté debout, ses yeux bleus fixés sur la carte de la péninsule. Quand il constata que tous attendaient qu'il commence, il détacha son regard de la carte, et pointa juste, de la longue règle en bois qu'il tenait dans sa main, Yu no Kuni.

« Comme vous le savez tous, le Hokage a récemment sollicité notre aide, suite à la disparition de la garnison qui assiégeait la forteresse de Himeji-Sei. »

Un acquiescement général répondit à ce rappel.

« J'ai reçu ce matin une missive de Hanzō-sama. Il s'avère que le daimyo des Sources Chaudes lui a également fait parvenir une lettre. »

Hanzō la Salamandre, au temps de sa jeunesse, avait beaucoup vagabondé, nouant, au fil de ses voyages et de ses rencontres, des liens et des amitiés avec ceux qu'il jugeait de la même trempe que lui. Si bien qu'il connaissait en personne la plupart des gens influents de chaque pays. Des décennies auparavant, il avait rencontré le daimyo des Sources Chaudes quand celui-ci n'était encore qu'un jeune prince, en ceci différent des autres qu'au mépris de sa propre sécurité, il combattait aux côtés des rares ninjas de Yugakure no Sato pour leur insuffler du courage. Ce courage, si rare chez les régnants de la péninsule, avait incité Hanzō à l'aider, et de là était né une longue amitié.

« Il semblerait que Yu no Kuni ait peu à peu sombré sous l'emprise d'une secte religieuse très influente, se revendiquant d'un certain dieu du massacre nommé Jashin… Kakuzu ? »

Le ninja de Taki avait sollicité la parole d'un geste.

« Prendre le contrôle d'un pays demande beaucoup de moyens, financiers comme humains. Comment une simple secte aurait pu réussir ce tour de force ? Surtout avec l'opposition du daimyo.

-C'est une excellente question, à laquelle il nous faudra répondre! Pour ce qui est du Seigneur des Sources Chaudes, il n'est pas justement impossible que la secte puisse y voir un obstacle tôt ou tard.

-Sa vie serait donc menacée ? demanda Konan.

-C'est probable »

Yahiko posa ses mains à plat sur la table.

« Hanzō-sama pense qu'envoyer des renforts au grand jour pourrait précipiter l'action de cette secte à l'encontre de son ami. Aussi nous a-t-il ordonné de nous rendre à Yu no Kuni incognito. De là, nous devrons à la fois assurer la protection du daimyo, et enquêter sur cette secte. »

Ce fut cette fois à Kakashi d'intervenir.

« Y-a-t'il une chance que cette secte soit impliquée dans la disparition de Kojishi ?

-On peut le supposer, mais nous profiterons de l'occasion pour déterminer son rôle précis dans cette affaire. »

Yahiko balaya l'assemblée du regard.

« Si nous trouvons une seule preuve de cela, alors, Akatsuki pourra intervenir officiellement sans qu'on croit que notre venue a été sollicitée par le Seigneur des Sources Chaudes. La peur des représailles de Konoha et notre présence occuperont suffisamment la secte -si elle est bien la responsable- pour qu'elle ne suppose pas l'implication du daimyo dans notre venue... »

Naruto avait écouté, mais il ne comprenait pas toutes les nuances, notamment sur le fait d'agir incognito. Ou plutôt, il avait peur de comprendre. Il s'était entrainé au combat jusqu'à maintenant, pas à l'infiltration. La mission s'annonçait difficile d'emblée, d'autant qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas l'opportunité de s'entrainer avec son maître durant toute cette période.

« Nous évoluerons en deux groupes : Konan, Kakashi, Kakuzu, Itachi et moi-même partirons dans deux heures. Nagato, Fū, Karin et Naruto, vous rest…

-NON »

Tous les regards, pour la plupart sévères, convergèrent vers Naruto, qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même en jurant dans son esprit. Le mot avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres avant même qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Le rouge aux joues, il baissa la tête, tandis que Yahiko, sourcils froncés, terminait sa phrase comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption.

« … vous resterez ici jusqu'à que nous ayons les preuves suffisantes pour qu'Akatsuki intervienne au grand jour. Quelqu'un a-t-il une remarque à faire ?»

Naruto garda la tête rivé sur la table, se la cachant derrière dans mains. Non mais quelle injustice ! Comment pouvait-on le priver ainsi de son maître ? Il allait stagner jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne… Car il était absolument hors de question de demander la moindre aide à Nagato. Il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à mendier son instruction à tous les râteliers. Quel genre de shinobi faisait-ça ?

Il resta prostré ainsi, n'osant pas relever la tête, espérant qu'on l'oublie et que personne ne lui fasse la moindre remarque. Dire qu'il s'entrainait à garder un contrôle de ses émotions pour éviter de paniquer. Il était beau le résultat. Pas fichu de garder pour lui son indignation. Kakashi était, en plus, si pointilleux sur le se respect de la hiérarchie que le savon qu'il allait se prendre resterait probablement dans les annales. Il avait, certes, moins peur que lui d'avant-car rien ne lui faisait désormais plus peur que Kushimaru- mais il appréhendait de perdre sa considération. En plus, comme Yahiko était leur supérieur hiérarchique à eux deux, cela risquait de retomber sur Kakashi lui-même.

Naruto entendit le raclement des chaises, et resta immobile. Peut-être qu'on allait vraiment l'oublier, au final ? Mais quand une main se posa sur ses cheveux, il sursauta.

« Naruto, fit la voix, étonnamment calme au vu de ce que craignait le blond, de Kakashi ».

A première entente, il ne décelait aucune colère dans le ton de son instructeur. Le jinchūriki de Kyūbi consentit à relever la tête, et remarqua du même coup qu'il n'y avait guère plus que lui et Kakashi dans la pièce.

« J'suis désolé » marmonna-t-il.

Le ninja copieur posa ses mains sur les épaules de son élèves, et poussa un soupir un fendre l'âme.

« Ne le sois pas, Naruto. Essaye juste de comprendre que Yahiko, en tant que chef, doit intégrer deux nouveaux membres à une équipe déjà très rôdée. Dans le cadre d'une mission si dangereuse, tu es trop inexpérimenté pour y être inclus. Et puis… »

Kakashi hésita, semblant chercher ses mots.

« Et puis, continua-t-il avec un débit un peu plus rapide. Je pense que c'est une excellente chose pour toi de ne plus suivre mon enseignement. »

Cette fois-ci, Naruto faillit tomber de sa chaise. Son maître en avait-il déjà assez de lui ? Etait-ce parce qu'il venait de dépasser les bornes ? Ou plus simplement… était-il si mauvais que ça ?

« Tu as un incroyable potentiel… »

Ah non, visiblement pas si mauvais.

« Probablement au moins équivalent à celui de ton père »

Ah… QUOI ! Naruto se leva d'un coup, et recula, butant sur la chaise qu'il venait de quitter et s'étalant sur le sol, sous le regard, voilé, de Kakashi. Le blond réfléchissait à toute vitesse… A moins que ce ne fussent les pensées qui affluèrent d'elles-mêmes. Depuis quand avait-il un père ?! Ou plutôt, non. Depuis quand Kakashi connaissait-il son père ? Et pourquoi avait-il attendu maintenant pour lui en parler ? Son œil bleu, grand ouvert, libérait toutes ses pensées, et Kakashi n'avait guère besoin d'un rinnegan pour lire en son élève comme dans un livre.

« Ton père était quelqu'un d'important. Mais comme beaucoup de personnes importantes, il cristallisait la haine de nombreux shinobis. Si les autres villages avaient eu vent de votre filiation, ils auraient tout tenté pour t'éliminer. Le Sandaime a ordonné à la poignée de shinobi qui était au courant de ne rien dire à personne, pas même à toi, avant que le temps ne soit venu. »

Naruto se remit debout, sans quitter le ninja copieur de l'œil, en prenant peu à peu conscience de ses paroles.

« Et le temps est v'nu ? Ou vous désobéissez ? »

Kakashi eut un sourire.

« Je dirais que je désobéis. Mais, de toute façon, je ne t'ai encore rien révélé de qui il était ni comment il a vécu. Il me faudrait des heures et des heures pour tout te raconter à son sujet, et je le ferai… La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons. »

Le blondinet ravala sa déception, et sentit la main de Kakashi effleurer de nouveau ses cheveux.

« Je voulais juste que tu saches que tu as des capacités exceptionnelles en toi… Et qu'à rester avec moi, elles risquent de se tarir.

-Mais… Pas du tout. Z'êtes un super ninja

-Non ! Je suis peut-être un bon shinobi, mais il te faut quelqu'un d'une autre trempe.

-Mais… Mais… Qui ? »

Kakashi enleva sa main, et sans répondre, se dirigea vers la porte. A son pas pesant, et à sa silhouette courbée, il sembla à Naruto qu'il avait pris plusieurs années d'un seul coup. Toutefois, ce fut d'une voix assurée qu'il finit par déclarer en se retournant une dernière fois.

« Nagato Uzumaki ! »

Naruto resta bouche bée. Depuis que Nagato était venu lors de son premier entrainement, il nourrissait une sorte de fascination pour lui, et l'idée de l'avoir comme maitre lui plaisait. Mais, généralement, un ninja ne suivait l'enseignement que d'un seul instructeur. Devenir le disciple de Nagato, c'était ne plus être celui de Kakashi.

Il courut jusqu'à lui, et lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il ne sorte. Il devait dire quelque chose, mais le regard triste de Kakashi empêcha les mots de se former dans sa gorge. Il resta silencieux pendant quelques instants avant de finalement pouvoir prononcer un simple…

« Merci. »

Kakashi lui sourit une nouvelle fois, l'œil toujours voilé de mélancolie, et il s'apprêta à partir se préparer… Sauf que le petit blond rester accrocher à son poignet.

« Vous reviendrez ? Z'allez pas me faire le coup d'mourir ? »

C'était dit maladroitement, mais l'inquiétude latente était sincère. Si la secte était, bel et bien, responsable de la disparition de plus de cent shinobis, elle était extrêmement dangereuse. Kakashi releva son bandeau et son sharingan se fixa sur son ancien élève.

« L'ami qui m'a laissé cela, je lui ai promis de lui montrer ce que je deviendrai. Je ne suis pas devenu grand-chose pour l'instant… Je n'ai pas encore le droit de mourir »

Et sur ces mots, il s'éloigna, laissant un Naruto impressionné par cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi charismatique qu'en cet instant.

Kakashi avait à peine disparu à l'angle d'un couloir qu'une voix familière résonna.

« C'est un vrai crève-cœur pour lui de te confier à moi, tu sais ? Si tu savais comme il aurait aimé être suffisamment fort pour te garder sous son aile… »

Naruto se retourna pour faire face à un Nagato qui le contemplait, son air arborant cette gravité qui ne le quittait que lors de trop rares instants. L'homme aux cheveux rouges était plus petit que Kakashi, mais la présence qu'il dégageait donnait l'impression qu'il était gigantesque. Il s'accroupit d'ailleurs pour que son visage soit au même niveau que celui de son nouvel élève, qui recula pour s'incliner brièvement.

« Merci de m'enseigner.

-Tu as déjà remercié la personne qu'il fallait. »

Nagato posa sa main sur les cheveux blonds du filleul de son maître-qui commençait sérieusement à se demander pourquoi tous les adultes faisaient cela-, et lui fit légèrement tourner la tête, pour qu'il regarde le coin de couloir où avait disparu le ninja copieur.

« Il t'a confié à moi pour te rendre fort.

-Z'en êtes capable ? »

L'homme aux rinnegans, sans s'offusquer du manque de politesse de la question, dodelina la tête d'un air pensif.

« Je ne pourrais peut-être pas te rendre aussi fort que moi. Mais… plus fort que cet Oinin qui hante ton esprit ? Oui, ça, je le peux. »

Naruto acquiesça avec un sourire féroce, et comme à chaque fois qu'on y faisait mention, son estomac se serra dans un mélange subtile de terreur et de haine.

''Kushimaru Kuriarare''

* * *

« Trop lent ! Beaucoup trop lent ! »

L'affrontement entre Jūzō et Zabuza devenait de plus en plus intense. En théorie, il ne constituait qu'un banal entrainement entre maitre et élève, mais dans les faits, les deux hommes déployaient tant d'énergie à se vaincre l'un l'autre qu'il était difficile croire qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à s'entretuer. Jūzō maniait Kubikiribōchō avec autant de facilité que s'il s'était agi d'un petit poignard, et chacun de ses goûts aurait été létal s'ils n'avaient été bloqués par une réplique de l'épée du Bourreau, qu'utilisait Zabuza. Puisqu'il était destiné à porter un jour la véritable lame du Bourreau, il devait s'entrainer avec une arme du même acabit et, même s'il était habitué, en tant qu'assassin, à des armes plus petites telles que les ninjatōs, la nature l'avait doté d'une telle force qu'il n'avait pas de grande difficulté à utiliser une arme que la plupart des hommes n'aurait même pas été capable de soulever. Toutefois, le sokubajūtaï de Yagura dominait l'affrontement, et d'un large mouvement circulaire plus violent que les autres, il abattit Kubikiribōchō sur la pâle copie que portait Zabuza. L'assassin ne put supporter le choc et lâcha son arme qui tomba avec fracas sur le sol. Avant même qu'il eut pu sortir une autre arme pour remplacer celle qu'il avait perdue, il sentit le tranchant de la lame du bourreau sur sa gorge. Il leva aussitôt les bras pour signifier son abandon. Il connaissait son maître, et tant que ce dernier le menacerait de son arme, il ne serait pas rassuré.

Kushimaru, qui observait le duel de loin, s'apprêta à descendre de l'arbre sur lequel il s'était jusque-là installé. Il avait été convoqué par Jūzō et au vu des évènements qui avaient eu lieu récemment, cette invitation avait de quoi être juteuse. En jetant un regard en contrebas pour voir où atterrir, il aperçut Ameyuri, adossée à l'arbre, ses épées aux flancs. Coupé dans son élan, il se prit à la contempler pendant quelques secondes.

De tous les épéistes, et même, dans une plus large mesure, de tous les ninjas de Kiri, elle était la seule personne dont il se sentait proche. La seule personne pour qui il arrivait à éprouver de l'inquiétude, et qui, en retour, s'inquiétait pour lui quand il était blessé. Plusieurs raisons expliquaient ce rapport privilégié qu'entretenaient les deux bretteurs. D'abord, ils étaient les deux plus jeunes des sept épéistes-Kushimaru ayant vingt-trois ans et Ameyuri trois ans de moins- ensuite, ils venaient tous deux du même endroit- un orphelinat délabré au sud de l'île principal de Mizu no Kuni- et se connaissait donc depuis très longtemps et enfin, parce qu'elle voulait bien ne pas le regarder de travers pour ses appétits concernant… les jeunes garçons. La plupart de ses compatriotes le respectait pour ses compétences et sa férocité hors norme, qualité particulièrement plébiscitée sous le règne de Yagura, mais aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait à cacher la répugnance qui brillait dans leurs yeux quand il croisait leur regard.

Tous, sauf trois personnes : Ameyuri, qui lui pardonnait tous ses excès, ainsi que Jūzō et Yagura. Mais ces deux derniers vivaient dans un monde à part où les valeurs morales, à supposer qu'elles y existassent, devaient profondément différer de celles qui régnaient dans la réalité. Dans leurs yeux à eux, Kushimaru ne voyait que démence, fureur ou vacuité, tout simplement car ces deux-là étaient, à son avis et pour son grand plaisir, complètement aliénés. De leur folie, il remerciait le ciel, même s'il ne croyait pas vraiment en une quelconque divinité, car sans eux pour diriger le village, il n'aurait jamais sans doute eu les opportunités qu'on lui avait offertes, et pour tous ce qu'ils avaient faits pour lui, il avait pris la décision de respecter ces deux hommes.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cette capacité si spéciale que l'Oinin appelait son sixième sens et qui lui servait à repérer les gens en mission se fondait sur une qualité que personne ne lui aurait pourtant attribué : une empathie exacerbée à l'extrême. Une empathie qui lui permettait de décortiquer la manière de penser de ses semblables et de prévoir à l'avance leurs décisions. Une empathie qui lui permettait d'appréhender les souffrances d'autrui, ce qui le rendait particulièrement doué pour la torture, car il arrivait à déterminer le seuil de douleur que pouvait supporter un individu rien qu'en le regardant. Une empathie dont il se servait tant pour faire souffrir les gens qu'on l'en pensait totalement dépourvu.

Quant aux raisons qui expliquaient pourquoi il usait ainsi de cette qualité, elles se trouvaient dans l'environnement où il avait grandi. L'orphelinat où Ameyuri et lui avait été élevés recueillait les laissés pour compte : les abandonnés, les mal formés, bref, ceux qui partaient avec un sérieux handicap social et desquels personne ne se préoccupait. Si bien que les responsables de l'orphelinat pouvaient utiliser ces enfants à leur fantaisie, et ce que faisait subir Kushimaru à tant de jeunes garçons, il l'avait vécu tant de fois lui-même qu'il n'arrivait plus vraiment à considérer cela comme une mauvaise chose. Au contraire, son esprit, déchiré par deux sentiments contraires : une jalousie inconsciente quand il voyait des gamins être aussi heureux et une envie de protéger ces êtres encore si fragiles, lui intimait cela comme une solution pour résoudre ces problèmes. En les torturant, il apaisait cette jalousie et pensait agir pour leur bien. Cette douleur et cette humiliation si souvent endurés lui avaient donnés l'envie de vivre à tout prix pour se venger, alors pourquoi ses victimes ne ressentiraient pas la même chose ? Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensait, il ne tuait généralement pas les enfants…Même s'il les laissait souvent dans des états dont la plupart ne se remettait jamais.

Ameyuri, elle, avait été eue la chance-ou la malchance, se demandait-il parfois- de ne pas avoir subi ce genre de traitement. Parce qu'il l'avait protégé. Cette gamine de quatre ans, qu'un éducateur de l'orphelinat avait un jour jetée dans le dortoir comme si elle n'avait été qu'un déchet, avait attiré son attention. Il s'était levé-là où tous les autres étaient restés couchés, de peur d'une énième punition- et avait pris cette petite fille si chétive et si menue sous son aile. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment expliqué pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Parce qu'il se sentait seul peut-être ? Mais peu importât ses motivations car pour ce simple instant où il l'avait aidé, Ameyuri lui avait retourné son affection, chose que personne n'avait daigné lui accorder. Pendant trois ans, ils avaient vécu dans cet enfer, lui subissant toujours plus pour la préserver, sans grand espoir d'en sortir, jusqu'à ce qu'on annonce qu'une délégation de Kiri allait venir… et choisirait des enfants pour devenir des ninjas. La guerre grondait et Kiri avait besoin de soldats.

Mais Kushimaru, convaincu qu'il convaincrait les ninjas de par son physique impressionnant-à dix ans, il mesurait déjà un mètre soixante-dix - n'entendait pas partir sans Ameyuri. Alors, il choisit le moyen le plus simple. Il prit la petite fille avec lui, se faufila chez les éducateurs épuisés par les préparatifs, leur subtilisa les clés, verrouilla toutes les portes, et mit le feu à l'orphelinat, condamnant tous ceux qui l'avaient faits souffrir et tous ceux qui avaient soufferts à ses côtés à une mort d'autant plus horrible qu'ils ne pourraient y échapper tout en la sachant inéluctable. Pendant que sa protégée dormait à ses côtés, réchauffée par le brasier, il était resté éveillé toute la nuit à regarder le bâtiment flamber et à entendre les cris de terreur de ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Et c'était ainsi que les avaient trouvés les membres du Shinobigatana de l'époque. Ces derniers auraient pu décider de les tuer, mais l'un d'eux avait juste hurlé de rire, et avait décidé qu'ils feraient tous deux de très bons shinobis… Et depuis cette décision qu'avait dicté son esprit tourmenté à Jūzō Biwa ce jour-là, Kushimaru et Ameyuri avait parcouru du chemin en treize ans, devenant les combattants les plus prometteurs de leur génération.

S'étant remémorés tous ces bons souvenirs, l'Oinin descendit de l'arbre et atterrit avec une grâce féline aux côtés d'Ameyuri qui, l'ayant repéré depuis belle lurette, ne montra aucune surprise à cette soudaine apparition.

« Tu as l'air radieux, Ame-chan, fit-il remarquer.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Kushimaru, répondit-elle avec un air malicieux peint sur le visage. Et oui, toujours après un spectacle excitant. »

Le regard de la jeune femme se concentra de nouveau sur Jūzō et Zabuza qui se dirigeaient maintenant vers eux en discutant.

« Excitant ? Je croyais que tu penchais pour les femmes. Je t'ai jamais vu avec un homme.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne trouve pas d'homme à mon goût que ce sont les femmes qui m'intéressent.

-T'es trop difficile, ma p'tite Ame-chan !

-La bonne blague ! Toi, tu l'es tellement peu que n'importe quel gamin qui te tombe sous le nez te convient. »

Kushimaru éclata de rire sous son masque et voulut passer sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme qui, plus par habitude que par réflexe, attrapa le poignet avant qu'il y arrive.

« Ha ha ha ha, touché, gamine, touché ! »

Mais son hilarité cessa bien vite quand le porteur de Kubikiribōchō les rejoignit, flanqué de son assassin d'élève. Le teint étrangement pâle de Jūzō et ses yeux vitreux indiquaient que, contrairement à son habitude, il était épuisé…C'était d'autant plus étonnant de se dire ça que quelques minutes auparavant, il se battait avec autant de férocité que lorsqu'il tenait la forme. Mais le sokubajūtaï du Mizukage coupa court à toute pensée en les énumérant à voix haute.

« Moi, Zabuza, Ameyuri, Kushimaru… Et, bien sûr, le bon dernier habituel. »

Il se tourna vers l'arbre, et, à la surprise des trois autres, de derrière en surgit un homme qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait senti jusque-là. Kushimaru entendit Ameyuri murmurer un « La vache », et il n'était pas loin de penser la même chose. Ce type qu'il avait sous les yeux, on n'avait pas la chance de le croiser tous les jours, même quand on faisait partie du même village. S'ils le rencontraient pour la première fois, ni la jeune femme ni l'Oinin n'ignoraient son identité. Après tout, il s'agissait du plus grand génie de la perception ayant jamais vu le jour dans le village de la brume sanglante : Butsugen no Chūkichi. [6]

Non content d'avoir ce don exceptionnel en sensitivité-il pouvait, en effet, percevoir toute forme de vie à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde- il possédait en outre une très grande maîtrise du Raiton et du Futon et avait également « l'honneur » de faire partie de la génération de Jūzō et de Yagura. Il avait le même âge qu'eux, mais contrairement au Mizukage et à son sokubajūtaï, agissant d'abord pour satisfaire leurs objectifs personnels, Chūkichi mettait toutes ses compétences au service de la communauté de Kiri. Il jugeait que le collectif primait sur l'individu, et concevait son rôle simplement : servir son village, avant toute chose.

Un peu trop corpulent pour sa taille, vêtu du grand kimono propre aux membres des Renseignements -qu'il commandait- son crâne sous un bandana qui lui servait également de bandeau frontal, et ses yeux constamment dissimulés sous ses lunettes aux verres d'un rouge si profond que Kushimaru pensait sérieusement qu'ils en étaient opaques, Chūkichi ne laissait voir de son visage lunaire que ses joues tatouées de deux longues marques bleutés qui se prolongeaient jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne, et son menton, lui aussi tatoué de manière similaire. Ses mains, si énormes que ses poings devaient bien avoir l'air de véritables marteaux quand il les serrait, étaient croisées derrière son dos et il s'approcha de Jūzō d'un air pensif, comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

« Toujours à arriver après tout le monde, Chūbiri-kun [7]. »

L'interpelé eut un sourire caustique, et pinça l'une de ses joues.

« Ma carrure et mon visage devraient te rappeler que la rapidité n'est pas mon fort. »

Les deux ninjas se regardèrent un moment, et esquissèrent un sourire, cette fois-ci un peu plus amical, avant de se donner l'accolade. Ils s'entendaient bien, même s'ils étaient à peu près aussi différents que pouvaient l'être deux hommes. L'un n'obéissait qu'au Mizukage, l'autre ne suivait les ordres que s'il estimait qu'ils ne nuisaient pas au village. L'un pouvait tuer un ninja de Kiri comme un parfait étranger, l'autre mettait un point d'honneur à garantir la sécurité de ses compatriotes. L'un était craint au sein de Kiri, l'autre profondément respecté. L'un était fou, l'autre parfaitement sain d'esprit-« le seul des trois à l'être » comme disaient les gens quand ils évoquaient discrètement entre eux ce trio qui soutenait Kiri.

Leur unique point commun se résumait à leur classification S. Et à ce titre, ils pouvaient tous deux se montrer capables de commettre les pires atrocités si la situation l'exigeait… A ceci près que Jūzō se montrait souvent enclin à commettre le pire, même si la situation ne l'exigeait pas, alors que Chūkichi préférait attendre qu'aucune autre solution ne puisse être trouvée avant de s'y contraindre. A eux deux, ils représentaient deux idéaux pour les ninjas de Kiri, qui trouvaient soit en l'un, soit en l'autre, le genre de shinobi de légende à admirer et à imiter.

« Bon, puisque nous sommes tous là, reprit Jūzō. Laissez-moi vous annoncer que Ya-chan n'est pas de très bonne humeur ces temps-ci…Et vous avez dû le remarquer »

Kushimaru et Ameyuri échangèrent un regard. Effectivement, quand tout contact avait été perdu avec la forteresse de Himeji-Sei, à Yu no Kuni, et que les espions avaient confirmés qu'en dépit des ordres, le bastion était toujours débout, le Mizukage était entré dans une telle fureur que le simili-village avait dû être évacué, de peur que Yagura ne passât ses nerfs sur ses subordonnés. Seuls les ninjas de rang S avaient eu le droit de rester et ils avaient dû supporter toute la colère de l'Ombre de l'Eau. Cela pouvait bien expliquer la fatigue de l'épéiste, cela dit, et pourquoi son ton était si posé. Son épuisement semblait même être capable de mettre à terre sa bipolarité.

« D'après le rapport des espions, il semblerait que la garnison de Konoha ait également disparu, précisa Jūzō. Il se pourrait donc que ceux qui sont responsables de la perte de contact avec nos hommes soient des ninjas de Yugakure no sato. »

''Eh ben, tu m'étonnes qu'il apprécie pas, notre Mizukage '' songea Kushimaru.

Pour un village comme Kiri, qui clamait sa supériorité sur tous les plans, et avant tout, sur celui militaire, l'idée qu'une nation négligeable comme l'était Yu puisse s'en prendre à eux et pire, y réussisse, ne pouvait être considéré que comme une humiliation. Un véritable crachat jeté au visage du meneur de la Brume Sanglante.

« Ya-chan m'a donc gentiment fait comprendre qu'il fallait que je réunisse une unité et que j'aille enquêter fissa pour comprendre pourquoi notre garnison n'a pas appliqué la procédure d'urgence. »

La procédure d'urgence consistait à faire sauter la forteresse, et eux avec, si les ninjas de Konoha venaient à l'envahir. Comme ça, il n'y aurait pas eu de prisonniers, et le village des feuilles aurait eu quelques dizaines de pertes en plus.

« Bien sûr, le cas échéant, nous aurions carte blanche en ce qui concerne les mesures à prendre »

En d'autres termes, ne pas laisser de survivant quel que soit son camp, décrypta Kushimaru. Le village, et encore moins Yagura, ne s'encombraient pas de shinobis qui se rendaient à l'ennemi.

« Une seconde, Jūzō, intervint Chūkichi. Les instructions de Yondaime-sama à mon égard sont claires. Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir du village pour le moment !

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, Chūbiri-kun. J'ai une dérogation de la part de Ya-chan. Il est pas impossible qu'on tombe sur de sérieux clients, et plus vite on aura trouvé ce qu'on cherche, plus vite on sera de retour. Bref, ta présence est essentielle pour la mission. »

Le chef des Renseignements du village du Brouillard saisit la feuille de papier qu'avait sortie Jūzō, et la parcourut rapidement des yeux.

« Tu devras juste veiller à ne pas utiliser ce-que-tu-sais.

-Ma lenteur n'est que corporelle. J'ai l'esprit assez vif pour lire, Jūzō » répondit le Butsugen d'un ton si calme que les mots qu'il venait de prononcer n'y collait pas vraiment.

Le porteur de Kubikiribōchō attendit que son pair ait fini de lire pour ranger la dérogation, et se tourner vers Zabuza, Kushimaru et Ameyuri.

« Puis-je compter sur vous, également ? »

Si Ameyuri et Zabuza firent part bruyamment de leur assentiment, Kushimaru se contenta d'un hochement de tête songeur. Si Konoha était concernée par l'affaire, elle enverrait sans doute une unité ou deux pour régler l'affaire. Avec un peu de chance, le blondinet de la dernière fois y serait. Même si son bijū l'avait violemment blessé au ventre -quoiqu'il s'était très vite remis, en étant quitte pour une belle cicatrice- Kushimaru ressentait une certaine fascination pour ce gamin. Les teintes de ses cheveux et de ses yeux, étaient suffisamment rare pour que ce petit jinchūriki constituât un met de qualité pour lui.

Sous son masque, il ne put s'empêcher de passer une langue sur ses lèvres. Rien qu'à repenser aux scénarios qu'il avait imaginés si jamais il le recroisait, un frémissement d'excitation parcourut ses hanches

* * *

.

Alors même que Jūzō composait son unité pour enquêter à Yu no Kuni, Ikatsui Terumī pénétrait dans la Demeure d'Eternité, la prison la plus importante et la mieux gardée du Pays de l'Eau, créée et administrée par le village de Kiri. Il s'agissait d'une structure assez récente, bâtie en même temps que le simili-village des Brumes qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de lui, et lors de son édification, beaucoup avait trouvé étrange que le Yondaime Mizukage se fût attardé à ordonner la construction de ce genre de geôle puisque tous ceux qui transgressaient les lois de Kiri-ceux dont les crimes auraient en temps normal justifiés un emprisonnement- n'avaient droit qu'à la mort. Pour cette raison, au sein même de Kiri, l'existence de cette prison faisait l'objet de débat, et gardait surtout le statut de légende urbaine… Même si elle existait bel et bien.

On y enfermait toutes sortes de personnes, partageant pour seul point commun d'avoir une potentielle fonction aux yeux du Yondaime Mizukage. On y trouvait des opposants politiques qui pensaient pouvoir faire obstacle aux choix de Yagura, des ninjas ennemis susceptibles de détenir des informations stratégiques et qu'il fallait torturer pour extraire d'eux toutes les informations possibles, et enfin, des shinobis de Kiri qui avait lésé leur propre village mais dont les liens du sang, ou les talents particuliers, leur avait valu d'être épargnés, et simplement stockés en attendant de leur trouver une nouvelle utilité.

Le, ou plutôt la prisonnière, qu'allait voir Ikatsui faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie. Encadré par deux Oinins, il se laissait guider et entrainer dans les profondeurs de la terre, suivant un long escalier en colimaçon dont les murs et les marches suintaient d'une humidité qui rendait la pierre glissante…si glissante que les trois ninjas devaient imprégner leurs pieds de chakra afin de ne pas tomber. Un silence angoissant les accompagnait, uniquement troublé par le bruit de leurs pas lourds, par l'eau qui gouttait çà et là, et par le crépitement de la frêle flamme de la torche que tenait l'un des deux gardiens. La lueur que projetait le feu arrivait à peine à chasser l'obscurité, et aucun des trois n'y voyaient à plus de trois mètres.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au bout de leur descente à une immense porte scellée par une barrière ninjutsu. Celle-ci fonctionnait sur un principe simple : il fallait enlever les six parchemins qui la généraient en même temps pour la faire disparaître. Pour cette raison, les deux Oinins créèrent des clones aqueux qui s'en allèrent remplir cette tâche. Une fois ceci fait, il y eut une sorte de sifflement suraigu et la porte s'ébranla pour s'ouvrir.

« Laissez-moi seul ! »

L'ordre donné par Ikatsui couvrit le grondement que causait l'ouverture, et parvint sans peine aux deux Oinins qui obtempérèrent. Mis à part Yagura lui-même, Ikatsui demeurait le ninja le plus influent du village, et tant qu'ils n'étaient pas directement contredits par le Mizukage, ses exigences faisaient loi. Les deux gardiens s'enfoncèrent dans les ombres, et bien que leurs masques lisses le cachassent, ils avaient tous deux un air de profonde contrariété peint sur le visage. S'il arrivait le moindre mal au leader du clan Terumī, ils n'y survivraient pas. Sans cette menace qui pesait sur leur tête, ils auraient, tous deux, bien espéré que cela arrive. Personne dans le village n'aimait cet homme hargneux, méprisé par beaucoup pour avoir condamné son propre enfant à la condition de jinchūriki, et l'idée de le voir remplacer par sa fille, une kunoichi hors-pair et d'une gentillesse bien plus prononcée, ne leur aurait pas déplu. Au moins n'auraient-ils plus eu à supporter cette visite mensuelle.

Mais cela ne risquait pas d'arriver de sitôt. Ce géant aux yeux vairons, quoique très désagréable, n'avait pas eu des enfants exceptionnellement puissants par hasard, il l'était lui-même. A vrai dire, il faisait partie du Daikokubashira Rokunin Shū [8]-qui, bien qu'elle eut la même structure de nom que les unités d'élite du Yondaime Mizukage, n'était pas un bataillon. Ceux dont l'existence permettait de soutenir le village de Kiri au sein de la guerre, aux côtés de Yagura, de Jūzō Biwa, de Kisame Hoshigaki, de Butsugen no Chūkichi, et de sa propre fille, Mei Terumī. Les nations ennemis pensaient qu'éliminer Yagura suffirait pour mettre fin à son règne de terreur… Il y avait du vrai, là-dedans. Mais, tant que les cinq autres survivraient, Kiri ne capitulerait pas.

Sa disparition, pour plaisante qu'elle aurait été pour qui ne le supportait pas, aurait tout de même des répercussions assez catastrophique pour la stabilité du village, d'autant que c'était Ikatsui en personne qui avait le plus d'influence sur les chefs de clans.

Le quinquagénaire avança, pénétrant dans la première salle de la prison. Un couloir bordé par des dizaines et des dizaines de conteneurs métalliques qui étaient autant de cellules. Elles étaient presque closes, chacune d'elle ne possédant pour seul ouverture qu'un petit rectangle où l'on ne pouvait même pas glisser une main, et qui servait au ravitaillement des prisonniers. Ceux-ci ne voyaient de la lumière qu'une fois par jour, à l'heure du repas, où il devait coller leur bouche ouverte à la petite embrasure pour recevoir la pâtée qui leur servait de pitance, et leur seul louche d'eau pour vingt-quatre heures. Aucun espoir d'évasion pour ces prisonniers, car l'intérieur des cellules étaient couvertes de sceaux inhibiteurs de chakra, qui, non content d'empêcher son utilisation, infligeaient une douleur foudroyante à ceux qui tentaient tout de même d'en malaxer… Leur extérieur s'ornait de parchemins explosifs. Suffisamment pour faire exploser toute la prison et faire s'écrouler le faux village au-dessus, si besoin était. Un ultime recours après l'évacuation du simili-village en cas d'invasion.

Le bruit de la porte avait attiré des prisonniers vers l'embouchure de leur cellule, et après avoir vu qui venait de pénétrer dans la place, quelques commentaires se firent entendre.

« Hé, si c'est pas Ikatsui-sama qui vient nous rendre visite, les gars !

-Chien du Mizukage ! Laisse-moi donc sortir que j'puisse t'écharper.

-Ikatsui-san, laissez-moi parler au Yondaime, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra ma position… »

Le chef du clan Terumi ignora les cris, les insultes et les suppliques, se contentant de traverser cette pièce et les deux suivantes, exactement similaires à la première, pour finalement arriver à une antichambre qui précédait la dernière salle, celle qui réunissaient les prisonniers les plus importants, qui, contrairement à leurs « confrères » des autres salles, bénéficiaient d'un confort particulier car il fallait à tout prix qu'ils restent en vie.

Deux statues encadraient la porte qui menait à cette dernière pièce, et Ikatsui prit le temps de les contempler avant de poursuivre sa route. Les deux hommes représentés, il les avait connus à une époque bien différente de l'actuelle-avant qu'ils ne meurent plus de quarante ans auparavant-les deux jumeaux maudits de Kiri, les prédécesseurs de son fils et du Mizukage… Horos et Kegatsu du clan Yuki, les anciens jinchūrikis respectifs de Sanbi et de Rokubi, deux véritables monstres qui avaient tant marqués les esprits que la simple évocation de leur nom faisait encore trembler les shinobis de Kumo et d'Iwa. L'ironie du sort avait voulu qu'ils trépassent de la main, non pas du Hokage ou du Raikage, mais par deux criminels de Kumo, une autre fratrie maudite, celle de Kinkaku et de Ginkaku, qui n'avaient d'ailleurs par survécus à cet exploit.

Après s'être brièvement attardé devant les statues, Ikatsui reprit sa route et entra dans la dernière pièce. Dans cette salle, inondée de lumière plutôt que plongée dans les ténèbres, il y avait non plus des conteneurs, mais sept luxueuses cellules, au sol tapissé de velours, et avec tout le confort pour bien y vivre, si on oubliait les sceaux inhibiteurs, et le fait qu'elles donnaient toutes les unes sur les autres, n'offrant aucune intimité pour leurs occupants. Des sept cellules collées les unes aux autres en un arc de cercle parfait, seul trois étaient actuellement occupées, et une quatrième se trouvait complètement hors d'usage.

Des années auparavant, une gamine de Konoha très importante et très liée au shinobi le plus redouté de la feuille y avait été enfermée et avait été sauvée par on-ne-savait-qui qui l'avait emporté on-ne savait-où, puisqu'en effet, elle n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis. La personne qui l'avait sauvée, en tout cas, s'était déchainée et non content de réussir l'exploit de désactiver tous les sceaux de la cellule, l'avait rendu complètement inutilisable en appliquant un de ses sceaux à lui qu'aucun shinobi de Kiri, pas même les experts en la matière, n'avait réussi à briser.

Le regard bigarré et froid d'Ikatsui parcourut les trois geôles occupées. Un sanglot à peine étouffée et un gémissement attirèrent son attention sur l'une d'elle, à sa droite.

« Je veux voir père et mère »

Le leader des Terumī se tourna vers le plaignant, un enfant d'une dizaine d'année, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans les draps de son futon, le fils unique du daimyo de l'eau, un otage pour s'assurer que le seigneur féodal du pays n'essaierait pas d'encourager ou de nourrir une rébellion. Son prédécesseur s'était violemment opposé à Yagura, mais il était mort depuis d'avoir bu une coupe de saké… Tuer en plein jour le daimyo aurait discrédité le Yondaime, qui ne voulait à l'époque pas prendre le risque d'une insurrection populaire, mais un poison indétectable qui simulait une crise cardiaque avait éloigné de lui tout soupçon. L'actuel était son frère cadet, un homme faible absolument pas préparé à régner, que tuer constituerait plus une perte de temps et de moyen qu'autre chose. Garder ce tiède au pouvoir s'avérait d'autant plus rentable qu'en le privant de son rejeton, Yagura avait sur lui un ascendant presque complet.

Ikatsui ignora l'enfant et s'approcha de la cellule au centre pour taper aux barreaux.

« Oh, tu es venu plus tôt qu'à l'habitude, grand frère »

La prisonnière qui était enfermée là et qui était jusqu'à maintenant allongée dans son futon se releva, et se rapprocha des barreaux pour aller défier son frère du regard. Ikatsui ne réagit pas à la haine que lui jetaient ces yeux d'un vert profond, dont Mei avait hérité. Il avait l'habitude de l'essuyer de la part de sa famille. Son fils parce qu'il l'avait condamnée à devenir un jinchūriki-alors même que du point de vue d'Ikatsui, être jinchūriki au sein de Kiri sous le règne de Yagura ne pouvait pas être considéré comme un poids à porter, d'autant que cela avait aidé le clan lors des purges de dons héréditaires qu'avait menées le Yondaime. Sa fille, parce qu'elle avait beau être l'ainée de la fratrie et utiliser au mieux les Kekkei Genkai du clan, il lui refusait sa succession, sous prétexte que la place d'une femme, aussi puissante soit-elle, était de porter les enfants d'un homme et d'assurer la descendance de sa famille. Qu'elle ait un fils, et il serait tout prêt à le former pour qu'il prenne la tête du clan dans quelques années, mais pas elle ! La tradition, surtout pour un homme ancré dedans comme l'était Ikatsui, surpassait tous les liens du sang, et si l'affection que sa fille lui portait devait en pâtir jusqu'à disparaître, qu'il en fût ainsi. Autre motif de mésentente avec ses rejetons, les avoir privé de la femme qu'il avait sous les yeux : leur tante, Amasa Terumī, de quinze ans sa cadette.

Si elle se retrouvait dans cette prison depuis une douzaine d'année, Ikatsui reconnaissait volontiers qu'il avait une part de responsabilité. Cette sœur avait été envoyée hors du village pour accomplir une mission extrêmement spéciale. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un assassinat décisif ou d'un sabotage quelconque, non, elle devait ramener un enfant possiblement très puissant à Kiri. Mais là encore, ce n'était pas une banale histoire d'enlèvement. Sa mission consistait à trouver un certain ninja, réputé dans toute la péninsule pour sa force, à le séduire, à porter son enfant, et à ramener ce rejeton, qui, avec le sang des Terumī et celui de ce fameux ninja, aurait dépassé tous les standards et serait à coup sûr devenu un shinobi de premier rang, à même, peut-être, de constituer un atout décisif dans la guerre.

Quatorze ans auparavant, quand le projet avait été mis en place, le Yondaime Mizukage projetait de lancer une étude sur chaque kunoichi du village pour voir celle qui correspondrait le mieux au rôle que demandait la mission. Ikatsui lui avait aussitôt proposé les services de sa jeune sœur pour cette mission. Avec son sang, et son corps-à l'instar de sa nièce, Amasa disposait d'une taille élancée, de longs cheveux qui encadraient un visage empreint d'une douceur certaine, et d'une poitrine généreuse- elle constituait le choix idéal, d'autant que sa fidélité à l'égard de Kiri n'était plus à prouver. Ce fut cette même fidélité qui la poussa à accepter cette mission, bien qu'on eût décidé à sa place qu'elle irait. Si elle n'avait pas apprécié le geste de son frère, elle en avait compris les motivations, et son sens du devoir l'obligeait à s'y soumettre.

Alors, elle partit, et ne revint jamais… Aucun ne songea qu'elle eût pu trahir ou déserter, alors on la crut morte. Jusqu'à ce que deux ans plus tard, la nouvelle de l'annihilation d'un équipage de pirates qui sévissait dans la mer qui séparait Mizu no Kuni du continent parvint aux oreilles de Yagura. La destruction de cet équipage n'avait aucune importance aux yeux des hautes instances de Kiri mais les circonstances de cette annihilation, en revanche, les intéressèrent. Alors qu'ils avaient attaqué un petit village à l'extrême-sud de Yu no kuni, ils étaient tombés sur une femme maniant le Yoton et le Futton qui les avait définitivement mis hors d'état de nuire. Des femmes comme celle-là, il n'en existait probablement qu'une dans toute la péninsule… Amasa en personne.

Des Oinins furent envoyés sur place, et quand ils arrivèrent, ils ne trouvèrent trace de la femme… Mais, en interrogeant les villageois, ils apprirent que cette femme correspondait non seulement à la description d'Amasa, mais qu'en plus, elle avait un nouveau-né avec elle. Ils se mirent aussitôt à la traquer, et ils réussirent à la retrouver trois mois plus tard…Seule. La femme savait que, dès que Kiri apprendrait qu'elle avait survécu, elle serait pourchassée, et qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper éternellement aux chasseurs de la Brume Sanglante. Alors, elle avait profité du maigre temps qu'elle avait pu gagner pour dissimuler son enfant en lieu sûr.

Elle fut ramenée à Kiri, et -Ikatsui ayant réussi à convaincre le Mizukage, si furieux de cette trahison qu'il avait tout d'abord décidé de la mettre purement et simplement à mort, qu'on pouvait toujours retrouver l'enfant en la faisant parler- jetée en prison, où elle pourrissait depuis lors. Chaque mois, Ikatsui, peut-être pour atténuer la vague sensation de culpabilité qu'il ressentait parfois en pensant à elle, lui rendait visite. Il avait une idée générale des tortures, ou des jutsus de lectures d'esprit qu'on avait utilisé sur elle, mais la volonté d'Amasa avait toujours été plus forte. Elle niait avoir eu un enfant, quand bien même une étude poussée de son corps avait permis d'établir le contraire, et personne n'avait pu lui arracher l'endroit où elle l'avait cachée.

« Effectivement, la situation évolue au-dehors. Non seulement Iwa nous a trahi, mais la garnison qui gardait la forteresse de Himeji-Sei ne donne plus de nouvelle. La situation n'est pas à notre avantage.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu viens me voir, j'imagine ?

-Cet enfant… Il a douze ans, non ?

-Il n'a rien du tout puisqu'il n'existe pas ! » rétorqua Amasa.

Ikatsui toisa sa jeune sœur. Quelle idiote ! Il s'apprêta à le lui dire, quand un rire moqueur parvint à ses oreilles. Il ne regarda même pas dans la direction, celle de la troisième cellule habitée, et le rire s'arrêta, vite remplacée par une voix de femme.

« Kiri va donc si mal que tu viens mendier des informations sur l'hypothétique localisation d'un tout aussi hypothétique enfant ? Ca, c'est une excellente nouvelle.

-Ferme-là, Pakura, répliqua Ikatsui sans la regarder. Ton village à toi…

-Je n'ai plus de village depuis longtemps !

-Depuis qu'il t'a envoyée à l'abattoir serait plus exacte. Mais je comprends ton envie de te distinguer d'un village si faible que sa force militaire ne lui permet même pas d'attaquer des pays mineurs. Pour moi, ta valeur avoisine celle d'une kunoichi de Taki… et ta place serait plutôt dans un conteneur que dans une de nos geôles de marques.

-Va te faire… »

Ikatsui ne la laissa pas terminer et envoya une goutte d'eau chargée de chakra à travers les barreaux de la cellule de la dénommée Pakura. Les sceaux inhibiteurs perçurent aussitôt l'énergie, et émirent une décharge qui frappa la prisonnière de plein fouet, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. Le leader du clan Terumī ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention. Autrefois, cette femme était peut-être une grande kunoichi, mais elle ne devait sa survie qu'à la volonté de Yagura de décortiquer son Kekkei Genkai, le Shakuton, et d'humilier celle qui avait causé tant de victimes parmi ses troupes. Aujourd'hui, elle ne constituait plus qu'un déchet dont le corps avait subi tout le ressentiment que ses geôliers avaient pour elle. Elle avait été asservie, abaissé au rang d'objet, subi toutes les humiliations que pouvaient subir une femme prisonnière, et pourtant, aujourd'hui encore, elle se permettait de faire ce genre de remarque. Cela insupportait profondément Ikatsui que rien n'ait pu lui faire fermer sa grande gueule.

Il se retourna vers sa sœur qui avait contemplé la scène d'un air neutre. Elle avait beau partager une intimité, quoiqu'involontaire, avec Pakura, elle la considérait toujours comme une ennemie, et elle n'aurait pas versée une larme pour sa mort.

« Cet enfant serait considéré ici comme un sauveur, fit Ikatsui. Réfléchis-bien, s'il venait ici, il pourrait acquérir assez de puissance pour remplacer Yagura.

-Il pourrait s'il existait. Dis-moi plutôt comment vont mon neveu et ma nièce.

-Utakata est aussi inefficace qu'à son habitude, et Mei s'envoie gentiment en l'air avec notre dirigeant. Concernant l'enfant, tu l'as laissé à Yu no Kuni ou…

-Dis-leur de me rendre une petite visite, au moins, eux auront une conversation un peu différente de la tienne. »

Sur ces mots, la tante de Mei et d'Utakata tourna le dos à leur père, et s'enfonça dans sa cellule, sous le regard froid de ce dernier. Comme chaque mois, le même dialogue se répétait encore et encore, sans qu'Ikatsui ne puisse arracher la moindre phrase supplémentaire dont il pourrait extraire une information aussi infime fut-elle. Il était d'ailleurs encore l'un des seuls à accorder de l'importance à cette affaire, Yagura lui-même s'en étant désintéressé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il lui fallait à tout prix récupérer cet enfant.

A cette heure de la guerre, l'existence de cet enfant, que sa mère elle-même niait, n'intéressait que lui. Toutefois, viendrait un jour où cet enfant perdu referait surface. Un jour où cet enfant, par un étrange hasard, croiserait la route d'un autre gamin, aux cheveux d'or.

Et cette rencontre fortuite les amènerait tôt ou tard à graver profondément leurs noms dans l'Histoire.

* * *

[1] : Katon, boule de feu suprême.

[2] : Mot-valise composé par les termes honbu : le quartier général, et de Kyūbu : le cube.

[3] : Le croc blanc de Konoha

[4] : support de bois chauffé

[5] : jeu de stratégie d'origine chinoise se jouant avec des pierres blanches et noires qu'il faut poser sur un plateau de jeu de manière à obtenir le plus de « territoires » en encerclant les pierres ennemis.

[6] : littéralement : Chūkichi à l'Œil de Bouddha. A noter que dans le bouddhisme, la vue du Buddha correspond à « la connaissance de toutes les choses sous tous leurs aspects ».

[7] : Surnom-valise composé par les termes Chūkichi : le nom de la personne à qui Jūzō s'adresse, et de Biri : le bon dernier.

[8] : Les Six Piliers Centraux

* * *

Voilà, voilà. C'était un long chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu^^.


End file.
